Reasons to Hope, Reasons to Live
by HanaHeart
Summary: SLASH AND MPREG In the Battle of Helm's Deep, Haldir leaves Legolas with more than he bargained for. H&L turning to A&L... Chapter 11 is up!
1. Prologue

Reasons to Hope, Reasons to Live  
Chapter: Prologue

_Dreams and Flashbacks_

"Common language"

'Elvish language'

[Translations]

/Thoughts/

The sun set slowly behind the mountains, coloring the horizon with shades of red and orange.

The beautiful view of the setting sun would have been captivated in anyone's eyes; however, the men in Helm's deep were oblivious to it. Men arranged themselves above the walls of the fort and beside the gates waiting for the enemy's army to arrive.

Aragorn was preparing himself for battle when someone handed him his sword. He looked up and saw Legolas standing in front of him.

"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray," the blond elf said softly. "Forgive me, I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn smiled warmly and clasped his hand with Legolas. 'Ú-moe edhored, Legolas,' [There is nothing to forgive, Legolas,] he said.

Legolas smiled back at his friend. They were interrupted by rustling sounds of metal. The two looked behind them and saw Gimli trying to get his chain mail on. "If we had more time I'd get this adjusted," he grumbled, dropping the bundle of chain mail that fell to the floor, pooling at his feet. "It's a little tight across the chest."

Legolas looked at Aragorn, fighting back a chuckle, while the man observed the dwarf with amusement.

Suddenly, the faint sound of a horn sounded through the air.

Legolas turned his head, whispering, "That is no Orc horn!"

The three friends shared a look before rushing outside to see the newcomers.

Bereg looked down and turned to the guard beside him. "Send for the King," he ordered.   
"Open the gates!"

The Rohirrim soldiers watched in amazement and delight as the large gates opened, allowing an army of elves, led by Haldir of Lorièn, to march in.

King Théoden rushed to the new army, exclaiming in surprise. "How is this possible?"

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell," Haldir said proudly, bowing to the King. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago, we fought and died together." He looked up and smiled upon seeing Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli running down the steps. "We come to honour that allegiance."

Aragorn bowed slightly to his friend. 'Mae govannen, Haldir!' [Well met, Haldir] he said, smiling with joy. "You are most welcome!" Unable to control his joy, Aragorn took his friend into a tight embrace. Recovering from his initial shock, Haldir hugged the man lightly.

Legolas smiled softly as Haldir looked up and glanced at him. The Mirkwood Prince stepped forward and the two clasped hands. The two stared into each other's eyes lovingly. A blush raised on Legolas' face as Haldir smiled, longing shining in his eyes.

With Legolas standing by his side and his hand held tightly, Haldir addressed King Théoden. "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."

The King nodded and everyone walked inside the castle. No one noticed the pain that was shown in the eyes of the future King of Gondor.

Legolas was in his assigned chambers, preparing his weapons for battle when he heard soft knocks on the door. Opening the door, he smiled at the sight of his lover leaning against the doorframe.

'Haldir!' Legolas exclaimed in mock surprise, stepping away from the door. 'What brings you to my chambers? Have you lost your way to yours?'

'No, Legolas,' Haldir said teasingly as he entered. 'I just felt hungry so I came in search of some food!'

'Food?' Legolas raised an eyebrow. 'This is not the kitchens, Haldir.'

'I'm not hungry for that type of food, my Prince,' Haldir said, pulling Legolas into a tight embrace. 'I'm hungry for something else.'

'Really?' Legolas chuckled. His cheeks starting to turn a deep shape of red. 'And what kind of food do you desire, brave Marchwarden?'

'I desire cherry-red lips,' Haldir whispered against Legolas' lips. 'Soft ivory skin.' he trailed butterfly kisses all over the smooth skin of Legolas' neck. 'And sun-kissed blond hair.' he stroked Legolas' hair tenderly, letting the silky hair fall against his skin appreciatively.

Legolas moaned as Haldir continued to explore his neck. 'And where will I find all these things, my brave Marchwarden?'

'They are all in the youngest Prince of Mirkwood, my love.'

Legolas pulled away, and looked at Haldir with pretend shock. 'Why Haldir, but that's me!'

'Exactly my point!' Haldir smiled mischievously and scooped up Legolas' body.

'Haldir!' Legolas exclaimed in surprise. 'Put me down!' Haldir chuckled and walked towards the bed. 'Haldir, I mean it… put me down!' Legolas struggled to get free but Haldir was stronger than he was, so all his attempts were in vain.

'Your wish is my command, my Prince.' Haldir dropped Legolas on the bed. 'There you are.'

Realizing where Haldir had dropped him, Legolas felt his cheeks growing hotter. He tried to stand up, just to be pushed down again by Haldir's body.

'Not so fast, dear!' Haldir said. 'I'm hungry, you know.'

'Haldir, we don't have time for this,' Legolas protested. 'There is a big army of Orcs and Uruk-Hai marching to Helms' Deep as we speak; you should go and arrange your warriors.'

'First, the Orcs' army is still hours away according to Aragorn,' Haldir said, leaning closer and nuzzling Legolas' neck. 'As for my warriors, Aragorn is taking care of them. Besides, I can't go to battle while I'm still hungry, can I?'

'I'm not a feast, Haldir!' Legolas moaned softly.

Haldir pulled away and looked at the beauty beneath him.

'Are you denying a Marchwarden his meal, Prince Legolas?' he asked in dangerous quiet voice.

Legolas stared back at Haldir with thoughtful expression, then shook his head.

'When brave Marchwardens desire Princes as their feast, Princes can't deny them that.'

Chuckling softly, Haldir caressed Legolas' lips with his thumb. 'You are so beautiful, my Prince. I'm so honored to have you in my life.'

Legolas smiled, pulling Haldir closer to him. 'If you waited any longer, Haldir of Lothlórien, I will not let you have a single bite of me,' he threatened playfully.

Haldir smiled and pressed his lips against Legolas', enjoying the sweet taste of the Prince's lips. 'Amin mela lle' [I love you] he whispered against Legolas' lips.

'Amin mela lle, Haldir,' Legolas whispered back.

Unknown to the two, this would be their last time together.

Legolas surveyed the battlefield with weary eyes.

The battle had lasted throughout the entire night and a bit of the morning. The Orc army had been powerful and if Gandalf hadn't arrived with the riders of Rohan, Saruman's army might have won. Many elves and men who had tried to prevent the Orcs from reaching the large gates had been killed.

Legolas sighed and shook all the memories of the battle from his mind. They had defeated the dark army and Rohan was safe for now.

He looked back towards the fort, searching for his friends. He saw Gimli sitting against the wall, sharpening his axe; Gandalf was talking to King Théoden and Éomer, and elven and men soldiers tended to their wounds with the help of the women and children of Rohan. Aragorn was sitting on the steps to the city, staring sadly at the horizon. Legolas scanned the fort again, searching for his lover. Strangely, the proud Marchwarden of Lothlórien was nowhere to be seen. Legolas frowned and looked around again but he could not spot his lover. He looked back at Aragorn and walked towards him.

"Aragorn, have you seen Haldir?" he asked when he was near enough.

Aragorn didn't answer him, instead he stared at the elf he secretly loved before he tore his eyes away and gazed behind him, towards the battlefield. Legolas followed Aragorn's eyes with his and was shocked to see a red velvet cloak lying on the ground.

"No," Legolas whispered.

"He died in my arms, Legolas," Aragorn said softly. "When I reached him, it was too late. I'm sorry. "

"No," Legolas repeated, louder this time, not paying attention to what Aragorn was saying. "NO!" he shouted in despair.

He ran towards his lover's dead body and knelt beside it, followed by Aragorn.

"Haldir!" he called his lover, tears falling freely down his cheeks. "Please answer me! Haldir, please!" he begged.

"Legolas," Aragorn said as he placed a comforting hand on the elf's shoulder. "Haldir is gone."

"NO! HALDIR, ANSWER ME!!!" Legolas cried, not caring that everyone in Helm's Deep was watching him. He shook the dead body violently, hoping that it would return life to his lover. Aragorn tried to hug the grieving elf, but Legolas shoved him away roughly and hugged Haldir's corpse, sobbing bitterly.

'Haldir, Meleth nîn.' [Haldir, My love].

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter One

> > Reasons to Hope, Reasons to Live
>> 
>> Chapter: One
>> 
>> Keys:
>> 
>> _Dream and flashbacks_
>> 
>> "Common language"
>> 
>> 'Elvish language'
>> 
>> [Translations]
>> 
>> /Thoughts/
>> 
>> _Legolas followed Aragorn's eyes with his and was shocked to see a red velvet cloak lying on the ground._
>> 
>> _"No," Legolas whispered._
>> 
>> _"He died in my arms, Legolas," Aragorn said softly "When I reached him, it was too late. I'm sorry. "_
>> 
>> _"No," Legolas repeated, louder this time. Not paying attention to what Aragorn was saying, "NO!" he shouted in despair._
>> 
>> _He ran towards his lover's dead body and knelt beside it, followed by Aragorn._
>> 
>> _"Haldir!" he called his lover, tears falling freely down his cheeks. "Please answer me….Haldir, please!" he begged._
>> 
>> _"Legolas," Aragorn placed a comforting hand on the elf's shoulder. "Haldir is gone."_
>> 
>> _"NO…HALDIR, ANSWER ME!!!"_
>> 
>> Prince Legolas startled from his sleep, terrified. His breath was fast and shallow, and cold sweat trickled down his forehead. He threw his head backwards and breathed deeply, closing his eyes in attempt to regain his composure. The very same nightmare had been haunting him ever since the death of his lover. Images of Haldir flashed in front of him. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Legolas rose from his bed and walked towards the balcony.
>> 
>> The cool breeze of the early morning greeted him with its soft caress. Legolas inhaled the fresh air, listening to the awaking life around him.
>> 
>> Everything was cheerful, happy that the evil was finally destroyed and peace had returned to Middle-Earth three months ago. Everything was back to normal. Everything had turned out as it was expected to.
>> 
>> The hobbits had returned to the Shire, but visited Rivendell from time to time. Gimli had returned to Moria to try to restore the Dwarven city. Aragorn had claimed his birthright as the rightful King of Gondor and was working his hardest to restore Gondor's glory as it was before its fall. He and Lady Arwen didn't marry, though. Neither of them had given their friends and family any explanation. They just shrugged indifferently when anyone asked about their reasons. Shortly after that, Lady Arwen left Middle-Earth accompanied by Lord Erestor and some of Rivendell's elves.
>> 
>> As for him; after returning to Mirkwood, Legolas had continued to perform his duties as the Prince of Mirkwood and the messenger of his Ada.
>> 
>> However, after the death of his lover, Legolas felt so empty and alone. Nothing seemed to be able to please his heart and fill it with the joy and happiness he had once felt. He had crawled into a shell full of solitude, preferring to spend the day in his private chambers when he was not needed. His carefree, joyful nature changed overnight into a manner full of indifference and contempt.
>> 
>> Everyone tried to comfort him for his loss, but all their attempts were in vain. The pain was so strong that it had killed every desire in his soul to enjoy the beauty of life around him.
>> 
>> Not even his Ada or his elder brothers managed to pull him out of his shell. He was crumbling away slowly; soon nothing would matter. Eventually, they ceased their attempts to cheer him up. Even though they knew very well that this would only lead to one thing…his death.
>> 
>> Legolas knew that grief was slowly eating away at his heart, but he didn't care. His heart was already dead. It died the moment his eyes landed on his lover's motionless body. It surprised him that he didn't pass away on the day of Haldir's death. He sincerely thought that he wouldn't be able to hang on this long after the war. But he managed, much to his disappointment. Many times, his caring and worried Ada and two brothers suggested he set sail for the west and ease his pain in the Undying Lands. But he couldn't. There was something in his heart that tied him to these lands. Maybe it was the fact that Haldir's body was buried here; or maybe it was the hope that he would be freed and would journey to Mandos' halls and be reborn …
>> 
>> Legolas sighed deeply. He was genuinely happy that his family still cared for him and wished him happiness; but after Haldir's death, everything that gave him happiness was taken from him. He couldn't feel happy. He didn't want to be happy.
>> 
>> If it was up to him, he wished for nothing more than to join his beloved in Mandos' Halls. Why was that so difficult?!!!
>> 
>> A tear slid down his pale cheek and Legolas wiped it quickly away.
>> 
>> Sighing, he re-entered his room. He felt bile rise up his throat, the uneasiness of his thoughts made his stomach lurch. He rushed towards the bathroom and leaned over a bucket, throwing up everything in his stomach.
>> 
>> Legolas heaved in exhaustion. These unexplained waves of nausea have been attacking him for weeks now. Legolas wondered if his grief was starting to affect his health, weakening his immune system.
>> 
>> Light knocks on the wooden door of his chambers brought Legolas back to reality. Pulling on a robe over his nightshirt, he walked out the bathroom and opened the door.
>> 
>> 'What do you want?' he asked the servant who was standing behind the door, not bothering to hide his annoyance.
>> 
>> The scared servant gulped nervously at the cold glare that she received from her prince.
>> 
>> 'Your highness,' her tone was inaudible but Legolas managed to hear what she said. 'His majesty and their highnesses are expecting you to join them for breakfast.'
>> 
>> 'Tell them I'll be there soon.' With that, he slammed the door in her face.
>> 
>> Legolas heaved a sigh of despair again.
>> 
>> /Why can't they just leave me alone? / h wondered. /All I want is to be left alone. No one understands my pain, so why bother pretending that they do? / This annoyed Legolas to no ends.
>> 
>> However, Legolas knew that he couldn't avoid encountering his Ada and brothers again. They would try to drag him into numerous conversations and activities to pull him out of his shell.
>> 
>> /This is the disadvantage of being the youngest of three sons!/ He snorted.
>> 
>> It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for his Ada's and brothers' care but he simply he didn't see the use of it since he had lost all hope of being happy once more.
>> 
>> Legolas glanced at his reflection in the mirror and frowned. He was paler than usual, his usually bright blue eyes were dull and clouded, and there were also black lines underneath them. He glanced at the rest of his body and deepened his frown. He had lost so much weight in the past three months. Come to think of it, he hadn't been eating properly and his eating patterns where all jumbled up. The waves of nausea he had been experiencing hadn't helped. His Ada was definitely going to give him another lecture on health today. With a deep sigh, Legolas went to prepare for breakfast.
>> 
>> King Thranduil frowned at the sight of his youngest son entering the dinning hall. Legolas was far too pale and thin for his liking. The King sighed; if only he could bring the cheerful, life-loving Legolas back once more. Nothing seemed to manage to capture his son's interest any longer.
>> 
>> 'Good morning, Ada. Brothers.' King Thranduil winced at Legolas' emotionless voice.
>> 
>> 'Good morning, my son,' he greeted back. 'How are you doing today?'
>> 
>> 'I'm fine,' Legolas replied automatically, sitting in his place next to his brother, Mallorn [Golden-tree].
>> 
>> 'I can see that you are not, baby brother,' his oldest brother, Aredhel [Noble-elf], pointed out.
>> 
>> Legolas glared at his brother, his eyes glinting dangerously.
>> 
>> 'Don't call me baby brother again,' he said, his words laced with uncontrolled anger. 'When I say I'm fine, I am fine.'
>> 
>> The three elves raised their eyebrows in shock; it was uncharacteristic for the gentle Legolas to talk so coldly, let alone threaten someone older than him.
>> 
>> 'But it didn't bother you before to be called baby brother, Greenleaf,' Mallorn said.
>> 
>> 'It does now,' Legolas replied sharply. 'I'm three thousands year-old…I'm not baby anymore. I can take care of myself.'
>> 
>> King Thranduil decided to interfere. 'No one said you couldn't, Legolas. You're brothers are only concerned about you, as is everyone else.'
>> 
>> 'I said I'm fine, Ada.' Legolas calmed a little. 'I don't need anyone to fuss over me like….' His sentence was cut off, as he felt nauseated again. Covering his mouth, he bolted out the dinning hall to his private chambers.
>> 
>> 'What happened to him?' Mallorn asked in confusion.
>> 
>> 'I'm not sure.' King Thranduil frowned. 'I'll go and see what's wrong.' He stood and walked outside the hall, followed by his two sons.
>> 
>> Legolas felt his tears threatening to fall as he leaned down, heaving hard. His stomach was empty but he was still nauseated.
>> 
>> 'Why can't I just die?' he gasped bitterly. 'I want to die. I want to leave this meaningless life…I miss you, Haldir.'
>> 
>> Legolas wiped the tear that fell down his cheek and stood up. He washed his face and went out to see that his Ada and brothers were waiting for him.
>> 
>> 'How do you feel now, my son?' King Thranduil asked; concern was apparent in his voice.
>> 
>> 'I'm fine, Ada,' Legolas whispered, not trusting his voice at the moment.
>> 
>> 'What was that, Legolas?' Mallorn asked. 'What's the matter?'
>> 
>> 'It's nothing.' Legolas shrugged. 'I'm fine.'
>> 
>> 'Are you certain there's nothing you want to talk about, Legolas?' King Thranduil asked, eyeing his son strangely.
>> 
>> 'It's nothing; Ada.' Legolas shook his head, feeling a little bit dizzy 'I'm totally…'
>> 
>> Legolas suddenly felt as if the whole world was spinning around him and he fell to the ground, unconscious.
>> 
>> 'LEGOLAS!' The three elves rushed to him.
>> 
>> 'Aredhel, go and fetch a healer!' King Thranduil ordered as he gently lifted his unconscious son off the ground and laid him on the bed.
>> 
>> Mallorn watched his Ada wiping sweat from his brother's forehead. He bit his lip at the very thought of his brother dying. Legolas was the youngest among them; it wasn't fair for him to suffer that way.
>> 
>> 'Is it grief, Ada?' he asked worriedly.
>> 
>> King Thranduil shook his head. 'I'm not sure, my son.'
>> 
>> 'But Ada, Legolas was retching…elves do not get ill, let alone being nauseous.'
>> 
>> 'That's right, my son,' King Thranduil murmured softly. 'That's right.' He frowned as he thought deeply about his son's condition.
>> 
>> Legolas blinked several times, his vision slowly clearing. He looked around the room and found his Ada standing by the balcony, staring outside.
>> 
>> 'Ada,' he whispered.
>> 
>> King Thranduil turned around and walked towards the bed.
>> 
>> 'How do you feel now?' he asked; there was a strange look in his eyes and it sent shivers down Legolas' spine.
>> 
>> 'I feel tired, Ada,' Legolas admitted, sighing. 'Both inside and outside.'
>> 
>> King Thranduil sighed deeply. His stern gaze softened at his son's confession; it was unusual for his proud son to admit weariness, even if his life depended on it.
>> 
>> 'Legolas, we have to talk,' the elven King said as he sat on a chair beside the bed. 'You have to open your heart to me, my son. Just tell me everything in your heart, as any son should tell his Ada.'
>> 
>> Legolas nodded and moved up to a sitting position. 'Anything you wish, Ada.'
>> 
>> 'Tell me, Legolas,' King Thranduil asked carefully. 'Have you been seeing someone after your return from your quest?'
>> 
>> Legolas widened his eyes, staring at his Ada in disbelief.
>> 
>> 'Seeing someone?' he whispered confusedly.
>> 
>> The King nodded.
>> 
>> 'No, Ada,' Legolas answered, lowering his gaze in grief. 'I haven't seen anyone since…' He bit his lower lip, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. 'Since my return,' he said after a momentary pause.
>> 
>> King Thranduil took another deep breath, his worst fears confirmed 'Then it was Haldir!' he whispered more to himself than to Legolas.
>> 
>> Legolas looked up at his Ada in confusion; what did Haldir have to do with this conversation? Where was this going?
>> 
>> 'Haldir? What are you talking about? What did Haldir do?' he asked, pain obvious in his tone.
>> 
>> The King sighed, thinking how to best inform Legolas of his current situation so as to avoid causing the young elf more pain. The moment he opened his mouth to speak, Aredhel and Mallorn burst into the room, shock and disbelief expression written all over their faces.
>> 
>> 'We talked to the healer,' Aredhel said, eyeing Legolas strangely. 'And he said that Legolas is…' his voice trailed off.
>> 
>> The King nodded. 'Yes, my son. What the healer said is true!'
>> 
>> Legolas felt his anger rising; they were talking about him as if he wasn't here.
>> 
>> 'In case you've forgotten,' he said in annoyance. 'I'm still here in the room, and I want to know what is happening to me.'
>> 
>> The King looked at him for a moment and then took a deep breath. 'Legolas, you are pregnant!'
>> 
>> 'I'M WHAT?' Legolas snapped. He looked at his Ada as if he had grown an extra head.
>> 
>> 'I said you are pregnant,' King Thranduil quietly, as if he was talking about the weather. 'As in carrying a child inside you.'
>> 
>> 'Impossible. I'm a male, Ada. I can't carry a child. I can't be pregnant!' Legolas argued. 'It can't happen, can it?' he asked uncertainly, seeing that his Ada, unlike his two brothers, was not surprise at his supposed pregnancy.
>> 
>> King Thranduil nodded. 'Yes, it can, my son,' he said, moving from his place and walking to the window. 'I was hoping that what I'm going to say would remain unsaid. But I believe that you are old enough to know the secret that our kin have kept for so long.'
>> 
>> 'What secret, Ada?' Aredhel asked, not sure if he would like the answer.
>> 
>> 'You know that females were created with the necessary organs to bear children…this rule is applied in every race in Middle-Earth, including our Kin, the Sindarin elves.' The three brothers nodded in agreement. 'However, there are some exceptions considering our kin,' the King continued, looking out the window 'Sindarin and Silvan males, my dear sons, are cable of carrying children like females.'
>> 
>> The three brothers gasped in shock.
>> 
>> 'But Ada, how?' Mallorn asked.
>> 
>> 'You see, Mallorn.' The King turned towards his son, 'Our males possess the needed organs to bear children as females do. They are fertile.'
>> 
>> 'You mean I have a womb!' Legolas placed his hand on his stomach in disbelief.
>> 
>> The King nodded. 'Actually all Sindarin and Silvan males have; that includes me, your brothers and every male-elf in Mirkwood.'
>> 
>> Aredhel and Mallorn looked at each other with an uneasy look, also putting their hands on their stomachs.
>> 
>> 'Does anyone else know about this, Ada?' Mallorn asked finally.
>> 
>> The King sighed. 'Well, in Mirkwood elder-elves usually don't inform their children about this little fact unless it needs to be revealed. As for the other elven realms, no one knows except Elrond, Glorfindel, Gandalf and the Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods.'
>> 
>> 'If this was characteristic of our kin, then how come no one outside Mirkwood knows about it, Ada?' Aredhel asked.
>> 
>> 'Having a mate from the same gender is rare, even among elves. However, when it happens, the two mates would usually both be from Mirkwood, so there would be no need for secrecy. And even if one was from outside Mirkwood, they usually swore not to reveal this secret… because it was decided long ago that this fact must kept hidden for the ancients feared that this could lead to dangerous consequences.'
>> 
>> 'Why we weren't told about this before, Ada?' Mallorn asked.
>> 
>> The King Thranduil sighed. 'I didn't see the need to inform you about this, seeing that you prefer females. And even when Legolas told me about Haldir… he was too young to understand. However, I had warned him not to give himself to his lover without an official marriage; however, I can see that he has disobeyed me,' he said with apparent annoyance.
>> 
>> 'Then Haldir is the child's sire,' Aredhel said as-a-matter-of-fact.
>> 
>> The King nodded, eyeing his youngest son, who was lost in deep thought.
>> 
>> The elder King took a deep breath and addressed his son. 'Legolas!'
>> 
>> The said elf looked up at his Ada 'Yes, Ada?'
>> 
>> 'You are aware that you disobeyed me when you gave yourself to Haldir without an official marriage, aren't you?'
>> 
>> 'Yes, Ada.' Legolas nodded quietly. 'Though I must say that I don't regret it. I loved Haldir with all my heart… and I still do.' He looked at his Ada with teary eyes. 'Ada, Haldir was the only one my heart wanted… he was my only love. We were bonded as one.'
>> 
>> 'My boy,' the King sighed. 'There are things that cannot be done just to satisfy a desire or passion. It's not wise to run after our feelings all the time. You are a noble elf-a prince of a great kingdom…you should know this. However, what happened happened…there is no way we can change the past. But, what has been broken must be repaired.'
>> 
>> 'What do you mean?' Legolas whispered.
>> 
>> 'Legolas, the child you're carrying cannot be born,' the King said firmly.
>> 
>> 'What?' Legolas looked at his Ada in horror, one hand covering his belly protectively.
>> 
>> 'You must abort the child, Legolas.'
>> 
>> 'NO!' Legolas cried, getting up from his bed and standing in front of his Ada. 'I won't let anyone kill Haldir's child.'
>> 
>> 'Legolas!' the King said in a warning tone. 'This child was conceived out of marriage bond; if Haldir was alive, I'm sure that he would take responsibility for his actions and marry you. But Haldir is dead…and the news of this pregnancy would taint the honor of our family name.'
>> 
>> Seeing the pain that flushed in his son's blue eyes, the elder-elf regretted his words; but it was too late to back off now. Besides, it would do no good for the royal family if the news of Legolas' pregnancy without marriage spread.
>> 
>> Legolas stared at his Ada silently. He couldn't believe that such hurtful words could come from the mouth of his beloved Ada. His Ada wanted to kill Haldir's child!
>> 
>> The only thing he had left of his beloved!
>> 
>> The only thing that symbolized their love!
>> 
>> The only thing that is connected to his lover by blood!
>> 
>> /NO,/ Legolas' mind screamed. /NO ONE WILL TOUCH HALDIR'S BABY…NO ONE WILL TAKE HIS ONLY MEMORY FROM ME…NO!/
>> 
>> 'No.' Legolas looked at his Ada, directly into his eyes. 'You will not kill my child!'
>> 
>> 'Legolas!' the King said firmly
>> 
>> 'I said **no**,' Legolas yelled. 'No one will touch my child. Haldir and I were bonded by love. I would never deny that and I'll protect his child with everything I have, even if it means my life.' With that, the young prince bolted out of the room.
>> 
>> 'Aredhel, Mallorn, after him!' the King shouted in despair. The two elves nodded and ran after their fleeing brother. King Thranduil took a deep breath, resting his head between his hands.
>> 
>> He should be happy to hear that he's going to be a grandfather soon, not to mention that the child will be Legolas'! His favorite little son.
>> 
>> But, this pregnancy might cost the family and the kingdom their reputation.
>> 
>> He could not allow that to happen.
>> 
>> The King prayed to the Valar that he was doing the right thing. He knew that if anything happened to his youngest son because of this, he would never forgive himself.
>> 
>> His sons' footsteps brought him back to reality. He looked up and saw Aredhel and Mallorn standing in front of him.
>> 
>> 'Well, where is he?' The King asked.
>> 
>> Aredhel shook his head. 'I'm sorry, Ada. We couldn't catch up with him. He has taken his horse, Laure, and rode outside the palace grounds.'
>> 
>> 'By the Valar!' The King sighed. 'Aredhel and Mallorn, I want you to go and bring your brother back home. I will not forgive myself if anything happens to him. '
>> 
>> 'Ada, can't you let Legolas have this child?' Mallorn asked. 'Haldir's death was a great shock to Legolas. He was his first love; having a child from Haldir would be great consolation for him. A reason for him to go on and enjoy life.'
>> 
>> 'I wish I could, Mallorn,' the King said, sorrowfully. 'I know that this child would be the light that brightens up his life again, but I can't allow it. Not only for the sake of our family name, it's also for our safety in Middle-Earth. If Haldir was alive; if only Haldir was alive, things would be different. Go with Aredhel, Mallorn. Go find your brother and bring him back. He won't be able to take care of himself in his current condition.'
>> 
>> 'What will happen after we return him, Ada?' Mallorn asked. 'You won't force him to abort the baby, will you?'
>> 
>> 'I don't know, Mallorn.' Thranduil sighed. 'I just don't know.'
>> 
>> 'We better be going now,' Aredhel said, motioning to Mallorn. 'It would be easier to locate him before he reaches the woods.'
>> 
>> Mallorn nodded solemnly and followed his brother outside, leaving the King alone.
>> 
>> Legolas rode quickly through the great woods of Mirkwood. He rode for hours, determined to pass the borders as soon as possible. He knew that his Ada would send his brothers after him, hoping that in his present condition, they could bring him back easily.
>> 
>> But this was not going to happen, he vowed. He wasn't going to let anyone harm his child, no matter what their reasons were. No one was going to kill Haldir's child.
>> 
>> But where would he go?
>> 
>> Legolas frowned at that. He couldn't possibly live in the wild with a child growing inside of him. He had to find a place to settle down. A place where it would be comfortable and where he could get proper health care until his child's arrival; and, most importantly, a place where he could be safe, away from his Ada.
>> 
>> The first place one could think of was Lothlorien. The golden woods were well protected with Lady Galadriel's magic. And the Elven Lady would be more than happy to help him.
>> 
>> But, Legolas knew very well that he could not go there again. Not only would the memories of his dead lover haunt him, but also his lover's brothers, Orophin and Rûmil.
>> 
>> Ever since he met the Marchwarden, Haldir's two brothers had developed a strong hatred for him; or strong lust. He knew very well that desired him and were jealous of their eldest brother, who had gained his affection.
>> 
>> So going to the golden woods and facing Haldir's brothers wasn't an option. Only the Valar knew what the two Lothlórien brothers would do to him and his child, even if it was their brother's… even with Lady Galadriel's protection, he and his child wouldn't be completely safe.
>> 
>> Then where could he go?
>> 
>> He couldn't go to Gondor or Rohan either. Even if their Kings were his friends, he couldn't go there in his present condition and reveal Mirkwood's secret. That left him with only one option….Imladris.
>> 
>> Yes, he would go to Imladris; Elrond and Glorfindel would help him. They already knew about Mirkwood's secret, so they won't be shocked. And he was certain that they would help him convince his Ada to let him keep his child. Besides, Elrond was a healer, and knew how to properly take care of pregnant males.
>> 
>> Yes, Imladris was the perfect place…
>> 
>> And so Legolas urged his horse to go faster, heading towards Imladris…
>> 
>> To be continued…


	3. Chatper Two

Reasons to Hope, Reasons to Live

Chapter: Two

Keys:

_Dreams and flashbacks_

"Common language"

'Elvish language'

[Translations]

/Thoughts/

A/N: For the last time…this is slash and Mpreg fic, if you don't like it, please don't read it and my personal life IS NOT, in any way, a topic for discussion!

Please, it's extremely rude to assume things about others' personal lives especially someone who you don't really know!

This is a FACFICION…meaning I CAN and I'm ALLOWED to write anything I want about any of LOTR characters. Yes, I do respect Tolkein and his work, and I'm not claiming that those boys are mine or I'm a great writer as Tolkein's, coz I know I'm not, or Tolkein mentioned anything about Mpreg or slash. I'm totally aware that he didn't. So there is no need to accuse me of doing so!

I'm only writing for FUN, for crying out loud!

If you don't like the content of my story, simply DON'T read it. I mean why do you even bother to read 12 or 13 chapters, then send me a page length flame with nothing other than that you hated the story?!

AND I WILL NOT STOP WRITING THIS FIC, SO GO AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO FLAME!

Now, with the fic…

Aragorn (same in the movies) is 87 years old…

Mallorn sighed as he stared at the campfire. They had been searching for Legolas for two days now, and still there was no sign of their missing brother. He and Aredhel had chosen to search the west side while sending some other scouts to other directions. And now, they were still looking without any clue of their little brother's whereabouts.

Not that he wanted to find him, anyway. In his opinion, Legolas deserved that little chance of being happy again by keeping Haldir's child. But his father and eldest brother had other ideas.

Many times, he had tried to convince his brother to give up the search and return to their father but Aredhel was determined to find their youngest brother and bring him back.

Sensing his brother sit next to him, he looked up and asked, 'Have you found anything?'

'No.' Aredhel shook his head. 'I couldn't find anything. He must be making his way through the trees and avoiding the main road.'

'Smart thought,' Mallorn murmured to himself, but Aredhel's sharp ears heard it.

'Yes, it is,' he replied, a little bit annoyed. 'But it won't prevent us from pursing him and bringing him back home.'

'Aredhel, do we really have to do this?!' Mallorn looked deeply in his brother's eyes. 'This is not fair…for Legolas at least. Haldir's death was a great shock to him; it left him heartbroken. It's a miracle that he hasn't died yet. This child might be the thing that will bring the Legolas we all knew back again. Let's go back to the palace and tell Adar that we haven't found Legolas, and maybe try to change his mind about the baby.'

'No, Mallorn. I can't do that,' Aredhel said in a firm tone. 'You and Legolas often follow your emotions and refuse to listen to reason. Bearing a child without an official marriage will bring shame to our Kingdom. I understand Adar's reasons. In politics, my dear brother, there is no place for emotions. Mirkwood's reputation is at stake.'

'So you're saying that Adar would prefer Legolas to die from grief than risk our kingdom's name,' Mallorn snapped angrily.

'I didn't say that, Mallorn.' Aredhel glared at his brother. 'You know very well that Adar would give his life if that meant our happiness… especially, Legolas'. You know how much Adar loves him. But what he did isn't acceptable. He threw away our family and kingdom's name and gave himself to his lover, dishonoring the bond of marriage and its meaning to all elves. Adar is trying to protect our family's name. Legolas will understand that once we find him and take him back to Adar.'

'How?' Mallorn snorted. 'He's as stubborn as Adar. Neither of them will give up.'

Aredhel sighed deeply. 'I don't know… I just hope things won't become bad between them.'

'I hope that too,' Mallorn whispered.

Three days later…

Legolas wiped the sweat from his forehead, breathing heavily. He had been riding through Mirkwood for five days, stopping only for short periods to give his horse some rest. He rode throughout the day and night, determined to reach the borders as soon as he could. Luckily, he hadn't encountered any of the foul creatures that swarmed all over the dark woods.

However, he felt so tired and exhausted from riding for long hours; his health was getting worse each day due to lack of rest and proper food. Feeling sick again, he dismounted his horse and emptied his stomach. He wiped his month with a cloth and looked up at the road ahead of him.

/The borders are only two hours away,/ he thought to himself. /I must hurry and get out, before they catch up with me./ With that thought in mind, he re-mounted his horse and continued his journey.

Two days later…

'I can see the borders ahead of us, Aredhel,' Mallorn shouted to his brother. 'If we go any further, we'll leave Mirkwood.'

Aredhel pulled back the mane of his horse gently, urging the beast to stop. Mallorn stopped beside his brother and waited for him to say something.

'I fear that Legolas has left Mirkwood, Mallorn,' Aredhel said, suddenly.

'What?' Mallorn asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Left Mirkwood?'

'Yes.' Aredhel nodded. 'If I were him, I would do the same. Staying in Mirkwood would only mean being caught eventually. So the only logical thing to do is to leave Mirkwood.'

'But where he would go in his present condition?' Mallorn stared at the road ahead of him.

'He wouldn't go to either Gondor or Rohan. They are cities of men and going there in his condition would reveal Mirkwood's secret,' Aredhel reasoned. 'The only places that I could think of are Lothlórien or Rivendell.'

'What about Moria?' Mallorn asked. 'You know that Legolas has a dwarven friend there!'

Aredhel shook his head. 'I don't think Legolas would go to that place again. Besides, the dwarves can't take care of him. Legolas needs a place where he can receive heath care until the birth of his child.'

'Then Rivendell is the perfect place,' Mallorn said. 'Lord Elrond is a healer, you know.'

'Yes.' Aredhel nodded. 'But I won't take any chances. Let's separate. I'll go to Rivendell, while you go to Lothlórien.'

'I don't think he went to Lothlórien,' Mallorn said suddenly in a positive tone.

Aredhel stared at his brother, raising a questioning eyebrow. 'And why don't you think so?' he asked suspiciously.

Mallorn cursed himself mentally for his slip. 'I just don't think so,' he said, hoping that his voice would sound indifferent.

Aredhel regarded his brother for a while before shrugging.

'As I said,' he spoke, looking back at the road. 'I will not take any chances. If Legolas isn't in Lothlórien, then join us in Rivendell!'

'As you wish, brother,' Mallorn said, sighing.

'Don't worry, Mallorn.' Aredhel placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. 'We are doing the right thing.'

'I truly hope we are.'

With that, the two brothers parted ways; one heading towards Rivendell, while the other towards the Goldenwoods.

Cold sweat ran along Legolas' forehead as he rode through the forest. Twenty days had passed since he crossed Mirkwood borders, heading to Imladris. Those twenty days of riding continuously were starting to take their toll on him. Legolas knew that he was risking his baby's life as well as his by stressing his body, but his need to reach Rivendell before his brothers could reach him was urging him to ride as fast as he could.

'We are almost there, sweetheart,' he whispered softly, placing one hand protectively on his belly. 'Almost there.'

He sighed in relief as the gates of Rivendell came to in view.

A fair horn was sounded, announcing his arrival as he neared. The great gates opened and Legolas rode through them.

He stopped and dismounted carefully. However, a wave of dizziness hit him as soon as his feet touched the ground. Unable to fight it, Legolas collapsed on the ground. The last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness was someone calling his name.

Aragorn was returning from a walk through the gardens of Elrond's house when he heard the horn of Rivendell announcing the arrival of new guests. Curious, he turned around and walked to the main entrance.

It wasn't unusual to have guests in Rivendell but the unusual thing was the time was too early for guests to start arriving.

/Who would arrive at this time of the morning?/ The King of Gondor wondered as he walked to the gates of Rivendell.

Nearing the gates, Aragorn caught sight of familiar golden hair. A smile brightened his face as he recognized his friend and secret love, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, dismounting his white horse. Suddenly, Aragorn's eyes widened in fear as he saw his friend collapsing on the ground. Yelling his name, Aragorn rushed to Legolas' side and gently lifted him into his arms. Carrying the unconscious elf, Aragorn raced like a madman to find his father.

Lord Elrond narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he examined the blond elf that was lying on the bed. He had no doubt now of what ailed the Sindarin elf.

When he first saw Legolas in Aragorn's arms that morning, Elrond thought that Legolas was injured but when Aragorn told them that Legolas had fainted in front of the gates, the Elven Lord thought that the worse had happened; that Legolas had finally gave into his grief and faded.

The blond elf was quickly taken to his personal chambers so Elrond could examine him without interruption.

After examining the young elf carefully, however, Elrond was discovered that what cause Legolas to faint were his pregnancy and the lack of a proper care of his body.

Sighing deeply, the elder elf covered his patient with blankets and walked out of the bedroom, allowing the younger elf to rest.

In the living room, he saw his three sons and Glorfindel waiting.

'Adar,' Aragorn said, standing from his seat. 'How is Legolas?'

'He'll be fine,' Elrond said solemnly. 'All he needs right now is rest.'

'But why did he faint?' Elladan asked worriedly.

'It's merely from exhaustion, Elladan,' Elrond replied, half-truthfully. 'It's merely from exhaustion.'

The three brothers looked at each other, unconvinced by Elrond's explanation; but none dared to voice their disbelief.

'Can I see him?' Aragorn asked finally.

'No,' Elrond said firmly. 'No one is allowed to enter Legolas' room until I say otherwise, understood?'

Aragorn and the twins were shocked at Elrond's firm voice. The three nodded, knowing that no argument would change their father's mind.

'Good,' Elrond said. 'Now, will you three be kind enough and go attend to your business and allow Legolas to rest?'

Aragorn and the twins cast one final glance towards the bedroom door before they left.

'Glorfindel,' Elrond addressed the blond elf. 'Would you mind coming with me to the study? There is an urgent matter that I want to discuss.'

'Not at all, my Lord,' the blond elf said, standing up. With that, the two Lords left the room as well.

The next day…

Legolas sighed deeply as he sat on the balcony, watching the sunset. When he woke up in morning, he and found himself in his bedroom in Rivendell with Lord Glorfindel watching over him. The look in Glorfindel's eyes told Legolas that the blond Lord knew about his condition. In fact, Legolas discovered later, when Lord Elrond joined them, that the two Lords of Rivendell had already formed a clear idea of what might have happened between him and his father.

Legolas sighed again, remembering their conversation.

_FLASHBACK_

_'And that's what happened, my Lords,' Legolas said softly, lowering his gaze in sorrow. 'I came here seeking your help to prevent __Ada__ from forcing me to abort the baby.'_

_'Legolas,' Elrond said, sighing. 'Your Adar is trying to protect you and your kin.'_

_'I know,' Legolas whispered. 'But still, I can't do it. This baby is the only thing connecting me to Haldir now. I can't kill it.'_

_'Young one,' Glorfindel said. 'You must understand that this child has been conceived out of wedlock. This is not acceptable among many people, especially royalty. You shouldn't have slept with Haldir before you two were officially wed.'_

_'It's too late to say now, Glorfindel,' Elrond said. 'What happened has happened. Now we must find a way to repair the damage that has been made.'_

_'Saes, Hir-nin. Carú degi nin hên. [Please, my Lord. Don't kill my child.]' Legolas looked up at Elrond with eyes full of tears. _

_'No, child,' Elrond said with sympathy. 'I would never do that, for I don't wish for you to lose another beloved. However, you must understand that marriage, my Prince, symbolizes the pure connection that two souls share. It's the normal end for a true love, that's why it has great value among all races in Middle-Earth. And what you have done has dishonored that meaning. In addition, your pregnancy out of wedlock would reveal your kin's secret. For so long, the Wood elves had kept the secret of their natural fertility under the cover of magic and spells. All know that the male elves' can only bear children through magic, which cannot be performed without a willing marriage. If news of your pregnancy spread, many questions will rise and not only may your kin be a target to those who have ill intentions, but all of us. The situation is not as simple as you may see it, Legolas. All the elves' safety is to be considered. Thus, we must find a solution to this problem as soon as possible. I'm afraid that I have to send for your Adar, informing him that you're here and asking him to come.'_

_'I understand,' Legolas whispered._

_'Don't worry, my Prince. I promised that I'll help you and I will,' Elrond said, smiling warmly._

_'So will I, Legolas,' Glorfindel said._

_'Thank you,' Legolas replied._

_'Try and get some more rest, young one,' Elrond said. 'I'm sure that you are still tired. Would you like for Estel and the twins to come and see you later? I'm sure that they are very worried about you.'_

_'I'd love that, my Lord,' Legolas said, smiling slightly._

_'Then I'll let them visit you this evening,' Elrond said, smiling._

_'Are you going to tell them about Legolas' condition, my Lord?' Glorfindel asked._

_'It's up to Legolas,' Elrond replied, looking at Legolas. 'I'd prefer to inform them about what's going on, but if you don't wish me to do so, Legolas, I will not.'_

_'No, my Lord. I don't mind if you do,' Legolas said. 'I could not hide such a thing from my friends. You may inform them, Lord Elrond.'_

_'As you wish, my Prince.' With that, the two Lords of Rivendell left._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Legolas sighed deeply, wondering how his friends would take the new of his pregnancy.

"Legolas is WHAT?" Aragorn looked wide-eyed at his foster father.

Aragorn had been extremely worried about Legolas' health ever since he brought him unconscious to his father. His concerns reached their limits when Elrond came out of Legolas' bedroom and said nothing about Legolas' condition except that the blond elf was merely exhausted.

Well, Legolas was exhausted but there had to be a reason for it. And he knew very well that a trip from Mirkwood to Rivendell wasn't that reason.

In addition, when he carried Legolas, he noticed some disturbing things. For example, Legolas was deathly pale and was barely able to breathe. His body was thinner than usual and he barely weighed a thing.

Aragorn knew it was more than mere exhaustion but after seeing Elrond's serious face, the man decided not to push the matter. He hoped to see Legolas and find out what's wrong with the elf himself but Elrond clearly ordered that he and twins were not to see Legolas until they were given permission.

Aragorn thought of sneaking in Legolas' room during the night but seeing Lord Glorfindel entering the room right after dinner had forced him to change his mind.

He had spent the next two days wondering what was wrong with Legolas. His mind was full of terrible images of what might have happened.

Apparently, his father took mercy on him and called him and the twins to tell them about Legolas' condition. Aragorn expected to hear that Legolas was fading due to his grief but what his father said was…

"Legolas is pregnant, Estel. How many times do I have to repeat it?" Lord Elrond said quietly.

"But that is impossible!!" Aragorn exclaimed, waving his arms in the air.

"No, it not," Lord Elrond said. "It is possible!"

"Ada is right, Estel," Elladan said. "It is possible."

"How? Legolas is a male!!" Aragorn asked in disbelief.

"It is possible through a magic spell, Estel," Elrohir explained. "When a couple of the same gender wishes to have children, they usually ask a powerful Istar [wizard] to perform a spell that allows it to happen."

"And how would that be?" Aragorn asked, curious about this new information.

"Well, the spell makes the necessary organs grow in one of the mates and everything goes the usual way after that," Elrohir replied, his cheeks were slightly flushed. "However, this spell cannot be preformed unless the couple were married and their souls were bound."

"Legolas isn't married, is he?" Aragorn asked nervously.

"No, he's not," Lord Elrond said.

"If Legolas isn't married yet," Elladan asked. "Then how…?"

"That's what I want to tell you all," Lord Elrond interrupted. "It's a secret that concerns all the Wood elves."

The three brothers looked at each other, puzzled, then looked back at their father.

"What secret, Ada?" Elrohir asked.

"Before I say anything, I must warn you that whatever I'm going to say must remain between us until I find a solution to the problem at hand." The three nodded and listened carefully to their father's explanation.

Legolas was still on the balcony when he heard a soft knock on the door.

'Minno,' [Enter] he said, looking back at the door. The door opened and the face of Elladan appeared.

'I heard that a certain Prince of Mirkwood had arrived early yesterday morning,' the Noldor elf said as he entered the room, followed closely by Elrohir and Aragorn. 'But I couldn't believe that the ungrateful Legolas of Mirkwood had finally remembered that he had some friends in Rivendell and decided to pay them a visit.'

'Don't be too hard on him, Elladan,' Elrohir said, smirking. 'He is one of the war's heroes. He must have been too busy in his own home to remember his worthless friends here.'

Legolas chuckled softly. 'It's nice to see you too, Elladan and Elrohir,' he said with a soft smile on his face, gesturing for his friends to sit on the chairs next to his. 'I see that you still possess your annoying, teasing selves.'

'Why wouldn't we be?' Elrohir said, grinning as they sat on the offered chairs. 'It's part of our unique charm.'

'That's true,' Legolas said. He then looked at Aragorn and smiled slightly.

"Aragorn." He nodded in greeting. "It has been too long since we last saw each other."

"Yes, it has, Legolas Greenleaf," Aragorn said, sitting next to his brothers. "How do you feel now, my friend?"

"I'm as good as I could be." Legolas whispered, looking away from his friends.

"Legolas," Elladan said compassionately. "Ada told us about your condition. I don't know whether I should congratulate you on your pregnancy or be sorry that you weren't able to share this news with Haldir. I know he would have been happy to hear it."

"Yes, he would have, Elladan." Legolas looked at his friends, smiling sadly. "And if he was still here, none of the things that happened between Ada and me would have happened."

"Don't worry, Legolas," Elrohir said. "We are all with you."

"Thanks, Elrohir." Legolas smiled gratefully at his friends.

The four friends talked with each other until the late hours of the night. Legolas tried his best not show any sign of weariness to his friends, but was caught as usual by Aragorn's observant eyes. Wishing Legolas a good night, Aragorn and the twins left him to sleep.

The next morning, Aragorn walked alone through a long corridor, lost in thought. The news of Legolas' pregnancy was as shocking as much as it was saddening.

He's pregnant with Haldir's child.That thought continued to ring in his mind during the previous night, reminding him that the one he loved would never be his. He admitted that he had envied the Lothlórien Marchwarden for possessing Legolas' heart. However, he had never tried to win his heart; he respected their love and wished them nothing but happiness. After Haldir's sorrowful loss, Aragorn wanted to console Legolas, hoping that he would open his heart to another, namely him, and find happiness again. But Legolas shut out the whole world around him and had lived alone with his grief and pain. And now…

Aragorn shook his head in denial, clutching his fists tightly. Now, Legolas was carrying Haldir's baby. A claim that would live forever, symbolizing the love that existed between the two elves. Aragorn breathed deeply, trying to control his pain and keep it hidden from the others. No one could know about his feelings towards the elven Prince. He would bury his feelings deep inside him and never show them to anyone.

A hand on his shoulder snapped Aragorn from his thoughts. Looking behind him, Aragorn saw Elladan and Elrohir looking at him sympathetically.

"Don't trouble your heart, Estel," Elladan said softly. "One day, you will find happiness. You just have to have hope."

Aragorn snorted softly and looked away.

"It seems that every time I try to grasp it, it slips away from my hands," he whispered softly. "Every time I think that I've gotten closer to Legolas' heart, I find myself farther away."

"This isn't his fault, Estel," Elrohir said. "Haldir was his first experience with love. He was wrapped in a dream of love and roses; then came Haldir's death and he woke up in a world of pain and grief."

"Why didn't he try to find comfort? Why didn't he see how much I love him?" Aragorn asked bitterly. "I would have given him my life if he had only asked for it."

"Estel, Haldir's love had blinded Legolas' heart from anything else," Elladan said softly. "Legolas doesn't have too much experience in life that allows him to overcome the loss of Haldir yet. He needs time, Estel."

Aragorn sighed deeply. "I've been waiting for him ever since I met him 69 years ago. Wasn't that enough time?" he asked with hurt in his tone.

"Estel, when you met Legolas, he was already in love with Haldir," Elladan said.

"I know," Aragorn said. "Nevertheless, I allowed myself to fall deeper and deeper in love. Why? I don't know. Even when I met Arwen, Legolas' image did not go from my heart." He looked at his foster brothers. "I thought that Arwen's love would erase my love for Legolas. But I was wrong. As soon as I laid my eyes on him again that day in the council, all my feelings towards him surfaced again." Elladan and Elrohir sighed, gazing at their brother sympathetically. "And when Haldir died, I hoped that Legolas would turn to me for comfort. I hoped that he would open his heart for love again. But again, I was mistaken. He closed himself off in a shell of grief and sorrow. And now…" Aragorn closed his eyes as his voice trailed off.

"Now he needs you more than anything, Estel," Elladan said. "He needs your love and support. If Legolas is forced to abort his child, then he'll die for sure."

Aragorn opened his eyes and stared at Elladan, terrified. Elrohir gasped in horror.

"Elladan, that can't be true!" the younger twin exclaimed.

"I wish it wasn't, Elrohir," Elladan said. "Legolas is already grieving from Haldir's loss; what do you think will happen to him if he loses his child as well?"

"He'll die from a broken heart," Aragorn whispered. "I can't allow this to happen," he continued, looking at his brothers determinedly. "I will do whatever it takes to ensure that Legolas' child will live."

Elladan and Elrohir smiled at their brother.

"And so will we, brother," Elladan said, placing a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "You and Legolas will always have our support."

Suddenly, the three heard the horn of Rivendell announcing the arrival of guests. The three exchanged looks and ran to the main gate to see the newcomers. They held their breaths as they spotted the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, Prince Aredhel, approaching them on the back of his black horse.

T.B.C.

A/N: well, guys…what do you think? Better than the first version or not? I've tried to make it goes faster than the first version, hope I succeeded!


	4. Chapter Three

Reasons to Hope, Reasons to Live

Chapter: Three

Keys:

_Dreams and flashbacks_

"Common language"

'Elvish language'

Translations

/Thoughts/

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Elrond sighed deeply as he looked outside the window.

Shortly after his arrival, Prince Aredhel requested to meet the Lord of Rivendell. They discussed Legolas' situation for almost an hour. Elrond informed the Crown Prince of Mirkwood that messages were sent to his father and Lord Celeborn of Lothlórien, inviting them to Rivendell so they all can find solution to Legolas' situation, since this matter touches the safety of the remain elves in Middle-Earth.

Elrond also told Aredhel about his concerns regarding Legolas' health.

Even after two days of resting in bed, Legolas' body was still weak. It was obvious that the trip from Mirkwood to Rivendell had exhausted Legolas very much, in addition to the fact that Legolas' eating habits weren't helping him to maintain the energy that someone in his condition may need. Plus, Legolas' grief was starting to weigh the young elf's heart and Elrond was certain that if Legolas encountered any other emotional pressure, the young elf would be lost forever.

Shaking his head, Elrond sat on a nearby chair. Hearing the door opening, he looked up and saw Glorfindel entering the room.

'How your meeting with prince Aredhel of Mirkwood went?' Glorfindel asked, taking a seat beside Lord Elrond.

'Very well. He'll wait for his Adar and Lord Celeborn's arrival so we all work in solving this problem together before it's too late,' Elrond replied solemnly.

'And how are we going to solve it?' Glorfindel asked. 'Legolas wants to keep his child and King Thranduil won't let this child live because it was conceived out of wedlock.'

'There must be a way to satisfy both sides.' Elrond said frowning deeply. 'I understand why Thranduil is upset but we must think of Legolas also. His grief is draining his life away. I have examined him, Glorfindel. His body is weak; very weak! I didn't tell Aredhel this but I fear that Legolas will not be able to endure his grief any more!'

'Elrond, what are you saying?' Glorfindel said in alarm.

'Legolas' soul is starting to fade, Glorfindel.' Elrond whispered sorrowfully. 'After holding on for four months, His grief is starting to take its toll on his broken heart. Aborting Haldir's child will only speed the process. If we don't find a solution soon we will lose Legolas to Mandos' Halls. I have explained everything to Thranduil in the letter and I hope that we could reach a solution before it's too late.'

'It can't be,' Glorfindel whispered in shock. 'We can't lose Legolas that easily. We must do something!" The blond Lord sighed deeply. "The problem is that the child was conceived out of wedlock,' he mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 'If only Haldir was alive or Legolas was married to him before his death…'

'What did you just say?' Elrond looked at Glorfindel, surprised.

Glorfindel arched a puzzled eyebrow. 'I've said there wouldn't be a problem if Legolas and Haldir were married before-'

'That's it,' Elrond exclaimed, smiling broadly. 'How did it slip my mind? This will solve everything. Thank you, Glorfindel. That was clever of you.'

'What you are talking about? What was clever?' Glorfindel asked, puzzled.

'The solution for Legolas' problem, of course,' Elrond said. 'The problem is that Legolas is pregnant but not married. So, if Legolas got married as soon as possible and his husband claimed the baby as his own, everything would be in order. Legolas wouldn't be a single parent and his child would have a known sire.'

'It's a good idea indeed, Elrond,' Glorfindel said, thoughtfully. 'But there are a few obstacles we have to consider.'

'What are they?' Elrond frowned.

'First, there are no guarantees that King Thranduil or Legolas will accept this arrangement. Second, you said that Legolas must wed as soon as possible, which is difficult because where will we find a suitable husband that is willing to claim another's child as his own? In addition, you're forgetting Legolas' feelings; it will be a loveless marriage, Elrond. He'll live in misery all of his immortal life. And this may be another reason for him to pass away.'

Elrond sighed deeply, rubbing his temples. 'You are right, Glorfindel. That's won't really help much.'

'Why doesn't Thranduil just announce that Legolas and Haldir were already married?' Glorfindel asked. 'Then persuade Gandalf or Lady Galadriel to confirm that one of them had cast the fertility spell upon Legolas. That way, Legolas' baby would be accepted.'

Elrond raised an eyebrow. 'Do you think that I haven't thought about that?' he asked. 'I did but this also didn't work. Firstly, Thranduil will not accept. Secondly, it is hard be a Prince and marry in secret, not to mention, live one-month ride away from your husband. Besides, if we did announce this, Haldir's brothers may confute us and cause troubles.'

'They won't dare and disobey their Lord and Lady, Elrond.' Glorfindel reasoned.

'Orophin maybe will not, but Rûmil, I'm not certain about him. No one can predict what he is liable to do.'

Glorfindel sighed, shaking his head. 'I don't think I'm able to think of any other solution.'

'Your first idea is fine.' Elrond said. 'As for Legolas, it would be a good opportunity to find a new love and new happiness.'

'What about Legolas' husband-to-be?' Glorfindel asked, 'who will agree to raise a child not his own?'

'I don't know.' Elrond shook his head. 'I can't think of anyone that will be fit for the apple of Thranduil's eyes.'

'Maybe your son would be suitable for Legolas.' Glorfindel said, smirking.

'My son? Elrohir?' Elrond raised an eyebrow, 'I assume that you are referring to him, since Elladan is already engaged.'

'No, Elrond. I wasn't talking about Elrohir. He's a totally different case.' Glorfindel said slyly. 'But if you asked me, I think that there is no one more suitable to be Legolas' husband than the King of Gondor.'

'Estel?' Elrond's surprise grew stronger, 'I don't think so, Glorfindel. The fact that they are loyal friends doesn't make things between the two reach that limit.'

'Don't be certain of this, Elrond.' Glorfindel said slyly. 'There is more than friendship between Estel and Legolas.'

Elrond raised a confused eyebrow.

Glorfindel sighed deeply. 'Haven't you asked yourself, Elrond, why Estel didn't marry your daughter? I'm sure that you didn't believe their lame excuse about having misguided feelings! Haven't you asked yourself why Estel still unattached? Why didn't he marry yet? Estel's heart doesn't belong to him anymore. He had given it long time to Legolas.'

'Who?' Elrond was speechless.

'Yes, my Lord.' Glorfindel nodded, amused. 'Through different occasions, I've caught your foster son stealing admiring glances at Legolas when he thought that no one was looking. His love for Legolas is strong. Yet; he kept it inside his heart, because he knew about Legolas' feelings for Haldir. He didn't want to risk his friendship with either of them, even after Haldir's death. I wasn't surprised when Estel and Arwen didn't marry at the end. Estel loved your daughter, but his love for Legolas was greater. He didn't want to hurt her feelings or wrong her with him.'

'I see,' Elrond said.

'Yes, my Lord.' Glorfindel nodded. 'Estel has kept his feelings to himself long enough for his own good. It is time for him to have a chance to be with the one he loves. And your idea will grant him this chance.'

'Yes.' Elrond frowned, thoughtfully. 'But will he be brave enough to take this step, especially since Legolas is still living in Haldir's memory and carrying his child? Will Estel be able to bear being so close to Legolas yet so far?'

'I have faith that one day Legolas will return Estel's feelings.' Glorfindel said. 'He's still young and doesn't have much experience in life. It's true that Haldir was his first love but it's time for Legolas to open his heart to another. He can't live in Haldir's memory forever and Estel can't hide his love any longer. The two deserve to be happy, Elrond.'

Elrond sighed. 'Even if you say so, this must come from Estel himself and there is Legolas to think about. He won't accept Estel's proposal without knowing the real reason behind it.'

'Then Estel must tell him the truth, Elrond.'

'Let's leave it to its right time, Glorfindel.' Elrond sighed. 'I'll tell Thranduil my plan as soon as he arrives and see what will happen then. After all, we must hear his and Legolas' opinion about it first.'

'Tell Estel about it first,' Glorfindel smirked slyly. 'Then tell Legolas and his brother about it without naming anyone. If Estel truly wanted Legolas as much as I believe he did, he'll propose to Legolas.'

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Legolas walked out the bathroom to his bed. He lied down, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. His body was still weak from his trip to Rivendell. Waves of dizziness visited him often whenever he stood for a long time or walked a long distance. Thus, in his two days in Rivendell, Legolas stayed in his room, either laying on his bed or sitting on the chair near the window.

He knew that it was his fault for pushing his body beyond its limits especially in his current condition. Legolas sighed and turned to one side; a tear slid from his eyes.

/None of this would have happened if Haldir was alive!/ he thought bitterly.

If Haldir was alive, they would have married and lived happily with their new child!

But Haldir was dead!

He died in the fight of Middle-Earth freedom!

Died after he made a promise to live!

_FLASHBACK_

_Legolas snuggled against Haldir's body, seeking warmth and safety. He couldn't force himself to sleep, not with thoughts of the coming battle running through his mind. _

_He sighed deeply, remembering his near breakdown in front of Aragorn. He wasn't afraid for himself. He was a warrior, trained to face danger all the time. However, the children he had seen in the Rohan army weren't. _

_He had seen children barely old enough to carry weapons standing among the soldiers. He had seen farmers, workers, and peasants, but certainly not warriors, waiting for their death. _

_Legolas closed his eyes, sighing in sorrow. Death was something foreign to elves. Something he couldn't understand. _

_It only meant being separated from those who he had loved and cared about, with a doubtful promise to be reunited again. _

_It took away his mother. The mother he hadn't got the chance to know or know what it felt like to be cuddled in her lap or fall asleep to her singing voice._

_It also took Gandalf away when he fell in Khazad-Dûm and everyone believed that he was gone. It felt awful to realize that he was no longer there._

_It took Boromir. And even though, Legolas didn't know the man very well, he had admired his bravery and loyalty to his people._

_Legolas smiled sadly as he remembered their first meeting, when the man questioned Aragorn's knowledge of the Ring and Legolas leapt up to his friend defense. At that time, Legolas established a dislike for the man for defying his rightful King._

_However during the journey, Legolas' opinion on the man had changed completely. Boromir showed a spectacular bravery and loyalty. He was kind and nice to the little hobbits, yet, firm and lethal to their enemies. _

_It was a tragic thing that at the end, Boromir had fallen to the Ring. But even in this, Boromir didn't fail to surprise the elf. Legolas was surprised when Aragorn told him the full story of Boromir's death…how he tried to take the Ring from Frodo, then how he died, trying to protect Merry and Pippin. True, the death of Boromir was a great loss to all of them._

_Legolas sighed deeply, wondering how much brave men and elves they will lose in the coming battle!_

_He closed his eyes, as the memory of Aragorn's near death incident came fresh to his mind._

_He felt his soul torn apart when he saw the Evenstar at the edge of the cliff. He wanted to shout in King Théoden's face, when the old man ordered them to leave the dead. He wanted to shout to all the Valar above, asking them why death was taking all the great men in its dark world._

_A tear slid down Legolas' cheek. He didn't want to see anyone die again. He didn't want to see those children die. He didn't want to see his friends die. He didn't want to see Haldir die._

_Legolas sighed deeply and got off the bed. He walked to the window and looked outside._

_He saw men and elves standing in their positions, waiting for death to arrive. _

_/They are all going to die./ Legolas thought, tears slid, silently, down his cheek. He nearly jumped from his place when a hand brushed his tears away. He looked at his side and saw Haldir standing next to him._

_'Haldir,' Legolas whispered. 'I'm sorry. Did I wake you?'_

_'I wasn't sleeping, Legolas.' Haldir said. 'I was awake the whole time. I felt your restless shifts in the bed and heard your distressed sighs. What is bothering you, my heart?'_

_Legolas looked outside in the window, sighing deeply. Haldir waited patiently for his lover to speak._

_'I'm afraid, Haldir!' Legolas mumbled finally, lowering his face in shame._

_Haldir raised an eyebrow in clear surprise. Well, to know that Legolas was afraid was a shocking thing but to hear Legolas actually admitting it was stunning._

_'What are you afraid of, Legolas?' Haldir asked quietly._

_Legolas chewed his lower lip nervously, not knowing how to start._

_'I…' he started, trying to find the right words. 'Earlier before your arrival, Aragorn and I had an argument.' He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. 'I felt despair after I saw those children in the Rohan army. They are so young, Haldir, so young and innocent. They have never been in a battle before, let alone a battle with Orcs and Uruk-Hai. They are not warriors. They are going to die, Haldir. Everyone is going to die!' Tears streamed down Legolas' eyes, uncontrollably. Haldir took his lover into a tight embrace, whispering soothing words into his ears. Legolas buried his face into his lover's chest, sobbing softly._

_Haldir waited patiently until Legolas' sobs ceased, then took his lover's face into his hands, forcing their eyes to meet._

_'Listen to me, Legolas,' he said quietly. 'I can't assure you that no one is going to die in this battle. You are a warrior yourself and you know that every battle has its victims. All can I tell you is that at the end everything will be fine. This battle, this war is for the good of Middle-Earth. This war is to ensure that those children will have a bright future one day-'_

_'They will not have a bright future, Haldir.' Legolas interrupted sadly, looking away. 'They will all die tonight.'_

_'We are here to help the men win this battle, Legolas,' Haldir said. 'Yes, some of them may die, we can't stop this. However, we can make sure that not all of them will.'_

_'I don't want to lose any of my friends, Haldir,' Legolas whispered. 'I don't want to lose you.'_

_Haldir smiled softly. 'You won't lose your friends, Legolas, for they are the most stubborn creatures I have ever met in my life. And you won't lose me, because I'm the most stubborn lover in all of Middle-Earth. I will not give you the opportunity to run away from me that easily.'_

_Legolas chuckled softly. He looked deeply into Haldir's jade-green eyes, searching for reassurance._

_'Do you promise?' he whispered._

_'What, Melamin?'_

_'Do you promise that you'll always be with me and never leave my side?'_

_Haldir smiled and kissed Legolas' lips passionately. After they broke, Haldir took Legolas hands in his and said in low voice. 'I was going to ask you after the war was over but since you need the assurance, I'm going to delay no more.' He looked directly into Legolas' blue eyes. 'Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, do you give me the honor and accept to be my mate and be bound to me for all eternity?'_

_Legolas gasped in surprise, forgetting, for a moment, how to breathe._

_Haldir.__ Asked me. To marry him._

_Legolas opened his mouth and closed it several times, not knowing what to say. He stared at Haldir in shock. Tears started to fill his eyes again. However, this time from happiness. He threw himself at Haldir and wrapped him in a tight hug._

_'__'Aye,' He whispered softly. 'Len melin.__ I__ love you..'_

_Haldir smiled, stroking the silken gold hair gently. 'I promise you that I'll be always there for you, Legolas. I will not ever leave you.'_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Legolas choked a sob as he curled into a small ball. For the first time, Haldir couldn't keep a promise. Just a few hours after that promise was made, it was broken, breaking Legolas' heart as well.

Soft knocks on the door brought Legolas back to reality. Wiping his tears, Legolas rose from his bed and went to open the door.

A soft gasp escaped from Legolas' mouth when he opened the door and saw his brother, Aredhel, standing in front of him. The two stared silently at each other until Aredhel spoke.

'May I Enter' he asked evenly.

Without saying a word, Legolas moved away from the door, allowing his brother to enter. He closed the door and watched silently as Aredhel selected a chair and made himself comfortable.

They stared at each other silently again; neither one knowing what to do or say. Finally, Legolas broke their eye contact and looked away.

Approaching to where his brother's was sitting, Legolas sat on the chair opposite of Aredhel. 'Are you going to take me back to Mirkwood?' he asked softly, staring at the ground.

'That was my first intention,' Aredhel replied quietly. 'However, Lord Elrond informed me that he had sent for Adar to arrive here. And since Adar is going to be here, there is no point in taking you back.'

Legolas looked up, meeting his brother's eyes. 'I will not let him hurt my baby, Aredhel.' He said determinedly.

'This matter is not in our hands anymore, Legolas.' Aredhel said. 'It won't be Adar's decision alone. Lords Elrond, Glorfindel and Celeborn will say their decisions too and at the end, we must agree on whatever the elders will decide.'

'But Lord Elrond had promised me not to kill my baby!' Legolas exclaimed, fighting back his tears.

'On the condition of finding an alternative solution,' Aredhel reminded him. 'But this is not guaranteed. If the Lords failed to find a solution, you'll be forced to abort the baby.'

'No,' Legolas sobbed. 'That's not fair. I can't do this. I can't.'

Aredhel sighed deeply as he watched his brother sobbing, his heart constricting in sympathy. It was hard for him to see his beloved brother crying in such painful way but what he said was true. He waited patiently until Legolas' cries ceased, then Aredhel stood from his seat and knelt in front of Legolas. Clasping his hands with Legolas', he looked up at his brother and smiled warmly.

'Don't worry, Legolas.' He said softly. 'I'm sure that Lord Elrond will find a way.'

Legolas nodded, still unconvinced.

'Come.' Aredhel stood, pulling Legolas up with him. 'What about a walk in the gardens? To refresh yourself?' he suggested.

'Fine.' Legolas said, standing up, only to be rewarded with a wave of dizziness, forcing him to sink back down into his chair.

'Legolas, what's wrong?' Aredhel asked worriedly.

Legolas shook his head, unable to say a word. He waited until the dizziness gone then he stood carefully and walked to the bed supported by Aredhel.

Laying his brother on the bed, Aredhel sat on the edge and looked down at his brother with concern and worry.

'Are you feeling alright now?' Aredhel asked softly.

'Yes,' Legolas whispered, yawning. 'I'm just sleepy, I suppose.'

'Now?' Aredhel asked, raising an eyebrow. 'The sun only set few minutes ago!'

'I know, but I feel sleepy.' Legolas said, yawning again.

'Then you must go to sleep, Legolas.' Aredhel said, covering his brother with the light blanket. 'Lord Elrond said that you need all the rest you can get in order to get better.'

'Humm…Aredhel?' Legolas asked sleepily. 'Where is Mallorn? Why he didn't come with you?'

'Mallorn went to Lothlórien.' Aredhel replied softly.

'Where?' Legolas snapped into a sitting position. He stared at his brother with disbelieving eyes. 'Why?'

'We split up when we reached Mirkwood's borders,' Aredhel replied in confusion. 'I sent him to Lothlórien, thinking that you might have gone to Haldir's brothers.'

Legolas gulped in visible fear. Aredhel frowned, wondering what the cause of Legolas' fear was.

'You did warn him not to say a word about my pregnancy to Haldir's brothers, didn't you?' Legolas asked; fear was obvious in his tone.

'No, I didn't,' Aredhel said, noticing Legolas' wince at his answer. 'But Mallorn doesn't like either Orophin or Rûmil, so I don't think he'll even bother to talk to them. Besides, he knows that none of them has knowledge of our kin's secret; he won't risk revealing it, especially to them.'

'I hope you are right,' Legolas said, distractedly.

'Why don't you want Haldir's brothers to know about your pregnancy?' Aredhel asked, sensing his brother's distress.

'What?' Legolas looked deeply into Aredhel's eyes and then shook his head. 'It's nothing,' he whispered.

'Legolas, what is wrong?' Aredhel asked firmly. 'What is between you and Haldir's brothers?'

'Nothing, Aredhel,' Legolas whispered, avoiding eye contact with his brother. 'I just don't feel comfortable at the mention of them. That's all!'

Aredhel frowned thoughtfully. If he knew better, he would say that Legolas was afraid of Haldir's brothers!

It wasn't just discomfort or dislike in Legolas' voice; it was fear, distress and uncertainty! Even if Orophin and Rûmil held some darkness in their hearts, Legolas couldn't possibly be afraid of them!

He's a strong warrior!

The two Lothlórienَ brothers wouldn't frighten him!

Then why did he sense fear in Legolas' voice?

Knowing better than to push the subject any further, Aredhel decided to wait. Legolas wouldn't tell him any more if he didn't want to, so trying to know would be only waste of time.

'Anyway,' he said. 'I'm sure that Mallorn is on his way here now. If he couldn't find you in Lothlórien, he'll come straight to Rivendell.'

'Yes,' Legolas said, absentmindedly.

'I'll leave you now to get some rest, Legolas,' Aredhel said. 'Quel du. Quel kaima' Good night. Sleep well.

'Quel du.' Legolas forced a small smile. With that, Aredhel left the room. Legolas laid back, staring at the ceiling and soon he drifted off into deep sleep.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

King Thranduil stared blankly at the midnight starless sky. Every thing seemed gloom and bleak ever since his sons left Mirkwood. The old King sighed deeply; he was very worried about them. It was the first time that his sons left without him knowing where they were going and when they were going to return.

/No! Not the first!/ a little voice told him.

Legolas, his beloved youngest son, had left once to Rivendell then gone into a dangerous journey without telling his family. He went into an adventure to save Middle-Earth without taking his father's permission.

/Legolas!/ Thranduil sighed deeply, shaking his head.

Legolas had always worried him greatly, for life wasn't very easy and joyous with his youngest son.

By the time Legolas was born, Mirkwood was threatened by the dark forces that had turned the beautiful land of Greenwood into a battlefield. The war against those dark forces took most of King Thranduil's and his sons' time, leaving them only a small amount of time to spend with little Legolas. And even though they tried their best to make him feel loved and wanted, the time was so little that still didn't fill the emptiness in Legolas' life. And so, the young Prince was left alone for the servantmaids to take care of him.

King Thranduil tried to compensate his son by pampering him to a great extent and giving in into his every wish and desire while keeping the young elf always in Mirkwood under his eyes and ears.

It had been that way for the first two thousand and 500 years of Legolas' life, and the young elf was contented with this arrangement until one day, Aredhel suggested appointing Legolas as a messenger in the name of Mirkwood's crown.

At first, Thranduil refused to let his youngest son to travel outside Mirkwood, but with Aredhel and Mallorn's arguing and Legolas' wishes to see the outer world, Thranduil finally gave in.

It was in his first trip to Lothlórien, when Legolas first met Haldir.

At first, Legolas had become a friend to the Marchwarden, who was also a friend to his older brothers but after some time, this friendship turned into deep love. Thranduil hadn't objected to their love, knowing that Haldir was a brave and noble elf, and was glad that Legolas' heart had chosen well and was more than happy to know that his son had found someone to love and was loved in return. And since Legolas was still young by elven standards, Thranduil didn't bother to tell him about their kin's secret, yet he did warn Legolas not to be blinded by his emotions and do something he might regret later, which his son had ignored.

Thranduil sighed again, staring at the dark sky. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. He was between the devil and the deep sea!

On one hand, there was their safety and reputation, but on the other hand, there was his son's heart and life. Would he be able to sacrifice Legolas' life?

Or would it be easier to sacrifice the elves' safety and Mirkwood's reputation?

A soft cooing caught the elven King's attention. Looking down, he saw a pigeon standing on the edge of the window. King Thranduil raised an eyebrow, wondering what was a pigeon doing out at this time of night?

'Why aren't in your nest, little one?' he asked softly, caressing its soft neck.

The pigeon looked directly into his eyes and cooed again softly.

'A message from Lord Elrond, you say?' King Thranduil smiled softly, noticing the small parchment tided around the bird's leg. 'My greatest thanks, little one,' he said, unrolling the letter and reading it. King Thranduil frowned thoughtfully as he read the message. He clapped his hand twice and a servant appeared at the door.

'My Lord?' the servant asked, bowing respectfully.

'Wake up my royal advisers immediately,' the elven king ordered. 'And the chief of the guards, as well.'

'Yes, my lord.' With that, the servant bowed again and left the room.

King Thranduil looked again towards the dark sky outside the window.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Mallorn urged his gray horse to ride faster. He and Lord Celeborn were on their way to Rivendell, where they knew that a confrontation between Legolas and King Thranduil would eventually take place.

Mallorn was very worried about that matter. Deep in his heart, he knew that things would be very bad if the elders did not find a solution to the problem at hand. The consequences of the news of Legolas' pregnancy made Mallorn shiver in fear.

Things could turn into tragic events to either Legolas or the whole elven nation if this matter wasn't solved with wisdom and care.

Mallorn prayed in his heart that lord Elrond's wisdom would find a loophole to end this problem soon.

Both riders urged their mounts faster as the lights of The Last Homely House appeared through the darkness of the thick forest.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

To be continued…


	5. Chapter Four

Reasons to Hope, Reasons to Live

-

Chapter: Four

-

Keys:

_Dreams and flashbacks_

"Common language"

'Elvish language'

Translations

/Thoughts/

-

A/N: Hi again! I know that most of you want to kill me for being late with this, but so many disturbing and sad things happened lately where I live, plus University has started so I was sort of busy.

Anyway, here's another chapter and I hope that you like it!

Special Thanks to Toshi and Briseis, my betas

Enjoy!

-

Legolas was in his rooms, sitting on a chair by the window and staring at his breakfast as though the food would disappear if he stared hard enough. After another bout of morning sickness, Legolas found it hard to even think about eating anything. He sighed deeply, wondering how he could return the tray to the kitchens untouched without having to listen to another speech regarding his health.

He knew that he should be eating enough for his child but he was sure that anything that entered his mouth, would never reach his stomach anyway.

'Staring at the food will not make your body absorb its nutrients, little Greenleaf!' a merry voice said from behind him suddenly.

Smiling broadly, Legolas looked behind him and saw Mallorn and Aredhel standing at the doors of his room.

'Mallorn!' Legolas exclaimed, jumping from his seat and running into his brother's open arms.

'When did you arrive in Imladris?'

'At dawn,' Mallorn said, releasing his brother. 'Lord Celeborn and I.'

'Lord Celeborn is here too? Where?' Legolas asked as the three brothers sat on a nearby couch.

'He's resting now.' Aredhel said carefully. 'The Lords had a long talk together shortly after his arrival. They seemed to have come to a decision, though; they haven't told us about it yet.'

'Oh,' Legolas said, lowering his head.

'Don't worry, Legolas!' Mallorn said, squeezing his hand gently. 'I'm sure that everything will be just fine.'

Legolas nodded.

They sat together in complete silence. However, Legolas felt some peace filling his soul, knowing that his brothers were here with him. No matter what happened, he knew that Aredhel and Mallorn would always be there for him, offering their love and comfort. Gathering his courage, Legolas looked up at Mallorn.

'Mallorn, how was your trip to Lothlórien?' he asked, his voice nearly a whisper.

'My trip? It was an eventless trip.' Mallorn said, shrugging. 'Nothing dared to face the great and one and only Mallorn,' he added, grinning proudly and gaining a snort from Aredhel.

'They probably thought that you were merely a harmless child and not worth the bother.' Aredhel ruffled Mallorn's hair, drawing a yell of protest from him. 'The poor baby elf.'

'If you remember correctly, my dear big brother, Legolas is the baby brother here, not me,' Mallorn said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Legolas sighed deeply. 'Is it so difficult to realize that I'm nearly three thousand years old and not a baby anymore?' he pouted in annoyance.

Aredhel and Mallorn laughed in amusement.

'No matter how old you get, Greenleaf,' Mallorn said teasingly. 'You'll always be our baby brother. So you must enjoy all the pampering you are receiving before another baby comes to the family and take it from you!' he winked wickedly at Legolas.

Legolas felt his face turning red at the hidden meaning behind Mallorn's words, gaining a laugh from the two older elves.

'Have you met Haldir's brothers in Lothlórien, Mallorn?' Legolas asked after the laughs ceased.

Aredhel frowned, hearing the same fear in Legolas' voice. Mallorn looked distressed for a moment, then an expressionless mask slipped on his face.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mallorn rode through the Goldenwoods. It had been long time since his last visit to Lothlórien. However, nothing seemed to have changed. The woods were still as beautiful and as magical as ever. Golden leaves still glowed under the warm sunrays, soft breezes sang songs of the Lady of the Light as they passed through the Mallorn tress and the birds sang of love to their beautiful home._

_An arrow landed in front of Mallorn's gray horse, snapping its rider from his reverie. Mallorn looked up and saw some Lothlórien elves surrounding him with their bows aimed at him._

_'Well, well,' a silky voice said. 'If it isn't his highness, the Prince Mallorn of Mirkwood?' Rûmil appeared from behind some elves. 'It's my great pleasure to see you in such great health after such a long time, my Prince.' He sneered._

_'Unfortunately, the feeling is not mutual, Rûmil.' Mallorn spat._

_Rûmil's face flushed from anger but he wisely chose to control himself._

_'May I ask you what business has brought you to the Goldenwoods, Prince Mallorn?' he asked._

_'I came here, carrying an important message to the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien,' Mallorn said evenly. 'I request that you allow me to pass.'_

_'And what is the message you carry, if I'm allowed to ask?'_

_'The message is only for Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel to hear. You have no right to ask.' Mallorn said pointedly._

_'Well,' Rûmil said with a smirk. 'Where is your pretty brother then? Usually, he is the one who passes the messages to the Lord and the Lady. Has King Thranduil finally realized that his spoiled youngest son is not to be trusted with Mirkwood's messages?'_

_Mallorn felt his blood boiling at the insult._

_'His name is **Prince** Legolas to you, Rûmil,' Mallorn roared with anger. 'And he is not spoiled. He has proven his worth to the whole of Middle-Earth during the war, unlike certain elves that stayed in the safety of their realms while their brothers were fighting and sacrificing their lives.' _

_Rûmil glared at the Mirkwood Prince with hatred before lowering his head and moving away, allowing Mallorn to pass. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'Mallorn?' Legolas' voice snapped Mallorn from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Legolas staring at him worriedly.

'Have you met Haldir's brothers in Lothlórien?' Legolas repeated his question.

'Yes,' he answered seriously. 'I met Rûmil at the borders. He has taken Haldir's position.'

'I know,' Legolas whispered. 'Did you to talk?'

'Briefly,' Mallorn answered. 'I just asked him to allow me to meet Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.'

'Did you tell him why?' Legolas asked, frightened.

'No,' Mallorn snapped. 'I just told him that I carried an urgent message from Ada to Lord and the Lady. That's all, Legolas.'

Legolas looked down again. He felt as though his heart would burst due to the rapid beating.

'Do you think Rûmil would suspect that something is happening?' he whispered.

'No. Why do you think that?'

'Well, because I'm the one who usually carries Ada's messages, not you.' Legolas looked at his brother.

'Don't worry, Legolas.' Mallorn smiled, reassuring his brother. 'Neither Rûmil nor Orophin will dare to harm you. We are all ready to protect you.'

'If they knew about my pregnancy…' Legolas' voice trailed off in fear.

'No one will harm you or your child, Legolas,' Mallorn assured him, crushing his trembling brother in a tight embrace. 'I'll protect you both with my life, if I have to. I promise.'

'Thank you, Mallorn.' Legolas whispered, leaning his head on his brother's shoulder. 'And how is Lady Galadriel?' he asked, changing the subject.

'She sends you her best wishes.' Mallorn smiled. 'And asks you to be more careful and try to keep yourself out of trouble.'

Legolas laughed softly. 'I will try!'

Aredhel listened to his brothers' conversation in silence. There was something wrong between his brother and the Lothlórien brothers, and Mallorn knew about it.

/Oh, well…Mallorn will be easy to take care of. / he thought to himself. Getting information from Mallorn was much easier than getting them from Legolas. So a very brotherly talk with Mallorn was in order.

-

"Is that all you need, Elessar?" Elrond asked the man sitting in front of him. He, Aragorn and Glorfindel were having a meeting to discuss some matters concerning Gondor's rebuilding.

Rivendell had promised to help the human race rebuild their kingdoms and so Aragorn was here to ask for more supplies.

"I think," Aragorn said, studying the paper in his lap. "I will need a few more elven blacksmiths. Faramir says that the armory stores had been destroyed during the attack on Gondor and thus, the army does not have enough supplies."

"Twenty elven blacksmiths aren't enough?" Glorfindel asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, Faramir gave me the impression that he would like to restore all the armory stores, meaning that a large amount of weapons of all types must be made. It's impossible for twenty elven blacksmiths to finish making that amount of weapons in such a short time." Aragorn said. "I will need another twenty."

"Very well," Elrond said calmly. "I will arrange that."

"Now to discuss another important matter," Glorfindel said, smirking strangely.

"Glorfindel, I really don't think-" Elrond tried to stop him but was interrupted by Aragorn.

"What matter?" the man asked curiously.

"Why! Your friend Legolas, of course!" Glorfindel said, rising from his seat. "I believe that you understand how complicated his situation is right now." The blond elf waited for Aragorn to nod his head before continuing. 'Elrond and I have thought of a way to solve his problem." Glorfindel paused, measuring the effects of his words on the man.

"I'm listening," Aragorn said, nodding.

"This problem exists because of the fact that Legolas is pregnant without being bound to Haldir by marriage." Lord Elrond said quietly, studying Aragorn's reaction with careful eyes. "We think that if Legolas were to get married as soon as possible and have his husband claim the baby as his own, then everything will be normal and there will be no problem at all."

Aragorn stared at his father and Glorfindel with pure shock written all over his face.

"What?" Aragorn asked in surprise. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Estel," Lord Elrond said quietly. "Legolas must get married as soon as possible."

"No, you must be joking, Father!" Aragorn exclaimed. "You cannot possibly mean it! You want Legolas to marry to cover his pregnancy with Haldir! That's impossible! Legolas will never agree to this!" Aragorn said in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

"He has no other choice but to agree, Estel," Elrond said stoically. "Either this or-"

"Or what?" Aragorn snapped. "You want Legolas to hide his pregnancy as though it is something to be ashamed of!"

"For political reasons, his pregnancy **is** wrong. Estel," Elrond said firmly. "I'm trying to help him so his father won't force him to abort his baby. This is the only solution I could find."

"Why don't you just leave him alone? Wasn't it enough that Legolas lost Haldir in that war? Now, everybody wants him to kill his child too! The only remaining memory of Haldir!"

"We all know why, Estel," Lord Elrond said.

Aragorn shook his head. "Why you are telling me, anyway? You should tell this to Legolas, not me."

He stood up from his seat and walked to the window. Lord Elrond and Glorfindel exchanged glances before Elrond stood from his seat and walked to his son's side. "Because we know about your feelings towards him," Aragorn stared at him, shocked. "I want you to be his future husband, Estel."

"Father, I…" Aragorn didn't know what to say.

"Aside from your feelings towards him, I can't think of anyone that can take care of Legolas and his child better than you." Lord Elrond placed a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "This might be difficult for you to bear but Legolas needs someone to love and take care of his child. His grief is growing each day, Estel. Every day, Legolas' soul is fading away from us. He needs someone to give him new hope, a new reason to live. He needs a new love, Aragorn."

"He doesn't want a new love," Aragorn whispered, looking away. "And he already has a reason to live, his baby."

"But that baby cannot be born if things stay the way they are, Estel." Glorfindel reasoned. "Our safety is at risk."

"Why me?" Aragorn asked softly. "Why should I be the one who marries Legolas? There are Haldir's brothers, Elrohir, or any one else! Why did you choose me?"

Glorfindel sighed deeply before answering. "Because you are in love with him. You're the only one capable of making him love you. Legolas is in bad terms with Haldir's brothers and you know it. As for Elrohir, I know that his heart already belongs to another, even if he has not told anyone."

Elrond and Aragorn widened their eyes in surprise at Glorfindel's declaration but they quickly dismissed the thought. This wasn't the time to think about other things.

Aragorn looked at Glorfindel and then at his father. "I need some time to think," he said finally.

Lord Elrond smiled softly. "Estel, you need Legolas as much as he needs you. Give in to your feelings. You two have the chance to find happiness together."

"But he doesn't love me," Aragon snapped; pain was evident in his eyes. "He loves Haldir, and no one else."

"Haldir **is** dead, Estel." Glorfindel said. "Legolas is still young; his opportunities to find another love are still available."

"Estel, listen to me," Elrond said. "It would bring great joy to my ancient heart to see you two happy together."

Aragorn looked at his father wistfully. "What if Legolas refuses? Or his brothers? Or his father?"

"Leave them to us. You only have to make your decision, whether you want to take this chance or not." Lord Elrond took a deep breath. "I shall go and inform Legolas about my suggestion and leave you to think about it. He too will need time to think before his father's arrival." With that, Elrond and Glorfindel nodded and left Aragorn alone.

As soon as the Lords left, Aragorn threw himself on the nearest chair and lost himself in his thoughts. Aragorn sighed deeply, wondering what sort of games fate was playing with him. After the war, he made his choice and released Arwen, choosing to live alone with visions of an unrequited love for the rest of his life. Faramir had argued and practically begged him to marry and have a queen and heirs, but he simply couldn't.

No, he wouldn't.

No one could replace Legolas in his heart and he couldn't marry anyone without love; he couldn't do that to anyone. He couldn't do that to himself. Aragorn sighed helplessly at the ironic of fate. Legolas now needed him more than at any other time…needed he to marry him and claim Haldir's child as his own. But can he really do it?

Aragorn snorted bitterly. He wasn't sure that Legolas even wanted to marry him. Their relationship was nothing more than friendship to the Mirkwood elf. It had always remained that way.

Aragorn closed his eyes, remembering their first meeting in Lothlórien. Aragorn was only eighteen years-old and was visiting the Goldenwoods with the twins. Legolas was there with his brothers, also visiting the elven realm.

Aragorn was taken by the beauty of the young prince and his gentle nature, falling in love with him almost immediately. Legolas' beauty was rare, even among elves. He remembered Elladan telling him that Legolas, unlike his brothers, had inherited his beautiful features from his late mother, who was the most beautiful maiden in the entire East Region. She was even called the Jewel of Mirkwood for her rare beauty and grace.

Aragorn couldn't help but to believe this. By that time, he had seen neither King Thranduil, who was in Mirkwood nor Queen Aarien Sun-maiden, who had died long ago. Still he could see that Legolas' features were softer than his brothers'. In fact, Aragorn had discovered later, that the two elder princes of Mirkwood were younger images of their father.

Aragorn smiled to himself, remembering how quickly he and the youngest son of King Thranduil had become friends. They used to have early walks through the forests of Lothlórien everyday, practice archery and swordsmanship, or sit near the lake and simply talk.

Through that time, Aragorn's feelings grew stronger and stronger for the golden beauty without his knowledge. He didn't realize the nature of his feeling until he saw Legolas, one day, sharing a passionate kiss with the Marchwarden Haldir.

_FLASHBACK_

_Estel walked through the Mallorn tress, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around him. Elladan and Elrohir were at the archery field, practicing and challenging other elves to games of shooting and since Estel wasn't in the mood for practicing anymore, he decided to have a short walk through the woods. _

_Suddenly, his ears caught the sounds of soft moans coming from behind the trees. Frowning, he walked towards the sounds and peeked through some bushes. His heart dropped at what he saw._

_Haldir and Legolas were sitting under a Mallorn tree with Legolas cuddled in Haldir's lap; their lips were locked together. The Mirkwood elf moaned softly as the Lothlórien elf explored his mouth passionately._

_Estel didn't know what to feel or what to do. Suddenly time stopped and his world shattered into small pieces. He backed away a few steps before breaking into run, his tears falling from his eyes and his sobs filling his ears._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Aragorn shook his head violently, dismissing the memories. He should not be thinking of them right now. There were more important issues besides pondering about the past and he must come to a decision…whether to agree to marry Legolas or refuse!

Aragorn wondered which choice was easier to live with.

-

Legolas stared with great shock at the three Lords sitting in front of him. The elders had requested his and his brothers' presence to announce their final decision. Legolas was worried that they might force him to abort his baby but what the Lords had suggested had never crossed his mind!

'No,' Legolas whispered more to himself than to the others. 'NO!' he exclaimed angrily, standing up from his seat. 'This is impossible!'

'Havo dad, Legolas Sit down Legolas,' Lord Celeborn said calmly. 'Let us discuss this reasonably.'

'No, Lord Celeborn.' Legolas shook his head. 'There is nothing to be discussed,' he said, turning to Lord Elrond. 'With all due respect, my Lord, I can't pay heed to your suggestion. What you're asking to me to do is impossible.'

'Legolas, my child,' Glorfindel tried. 'Think about it. This may be your only solution to keep your baby.'

'No, Lord Glorfindel. It isn't.' Legolas said. 'This is not the only way!'

'What is the other way, Legolas?' Lord Celeborn asked calmly.

'Allow me to keep my baby.' Legolas answered. 'Why is my pregnancy brothering you all? It's my child…Haldir's and mine. I'll take care of it and raise it by myself.'

'Legolas, I think I've told you the consequences of your pregnancy,' Lord Elrond said in stoic voice. 'And if we leave you alone; your father will not. Eventually, he'll force you to abort the child or he might do something he'd regret later.'

'No one will harm my baby.' Legolas snapped. 'I'll do anything to protect it, even if I had to run away and live on my own, forsaking my title, my land and everything in my life.'

'LEGOLAS!' Everyone looked with shock at a very furious Aredhel. 'That's enough!' the Crown Prince of Mirkwood growled, standing from his place. 'Snapping and yelling at your elders is one thing that I may overlook considering your state of mind and emotions, even though it is not an acceptable behavior. However, I will not overlook or ignore that you had shamefully declared about renouncing your title and your land and people.' Aredhel said darkly, glaring at his brother with a glare that would have made King Thranduil swell with pride.

Legolas gulped, feeling his heart drop with fear at Aredhel's expression. His brother's blue eyes had cold fire burning within them and his expression was so firm and serious. If Legolas wasn't sure, he would say that King Thranduil in his famous dark glory was sitting in the room, instead of his brother.

The three Lords raised their eyebrows as the same thought occurred to them. Mallorn stared at Aredhel with surprise then at Legolas with sympathy.

'Aredhel,' Celeborn said gently, trying to relieve the tension. 'Surely Legolas hadn't meant what he said. He's only upset and distraught. We won't reach a solution if we keep yelling and threatening one other. Please calm down, Aredhel. Calm down and take a sit. ' Celeborn smiled as Aredhel nodded and sat back down. 'And you, Legolas. Please sit down.' The Lord said to youngest Prince. Legolas nodded and sat next to Mallorn.

'Now,' Celeborn said. 'We know that this solution is difficult to you, Legolas. But, please consider it. We don't want to force anything upon you but you have to see the necessity of this...for you, for your baby, your kin and for the elves.'

'If Ada is ashamed of my baby,' Legolas said softly. 'Then I'll spare you all from all of this and leave, putting an end to this absurd situation.'

Aredhel cleared his throat in warning but Legolas looked up and glared at his brother.

'Legolas, your Adar is not ashamed of your pregnancy as much as he's concerned about yours and your kin's welfare,' Lord Glorfindel said. 'You and your child will be under the care of your future husband and his protection. Believe me, it's the best solution for everybody.'

'And who would be the fool who'd agree on claiming and raising a child not his?' Legolas asked bitterly.

"That would be me." The three elven Lords, Legolas and his brothers looked at the entrance to see Aragorn standing there with a determined expression on his face.

Legolas stood up again, looking at his friend in disbelief. He watched speechlessly as Aragorn walked towards him, until they came face to face.

"Prince Legolas," Aragorn said in gentle yet firm voice. "It would an honor if you accept to be my husband."

Heavy silence reined the room. The three Lords looked at the two friends expectantly while Mallorn dropped his jaw open in shock and Aredhel raised an unpleasant dark eyebrow at the King of men.

Legolas looked deeply into Aragorn's gray eyes, trying to read the man's inner thoughts. Aragorn's eyes were determined, cold, neutral, daring and strong. He could not tell what his human friend was thinking at that very moment. They stared at each other for a while, before Legolas looked away.

"This is ridiculous." The blond elf whispered, shaking his head. "I don't have to agree on this!"

"Legolas," Aragorn said softly. "You have to. This is the only solution available." Legolas looked at his friend with hurt shining in his eyes. "Either this, or you'll lose your child!" Aragorn continued.

"You have no right to make decisions concerning my life, son of Arathorn." Legolas hissed coldly, his head began to throb painfully. "You have no right to interfere in matters concerning me...None of you do." He turned towards the three elder elves. "You have no right to arrange meetings to decide what I should or shouldn't do in **my **life, especially in my father's absence. I will not marry anyone and Haldir's child will remain his and nobody else's!"

"Child," Elrond said calmly. "We **do** have the right to discuss about this matter since this pregnancy may risk our safety. Yet, you're right. This matter shouldn't be discussed in your Adar's absence. He's on his way to Rivendell as we speak. We wanted to inform you first so you have a chance to think about it."

Legolas looked at Lord Elrond in disbelief. Surely, the Lord wasn't serious about this matter!

"King Elessar is the most suitable match for you, young one." Glorfindel said gently. "He knows you and your relationship with Haldir. And you can be assured that he'll take good care of you and your child."

"You're forgetting something, Lord Glorfindel," Legolas said sharply. "The race of men will never accept this marriage. Marriages between two males are unknown among them. Besides, Aragorn is a King. He should marry and have heirs to his throne."

"Legolas," Celeborn said. "I'm sure that Aragorn can convince his people to accept this marriage. As for the heirs, once your child is announced as Aragorn's, naturally, the throne of Gondor **will** have an heir."

"NO!" Legolas exclaimed in alarm. "I don't want my child to be trapped in a legacy that it isn't rightfully its."

"Legolas," Aragorn said calmly. "I'm Gondor's King. My word is a law! My people will accept whatever I do or say. They know very well that I have been brought up among elves and whatever I do, whether it has been heard among men or not, they must accept. As for my heir, I can choose whomever I want as my successor. Even if your child was announced as mine, it doesn't have to be heir to the throne."

Legolas stared at Aragorn silently, considering his friend's words. This was getting more and more absurd. He didn't want to marry anyone!

He didn't want anyone to claim the parentage of Haldir's child!

He didn't want to lose his child either!

Tears gathered at the corner of Legolas' eyes. It was so much for him. Anger, sorrow, grieve and other strong emotions threatened to overwhelm his already broken heart. Suddenly, his head become light as a strong wave of dizziness overcame his senses and Legolas lost consciousness.

"LEGOLAS!" Everyone in the hall exclaimed as they jumped from their seats trying to catch the blond elf before he hit the ground. Aragorn, who was standing right in front of Legolas, managed to catch hold of him. He then carried the unconscious elf carefully and gently laid him on a nearby bench.

"He has reached his limits." Elrond whispered. "We may have pushed him too far."

'Mallorn,' Aredhel said sternly. 'Take Legolas to his bed and make sure **no one** disturbs him.'

Mallorn nodded, lifting Legolas and carrying him away. Glorfindel sighed deeply. "This has not gone as well as I had thought it would." He said quietly.

"We keep forgetting that he is unstable emotionally." Elrond said with a sigh, rubbing his temples.

"Maybe we should have waited until Thranduil arrives."

"No, Elrond," Celeborn said. "It is better for Legolas to know now before his Adar's arrival. With Legolas' agreement on the marriage, it will be easier to convince Thranduil."

"But Legolas has not agreed, Lord Celeborn." Aragorn said anxiously. "You saw yourself what happened when I tried to reason with him."

"Elessar," Celeborn said gently. "It has been only four months since Haldir's death. Legolas hasn't recovered completely from his grief. You must give some more time." Aragorn gave the Lothlórien Lord an uncertain look before turning his gaze away. "Legolas must be convinced before Thranduil's arrival, though," Celeborn continued. "For I know that Thranduil will not agree on marrying one of his sons away this way...especially Legolas! Don't you agree with me, Prince Aredhel?" Everyone looked at Thranduil's oldest son, who had remained silent until now.

'Yes, my Lord.' The Prince said calmly. 'Adar will never agree on such a marriage.' He cast a quick glace at Aragorn. 'Neither will I. With all due respect, my Lords, I can't agree with your suggestion. However, given the circumstances, I can't come up with another possible solution. Anyhow, it is not my place to decide. The final decision is yours and Adar's to make, and we all have to obey. Excuse me.' without waiting for a reply, Aredhel bowed slightly and left the hall.

'I can see that King Thranduil has succeeded in making another image of him,' Glorfindel said in amusement after Aredhel's departure. 'For a moment, I thought that King Thranduil was actually here, not his son.'

'Yes,' Celeborn agreed. 'Prince Aredhel will be a fine King just like his Adar.'

Elrond sighed deeply. 'Well, now we have Thranduil to convince and Legolas!' the Rivendell Lord shook his head.

'It would be easier to convince Thranduil if Legolas agreed on marrying Aragorn before his Adar's arrival.' Glorfindel said.

"Maybe suggesting me to marry Legolas wasn't a good idea, Adar." Aragorn said, addressing Elrond. "If I was the cause of Thranduil and Legolas' objections, then perhaps…"

"It's not you, Elessar!" Glorfindel interrupted. "Legolas still can't accept Haldir's death and Thranduil, well, Thranduil will not like the way in which his favorite son is going to marry.'

Again, Aragorn looked unconvinced by the Lord's words but chose to say nothing. The four sat in awkward silence before Aragorn stood up and excused himself, heading toward his room.

-

When Legolas opened his eyes, he was facing the ceiling of his bedroom. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in a poor attempt to ease the pain in his head. What had happened to him?

He wondered. And why was his head throbbing so painfully?

'Legolas?' he heard a soft whisper beside him. 'Are you awake, muindor Brother?'

Opening his eyes, Legolas saw Mallorn sitting beside his bed, smiling warmly at him.

'Mallorn,' Legolas whispered softly. 'What happened?'

'We were with Elrond and the other lords talking about your pregnancy when you fainted.' Mallorn said, standing from his seat to sit on the edge of Legolas' bed.

'Oh!' Legolas just said, staring at the ceiling. He remembered now. He had been in Elrond's council Hall with his brothers, the older Lords and Aragon arguing with them about their so-called-solution when the world suddenly began to spin and everything went pitch black.

Legolas sighed deeply, closing his eyes. He was so tired! Tired of everything and wanted nothing but to be left alone. A pained sob escaped his lips and his tears cascaded from beneath his long lashes. A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Mallorn looking down at him, his eyes filled with sympathy.

'Don't worry, little Greenleaf,' Mallorn said softly. 'None of us would allow any harm to come to you or your child. And Lord Elrond was only trying to help you when he suggested his solution.'

'I can't marry Aragorn, Mallorn,' Legolas choked between his increasing sobs. 'I can't betray Haldir by marrying another. I can't!'

'Greenleaf,' Mallorn said as he took Legolas in his arms. 'Haldir isn't among us anymore. You have to accept that! You can't betray him if you married another. Please, Legolas. Stop torturing yourself this way. It's time to move on, little brother. It's time to open your heart for life once again.' Mallorn let out a deep sigh before continuing. 'Besides, by marrying Aragorn, you are saving Haldir's child, protecting it from anyone that may think of harming it!'

Silence reigned on room for awhile as Legolas thought of his brother's words. He still wasn't ready to accept Haldir's death nor did he want to accept that his heart would open to another one day. It was simply unacceptable!

'I can't love again, Mallorn.' Legolas raised his head, looking at his brother. 'I can't imagine myself loving anyone other than Haldir.'

'Let us leave that to time, dear brother.' Mallorn said, smiling warmly. 'Now, you should focus on the task of saving your child. You have to marry Aragorn so you can protect your child.'

'I can't marry Aragorn, Mallorn.' Legolas said, shaking his head. 'He's like a brother to me, how could I marry my brother?'

'He's not your brother, Legolas,' Mallorn said, wiping Legolas' tears. 'He is your friend, and will ensure that you and your child will be well-looked after. Believe me, Legolas, you know him more than I do. You know very well that he'll take care of you and your baby properly.'

'Ada will not agree to this, he'll force me to abort my baby,' Legolas said, tears streaming from his eyes.

'If you agree, then I'm sure that Lord Elrond will convince him to agree.'

'I can't,' Legolas whispered.

'There is no other way, Legolas,' Mallorn said. 'Aragorn is very strong; he is what you need in order to protect you and your child from any harm, especially from…' Mallorn's voice trailed off, but Legolas understood what his brother meant.

'Do you think that they will try to harm the baby if they found out?' Legolas whispered in fear.

'Well, Rûmil might. Orophin is weak; he'll cause no serious harm. But Rûmil will surely try to do something if the news of your pregnancy reaches his ears.'

Legolas lowered his gaze, thinking deeply. Mallorn studied Legolas' features. They spoke of grief and pain. Things that he wished to erase from his youngest brother's life forever.

'Don't worry too much, baby brother,' Mallorn said, embracing his brother. 'Aragorn will take care of you. He is a fine choice for you.'

'But if I marry Aragorn, then I'll have obligations towards him as a husband. I…I don't think I'd be able to fulfill them,' Legolas said, lowering his head as a blush threatened to rise.

'That's something you need to discuss with him, Legolas.' Mallorn said quietly. 'I'm sure you two will reach an agreement.'

'I need time to think, brother,' Legolas said after a moment of thought. 'I can't decide now.'

'Adar will arrive in three weeks, you have until then to think, Legolas,' Mallorn said, smiling warmly. 'And remember whatever you decide, you have my full support.'

'Thank you, Mallorn.' Legolas smiled slightly at his brother. Mallorn's smile widened and kissed Legolas' brow tenderly.

'You are most welcomed, baby brother,' he said softly.

He chuckled when Legolas tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserably.

'I'll leave you now to get some rest, Legolas,' he said as he got off the bed.

Legolas nodded and laid back on his bed. He soon drifted into a deep sleep.

Mallorn covered his brother with a warm blanket then left him to rest peacefully

-

Aredhel leaned on the column in the corridor that led to Legolas' chambers; his mind was pondering what happened. This situation was more complicated that he would ever have thought it could be. He was sure that his father would not be pleased with Elrond's suggestion…well, neither was he!

Moreover, he didn't like the idea of his brother marrying a human, even if it was King Elessar, Lord Elrond's foster son!

Aredhel sighed deeply. The thought of Legolas marrying a human in that way displeased him greatly but on the other hand, he couldn't find an alternative solution. If only the Lords hadn't named Aragorn as a possible suitor for his bother! Maybe he should try and suggest someone else to be Legolas' suitor, that's of course, if his father agrees with Elrond's suggestion first!

'Aredhel?' Mallorn's voice snapped Aredhel from his thoughts. 'Why you are standing alone here?'

'How is Legolas?' Aredhel asked, ignoring Mallorn's question.

'He'll be fine,' Mallorn replied. 'He's resting now. Would you like to see him?'

'If he's resting, then there's no need to bother him.' Aredhel said. 'I'll check on him later. Let's go to your rooms, there is something I want discuss with you.' Mallorn nodded and followed his brother.

Once they were there, the two brothers sat on seats opposite to each other. Aredhel stared at his brother silently, forming the sentences in his mind. There were many things that he should discuss with both his brothers before his father's arrival and before any decision could be made about their current situation.

'Well?' Mallorn asked, feeling uneasy under his brother measuring stare.

'It seems that the Lords had an agreement on who should marry Legolas, providing that Adar would agree on their suggestion.' Aredhel said solemnly. 'They all believe that King Elessar would be a suitable mate for Legolas.'

'He's Lord Elrond's foster son, Aredhel.' Mallorn said. 'They know him very well. In addition, he's a close friend to Legolas. He'll take good care of him and his child.'

'Perhaps,' Aredhel said. 'But Adar might not like idea of Legolas marrying a human, even if it was a King, nor do I. But, it's Adar's and Legolas' decision not mine.' Aredhel paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. 'Anyway, this wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to ask you a question.' Mallorn nodded his head, gesturing for his brother to continue. 'This morning, I heard you talk to Legolas about Haldir's brothers. May I know what is going on between Legolas and Haldir's brothers?' At that question, Mallorn's face paled. He looked terrified for a moment before regaining his self-control.

'Why do you think there is some thing wrong between them?' he asked, trying his best to keep his voice neutral.

'I didn't say that something was **wrong** between them, Mallorn,' Aredhel said, studying his brother carefully. Mallorn kicked himself mentally for the careless slip of words.

'But now that you mentioned it,' Aredhel continued. 'I would like to know what is **wrong** between Legolas and Haldir's brothers.'

'There is…' Mallorn looked away from his brother's sharp eyes. He couldn't lie to Aredhel; he was too nervous now to come up with a convincing lie, in addition, it was really difficult to lie to Aredhel. His oldest brother had an amazing ability to discover lies, inherited from their father. But neither could he reveal Legolas' secret. It had been a long time since it occurred. Even Haldir doesn't know about it. He had promised Legolas not to tell anyone.

'Mallorn, what are you and Legolas hiding from me?' Aredhel asked; his voice was kind yet full of authority.

'I…I…I can't tell you, Aredhel,' Mallorn finally said, looking into his brother's blue eyes. 'I have promised Legolas not to tell anyone.'

'Mallorn, you spoke of protecting Legolas from Orophin and Rûmil. I'm your big brother; I think I deserve to know what is threatening our brother's life,' Aredhel said firmly.

Mallorn sighed. Aredhel was right. He deserved to know as well as their father and Aragorn too if he is to wed Legolas.

'Fine,' Mallorn said, nodding. 'I promise to tell you everything but not now.'

'Then when?' Aredhel frowned.

'Once all of this is over and Legolas is safe in his husband's care,' Mallorn said. 'I'll tell you everything.'

'Very well.' Aredhel nodded, standing from his seat. 'I'll be expecting you to tell me everything on Legolas' wedding night then.' With that, he left the room.

'As you wish, brother.' Mallorn whispered. 'I'm sorry, Legolas, but this is for the best!'

-

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter Five

Reasons to Hope, Reasons to Live

Chapter: Five

Keys:

_Dreams and flashbacks_

"Common language"

'Elvish language'

Translations

/Thoughts/

A/N: Special thanks to my wonderful beta Eclipse Enjoy!

---- ---- ---- ----

Aragorn stood in his balcony, staring at the starless night sky with the expression of a man facing his doom. Tomorrow King Thranduil would arrive to Rivendell and Legolas' issue would be resolved forever.

Aragorn sighed deeply, trying to ease the pain that was building in his heart. It was as if fate had taken pleasure in tormenting him by giving him hope then taking it away from him whenever it was within his reach. Shaking his head, Aragorn reentered his room and headed to his bed. Lying down, he stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. Again, he had allowed hope to blossom in his heart and again fate would crush this hope. How could he be that naïve?

Elrond's words the other day had rose hope in his heart and he once again believed that there was a chance for Legolas to acknowledge and perhaps return his feelings. But now, this hope was suddenly fading with the arrival of King Thranduil. The elven King would never allow his son to marry a mortal.

He would never allow Legolas to marry a mortal even if said mortal was heir to the throne of Gondor.

Aragorn again cursed himself for letting his hopes get high.

He was doomed to love someone he could not reach…Someone who would never love him.

It was always this way, even with Arwen. He loved her but she was, just like Legolas, unreachable.

But she loved him… A small voice argued.

Yes, she loved him but he didn't love her enough. He didn't love her enough to forget his first love. He was selfish and refused to let go of the memory of Legolas even if Legolas didn't return his love.

Aragorn sighed again. This wasn't taking him anywhere. If he was selfish to forget Legolas' love, then he would be selfish again and would refuse to let his chance of marrying Legolas slip away.

It wasn't only about saving Legolas' child anymore; it had become about his love…The love that he had hid for many long years.

Elrond was right. His love deserved a chance.

Tomorrow, King Thranduil would arrive and he, Aragorn, must face him. He must convince the King to bless his marriage to Legolas.

---- ---- ---- ----

Legolas sighed deeply as he stared at his reflection in the mirror as if he had been for the last two hours. He was supposed to be dressed and ready to meet his father, but Legolas could not force himself to change into his robes. Legolas sighed in defeat. There was no use trying to get away from all of this. He was sure that his father would drag him back to Mirkwood the moment they met, without listening to one word from him. Then his father would force him to abort the baby once they were back at court.

Legolas covered his belly protectively as panic filled his heart. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes and a soft whimper escaped from his lips as he imagined what his father would do if they retuned to Mirkwood.

Legolas shook his head violently, shaking those horrible thoughts away.

His father loved him. Legolas felt the need to assure himself. He may be strict and firm but he loved him. He would consider Elrond's suggestion, even if Legolas himself didn't like it.

/Yes, Ada will agree./ Legolas assured himself.

During the past two weeks, Legolas had thought about everything. He had become convinced that this really was the best solution. Aragorn would take care of his baby. His baby would have a father. His baby would have a family like normal children and no one would dare think of harming his and Haldir's child.

But now, he had to convince his Ada to bless this union. For the sake of his baby, he had to convince him.

'By all the Valar, Legolas!' Mallorn exclaimed as he entered the room. 'You haven't even changed your clothes yet!'

Legolas sighed and looked at his brother with annoyance. 'Mallorn, would you please knock next time before you come in.'

Mallorn frowned disapprovingly, shaking his head. 'I have no time for a lecture in manners, Legolas, and certainly not from you.' He paused for a while, before continuing. 'Adar arrived an hour ago and he asked me to see whether you were ready to meet him or not, which I can see, you are not. For heavens' sake, Legolas, why haven't you gotten ready yet?' Mallorn nearly yelled the last sentence.

Legolas looked away and sighed sorrowfully.

Mallorn, noticing his brother's sorrow, approached him and took him in his arms.

'Don't worry, Greenleaf!' he whispered soothingly in his ears. 'Everything is going to be fine. Lord Elrond told Adar about his suggestion and Adar didn't disagree.'

Legolas pulled from his brother's embrace, shocked. 'You mean he actually agreed!'

'No,' Mallorn replied. 'But he didn't disagree either. I couldn't tell from his expression whether it appealed to him or not. He only said that he needed to talk to you first.'

Legolas sighed again. 'This is useless. Ada will never agree. He'll force me to abort my baby.' He let out a soft sob.

"There, there.' Mallorn said, smiling softly. 'There is no need to jump to conclusions. Adar will never do anything that might hurt you. Now first, we have to change your clothes. You can't possibly meet Adar in your nightshirt.'

'Certainly not…' The deep voice of the King of Mirkwood coming from behind made the two brothers nearly jump from their skins. The two looked and saw their father standing at the entrance of room, with a serious expression on his face that would've scared an army of orcs to the other life. The old elf moved slowly towards his sons with steady and proud strides.

'Mallorn, I need to talk to your brother alone, if you please,' King Thranduil's voice was more ordering than asking.

'Of course, Adar,' with that, Mallorn left the room.

Legolas lowered his gaze, afraid to look into his father's eyes. Suddenly, he felt like a 50-year-old elfling being scolded by his parent. Truly, his father was kind and gentle with him and his brothers, but he still had a strong aura of control and authority.

/Who am I fooling/ Legolas asked himself. His father was one of the most powerful, respectable, strongest, and, if he may add, scariest elves in Middle-Earth.

The two stood in their places for while, not saying anything until King Thranduil broke the ice.

'So then,' Legolas winced at his father's cold tone. 'Elrond told me about his interesting suggestion. He even named his foster son as possible husband for you.' The elven king said as he sat on a nearby chair. Legolas just nodded, still unable to meet his father's eyes. 'But he didn't tell me your final decision on the matter. Your brother Aredhel, on the other hand, has informed me of your childish behavior the day your opinion was asked for.'

Legolas frowned deeply and fostered many thoughts of strangling Aredhel to death.

'However, I'm not here to deal with your manners or the lack of them at times. I've come to hear what you want to do about this.' Thranduil gestured towards Legolas.

'I don't want to abort my baby, sire.' Legolas whispered softly.

'I know that.' Thranduil said coldly. 'You've said it many times now. I want to hear your opinion on Elrond's suggestion. King Elessar has already proposed to you, as I understand it. Do you want to marry him, Legolas?'

'I…' Legolas didn't know what to say. He should say **yes** and end this matter, but he was still not sure of what he wanted…he didn't want to marry, but he didn't want to lose his child either…

Legolas lowered his head, trying to hold back his tears that threatened to fall. This was difficult. He didn't know what to do. Marrying someone other than Haldir was something Legolas could not bring himself to do. How could he share his life with someone he didn't love?

But then, he would lose his child…Haldir's child!

If his freedom was the price for keeping his child, then Legolas was more than willing to pay it.

'Ah! Legolas!' Thranduil said suddenly, taking a deep breath. 'Does it have to be like this?' he asked. 'Do you really have to make it difficult on yourself and on us?'

'Ada,' Legolas looked up at his father with teary eyes. 'Saes, This is the only chance I have to keep my baby. I'm ready to do whatever it takes. Saes, Ada. Don't take the only memory left of Haldir away from me.' with that, Legolas sank into ground sobbing heartily.

Thranduil felt his heart shattering into pieces at sight of his son crying. He had never seen Legolas so broken in his life. He closed his eyes, preventing his tears from sliding out his own eyes.

Silently, he slipped from his chair and gathered his distressed son into an embrace. He waited until Legolas' sobs ceased before pulling away and raising Legolas' face until their eyes met.

'Very well, Legolas.' Thranduil said solemnly, wiping Legolas' tears with his thump. 'If you want to keep this child so much, then I won't stand in the way of your wishes.'

Legolas stared at his Ada in disbelief.

'You mean…' he choked. 'You mean I can keep the baby!'

'Aye, my child. You can keep your baby and I will even acknowledge it as my grandchild. But bearing a child out of wedlock is something frowned upon in our race, plus it jeopardizes our safety, Legolas.'

'I understand, Ada.' Legolas whispered softly. 'That's why I'm willing to marry Aragorn. He's my friend and I trust him with my life.'

'Aragorn!' Thranduil sighed deeply. 'To be honest with you, Legolas, I don't like the idea of you marrying a human.'

'Ada, Aragorn has proved that he's worthy of our trust. I know I can trust him with my life and child. I'll be safe with him, I promise.'

'Won't an elf from our home be as trustworthy as your human friend?"

'No, Ada!' Legolas exclaimed suddenly. He lowered his gaze when Thranduil raised a dark eyebrow at him. 'I mean,' he whispered meekly. 'Aragorn is my friend. He knew of my feelings towards Haldir. He won't force me to do anything that I don't want.'

'Your marriage to him won't be easy, Legolas.' Thranduil warned. 'His subjects may make your life difficult, since same-gender marriage isn't known among them.'

'I know.' Legolas whispered. 'But I'm sure that Aragorn will protect me and my child.'

'If that is so, then you have my blessing, Legolas.' Thranduil sighed deeply. He raised Legolas' face and kissed him softly on his forehead. 'I just want you to be happy.'

Legolas smiled slightly. 'I know, Ada. And I'm sorry for all the troubles I caused you.'

'You wouldn't be my Legolas, if you didn't.' Thranduil said softly. He stared silently at Legolas for a few moments before he spoke again.

'I'm sorry, Legolas.' He said. 'I've never been a good Adar to you. I haven't given you the attention I gave your brothers when they were your age. Please forgive me, nin ion.'

'No, Ada. Don't say that.' Legolas said softly. 'You are a greet Ada and I love you so much. I'm the one who should be sorry for troubling you with my problems when I know the great responsibilities that lay on your shoulders.'

'I told you, you wouldn't be my Legolas, if you didn't.' Thranduil said, chuckling softly. 'Now shall we stand off the ground? I hate to ruin my reputation, had someone came in and saw us in this position.'

Legolas chuckled softly as he and his father stood up.

'Now, if you will excuse me.' Thranduil said, straightening his clothes. 'I must have few words with Elessar in private. If he going to marry **the apple of my eye** as Elrond has nicely referred to you earlier, I must make sure that certain things must be cleared and settled.'

Legolas chuckled softly. 'Please be gentle with him, Ada. I don't want my future husband to be scared to even look at me.' King Thranduil raised an eyebrow, before he turned around and left Legolas to himself.

---- ---- ---- ----

Mallorn sighed deeply as he stood on one of the balconies, gazing over the gardens of Elrond's house. He would have gone looking for the others, but he needed to be alone for a while. So many things filled his mind …so many worries filled his heart.

Mallorn sighed again. He knew that he should be worried about Legolas, and he was, but there was also another matter worrying him. A matter that he had noticed some years ago, but chose to ignore, thinking that time would take care of it. And how wrong he was!

Even after all those years, the situation hadn't changed at all!

In fact, it had even become worse!

Mallorn wondered how to deal with such a situation!

He didn't want to ruin his friendships over such a matter, but how could he not if ending it would certainly break hearts!

'Mallorn!' a voice from behind snapped him from his thoughts. 'What are you doing alone?'

Mallorn turned around, smiling at Elrohir. 'I needed to clear my mind from all that's happening around me.'

'I understand.' Elrohir said, walking to Mallorn's side. 'You are worried about Legolas.' He leaned on the edge of the balcony, gazing to the gardens. 'You don't have to worry too much, though. I'm sure that everything will turn up well in the end.' he looked at Mallorn, smiling cheerfully.

'Yes.' Mallorn said with sigh, before forcing a smile on his face.

The two started at each other in silence for a while before Mallorn turned his gaze to the entrance of the balcony.

'We better go and find the others.' He said. 'I wonder what Aredhel is doing now.'

'Of course,' Elrohir said softly as Mallorn exited the balcony. Elrohir sighed deeply, wondering when he would have the courage to confess the true nature of his feelings towards his best friend.

---- ---- ---- ----

Mallorn and Elrohir arrived at a small waiting room to see Aragorn sitting alone at a shadowed corner while Aredhel was sitting silently near the window, staring outside. Elladan was playing a chess game with Glorfindel.

Elrohir and Mallorn shared a worried look. Even though, everyone was trying to act as calm as they could, the tension was growing heavier and heavier as the time past.

"I can't stand this anymore." Aragorn finally exclaimed impatiently, getting up from his seat. "I'm going to Legolas' room and talking to King Thranduil myself."

"Adar and Legolas need to talk in privacy, King Elessar," Aredhel said firmly, eyeing the man strangely. "It's between them only."

"Prince Aredhel is right, Estel," Lord Glorfindel said, looking up from the chessboard. "They must discuss this matter with no interference from anyone."

"But-"

"Relax, Estel." Glorfindel said. "Everything will be fine."

Aragorn gave the blond lord a doubtful look but said nothing. He walked to the window and looked outside. Suddenly, he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Elladan standing next him with an understanding smile on his face.

"Let's go for a walk, Estel." The raven-haired elf said softly. "You need to relax a bit."

Nodding, Aragorn left the room with Elladan.

The two walked in silence until they reached the gardens. They sat on a bench and in silence until Elladan broke it.

"You don't need to worry that much, Estel. Ada said that Thranduil didn't show any objections to his suggestion. Even though, he didn't agree either. But I suppose it is better than disagreeing at once."

Aragorn sighed deeply. "I'm not certain that it's a good sign, Elladan." He said. "King Thranduil isn't known for showing understanding or tolerance for anything that doesn't meet his standards. I'm positive that he doesn't see me as a king worthy of his trust. For him, I'm a mere human who wants to marry his son. Thranduil will never allow Legolas to marry a mortal. No, he'll never allow this to happen."

"Well, that may be true." Elladan said honestly. "He wouldn't, had the circumstances been different. But now, it's Legolas' life on the line, He will agree to this marriage…if only to save Legolas' life." He looked at his side to see Aragorn looking at him with surprise. "Estel, King Thranduil may be a coldhearted and merciless ruler, but he would never risk his sons' lives. You may not believe it but King Thranduil is not the same person when it comes to his sons. His sons and especially Legolas are the most precious things in his life. He is ready to give them his life willingly."

"I suppose you are right." Aragorn said uncertainly.

"He is their father, Estel. Not their enemy."

"I want to marry Legolas, Elladan." Aragorn said abruptly. "Not only because of his baby, but because I want him by my side. I'm so tired of hiding my love. I want him by my side, Elladan. I want him to be mine."

"He will, Estel." Elladan said, placing a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Eventually, he will. You have to give him and you some time and eventually you two will find happiness."

Aragorn nodded, praying in his heart for all the Valar to make Elladan's words come true. They sat in silence for a while until suddenly they saw Elrohir running towards them, calling Aragorn's name.

"Estel!" the youngest of the twins exclaimed as soon as he was near. "King Thranduil is looking for you."

"What?" Aragorn asked in dread. "Looking for me?"

"Aye," Elrohir nodded. "King Thranduil came into the waiting room and asked for you. He's waiting for you there."

Aragorn gulped nervously, wondering what the elven King wanted from him. This wasn't a good sign, was it?

"Estel," Elladan said calmly. "You better not keep King Thranduil waiting."

With a sigh, Aragorn nodded, standing up and heading inside to the waiting room. Elrohir was about to follow when Elladan held his arm.

'I've noticed that you came with Mallorn earlier.' He said with an odd smirk on his face.

'So?' Elrohir asked, raising an eyebrow. 'We met outside of Legolas' room. I saw him standing on the balcony and I went to see why he was standing alone.'

'Only that?' Elladan asked. 'You didn't try and tell him anything?'

'No…' Elrohir said softly, looking away from his brother's gaze.

'For goodness' sake!' Elladan snapped. 'You have been in love with Mallorn for 3000 years, yet you haven't attempted to make your feelings known…You're just like Aragorn! Hiding in the shadows like a coward and suffering needlessly for something that hasn't even happened! Mallorn has been in Rivendell for one month and yet you haven't even tried to tell him anything.'

'If I may remind you, Elladan, this isn't the right time to talk about such matters.' Elrohir said sharply, staring deeply into his brother's eyes. 'Besides, Mallorn prefers females. He never had a male lover in his entire life.'

'That doesn't mean that you shouldn't at least try and tell him about how you feel.'

'I can't,' Elrohir exclaimed. 'There are more important things that occupy Mallorn's mind right now. I can't confess my love to him while the only thing that occupies his mind is Legolas and his problem.'

'You're right about that.' Elladan said. 'Then you're going to tell him after Legolas' matter is resolved, right?'

Elrohir cast an uncertain look at his brother before looking away, shaking his head. 'I don't think I ever will.' he whispered softly.

'AH! Valar, please give me patience!' Elladan exclaimed. 'What have I done to deserve this! I have two grown-up brothers who will stand in front of the foulest and evilest creatures in Middle-Earth but are scared to say three simple words to the ones they love!'

'It's not as easy as you may think!' Elrohir protested. 'I don't want this to affect our friendship.'

'Why?' Elladan asked sharply. 'Why does it have to affect your friendship? If he doesn't see you as a lover, why can't you stay friends?'

'He will not feel comfortable around me after that!' Elrohir replied. 'He'll mistake the meaning my actions towards him. We'll never be able to treat each other with the same easiness again. There will always be a wall of formality between us!'

'By all the Valar!' Elladan sighed in defeat. 'Are you listening to yourself, Elrohir? Your words don't make any sense. But I'm not going to argue with you again, because I know it's useless. But listen to me carefully. Mallorn is not going to stay unattached forever. One day, he'll find a mate…so if you can't bring yourself to forget his love; you better do or say something about it. Because if you don't end this absurd situation, I will end it myself.' With that, Elladan strode inside, leaving Elrohir alone in the gardens.

---- ---- ---- ----

When Aragorn entered the waiting room, he found king Thranduil waiting for him. The elven king motioned for the man to follow him into a small room that was more private than the first one.

The two kings sat in front of each other silently for a time, in which Aragorn felt naked under Thranduil's appraising stare.

"I understand that you have agreed to marry my son as Lord Elrond has suggested," King Thranduil began. "To be honest, King Elessar, it never occurred to me that one of my sons, especially Legolas, would marry a mortal one day. The thought simply doesn't appeal to me." Aragorn tensed. "However," King Thranduil continued, "Since Legolas trusts you and agrees to marry you, I will not object. Seeing that it is the best solution, however, I need to know why you agreed to this, Elessar?"

Aragorn stared at the floor, not certain what to say. He could feel Thranduil's eyes on him and was sure that any attempt to lie to the King would be obvious.

"I…I…I wanted to help him in keeping Haldir's child," he said finally, looking up at the King.

"And why do you want that?" King Thranduil looked deeply into Aragorn's eyes.

The man felt his body shiver like a leaf under the elven King's studying gaze.

/No wonder he's one of the most feared elven Lords in Arda/ he mused. Gathering his courage, Aragorn took a deep breath before answering. "I care for your son very much, King Thranduil. I don't want him to fade, and I believe that you feel the same way."

"King Elessar, do you understand that your kin may not accept your marriage to another male? Or that your kingdom is in need of heirs?"

"I understand that very well, your majesty," Aragorn said in determined tone. "I'm ready to fight the whole world if it means Legolas' happiness."

King Thranduil's lips curled upwards slightly. "I see." he paused for a moment, then he asked, "May I ask, how deep your affection for my son runs, King Elessar? Is it only a brotherly love or is it more than that?"

Aragorn looked at him, shocked. How was he supposed to answer that?

What should he say?

Seeing Aragorn's expression, King Thranduil smiled in satisfaction. Standing up, he looked at Aragorn. "I think I have my answer, King Elessar. You should go and talk with Legolas." He said, pausing for a moment before continuing, "But before I go, I must warn you, Elessar. Legolas is my youngest son. And for all his life, I have made sure that he was well taken-care-of. If I hear that he isn't pleased with you, believe me, nothing will save you from my wrath." Aragorn gulped at the stern look in Thranduil's eyes.

"If you'll excuse me," Thranduil said. "I must go and arrange my son's marriage ceremony." With that, the elven king departed the room, leaving Aragorn alone.

---- ---- ---- ----

Aragorn stood in front of Legolas' door, wondering how he was going, at some point, to knock on the door and enter the room.

He was still afraid to face Legolas. He was still afraid of being rejected. He was still afraid of being close to the person he had always loved.

Sighing, he gathered his courage and raised his hand to knock on the door, when the door opened and Mallorn appeared.

"King Elessar!" Mallorn asked in surprise. "May I help you?"

"I need to talk to Legolas, if he's not resting," Aragorn said, uncertain.

"He wants to talk to you too," Mallorn said, stepping aside. "In fact, I was on my way to fetch you."

"Oh, I see," Aragorn said, stepping forwards. "Then I should go and see him." The man took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. Mallorn smirked knowingly. It appeared that Elessar and Legolas had the same problem as him and Elrohir.

"You better go and clear up some matters with Legolas, Elessar," he finally said. "You two have so many things to settle before the wedding."

"Yes, of course." Aragorn said. "Wish me luck, Mallorn." With a smile, Aragorn entered the room and Mallorn continued on his way.

He was strolling around when he met Elrohir. They stood in front of each other in silence before Elrohir said softly. 'I was looking for you, Mallorn.' Mallorn raised a questioning eyebrow.

'I have something to tell you,' the dark-haired elf said. 'Something very important.'

Mallorn felt his heartbeats race in his chest.

/Oh, Valar! He is going to say it! How am I supposed to react/ Mallorn tensed at that thought. He didn't want to lose his friendship with Elrohir but knowing that the Noldor elf was in love with him, made Mallorn uncomfortable. How could he reject this type of affection without affecting the friendship between them?

How could he make Elrohir see him only as a friend?

'Mallorn, I-'

'I'm sorry, Elrohir.' Mallorn interrupted. 'But I really have to go and see Adar. There are some matters I need to discuss with him, can we do this another time, perhaps?'

'Of course,' Elrohir forced up a smile.

'Thank you,' with that, Mallorn hurried away to the safety of his chambers.

Mallorn took a deep breath, wondering what was happening to him.

---- ---- ---- ----

Legolas sat near the window, thinking deeply of the things he had to discuss with Aragorn before their marriage. Many things had to be cleared up between the two, but what worried him was the fact that he had to confess to Aragorn of Rûmil's intentions towards him. Legolas shook his head, clearing his head from those memories. He had succeeded in keeping what happened secret from everyone so far, even from Haldir, however, He knew that he had to tell Aragorn what Rûmil and his brother had done to him a long time ago. The man simply had the right to know.

"Legolas." Legolas looked up and saw Aragorn standing at the entrance.

"Aragorn, please come in." Legolas forced a tiny smile, gesturing towards the seat next to his.

"Thank you." Aragorn walked in and sat on the offered place. "Mallorn said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, Aragorn," Legolas said solemnly. "I think we need to talk."

"I completely agree," Aragorn said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'd like to start on my status after the wedding. What shall I be after the ceremony?"

"You will be Gondor's Prince Consort, Legolas," Aragorn said, smiling slightly.

Legolas bit his lip, wondering how he would ask his next question. "How," he started nervously, looking at Aragorn and then stared at the floor. "Whataboutourrelationshipasamarriedcouple?" he said in one breath.

"What did you say?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I understood that."

Legolas sighed deeply. "I asked about our relationship." He blushed slightly. "What shall we be to each other?"

Aragorn smiled slightly as the thought of them sharing romantic moments together passed into his mind. He pushed that thought away, for he knew very well that it wouldn't happen.

"We'll always be good friends, Legolas," he assured. "However, in front of others, we must act as a married couple."

"I see," Legolas' voice was almost above a whisper. An awkward silence reigned on the room for while. Each of the two was thinking of something to say.

"Aragorn," Legolas asked suddenly. "Why didn't you marry Lady Arwen?"

Aragorn looked at Legolas, surprised. He hadn't expected to be asked that question.

"I thought I told you why, Legolas," he said nervously, running his hand through his hair.

"You know that I didn't believe your lame excuse, Aragorn," Legolas said seriously, frowning. "I know that you have shared more that brotherly affection with Lady Arwen. You two were perfect for each other. She would have been a perfect queen and wife."

"Yes, she would have." Aragorn smiled sadly. He got up from his seat and walked to the window. "Yet, I couldn't marry her while my heart belonged to another."

Legolas' frown deepened. "You mean you didn't love her!" he said angrily.

"I loved Arwen, Legolas." Aragorn turned to him. "But I didn't love her enough to forget the other. I couldn't marry her, while my heart desired said other."

"Who is she?" Legolas asked. "Lady Éowyn?"

"No, not Éowyn," Aragorn said, returning to his seat. "It's…" /You/ "…someone you don't know."

"Oh," Legolas whispered.

The two sat in complete silence before Legolas spoke again.

"So, why didn't you marry her after your coronation?"

Aragorn looked at his friend and smiled sadly again. "Because he loved another."

"He?" Legolas looked at Aragorn shocked.

Had he heard right?

Aragorn was in love with another male!

Aragorn chuckled at Legolas' shocked expression. Apparently, Legolas didn't even expect him to fall in love with another male, let alone fall in love with **him**.

"Yes, Legolas," he replied. "I had fallen for an elven male long ago, when I was eighteen, but unfortunately, he was in love with another. I didn't have a chance."

"Oh," Legolas said. "So that's why you haven't married yet?"

"Yes. I couldn't forget his love, even when we were apart and I couldn't marry anyone, knowing that I don't love them."

"But you are marrying me now." Legolas looked deeply into Aragorn's eyes. "Why?"

"Because I want you to find happiness, Legolas," Aragorn said as he got up from his seat and knelt in front of Legolas, taking the elf's hands into his. "Both of us have lost our lovers, Legolas. Both of us have suffered from that loss; at least you have a chance have a happy ending for your love story. Please Legolas, let me help you find your happiness. I swear that I'll love your child as if it was my own. I'll take care of you both." Aragorn paused for a moment. "Unless of course, you would prefer one of Haldir's brothers to do so or maybe one of the twins…"

Legolas tensed at the mention of Rûmil and Orophin, remembering that he should tell Aragorn about them.

/I'm not ready yet…/ He told himself. Regaining his self-control, Legolas forced his body to relax.

"No," he said, praying that his voice sounded normal. "I won't find anyone I could trust as much as you, Aragorn. I have agreed to marry you."

Aragorn smiled softly at the beautiful elf. "I'm so honored with that trust, Legolas."

"I promise that I'll try and be a good husband, Aragorn." Legolas whispered softly.

"I know you will."

---- ---- ---- ----

Later than night, King Thranduil was in his chambers, looking outside the window when soft knocks were heard on his door.

'Come in,' he said solemnly, looking behind.

Aredhel entered the room and closed the door after him.

'Good evening, Adar.' he greeted with a small nod.

'Good evening, Aredhel.' King Thranduil smiled slightly. 'What brings you here in at this time of the night?'

'I wanted to ask you a question,' Aredhel said carefully. 'It's about Legolas.'

'What about Legolas?' King Thranduil asked, sitting on the nearby chair and gesturing to his son to do the same. Aredhel sat nervously in front of his father, thinking how to start.

'Adar,' he took a deep breath, trying to regain his courage back. It wasn't an easy task to question his father's decisions. 'I was surprised when you agreed on Legolas' marriage so easily. I wanted know why you agreed to this?'

King Thranduil raised an amused eyebrow. Even his sons sometimes appeared to fear him. Well, it wasn't a bad thing at times.

'I agreed to the marriage because it was your brother's wish,' he said simply.

'What about you?' Aredhel asked.

King Thranduil sighed deeply, standing from his seat and walking to the window again. 'I don't agree on why your brother is marrying, nor the way, but what else can I do? It's either this or his life.'

'But Adar, why Elessar? Of all people, why Elessar?' Aredhel snapped.

'Watch your temper, young one,' King Thranduil said in a warning tone, glaring at his son. 'I won't allow any son of mine yelling at me while questioning one of my decisions.'

'I'm sorry, Adar,' Aredhel said, lowering his eyes apologetically.

'It's alright, my son,' King Thranduil said, softly. 'I know that you are worried about your brother. I'm not thrilled about your brother marrying a mortal either but there's something that Lord Elrond said that has made me consider Elessar's proposal.' Aredhel looked at King Thranduil questioningly as the King continued, 'He gave me the impression that Elessar is in love with your brother and would do anything to ensure his happiness and safety. I think he is right. Legolas will find happiness with Elessar and his child will be in good care.'

'Elessar? In love with my brother?' Aredhel asked in shock; however, his surprise soon turned into anger. 'He's taking advantage of Legolas' situation then!' he exclaimed. 'Adar, you shouldn't agree to this marriage. He would-'

'Child!' King Thranduil interrupted. 'Calm down! Elessar is not taking advantage of Legolas. I'm sure of this or else I wouldn't have agreed. However, the fact that Elessar is in love with your brother really shocked me at first.' King Thranduil sighed deeply, turning his gaze again to outside the window. 'Elrond talked about giving Legolas another chance to find a new love. He's still young in our standards and that dead look in his eyes doesn't suit him. I want to see life shining in eyes again, but that won't happen unless love blossoms in his heart again.'

'But why a magical binding, Adar? Such a joining will trap Legolas,' Aredhel said. 'Once they are bound, Legolas will not be able to leave Middle-Earth. His fate will be bound to Elessar's! And if Elessar should die one day, Legolas' life would be in danger!'

'I know,' King Thranduil whispered sadly. 'However, if we agreed on a human wedding, his pregnancy would raise too many questions. Men may be oblivious to the ways of elves but other races are not. We agreed on a magical binding just to be on the safe side.' The old King sighed deeply. 'I know that this binding will trap Legolas, but I can't find any other way. As for Elessar's life, there is a spell that will enable him to share Legolas' immortality once their marriage is consummated.'

'A spell?' Aredhel asked.

'Yes, it's an old spell that allows mortals to share the immortality of their immortal mates,' King Thranduil explained. 'Not many know about it because there were fears that men may try to force the elves into marriages in order to become immortal.'

Aredhel nodded his agreement. 'But if Elessar became immortal, then Legolas will have to stay in Middle-Earth forever, Adar!' he mused.

'Yes," King Thranduil sighed sorrowfully. 'I was hoping that one day Legolas would consider rejoining us in the Undying Lands, but alas, this hope will die once Elessar and Legolas consummate their marriage. I'll have to leave these shores knowing that one of my sons is tied to Middle-Earth forever.'

'You are thinking of sailing to the Undying Lands, Adar?' Aredhel's eyes widened in surprise and he felt a slight tightness in his chest at the thought of his father leaving them.

King Thranduil smiled, returning to his seat. He took his son's hand in his and squeezed it slightly. 'My time in Middle-Earth is coming to its end, Aredhel. Once I'm sure that you all are happy, I'll leave to the Undying Lands.'

Aredhel felt tears falling down his cheeks. He hated to show any kind of weakness in front of others, but the thought of his father leaving them was overwhelming. King Thranduil wiped his son's silent tears with his thumb, smiling sadly.

'Listen, Aredhel,' he whispered softly. 'I know that you have wondered why I have changed my mind about Legolas' child. True, I was going to force your brother to abort his child for political reasons at first, but while you three were away from me I realized that I'm not only a King, but also an Adar… An Adar whose youngest son has lost his lover at a young age…An Adar who was watching his son fading from grief in front of his eyes, without being able to save his life…An Adar who has lost a wife while she was giving birth to his youngest. That's why I didn't object to Elrond's suggestion as many might have assumed I would. You above all must know what it is like to lose a child.' King Thranduil said. A sad light flashed through Aredhel's eyes but then disappeared quickly.

Thranduil sighed deeply. 'Aredhel, When it's time for you to take my place, I want you to be not only Mirkwood's King but also Mallorn and Legolas' Adar and big brother, especially Legolas, for he's just like how your Naneth was…always relying on his heart more than his mind.'

Aredhel smiled softly, remembering his late mother. 'Is that why you love Legolas more, Adar? Because he reminds you of her?'

King Thranduil smiled softly. 'Yes," he whispered. 'I see your Naneth in Legolas' face. I wanted him to be just the way she was. Merry and carefree. I admit I wasn't as strict with him as I was with you and Mallorn, but it was only because she wasn't there for him. Do you remember, Aredhel? When I scolded you or Mallorn, you used to run to your Naneth's lap and find comfort in her arms. Legolas didn't have that chance. No servant-maids in the world could replace a parent's love and I was the only parent he had. Even when I scolded him sometimes, I could not sleep or do anything before I made it up to him. No one knew, but I used to run after him and apologize for speaking so harshly. And sometimes at night, I used to go to his rooms and stay the whole night watching after him.' A tear fell down Thranduil's cheek but he quickly wiped it away.

'Adar…' Aredhel looked at his father sadly. He had never seen his father displaying such emotions since his mother's death. He felt sorrow for his father. His father had a big heart; in a time where everybody thought that he was, the most heartless elf that ever existed. 'When are you sailing to the west?' he asked weakly.

'Not before Mallorn's marriage,' King Thranduil said. 'And not before I know that you and Legolas are settled and happy in your lives.'

Aredhel smiled sadly, understanding his father's meaning. Noting the wistful look in his son's face, Thranduil squeezed his son's hands affectingly.

'Aredhel, I know how you feel.' Thranduil said. 'And I'm sorry that I have reminded you of Tarawiel's miscarriage. I shouldn't mention it.'

'No, Adar.' Aredhel said. 'You were right. I, above all, should understand this. And I don't blame you. I promise you that I'll take care of them as if you were still among us.'

King Thranduil smiled proudly at his son. 'Don't think of this, Aredhel. You and your wife have eternity ahead. I promise I won't leave these shores until I see your son.'

Aredhel smiled before wishing his father a good night and returning to his chambers. After his son's departure, King Thranduil went to his bed to have some rest.

---- ---- ---- ----

To be continued…


	7. Chapter Six

Reasons to Hope, Reasons to Live

Beta: Katie Berry

Chapter: Six

Keys:

_Dreams and flashbacks _

"Common language"

'Elvish language'

(Translations)

/Thoughts/

---- ---- ---- ----

Two days had passed since Legolas' fate had been decided. Two days since king Thranduil had arrived and given his blessings upon Legolas and Aragorn's marriage. Two days since Legolas had locked himself in his chambers refusing to take any part in his marriage preparations.

Legolas rolled over his bed lazily, feeling tired after another wave of nausea.

The news of his up-coming wedding didn't help at all.

Legolas chocked a sob that was threatening to escape. Truly, he had accepted to marry Aragorn but the thought of this still burned his heart. This night he would be joined to Aragorn by an elven bond, binding his soul with the man who saw as a friend and brother for eternity. They would be wed secretly in one of Elrond's house's halls; however, their marriage would be announced officially once the couple reached Minas Tirith, along with the news of Legolas' pregnancy.

Legolas sighed deeply, thinking of his new life after tonight. Being a Prince Consort to a race he didn't quite understand would be difficult. To live in a city full of men and stone instead of the wood he was raised in would certainly be a difficult thing for Legolas to adjust to easily. Not to mention that both he and Aragorn would have to deal with possible rejection from the people of Gondor on their marriage.

For a moment, Legolas wondered what he had gotten himself into! However, that thought was pushed away when he remembered the life that was growing inside of him.

/It's all for my child's sake./ he told himself as he got up for his bed.

Entering the balcony, Legolas saw the sun shining with a soothing orange color in the middle of the sky. He closed his eyes, knowing that at any minute, his brothers would come to prepare him for the wedding.

'What are you doing here, Legolas?' Legolas turned to see his brother, Mallorn, standing at the entrance of the balcony.

'I was thinking of tonight's events,' he answered softly. 'It's weird to think that in a few hours I'd be wed to someone!'

'I suppose so,' Mallorn said, smiling as he walked to his brother's side. 'I'm sure everything will be fine, Legolas. There is no need to worry.'

Legolas just smiled back and turned his gaze to the sky. The two stood there silently for a while, until Mallorn spoke again.

'Legolas, I want to tell you something,' Legolas looked at him questionly. 'I have promised Aredhel to tell him the truth about Haldir's brothers.' At that statement, Legolas paled.

'No, Mallorn.' he said shakily. 'Please, don't. If Aredhel knew, then he'll tell Ada and only the Valar know what he might do when word of this reaches his ears.'

'Legolas,' Mallorn sighed deeply. 'It had been almost 500 years since it happened! Besides, they must know. How long are you going to hide it? Adar and Aredhel deserve to know, as well as Aragorn.'

At that thought, Mallorn stared at Legolas thoughtfully. 'You have told him, haven't you?'

Legolas sighed, shaking his head. 'I didn't have the courage to tell him yet. I just couldn't.'

'Legolas, you have to inform Aragorn of the possible danger that would be coming from Rûmil, for I'm sure that the news of your marriage will not please that disgrace of an elf.'

'I know,' Legolas whispered weakly. 'I promise I'll tell him tonight…after the ceremony.'

'All right,' Mallorn said, placing a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder. 'And I'm going to tell Aredhel too!'

'As you wish, but make sure he doesn't tell Ada or ride to Lothlórien to strangle Rûmil or his brother to death!'

Mallorn chuckled softly. 'I will, Legolas. I don't want to see what Aredhel or Adar might do to them either!'

Legolas smiled softly at his brother.

'Alright now,' Mallorn said. 'Enough wasting time. Let's enter now. Adar and Aredhel will come soon to ready you.'

'Ready me?' Legolas frowned as he was pulled inside by his brother. 'I'm not a child. I can ready myself.'

'No, Legolas.' Mallorn said sharply, turning to face him. 'Regardless of the way, this is your wedding. I'm certain that Adar was hoping to make a big wonderful wedding for you when the time comes, but because of the current circumstances, he can't. Don't deny him this small pleasure of readying you for your wedding as well.'

Legolas nodded silently.

'Good.' Mallorn smiled warmly.

The two heard soft knocks on the door.

'Enter,' Legolas said softly.

Thranduil and Aredhel emerged into the room.

'Legolas, it's time.' Thranduil said. 'The servants had prepared your bath.' Legolas nodded silently and walked out the room, heading for the bathroom. His father following behind.

Aredhel raised an eyebrow. 'That was unexpected,' he said when he and Mallorn were alone. 'I had expected Legolas to make a fuss about readying him.'

'He did object when I first told him.' Mallorn said. 'But then I told him about Adar and that was enough to convince him to comply.'

'I see,' Aredhel said, putting down a mid-size velvet box on the dressing table. 'We should choose for him something to wear.'

'What is this?' Mallorn asked, eyeing the box curiously.

'A gift.' Aredhel said with a smirk. 'From Adar.'

Mallorn narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He knew that wicked look that shone in Aredhel's eyes very well. He saw it many times in his father's eyes and unfortunately, they all had inherited it from him. It always meant that sometime unexpected would happened…something big!

He watched carefully as his brother roamed through Legolas' cabinet, searching for something for Legolas to wear.

'Now what shall Legolas wear?' Aredhel mused loudly. He secretly thanked the Valar that most of Legolas' clothes in Rivendell were formal robes rather than the simple tunics and leggings that he was fond of wearing in Mirkwood.

'I think that will be suitable.' He said, taking out a robe and showing it to Mallorn.

'He will say that it's too fancy.' Mallorn said.

'Well, it is his wedding!' Aredhel said, spreading the robe on the bed. 'And although, it will be secretly performed, it remains a special occasion. Besides, it's not very fancy. Legolas doesn't have any fancy clothes at all!'

Mallorn just chuckled in response.

---- ---- ---- ----

In the bathroom, Legolas took off his shirt and leggings and tossed them on a small chair. He entered the hot bathtub and waited for his father.

Thranduil entered and smiled when he saw his son waiting for him. He applied liquid soap on his son's golden hair and some oils and started to wash it, messaging his scalp gently.

Legolas closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax in the hot water and under his father's gentle touch.

After washing Legolas' body, Thranduil gave Legolas some oil vials, telling him to apply them on his body while drying it, then left the bathroom. Legolas got out, took a towel, and dried the excess water from his hair. After drying his body, He applied the oils on his body and then wrapped a towel around his waist and left.

He found his father and brothers waiting for him in his bedroom.

'How was your bath?' Aredhel asked, his eyes twinkling merrily.

'It was fine,' Legolas said solemnly.

'Just fine?' Aredhel raised an eyebrow teasingly. 'I remember it was the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me before my marriage!'

Legolas glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something malicious but one stern look from Mallorn changed his mind. 'What next?' he asked instead.

'These are your clothes for the ceremony,' Thranduil said, handing Legolas his robe.

Legolas scowled at the robe but said nothing.

'It's your wedding, Legolas!' Mallorn said, trying to control his snickers at his brother's expression. 'Besides, it's a beautiful robe! It's very suitable for the occasion.'

Legolas sighed in defeat. Apparently, he didn't have much choice. He took the robe and went behind a partition to put it on.

After few moments, he reappeared again and Mallorn whistled in amusement at his brother's appearance, while Thranduil and Aredhel smiled warmly at him.

'You look wonderful, Legolas,' Mallorn teased.

Legolas just rolled his eyes. 'What next?' he asked impatiently.

'Your hair,' Aredhel said simply, gesturing towards the dressing table. Legolas sighed and walked to the dressing table. He sat in front of the mirror and waited.

Mallorn took the brush and started to run it through Legolas' silky hair, before taking some of the golden locks and braiding them beautifully into small braids.

When Mallorn finished styling Legolas' hair, Thranduil picked up the box and placed it in front of Legolas.

'What is it?' Legolas blinked in surprise.

'Close your eyes first,' Aredhel said excitedly.

Legolas frowned suspiciously at his father and brother, but then he sighed and closed his eyes. Aredhel smiled, winking at Mallorn as their father reached for the box and opened it again.

It took everything in Mallorn's power to stop himself from gasping.

'You can open your eyes now, Legolas,' Aredhel said excitingly.

Legolas opened his eyes and looked into the opened box. A loud gasp escaped from his mouth as soon as his eyes saw the box's content

'That's…that's…' Legolas felt the tears filling his eyes.

'Yes, Legolas,' Thranduil said softly, taking Mallorn's place behind Legolas. 'It's your Naneth's most favorite crown. I wanted you to wear it in your wedding as she wore it in our wedding.'

'I can't…' Legolas chocked a soft sob. When he was an elfling, he had seen a painting in his father's chambers of his mother wearing that exact crown. His father had told him that the crown was made especially for his mother. It was her symbol…her status as the Jewel of Mirkwood…the Sun-Maiden of the entire East region.

He reached out his hand and touched the jewel as if it was the most sacred thing. 'I can't…'

'Yes, you can, Legolas,' Thranduil said, taking the crown out of the box and placing it on his son's head. 'It's yours now…see, you look just like her...a symbol of beauty and grace.'

Legolas watched his reflection in the mirror, wearing his mother's small crown. A tear made its way down his cheek.

Aredhel and Mallorn smiled as they watched their father and brother.

Aredhel was surprised when his father told him to give their mother's crown to Legolas, yet he understood it very well. Legolas was the very image of his mother, a memory of her beauty and grace and the crown was a symbol of her.

'Come on, now,' he said, snapping from his thoughts. 'We have absolutely no time and still have a lot of work to do.' He went to Legolas and took off the crown, returning it to its box. Legolas sighed and surrounded to his father and brothers.

---- ---- ---- ----

At another part of Elrond's house, Aragorn was also preparing himself for the wedding with the help of his twin brothers.

"Why don't you wear this robe?" Elladan held up a robe and showed it to Aragorn.

"The one I chose is fine, Elladan." Aragorn said, rolling his eyes.

"I know, but this one is fancier." Elladan said. "Believe me, Legolas will fall straightly in love with you, if he sees you wearing it."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, shooting his brother a 'Who-are-you-fooling' look.

Elrohir chuckled softly. "Don't bother yourself, Elladan. Estel will not listen to us anymore, especially after forcing him to be bathed by us."

"Now that you mentioned it, Elrohir," Aragorn said in annoyance. "I'm still wondering why you have done it. It's not that I don't know how to bath, or wear my clothes."

The twins laughed loudly.

"We've told you before, Estel. It's a tradition." Elladan grinned. "I'm sure that Legolas is having his share of this with his father and brothers as well. At any rate, we are better choice than Adar, for example."

Aragorn grimaced at that thought. Snickering at man's expression, the twins returned to their work in readying him.

---- ---- ---- ----

Aragorn entered Elrond's study where the ceremony would take place. He released a gasp of surprise at the sight that met his eyes. Even if it was a secret joining, the study was beautifully decorated with white roses and ribbons; the desk was moved from the middle of the room and was replaced with a white elven altar.

"This is beautiful!" Aragorn breathed.

"Of course it is, son of Arathorn," Gandalf's voice came from behind. "It's not every day that the King of men and the Prince of Mirkwood get married." The old wizard smiled warmly as he placed a warm hand on the man's shoulder. "Even it was in secret."

"Gandalf!" Aragorn exclaimed happily. "It's nice to see you, old friend, at such a happy event."

"I wouldn't have missed your wedding day, Elessar," Gandalf smile. "Especially, when you are marrying our sweet Legolas, the one whom your heart had chosen long time ago. Besides, you need a powerful wizard to perform the binding ceremony, don't you?"

Aragorn smiled sadly at his friend's words. "Elrond hadn't told you about the reasons behind this marriage, had he?"

"He had told me, Elessar," Gandalf said in sympathy. "However, I still have some hope that you'll find a place in Legolas' heart. You just have to give him some time."

Aragorn smiled and put his hand on Gandalf's shoulder, showing his gratitude. Soon Elrond, Glorfindel, Celeborn and the twins joined them.

---- ---- ---- ----

Thranduil and Legolas reached the study few moments later after Aragorn and the others. Legolas was about to enter when a hand touched his shoulder from behind and he turned to see his father smiling warmly at him.

' Ada?' Legolas asked softly.

'You resemble your Nana on our wedding day,' King Thranduil whispered. 'You look as radiant as she was that day.' His eyes rested on the crown that Legolas was wearing. 'This crown is my and her gift to you, Legolas. I have waited for the day that I would place it on the top of your bride's head so long, but since you are going to marry a male, this crown belongs to you. I have wished for a wedding much more better than this, but fate didn't allow it. I'm sorry that you have to marry this way, Legolas.'

' Ada-' King Thranduil interrupted his son by placing a finger on his lips.

'Don't say anything, Legolas,' he said. 'All I want from you is to promise me that you will be happy. Please, Legolas, try to find love and happiness in your new life. And remember, Mirkwood and my arms are always open for you.'

Legolas nodded and hugged his father tightly. 'I promise, Ada. I promise,' he whispered sweetly into his father's ear.

'Well,' King Thranduil said, pulling away. 'We must go. You don't want your future husband to wait any longer, do you?' With that, Legolas took his father's hand and entered the hall.

---- ---- ---- ----

Aragorn felt his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Legolas as the elven prince entered with his father. The elven Prince was the image of an angel or a Valar. He was wearing a one-piece pearl white robe with little silver leaves stitched all over in beautiful fashion. A chain made of little silver leaves was hanging around and down his waist. He wore white boots also decorated with silver leaves. His golden hair was falling freely down to his shoulders; two small braids were on each side of his face and on the top of his head was a small crown made of silver leaves; the middle leaf stood dangled, pressing against Legolas' forehead; in its center was a diamond in the shape of a sun.

Aragorn took deep steady breaths as Legolas approached forward. He wondered what Legolas was thinking of at that moment. Legolas was smiling slightly at everyone but that didn't mean anything. The elven Prince was well trained to hide his true feelings when he wanted. Aragorn sighed deeply; this was going to be harder than he had thought…How was he going to have Legolas near him without showing his real feelings?

/May the Gods help me/ he prayed silently.

---- ---- ---- ----

Legolas felt extremely nervous as he entered the room and saw everyone waiting for his arrival. There weren't many present, but each one who was there had a special place in his life…the old lords, the twins, the old wizard, Aragorn, his father, and his brothers.

He felt a slight excitement filling his heart and it would have be happiness if this was his and Haldir's wedding. He thought bitterly.

Haldir had asked his hand in marriage just before the day of his death.

Legolas felt his heart bond violently against his chest with pain. His eyes filled with tears, which were blinked away before they managed to escape. He forced himself to smile before any of these sad thoughts showed again. Legolas looked at the altar ahead of him as he walked with his father towards it. He saw Gandalf standing there wearing his usual white robes and holding his long white staff. Next to the old wizard was his friend standing, looking so kingly and handsome. Aragorn was wearing a dark gray robe with sliver-threaded decorations all over it and black leather boots; his sword hung loosely around his waist. His shoulder-length brown hair was neatly brushed and held in a loose ponytail. On his forehead, he wore a golden circlet bearing the symbol of Gondor's court. He looked more handsome than Legolas could ever remember!

Legolas blushed slightly, battering himself for thinking of his friend in that way.

Yes, Aragorn was going to be his husband after few moments but that didn't mean that he was allowed to think of his best friend in such manner. After all, they are just friends and both had feelings for another, even if their beloveds were gone forever. Legolas' face saddened for an instant, remembering that Haldir should be the one standing there waiting for them to be joined forever. Legolas sighed deeply; this was going to be harder than he had thought.

How was he going to accept Aragorn by his side while his heart was with another?

/May the Valar help me/ he prayed silently.

---- ---- ---- ----

King Thranduil led Legolas forwards to the altar next to Aragorn's side, then stepped aside. Legolas looked at Aragorn, smiling slightly before greeting Gandalf with a small nod.

Aragorn and Legolas faced Gandalf, who cleared his throat before starting the ceremony.

'Dear friends,' Gandalf's deep voice filled the air. 'We are gathered here today to witness this joyous union between King Elessar Telcontar, King of Gondor and Prince Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood.' He looked deeply into Aragorn's eyes. 'King Elessar Telcontar, do you agree, willingly, to bind your soul for eternity to Prince Legolas and treat him with all respect, care and love?'

'I do,' Aragorn said, glancing at Legolas from the corner of his eyes.

Gandalf nodded and turned his gaze towards Legolas. 'Prince Legolas Greenleaf, do you agree, willingly, to bind your soul for eternity to King Elessar Telcontar and treat him with all respect, care and love?'

'I do,' Legolas replied, nervously.

'Please join your hands together.' He gestured to Aragorn and Legolas. The two faced each other, joining both hands together. Gandalf took their hands into his and started to murmur softly in elvish. A white glow shone from between the joined hands, and all present closed their eyes as a warm sense of magic filled the air.

Legolas felt as if his soul was floating like a cloud. He saw himself standing at one end of a big white hall; in the middle of the hall was a silver line dividing the hall into two parts. He saw Gandalf standing in front of an altar that resembled the one in Lord Elrond's study. He then saw Aragorn stepping forward towards him. Forcing himself to step forward, he met Aragorn at the silver line. Aragorn held his hand and led him to where Gandalf was standing. Whispering some soft spells in elvish, a silver ribbon appeared around their joined hands, tying them together. Legolas felt as if Aragorn's and his soul integrated with each other into one and suddenly, he sensed every thing the man was feeling that moment. Excitement, happiness, anxiety and…and…

Legolas frowned mentally. There was a shielded feeling in Aragorn's mind that he couldn't name it.

What was Aragorn hiding in that part of mind?

However, before Legolas could think of a way to break through, the image of the white hall faded as the magic around them diminished and slowly Legolas opened his eyes to see himself standing in front of Aragorn, Gandalf and the rest of his family and friends in Lord Elrond's house.

'You are now, joined as one for eternity,' Gandalf announced. 'You may now seal your bond with a binding kiss.' Somehow, Gandalf's voice sound suspiciously amused.

Aragorn looked into Legolas' eyes, seeking his permission; Legolas forced a nervous smile on his face. Slowly, Aragorn leaned forward.

Legolas' breathing got faster as Aragorn's face got closer to his. Part of his mind screamed to him to pull away. No one was allowed to kiss him after Haldir; no one had the right to do so. However, the other part of his mind reasoned that this was necessary to complete the binding; it didn't mean anything. It'd be over very soon. In addition, if he pulled away, he'd embarrassed his father, brothers and Aragorn. No, he would not pull away. Legolas closed his eyes tightly as Aragorn's lips met his in a light kiss. It was brief and light and Legolas breathed in relief when he felt Aragorn pulling away. They were now magically bound.

---- ---- ---- ----

After the wedding ceremony, all shared a small dinner in the family's private dinning room. For anyone who hadn't attended the ceremony, it was another normal private dinner between the lord of Rivendell and his family and closest friends. But for those who were there, it was a small celebration of the newly weds.

After dinner, Aragorn and Legolas excused themselves and retired to their newly prepared chambers.

The living room was beautifully decorated with white ribbons and bouquets of white roses; the dim light of the candles added more romantic atmosphere to the room. However, the newlywed couple's thoughts were far away from any romantic thoughts.

The two were standing in front of each other, staring at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do.

Legolas took a deep breath, thinking of a way to survive the night. There were so many things that made him uneasy about this night.

He wondered how he would bear sharing a bed with another person… He wondered how he would bring himself to accept his new situation as a husband… True, he and Aragorn had set clear lines on their relationship, but he wondered how long this would continue. He also wondered how he would bring himself to tell Aragorn about Haldir's brothers…

Meanwhile, Aragorn was thinking deeply about how to survive his first night with Legolas. It was difficult for the man to think that, in few moments, he would lay next to the source of his desires in the same bed.

During dinner, Aragorn kept staring at Legolas, wondering how his life would be now that he was married to the one he had loved for so long. He thought of how their souls touched each other's as Gandalf preformed the binding spell….How close he felt to his beloved made his heart beat with joy, though sadness was the only thing that filled Legolas' soul.

Aragorn sighed deeply, remembering how much his beloved's soul was still mourning Haldir's death. However, his sadness was soon replaced with curiosity as the elf roamed in his mind, feeling his own emotions. He remembered Legolas trying to break through his mental wall that surrounded the only emotion that he tried to bury for so long…his love...

Aragorn sighed, if Gandalf hadn't finished the binding spell by that time, Aragorn was sure that Legolas would have managed to break through and know his true feelings…

/And only the Gods know what would have happened then/ Aragorn mused grimly. He remembered the nervousness that he felt coming from Legolas while they were kissing. Legolas' emotions were opened to him in that moment. The elf was fighting the urge to pull away from any thing that would take Haldir's memory from him.

Aragorn shook his head, snapping himself from his revere.

/Say something/ he ordered himself mentally. His eyes wandered in the room, trying to find something to say.

They stared again at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Aragorn," Legolas said nervously, cutting the silence. "There is something I need to tell you."

Aragorn smiled and gestured to a small couch. "Let's sit first," he suggested.

Nodding, Legolas moved and sat in the offered place while Aragorn sat next to him.

Legolas looked into Aragorn's eyes and wondered again if he could accept him as a husband one day, as Mallorn had told him he would.

He shook his head; he didn't want a lover anymore. He had had his chance once, and it was over now. All he wanted was to raise his and Haldir's child in peace.

Noticing the wistful look in Legolas' eyes, Aragorn began to worry. He tried to focus on Legolas' emotions through their bond but they weren't strong enough for him to feel.

"Legolas, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Legolas looked at him and smiled a tiny, sad smile.

"Aragorn," he started. "Do you remember when you asked me if I wanted to inform Haldir's brothers about my pregnancy and our marriage?"

"Yes, I remember that you have refused." Aragorn nodded. "I also remember asking you why and you said that you would tell me when you felt ready to reveal a secret concerning the Lòrien brothers,"

"Well," Legolas said nervously. "I am ready to tell you, if you promise to not interrupt me and let me finish my tale before asking any questions."

"I promise, Legolas."

Taking a deep breath, Legolas started his story. "It happened almost 500 years ago, few weeks after Haldir and I became a couple…"

---- ---- ---- ----

_FLASHBACK _

_Legolas walked through the thick trees, wondering where his lover would be. He hadn't seen Haldir for two days and he missed him dearly. He gently moved a tree branch out of his way, and entered a small clearing. Suddenly, he felt as if he was being watched. He looked around and frowned when he couldn't see anyone. _

_'Hello,' he called. 'Is anyone here?' _

_To his right, he heard the soft sound of movement in the bushes. He quickly turned around and saw Rûmil standing near a tall tree. _

_'Oh, Rûmil!' Legolas smiled softly. 'It's you! You startled me!' _

_Rûmil smiled cheekily and bowed his head slightly. 'I apologize, young Prince Legolas. It wasn't my intension.' _

_'Please, call me Legolas,' Legolas said. 'There is no need for formality. You are Haldir's brother after all!' _

_'Very well then, Legolas' Rûmil said, walking towards him with careful steps. _

_ Although Legolas' first instinct was to turn around and run away from the Lothlórien elf, he managed to control himself, assuring himself that Rûmil would not harm him. _

_'May I ask, **Legolas**, why you are walking through the forest alone? It is not the wisest thing for such a young pretty elf to do,' Rûmil asked slyly. _

_Legolas flushed slightly. 'Why is it not safe?' he asked innocently. 'What would happen to me in the safety of Goldenwoods? I was looking for Haldir; have you seen him?' He tilted his head cutely to one side. _

_Rûmil stared at him for a while, before answering. 'You are right, my Prince. These woods are the safest place in Middle-Earth. As for Haldir, he has gone, scouting our borders. I don't think he'll be back tonight.' _

_'Oh,' Legolas said disappointedly. 'Very well then. I'll excuse myself now. Mallorn must be looking for me by now; I must return to our talan.' With that, he turned around and was about to walk away when a strong hand grabbed his wrist, forcing him to turn around. Legolas yelped in surprise as his body was turned forcefully and was pressed against Rûmil's. _

_'Not yet, my price,' Rûmil said oily. 'You can't just come and go like that! We've hardly had time in the past to talk and get to know each other better. Don't you agree with me, Orophin?' Legolas looked over Rûmil's shoulder and saw Orophin approaching them with evil smirk on his face. The young Prince gulped. He had always felt uneasy around Haldir's brothers but now this uneasiness had turned into fear. _

_'I certainly do agree, Rûmil,' Orophin said. 'We and the young Prince must have some time together to **known** each other better.' _

_Legolas felt afraid and tried to free himself but Rûmil's grip was seemingly stronger than iron. _

_'Let me go,' he demanded. 'I'm ordering you!' _

_'Ordering us?' Rûmil snorted. 'You are in no position to order us, young one.' He tightened his grip around Legolas' wrist. _

_'Rûmil, please,' Legolas whimpered softly. 'Why you are hurting me? I haven't done anything to you! Please, Rûmil! I'm your brother's lover, for Elbereth's sake!' _

_Rûmil smirked evilly and glanced over his shoulder at his brother. 'Did you hear that, Orophin? He's our brother's lover! How nice! Well, young one,' he said, turning his attention back to Legolas. 'Because you are our brother's lover, you have some obligations towards us, as well. You see, Legolas, ever since our parents left Middle-Earth, and Haldir has been like a parent to us. We used to share **everything** between the three of us. But, when Haldir took you as a lover, he didn't share you with us!' _

_Legolas' eyes widened in fear, anger, and disgust. 'You bastards!' he yelled, struggling to free himself. 'How dare you speak of me as if I was a piece of property? And how dare you speak of your own brother in that way!' His free hand formed a fist and flow towards Rûmil. But, Rûmil's other hand was faster than his and grabbed the fist before it touched his face. _

_'That wasn't very smart, pretty one.' He smirked. _

_Legolas grew furious as he tried to pull away but with no success. _

_'Let me go,' he yelled, feeling his tears falling down from his eyes. _

_'And if I don't?' Rûmil asked slyly. _

_'You will be sorry for this, Rûmil,' Legolas hissed. 'Haldir will learn about this and so will your Lord and Lady.' _

_Rûmil smirked evilly. 'Then make sure they know about this too!' With a swift move, Rûmil pulled Legolas' body towards his and pressed his lips on Legolas'. _

_Legolas tuned his face quickly away from the kiss but Rûmil was not going to give up so easily. The Lòrien elf released one of Legolas' hands and cupped the Prince's face, shoving his tongue into the Prince's mouth. _

_Using his now free hand, Legolas tried to push Rûmil away but failed miserably. He started to punch and claw Rûmil's shoulder but that didn't stop the Lòrien elf from violating his mouth. _

_Suddenly, a hard surface hit Legolas' back. _

_In his attempt to free himself, Legolas didn't realize that Rûmil was pushing him backwards until he hit a tree trunk. Legolas froze, realizing that he was now trapped between Rûmil and the tree. _

_Taking advantage of Legolas' momentary distraction, Rûmil pulled away and in a swift move, turned the Prince around, pinning him to the tree and bent Legolas' arms behind his back. _

_Legolas yelled in pain as his face made contact with the rough surface and his hands were bent forcefully behind his back. _

_'Orophin, the rope!' Rûmil glanced at his brother, who was watching nearby. With an evil smirk, Orophin took out a rope hidden between the folds of his tunic and handed it to Rûmil. _

_'Now, my little Prince,' Rûmil whispered in Legolas' ears as he tied the Prince's hands behind his back. 'You are ours!' _

_'Rûmil, please!' Legolas pleaded, his tears were falling uncontrolled. 'Don't do this! Please!' _

_'Don't do what, my Prince?' Rûmil asked in mocking innocent. 'It's nothing that you haven't experienced before! I'm sure that Haldir has pleased you well, my little Prince!' _

_'No,' Legolas wept. 'Please, Rûmil. Don't.' _

_'Enough of this!' Rûmil ordered, turning Legolas around. He looked into Legolas' eyes, with anger burning in his green eyes. 'I always have what I want. And **you** are what I want right now.' With that, he kissed Legolas forcefully and the Prince whimpered as Rûmil forced his month open. _

_Rûmil pulled away and smirked evilly at him. _

_'Here, Orophin. I'm sure you'd love to taste this,' he said as he pushed Legolas into his brother's arms. Orophin seized the thin body with his strong grip and crushed his lips with Legolas' swollen ones. _

_Soft sobs came from the young Prince as Orophin pushed him to the ground. He felt his hands' bones crushing as Orophin's weight pinned him down. Orophin smirked and started to open Legolas' tunic and shirt. _

_Orophin pulled away and stared at Legolas' bare chest. _

_'What a beautiful sight!' He smirked evilly. He looked up at his brother and saw that Rûmil had already freed himself from his clothes. He looked back at Legolas underneath him, titling his head thoughtfully. _

_Legolas looked at up with teary eyes, realizing that he was at two elves' mercy. They were deep in the woods; no one would hear his calls for help. The two elves would have their way with him and nobody would ever rescue him. He closed his eyes, sobbing heartily. _

_'There seems to be something missing though,' Orophin said, rubbing his chin. 'Oh, yes. I remembered.' With a quick move, he flipped the Prince onto his stomach. Legolas gasped as Orophin pulled his leggings down to his knees. _

_'No, Orophin, please!' he yelled in panic. 'Please, No!' His body was shaking violently as he felt Orophin's hands stroking his tender flesh. 'Please, don't!' _

_'Why shouldn't we, Legolas?' Rûmil asked as he walked over to his brother and their prey. Orophin stood and gave way to his brother. _

_Rûmil smirked, sensing Legolas' fear as he pulled Legolas' legs apart and settled himself between them. _

_He ran his hand over the soft skin and moaned in desire. Legolas closed his eyes, praying to the Valar to take his soul now and spare him from this. _

_Rûmil took a knife and tore Legolas' tunic and shirt, exposing the elf's back. He, then, leaned over, covering Legolas' body with his, and placed his lips at the young elf's nape, tasting the salt of sweat beading on his back. Taking his time, he slowly traced Legolas' back with his mouth, licking up sweat along the way. Reaching the small of Legolas' back, he placed there a chaste kiss. Wrapping his arms around Legolas' upper torso, he lifted him, letting his weight lean against his body. Wrapping one arm around Legolas' chest, he let his free hand drift down and his fingers wrapped around Legolas' hard length. He felt the body underneath him tremble. _

_'Please, Rûmil, No!' Legolas pleaded helplessly. 'You will kill me!' _

_'Is that why you are fighting back, my beautiful elf?' Rûmil sneered. 'We can always get around that little problem, can't we?' he whispered into Legolas' ears. He licked the tip of Legolas' ears, dragging a loud gasp from the elf underneath him. _

_'No!' Legolas shut his eyes; tears streaming from them like rivers. 'Please, Rûmil. I have never done this before.' he whispered between his sobs. _

_Hearing that, Orophin tensed. _

_Legolas was still virgin! _

_The thought shocked him. Yes, he had desired the young elf and seeing Haldir gaining his affection had raised his jealousy but the elf was virgin; that meant even Haldir hadn't touched him yet! _

_This was his first time! _

_'Rûmil,' he called his brother uncertainly. _

_'What?' Rûmil looked at his brother, annoyed to hear uncertainly in his voice. _

_'Maybe we shouldn't do this,' he said nervously. _

_'Why not?' Rûmil snapped. He was so close to having what he had desired for so long. Orophin gulped and said nothing. Rûmil might be the youngest, but he had much stronger personality. Orophin knew that he could do nothing to stop his brother. _

_Rûmil looked back at the sobbing elf underneath him and smirked. 'So our pretty Legolas is still virgin, isn't he? How nice! It's an honor to be the first one to mark that beautiful body!' he taunted. Legolas did nothing but sob. He'd shame his family forever. _

_Rûmil moved slowly down, stroking Legolas' flesh. He was about to settle himself once again between Legolas' thighs when the three elves heard the whistle of an arrow near them. _

_True enough, an arrow settled itself a few inches away from Legolas' figure. The three looked up and saw Mallorn and few Mirkwood guards standing at the entrance of the clearing, all pointing aiming their bows at them. _

_'Mallorn!' Legolas exclaimed. _

_Mallorn, however, didn't even look to his brother. His eyes were glued on Rûmil. _

_'Move away from him, Rûmil!' he ordered coldly. His arrow was pointing directly to the elf's heart. 'I said move away or the next arrow will land into your dark heart.' he spat. _

_Rûmil moved away, glaring at Mallorn with hatred. _

_'The lady will hear about this, Mallorn,' he said. 'You will have to explain how you dared to threaten one of her guards.' _

_'Then you will have to explain to her how you dared to attack one of Mirkwood's Princes.' Mallorn walked slowly towards his brother's motionless form. _

_The Mirkwood guards followed him with careful steps, their arrows and eyes on the two Lòrien elves. _

_'Go out of my sight,' Mallorn spat, throwing Rûmil's clothes at him. 'And I warn you, if I see you near my brother again, I'll make sure that that would be the last thing you do.' With that, Orophin and Rûmil walked away. _

_Mallorn knelt near Legolas and took him in his arms. Legolas' sobs increased as he felt Mallorn's warmth envelope him. _

_'Shhhhhhhhhh, young one,' Mallorn whispered, untying his brother's hands. 'Everything will be all right. They are gone.' One of the guards took off his tunic and covered with it the sobbing prince. _

_Legolas cried his heart out, soaking Mallorn's tunic with hot tears. He was ashamed to be seen in that humiliated position by his brother and his own guards. He sobbed until there were no tears left. _

_Mallorn sat patiently, waiting for his brother to release all his pain. When Legolas' sobs ceased, he looked down at him and smiled warmly. _

_'It's all right, Greenleaf,' he said reassuringly. 'Everything is all right.' _

_Legolas looked at him sadly. 'They tried to…' he choked. 'I couldn't fight back…I was weak…I couldn't fight.' His sobs started all over again and he buried his face in Mallorn's chest and wept. _

_'It's alright, Legolas,' Mallorn stroke his hair tenderly. 'Thank the Valar that we reached you in time. Those two will never dare to touch you again.' _

_'But was it wise to let them go, your highness?' the head of the guards asked. 'We should have tied them to a tree and informed the lady of their deeds.' _

_'Don't worry, Amélas,' Mallorn said, glancing at the young guard. 'I didn't want to draw any attention by doing anything to those two. None of this should be known to the others, is that understood?' Seeing the guards nodding in agreement, Mallorn continued. 'As for the Lord and Lady of the wood, I'll inform them myself of what has occurred.' _

_'No!' Legolas snapped his head. 'No one should know of this.' He looked at his brother with pleading eyes. 'Please, I don't want anyone to know. Not the Lord, not the Lady, not Haldir, no one should know of this!' _

_'But Legolas-' Mallorn tried to reason. _

_'No,' Legolas pleaded. 'Don't tell anyone. Please, Mallorn. Nobody must know!' _

_Mallorn looked at his brother and sighed deeply. 'Fine, I won't tell anyone but you have to stay close to us at all times; agreed?' _

_Legolas nodded and hugged his brother tightly. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

---- ---- ---- ----

'How DARE they try to touch Legolas!' Aredhel jumped from his sea, anger burning in his eyes. Mallorn sighed deeply at his brother's very-much-expected outburst.

The two were sitting in Mallorn's bedchambers, drinking some wine and talking about today's wedding when Aredhel asked Mallorn to tell him about Legolas and Haldir's brothers. So Mallorn told him the whole story. Aredhel's reaction to the story was same as Mallorn expected it to be.

Mallorn's eyes followed Aredhel as he paced back and forth, boiling with anger.

'Aredhel, will you please calm and sit so I can continue?' he asked after his head started to spin due to his brother's pacing.

'How can I calm down when I know that my baby brother was nearly raped by his lover's brothers?' Aredhel yelled in anger. 'And you knew about it and hadn't said a single word.' He glared at Mallorn. 'I can't believe that you two kept such thing a secret for 500 years!'

'I hadn't had a choice,' Mallorn sighed. 'Legolas was hurt and I didn't want to add to his pain. He was afraid of what Adar, you and Haldir would say or do. I had to do something to assure him!'

'Adar will not like this,' Aredhel shook his head, sitting once more.

'You aren't planning on telling him, are you?' Mallorn asked. 'If he heard of it, nothing will stop his anger from destroying everything and anything in his way.'

'I know that!' Aredhel snorted. 'Don't worry. I'm not that stupid to tell him such thing.'

The two sat in uncomfortable silence, each lost in his own thoughts; until Aredhel asked, 'Was that the reason why Legolas stopped going to Lothlórien as frequently as before?'

'Yes,' Mallorn answered, nodding. 'After the incident, Legolas stopped going anywhere without company. He didn't wish to encounter Rûmil or Orophin again. In addition, when Haldir was back, he felt uneasy around him. Haldir had noticed that and asked me more than once if he had wronged Legolas in any way. I even was at edge of telling him the truth out of pity.' Mallorn sighed deeply.

'What happened later?'

---- ---- ---- ----

_FLASHBACK _

_Mallorn looked up from the book he was reading and frowned at his brother's condition. The two Mirkwood brothers were sitting near the window in their private talan, enjoying the peaceful night together. Mallorn was reading an interesting book about Middle-Earth's different races while Legolas was looking out of the window, lost deep in thought. That of course was before Legolas started to shift restlessly in his seat, glancing in Mallorn's direction from time to time as if he wanted to say something but was afraid to do so. _

_Closing his book with a sigh, Mallorn looked directly at Legolas. _

_'Legolas, is something wrong?' he asked softly. _

_Legolas looked at his brother and shook his head. Mallorn raised an eyebrow, eyeing his brother with a knowing look. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to fool his brother, Legolas nodded with a sigh. _

_'Well, what is it?' Mallorn asked. _

_'I…I…' Legolas bit his lip nervously. 'I've done something that Adar would not have approved of.' He whispered softly. _

_Mallorn raised a questionable eyebrow. It wasn't the first time that Legolas had something that their father would not have approved of. His youngest brother had done things that even Aredhel didn't dare to do in their father's presence, he had gotten way with it! So why Legolas was afraid that much? _

_'What have you done?' Mallorn asked calmly. _

_'Ihavesleptwithhaldir!' Legolas said in one breath. _

_'What did you say?' Mallorn asked in confusion. 'I didn't understand what you said.' _

_Legolas took a deep breath before saying. 'I have slept with Haldir…' _

_'YOU WHAT?' Legolas winced at his brother's shout. _

_'I slept with him.' He whispered. _

_Mallorn opened his mouth then closed it, unable to say anything. His father might have let Legolas do what he hadn't normally allowed Aredhel and Mallorn do but this wasn't a thing that Thranduil would it to pass it easily. _

_His father would kill them both if he knew about it. _

_Legolas played nervously with the hem of his tunic refusing to look up at his brother. He knew what Mallorn was thinking about right now for he was thinking of it too. His father would not let this matter pass with a mere scowl. _

_Mallorn took several deep breathes. Panic would solve the problem. He knew that Legolas would not do that without a reason or motive. Then first, he needed to know the circumstances of his brother's behavior. _

_'When did it happen?' he asked suddenly. _

_'Yesterday.' Legolas replied. _

_'How?' _

_Legolas looked up at his brother, his cheeks reddened at the question. _

_'I mean how it started?' Mallorn asked, feeling a little bit of amusement. _

_'Well,' Legolas said. 'You know that I've been rather uncomfortable when I'm with Haldir because of what happened. Yesterday, after our walk in the forest, we stopped at his talan and he asked if I could join him for a drink. I hesitated a little bit but then gathered my courage and entered. We drank some wine then we started kissing and one thing led to another…' by now, Legolas' face was redder than it could be possible. _

_Mallorn sighed deeply. He couldn't blame his brother for drifting after his emotions. _

_Oh, well! It's not as if he hadn't been in others' beds! _

_Mallorn smirked. If his father knew of the number of maidens he had bed, he would be dead and buried 7000 meters underground. But his father doesn't know about it. Besides, it would be the only time for Legolas. _

_'Alright, Legolas.' Mallorn said with a sigh. 'But let this be the only time.' _

_Legolas blushed again and looked away. Mallorn raised an eyebrow. _

_'You liked it, didn't you?' he stated. _

_'It-it was pleasurable.' Legolas said. _

_Mallorn laughed loudly. 'Alright then. But don't carry on with it. And don't let anyone see you.' _

_Beaming with delight, Legolas thanked his brother and left the room. _

_Mallorn smirked and returned to his book. Few minutes later, he realized what he had done. Sighing, he covered his face with hands. 'Adar will kill me.' _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

---- ---- ---- ----

'Don't let anyone sees you!' Aredhel gritted his teeth, gathering all his power to stop himself from jumping on Mallorn and strangling him to death. 'That was your advice to him!'

'Well,' Mallorn said. 'I do realize now it was a mistake to encourage him but he needed it.'

'Needed it?' Aredhel exclaimed. 'Adar had specifically ordered us not to bed anyone yet you encouraged him to do so.'

'They had already slept with each other!' Mallorn said. 'What I'm supposed to do?'

'You should have dragged him out of Lothlórien the moment you knew about what happened. You should have warned Haldir to not do anything like this again. You should have done lots of things instead of encouraging him.'

'He was young and hurt,' Mallorn protested. 'He needed to forget the pain caused to him by Rûmil and Haldir was the only one how could wiped that pain!'

'Well, thanks to you…he has gotten himself in big trouble because of his need to forget,' Aredhel said coldly.

Mallorn flinched at his brother's tone. 'We didn't know then that we could get pregnant naturally, Aredhel. You can't really blame him or me for this. Besides, we both had our share of lovers in our beds and it was only fair that I would allow Legolas to feel the pleasure of being in his lover's bed.'

'**You** had your share of lovers in your bed.' Aredhel stated coldly. 'And believe me, if Adar had known about all the maidens you have taken to your bed or if one of them had been impregnated, then be sure that Adar would have forced you marry her, whether you liked it or not.'

Mallorn gulped at that thought. He had never thought of that. Aredhel wasn't serious about this, was he?

His Adar wouldn't force him to marry one of the maidens he had slept with, would he?

'Anyway,' Aredhel shook his head. 'Adar mustn't know about Legolas and Haldir or he'll cut you into pieces. For Haldir's brothers, it's wise if they didn't know about the baby's real sire. One of us must stay with Legolas even if he goes to Gondor. You are closer to him than I, so it's best if you go with him.'

'But will Adar agree too this?' Mallorn asked, amazed at his brother's natural leadership.

'Leave him to me; I'll be able to convince him.' With that, Aredhel stood from his seat. 'Adar received some news from Mirkwood today. We are leaving in the morning.'

'Mirkwood? Is everything all right there?' Mallorn asked worriedly.

'Yes, it's only bunch of Orcs making some trouble at our borders. It's nothing to worry about. You, on the other hand, have to keep an eye on Legolas, understood? He will be alone in a city full of men.'

Mallorn nodded. 'Don't worry, brother. I'll keep a good eye on him.'

'And do me a favor, Mallorn.' Aredhel said. 'Next time, don't give Legolas any advices that Adar might separate your head because of them.' With that, Aredhel wished his brother a good night and left.

---- ---- ---- ----

"And that's what happened," Legolas said softly, tears falling silently down his cheeks. "I felt so much loved and protected every time I was in Haldir's arms. It wasn't the physical need that brought me to Haldir's bed; it was the feeling of being safe…of knowing that he would always be with me." A soft sob escaped from between his lips. "But I was wrong. Haldir left me when I needed him the most. He left me and I don't know if he will ever come back to me again." At this point, Legolas broke down and sobbed uncontrollably. Aragorn took the weeping elf in his arms, whispering soothing words in his ears.

"It's alright, Legolas." The man whispered soothingly. "It's alright. Haldir will always be with you….in your heart."

"Do-do you think so?" Legolas said, pulling away.

"Of course, I am." Aragorn smiled, wiping Legolas' crystal tears.

Legolas looked away from Aragorn's gaze.

"I have never told anyone of that, not even my Ada. I was so afraid of his reaction," he whispered softly. "I was even afraid to tell you about it. I'm still ashamed of what happened or was about to happen."

"I understand your fear, Legolas." Aragorn stroked Legolas' hair gently. "But there isn't any reason for you to be ashamed. I'll help you do whatever it takes and I'll never think any less of you. You have to trust me with everything in your life. We are married now and I'm responsible for your safety. Please, Legolas. Please promise me that you'll tell me about anything that bothers you."

Legolas looked at his friend and smiled sadly. "I promise, Aragorn," he whispered softly.

Aragorn smiled back and gestured towards to the door of the bed chamber. "Now, aren't you tired?"

"Yes, I think I am." Legolas smiled.

Aragorn stood and pulled Legolas up, guiding him to the bed chamber.

"Would you like to change your clothes in the bathroom or here?" Aragorn asked.

"The bathroom." Legolas replied, gazing at the bed warily. He felt extremely uneasy as the thought of sharing a bed with Aragorn filled his mind. He quickly took a nightshirt and ran to the bathroom. He washed his face from the tears then changed into nightshirt.

When he returned to the room, he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he saw Aragorn standing next to the clothes' cabinet, wearing nothing but an undergarment.

"I-I'm-I'm sorry." Legolas murmured, looking away. "I didn't know that…I thought that-"

"It's alright, Legolas." Aragorn said amusedly. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you that I would be changing here. Anyway, I'm used to sleep with nothing but my underpants but if that would be a problem with you then-"

"No," Legolas interrupted. "You don't have to change your habits because of me." He quickly ran and slipped under the covers.

Aragorn slowly walked to the bed and went under the covers.

The two lied on the far ends of the bed, both starting at their side, their minds filled with many thoughts.

Soon, Aragorn heard Legolas' regular breathing. Turning around to face the ceiling, Aragorn wondered what would happen next. What Legolas had told him tonight was a serious matter. His and his child's lives might be in serious danger...

Looking at the sleeping elf beside him, Aragorn knew what he was supposed to do.

/I swear I'll protect you and your child with all my power./ With that vow, the king of men closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.

---- ---- ---- ----

Legolas woke up early the next morning, hearing the sound of soft knocks on the door of the room. He groaned softly. It probably hadn't been more than four hours since he had fallen asleep and now someone was disturbing his sleep once more. He closed his eyes and shifted his body lazily to other side of the bed, trying to ignore the knocking and return to his reverie. However, every intention to go back to sleep was discarded when his body came to contact with a hard yet soft object lying next to him. Opening his eyes, Legolas found himself lying partially over Aragorn's naked chest; their legs tangled with each other's and their faces just a few inches apart.

Legolas jerked away from the sleeping man as if a fire had burned him, blushing to the tips of his ears. He stared at Aragorn for a few moments, trying to remember how they ended up in the same bed. Then, memories of the last few days came rushing to his mind. He sighed deeply.

This was all so new to him!

And to think that he had shared a bed with his best friend!

Legolas shook his head, sighing again.

He would need a very long time to get use to all of this…

Another soft knock reached Legolas' ears. Not knowing whether he should curse or thank whoever was knocking, Legolas got out of the bed and left the room after wearing his night robe. He crossed the sitting room and opened the huge wooden door. Peeking outside, he saw Mallorn standing in front of him.

'Mallorn?' he asked quietly.

'Good morning, Legolas,' Mallorn said, smiling warmly. 'Sleep well?'

'Good morning. Yes, thank you,' Legolas said, emerging outside the room and closing the door behind him. 'Is something wrong?'

'No.' Mallorn shook his head. 'But Adar and Aredhel are returning to Mirkwood in a few minutes. I came to take you to say your goodbyes to them.'

'Returning to Mirkwood?' Legolas asked in surprise. It was too early in the morning; besides, his father couldn't leave him the morning following his wedding, unless… 'Is something wrong in Mirkwood, Mallorn?'

'Adar received some news about some Orc attacks near our borders yesterday. He didn't want to disturb your wedding, so he decided to leave early in the morning.'

'And why I wasn't informed of this?' Legolas asked angrily. Mirkwood is his homeland; he had the right to know of anything concerning it.

'Don't be angry, Legolas.' Mallorn said. 'Adar didn't want to bother you on your wedding day. Besides, Aredhel said that it wasn't something big. I wasn't informed of this either until last night when I was talking to Aredhel.'

Remembering that issue, Legolas asked wearily, 'How did it go last night?'

'Well,' Mallorn rubbed the back of his neck. 'Aredhel was more understanding than I thought. He got angry for few moments but then he calmed down and shifted into the Crown-Prince-of-Mirkwood mode, making decisions and ordering me around."

Legolas chuckled softly. 'Typical…Did you make sure that he is not going to tell Ada?'

'Don't worry,' Mallorn shrugged. 'He's aware of Adar's temper. He will not say a word to him.'

'That's good,' Legolas sighed deeply. 'So aren't you going with them too?' he asked.

'No,' Mallorn shook his head. 'At least one of your family should stay with you at time like this. Besides, Adar thinks that it would be more comfortable for you if I kept you company when you leave for Gondor.'

'You are coming with me to Gondor?' Legolas asked in surprise.

'Of course I am,' Mallorn grinned teasingly. 'Adar would be worried about you if you went there alone. Besides, someone has to make sure that you stay out of trouble; especially in your condition.'

Legolas sighed, shaking his head. His brother had never let any opportunity to tease him slip away.

'Come on, now,' Mallorn said. 'Adar and Aredhel will leave Imladris in few minutes. They want to see you before they leave.'

'Give me few moments to change my clothes and we'll be on our way,' Legolas said, opening the door quietly and entering the room. A few moments later, he returned wearing a green tunic, white shirt and brown leggings. Gesturing to Mallorn to lead them, Legolas walked behind his brother, lost in thought.

The two walked quietly through the empty corridors of Lord Elrond's house until they reached the main entrance and then made their way through the gardens to the great gate. Legolas saw his father and brother standing near their horses, ready to go.

' Ada!' Legolas ran to his father's arms. 'So you are truly leaving?' He looked up at his father with sadness shining in his blue eyes.

King Thranduil smiled sadly at his youngest. 'Yes, Greenleaf. I'm sorry that I have to leave like this, but I'm needed in Mirkwood.'

'I want to go with you,' Legolas whispered sadly. 'I want to help you in keeping our land safe from any foul creatures. '

'No, Legolas,' the old King shook his head. 'From this day on, your place is by your husband's side. Your place, my little leaf, is now in Gondor.'

'But Mirkwood will always be my homeland, Ada,' Legolas whispered; hurt was clearly shining in his eyes.

'Yes, it will, my boy.' King Thranduil smiled sadly. 'And you are always welcome to visit whenever you wish.'

Legolas looked into his father's eyes, fighting the urge to cry. It hurt him to hear that Mirkwood would no longer be his home, that he had become nothing but a stranger to the Greenwood.

Mallorn put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

'Take care of yourself, baby brother.' Aredhel said softly. Legolas looked at his brother and smiled slightly.

'So should you, big brother.' He walked to his brother and hugged him tightly. He pulled away and smiled at Aredhel. 'And I hope that I'll hear news of the arrival of your child soon.'

Aredhel smiled warmly but said nothing.

'Well, it's time for us to leave,' King Thranduil declared. 'Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha, Legolas, (May the leaves of your life-tree never turn brown, Legolas)' he whispered, hugging Legolas one more time.

'Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta, Adar. (May your ways be green and golden, father.) Legolas whispered softly with a sweet smile.

King Thranduil turned to Mallorn. 'Take care of your brother, Mallorn,'

'Sure, Adar,' Mallorn replied. King Thranduil smiled and walked outside the gate where his guards were waiting. Aredhel hugged his brothers and followed his father. The two brothers didn't move until they heard the sound of horses' hooves rushing away.

---- ---- ---- ----

When Legolas returned to the bedroom, he found Aragorn sitting on a couch by the window.

"Aragorn," he said. "Why are you awake at this hour?"

"I'm not sure." Aragon said with a smile. "My eyes just opened few moments ago and I couldn't go back to sleep. Plus, I was worried when I didn't find you in the bed. Where did you go?"

"I went to bid farewell to my father and Aredhel. They are returning to Mirkwood," Legolas replied in a low voice as he sat next to his husband.

Aragorn frowned. How could King Thranduil leave his son on the morning after his wedding?

"Why did he leave so soon?" he asked.

"He had received some news from Mirkwood yesterday," Legolas said quietly. "There had been an Orc attack on our south borders. He was needed there."

"Is it anything serious?" Aragorn asked in a worried tone.

Legolas shook his head. "As far as I've been told, it's nothing serious. However, father must be there to see how the investigations were carried out. He has taken Aredhel with him and told Mallorn to stay with me." Legolas let out a deep sigh, looking outside the window.

"Oh." That was all Aragorn was able to say.

The two sat silence watching as the dim light of the rising sun started to lighten the dark sky.

Legolas sighed deeply, thinking of his father's words.

/So this is how I will end up…/ he thought sadly. /I shall have to live in strange land and consider it my home while my true home is no longer my home./

Legolas sighed again, remembering his last night with Haldir. He wondered if he and Haldir had married, would he also have to leave Mirkwood and live in Lothlórien!

He had never left Mirkwood without the intention of returning. Each time he was on a mission, he longed for the day he would return home…his wonderful Greenwoods…

Maybe he would have convinced Haldir to move to Mirkwood instead…or maybe he would have contented himself to live in the Goldenwoods with his lover. After all, unlike Gondor, Lothlórien was more like Mirkwood, right!

Legolas sighed. There was no use in thinking of this now…

What had happened…had happened.

He was married to Gondor's King and had to prepare himself for his responsibilities as Gondor's Prince Consort. A single tear escaped from his eyes.

Aragorn stared silently at his husband's face. He could tell that Legolas was sad about something; he could see shadows of sadness clouding his blue eyes. And what were these? Tears!

"What's wrong, Legolas?" he asked softly. "Why you are crying?"

Legolas looked at his husband and shook his head. "Nothing." His voice was barely above whisper.

Aragorn looked deeply into Legolas' eyes, unconvinced. "Legolas, what's wrong?" he insisted.

"I said nothing." Legolas choked back a sob. He tore his eyes from Aragorn's, looking away.

"Then why you are crying, Greenleaf? If it's nothing, then you shouldn't be crying," Aragorn said firmly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Legolas lowered his head, sobbing softly. He didn't know why he was overreacting over his father's words but they had hurt him a lot.

"I feel as if I'm unwanted in Mirkwood," he whispered between sobs.

Aragorn raised a surprised eyebrow. Now, from where did Legolas get that idea!

The man slowly moved closer and took the distressed elf in his arms. Legolas buried his face into Aragorn's chest, crying his heart out.

"Who said that you aren't wanted anymore in Mirkwood?" Aragorn asked softly, stroking Legolas' golden hair gently.

"Nobody," Legolas whispered. "I just felt hurt when Ada said that my place isn't in Mirkwood anymore. He said that my place now is by your side in Gondor."

"Oh." Hurt was clear in Aragorn's voice.

Legolas pulled away, wiping his tears. "I'm sorry, Aragorn," he said, looking at his husband. "I didn't mean to offend or hurt you. I have accepted all the consequences of our marriage, but it's hard for me to know that Mirkwood is no longer my home."

"It's Alright, Legolas," Aragorn said, brushing a golden strand behind Legolas' pointed ear. "I know exactly how you feel. I felt the same way when I first went to Gondor. I felt like I have left Rivendell behind me forever. But, then I realized that no matter what happened, Rivendell would be the place where I had grown up and had lovely memories of. It'll always be my true home. And so do you, Legolas. Mirkwood will always be part of you. The Greenwoods will be always in your heart and wherever you go, it will go with you."

Legolas looked at Aragorn and smiled brightly, his heart beating with joy at Aragorn's warm words.

" Ada said that I'd be always welcomed to visit Mirkwood from time to time," Legolas said softly. "He said that his arms will always be opened for me."

"See!" Aragorn smiled. "So you aren't unwanted there after all."

"I suppose so," Legolas whispered. "It just that my emotions overwhelm me sometimes."

Aragorn chuckled softly. "Well, considering your condition, Legolas, I'm not surprised. Did you forget that you are pregnant?"

"I think I do forget that sometimes," Legolas looked away, blushing. He placed his hand on his flat stomach and chuckled softly. "I wonder how I'll look when my belly starts to show!"

Aragorn laughed. "I'm really looking forward that day, my dear elf."

Legolas glared at Aragorn mockingly. "Is that so, King Elessar? You want to make fun of your pregnant husband? Say one funny comment about me and I'll make sure that my father hears about it."

"Oh, no," Aragorn said in mocked fear. "Then King Thranduil will knock the White Tower down with one blow! Please, Legolas, forgive me…please!"

Legolas laughed and shook his head. "Only this time, King Elessar, and on one condition."

"And what was my dear husband desire me to do?" Aragorn stood and bowed in front of Legolas.

"I want you to escort me to the kitchens, my King," Legolas said, reaching his hand out for Aragorn. "For I'm so hungry that I would eat more than a hobbit would!"

"Then to the kitchens we go," Aragorn said, pulling Legolas to his feet.

---- ---- ---- ----

After five days since their marriage, Aragorn and Legolas were now ready to return to Gondor.

Mallorn was searching for Legolas when he saw Elrohir coming from the opposite direction.

'Elrohir,' Mallorn greeted with a smile. 'Have you seen Legolas anywhere?'

'Nay,' Elrohir shook his head. 'Isn't he in his chambers?'

'No, I haven't found him there.' Mallorn replied with a sigh. 'I wonder where he went at this hour of the night!'

'He may be in gardens.' Elrohir suggested. 'You know how much he loves to spend time talking to the trees.'

"Yes, he probably there.' Mallorn exclaimed. 'Thank you, Elrohir.' The Mirkwood prince smiled brightly, clasping Elrohir's shoulder gratefully before rushing towards the gardens. Elrohir watched Mallorn until he disappeared into shadows. With a sigh, Elrohir shook his head and continued his way.

---- ---- ---- ----

Legolas was sitting on a bench in Lord Elrond's gardens, enjoying his last night in Rivendell, when he sensed his brother nearing him. He turned and greeted Mallorn with a sweet smile.

'Brooding again, Greenleaf?' Mallorn smirked.

'No.' Legolas smirked back. 'I was merely enjoying the peace of the night until you arrived and disturbed it.'

'Is that so, baby brother?' Mallorn raised an amusing eyebrow as he sat near Legolas. 'Then I'm glad I did.'

Legolas laughed softly at him. 'Nothing can drop your spirits, Mallorn, can't they?'

'No, my dear brother. Nothing can affect the one and only Mallorn,' Mallorn said, winking slyly at him.

'I'm glad to hear that.' Legolas smiled and looked away.

The two sat silently, listening to the night creatures as they went out, searching for food.

'So how is your marriage going?' Mallorn asked suddenly.

'It's going well,' Legolas replied. 'Aragorn is a gentle man and we are doing quite fine.'

Mallorn smiled. 'Do I take it that you have accepted him as your husband, Legolas?' he asked slyly.

'No!' Legolas exclaimed, terrified. The tips of his ears became rosy red. 'I didn't mean that. I meant that we are not as embarrassed as we were at the beginning of our marriage! We are just good friends.'

Mallorn burst into merry laughter at his brother's embarrassed expression. 'Relax, Legolas,' he finally managed to say. 'I was only joking.'

'Well, that wasn't funny.' Legolas frowned. 'You are insulting our friendship by saying that. Besides, Aragorn is in love with someone; but, like mine, his lover is no longer here.'

Mallorn chuckled softly. He wondered when Legolas would realize that Aragorn was in love him. During the past two days, Mallorn observed the man carefully and was surprised to see how much Aragorn was in love with his brother, and a short talk with the twins had confirmed his suspicion. However, he can't do anything concerning this matter; his brother must acknowledge Aragorn's love himself.

'Legolas,' he said suddenly. 'How do you know if you are in love with someone?'

Legolas looked surprised at Mallorn's question.

'How do you know if you are in love with someone?' Legolas repeated, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes,' Mallorn replied, nodding. 'For instance, how did you know that you were in love with Haldir?'

Legolas frowned. 'Why you are asking?'

'Answer me first,' Mallorn insisted. 'How do you know if you are in love with someone?'

'Well,' Legolas said dreamily, after thinking deeply for few minutes. 'Whenever I am with Haldir, I used to feel safe, happy, and very content. I felt as if my soul is flying on a cloud and the whole world is mine. And when we kissed and he took me into his strong arms or when I looked deeply into his beautiful green eyes, I forget who I am, where I am and time suddenly stops.' He sighed deeply, looking into space with a lost gaze.

Mallorn raised his eyebrows as he heard and watched his brother. He blinked several times, regarding Legolas, as the latter's mind was lost in another world.

'Fine,' Mallorn said loudly, snapping Legolas from his dream. 'But that was after you two confessed your love to each other. I want to know how you knew that you loved him.'

'Well, I just knew,' Legolas replied. 'I can't really describe how… it just that when it happens, you simply know.'

'Oh,' Mallorn said, before losing himself in deep thought.

Legolas frowned at his brother's behavior; it wasn't like Mallorn to ask such questions.

/How do you know if you are in love with someone/ Legolas mused. /What kind of question is that? He is 2383 years older than I am and has his share of lovers…he has practically courted half of Mirkwood's maidens! But none of them were serious. He has courted maidens for fun more than for love…could it be possible that he has finally found someone/

'Mallorn, is there someone?' he asked.

Mallorn looked at his brother and sighed deeply. He stood up from his seat and walked to a nearby tree.

'Maybe,' he said softly, running his hand along the tree's trunk.

'Maybe?' Legolas asked puzzled. 'What do you mean by maybe?'

'Well,' Mallorn said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 'I think Elrohir is in love with me.'

'Elrohir!' Legolas gasped in surprised. 'Elrohir is in love with you!'

Mallorn nodded. 'At times, I see that strange look in his eyes. A look that screams of love and adoration. But it doesn't last for long. It disappears as soon as it comes, and is replaced by a brotherly and friendly look.'

'What about you?' Legolas asked. 'How do you feel about this?'

'I don't know,' Mallorn admitted, looking back at Legolas. 'Elrohir and I have been friends for 3000 years but I have never felt attracted to him in that manner. Besides, I have always preferred females.'

'Are you sure that Elrohir looked at you in that way? You might be mistaken,' Legolas said thoughtfully.

Mallorn shook his head. 'As I said, I'm only assuming. There were some signs that first alerted me to this assumption but I'm not quite sure of them.'

'Such as?' Legolas asked.

'Well,' Mallorn said, shrugging. 'Ever since I joined you in Rivendell he has never left my side. And there are all the hidden hints he's dropping all the time about how happy he is being with me. Moreover, sometimes he stares at me when he thinks no one is looking. His stares are full of love.'

'And how did you know that they were full of love?' Legolas asked slyly. 'How did you know that he was staring in the first place?'

'I'm not an idiot, Legolas.' Mallorn smirked. 'Nor am I naïve or oblivious. I have two sharp eyes to see with and even sharper instincts.'

'So Elrohir loves you and you don't know what to do about it,' Legolas mused. 'Why?'

'I don't want this to affect our friendship.' Mallorn sighed. 'I don't know if I could return his feelings; and if I rejected them, our friendship might be lost.'

'Why don't try to look at him the way he looks at you?' Legolas suggested. 'You have courted so many maidens and yet none have been able to satisfy your choosy self. So why don't you try males instead? Besides, you know Elrohir very well; you know how he thinks, what he likes and what he doesn't.'

'But what if it doesn't work out between us?' Mallorn asked, frowning.

'Then you two will always remain good friends,' Legolas said, smiling warmly. 'So what do you say?'

'I don't know,' Mallorn whispered, shaking his head.

'Come inside, Legolas,' he finally said with quiet voice. 'You must rest, for we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow.'

'As you wish,' Legolas said as he let his brother lead him inside

---- ---- ---- ----

Meanwhile, Aragorn and Lord Glorfindel were in Elrond's library, discussing the final arrangements for the trip to Gondor.

"Are you satisfied with our arrangements regarding the blacksmiths and builders, King Elessar?" the blond elf asked.

"Yes," Aragorn replied dully. "They are indeed satisfactory. I thank you very much, lord Glorfindel."

"Yet," Glorfindel said quietly. "You don't seem pleased. Is there anything that doesn't meet with your approval? I know that you'll be leaving early in the morning, but surely, I'll be able to arrange things to your satisfaction by then!"

"It's not about this, Glorfindel." Aragorn said with a sigh, standing up from his seat and walking to window. "I'm worried about Legolas. Maybe it's better if he stayed here until he gives birth. I don't think it's wise to let him travel to Gondor. The road will surely be wearing on him not to mention dangerous."

"On the contrary, Elessar," Glorfindel said. "It's better for you and Legolas if he was present in Gondor. Your people deserve to know their Prince Consort. Besides, his presence may cease any rejection your marriage may face."

"But what about the road? Will he be able to travel all the way to Gondor?" Aragorn asked worriedly. "He gets tired very quickly even if he tries not to show it!"

"He will be fine, Estel; I assure you!" the two heard Elrond saying calmly. Looking behind them, they saw the Lord of Rivendell standing at the entrance of the study.

"Are you sure of that, Adar?" Aragorn asked uncertainly.

"He is only five months pregnant, Estel." Elrond said, approaching them. "The baby is still small; it's not taking much energy from Legolas. It is safer for Legolas to travel now than later. You need one month to reach the White City that will make him in his sixth month, which means that he has to get as much rest as possible for the baby would start to feed more in his body's nutrients, draining his energy."

"Maybe you should come with us, Adar." Aragorn looked pleadingly at Lord Elrond. "It would be safer for Legolas if you were with us during the journey. At least, you would be able to prevent him from getting into more trouble."

Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow, taking a seat next to Glorfindel. "Estel, if you, who are Legolas' husband, can't keep him out of trouble, then no one can," he said in amusement. "Besides, I'll be sending one of the best healers in Rivendell with you. Moreover, Mallorn will come with you, I'm sure that he would be a great help for you."

"I suppose." Aragorn said uncertainly, sitting back on his chair.

"Relax, Estel," he said, smiling. "I'll follow you to Gondor after two or three months to help in delivering the baby. So you shouldn't worry."

"Adar," Aragorn sighed deeply. "I can't help but worry. Legolas' condition is so delicate. And I don't want to risk his health or maybe his life, or the baby's."

"I said it will be fine, Estel." Lord Elrond smiled reassuringly. "However, you must rest as much as possible, and I suggest that you and your company rest for few days in Rohan when you arrive there."

"Rohan," Aragorn closed his eyes and threw his head backwards, sighing. "That's another matter I'm worried about. I don't know how Legolas will react when we arrive there."

"You mean Helm's Deep!" Glorfindel asked.

Aragorn nodded. "Legolas is emotionally unstable right now. Every time Haldir is mentioned, he starts to cry. I'm afraid that his reaction would risk his life or the baby's."

Lord Elrond shook his head. "Don't worry, Aragorn. Now that Legolas has you, you don't need to worry. Let him feel that you are always by his side, and he'll be able to get through this. Legolas needs this opportunity to face his loss. He has to face Haldir's death one day."

Aragorn nodded, uncertain.

"I better go and get some rest before tomorrow, then." he said, standing. "Good night, Adar. Lord Glorfindel."

"Good night, Estel." With that, Aragorn left the room.

Lord Elrond shook his head and sighed.

'He is so worried about Legolas' welfare,' Lord Elrond sighed.

'That's understandable,' Lord Glorfindel said. 'After all, Legolas is indeed fragile now.'

'Yes,' Lord Elrond said solemnly. 'He is.'

'Speaking of those two,' Lord Glorfindel said. 'Why haven't you informed them about the immortality spell? Aragorn is afraid of the day he will die, leaving Legolas alone again.'

'Because they aren't yet ready for it,' Lord Elrond said.

'How so?' Lord Glorfindel asked, confused.

Lord Elrond sighed deeply, standing from his seat and walking to the window. 'For the spell to work Aragorn and Legolas must consummate their marriage. But they are not yet ready for that step, at least Legolas isn't; and Aragorn would not agree to complete the spell just to have immortal life. And as you know, this spell can be cast only one time upon a couple. If it's not completed within a few days, its effects will wear off and it would be useless…'

'And thus, Aragorn and Legolas might lose their chance to live happily together,' Lord Glorfindel finished. Lord Elrond nodded.

'I want to give them a chance to get close to each other, and then we will have time to think about spells and immortality,' he said, looking deeply into Lord Glorfindel's eyes. 'Besides, we won't be able to cast the spell without Galadriel's help. She is the only one who's able to cast it.'

'I understand.' Glorfindel nodded. 'Anyhow, I'm very optimistic about those two. I'm sure that everything will end well.'

'I pray to the Valar for that.'

---- ---- ---- ----

To Be Continued…

---- ---- ---- ----

A/N: Well, here's another chpt…hope you like it.


	8. Chapter Seven

Reasons to Hope, Reasons to Live

Chapter: Seven

Keys:

_Dreams and flashbacks_

"Common language"

'Elvish language'

(Translations)

/Thoughts/

Legolas stared at the starless sky, sighing. Aragorn, the twins, Mallorn, Dior the healer and him had left Rivendell two weeks ago and were on their way to Rohan.

The journey was eventless much to his displeasure and everyone was driving him crazy with their concern. They were all treating him as if he was a child…as if he was going to get lost or hurt himself.

Rising to his feet, Legolas walked to where the horses were tied to the trees, Laure whinnying in greeting when Legolas drew near.

'Sut naa lle umien, Mellon nîn? (How are you doing, my friend?)' Legolas whispered softly, patting the horse's neck gently.

Laure whinnied again, rubbing his head against Legolas' body, causing the elf to chuckle softly.

'I know that you hate that saddle on your back,' he said, running his fingers through the white mane. 'I hate riding on it too. However, I'm afraid that we have no other choice.' he said as he glanced back at his companions. 'You see, there are only two of us and five of them. We can't fight them, can we?'

Laure whinnied loudly, stomping his front hooves on the ground.

Legolas laughed softly. 'I know how brave you are, Laure, but we have to listen to them this time.' Legolas' hand caressed his belly. 'It's better to ensure the baby's safety.'

The horse nodded his head slightly and Legolas smiled while continuing to caress his horse's mane.

Aragorn watched from a distance with a warm smile appearing on his face, as Legolas spoke with his horse.

Legolas had always had a special affection for nature, especially animals. The beautiful elf was kind and gentle with everyone and his heart was as big as Middle-Earth.

Aragorn sighed deeply as he continued to admire the Elven beauty. Legolas' fair skin seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. Aragorn chuckled to himself. Of course, Legolas was glowing…all the elves did. Their inner light gave them their fair glowing skin, after all!

/But Legolas' glowing is different,/ Aragorn mused. He knew that Legolas' glowing was because of the life that was growing within him. Aragorn shook his head and got up from his seat, heading for his husband.

'May I join you?' he asked softly once he was near Legolas and his horse. Legolas looked up at him and smiled.

'You are most welcome, Mellon nîn,' he replied, still patting his horse. Laure whinnied, welcoming the King, as well.

Legolas chuckled softly. 'It seems that Laure also doesn't mind your company, even though he was angry with you.'

'Angry with me?' Aragorn raised an eyebrow. 'And what have I done to deserve your anger, Laure?' He looked at the horse, confused. Said horse whinnied loudly, shaking his head.

Legolas laughed at his horse. 'He was angry because he was forced to wear a saddle on his back, but now he understands why. He's not angry any more.'

'I see,' Aragorn said in amusement. 'Well, I'm glad that he understands,' he whispered softly. Strangely, his hand came up and rested on Legolas' hand that was patting the white mane.

Legolas looked at his husband, surprised at his gesture. He felt uneasiness filled his heart as Aragorn's hand squeezed his slightly.

"Ar-Aragorn?" he whispered uncertainly as strange emotions filled his senses. He couldn't put a name for those invading feelings, but he was certain of one thing…those emotions weren't his. They were Aragorn's, leaking into his soul through their magical bond.

Aragorn smiled warmly at him but did not say anything nor did he remove his hand. A heavy silence reigned on the two as they stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Aragorn found himself leaning over Legolas slowly. His mind screamed at him to pull away but his heart had already deafened his conscious.

Legolas watched as Aragorn's body slowly pressed against his. One hand came around his waist, pulling his body forward. A shiver ran through Legolas body. He wondered what his friend was trying to do.

"Aragorn!" he called, feeling a mild panic filling his heart.

As if snapping from a dream, Aragorn regained his consciousness. He pulled both hands away immediately.

'I'm sorry, Legolas,' he said, not meeting the elf's eyes. 'I wasn't thinking properly.' Without waiting a reply, he left in a hurry.

Legolas stared at his friend's treating figure silently, feeling his emotions turned upside down.

'Was he about……?' he asked himself softly, before shaking his head and leaving, heading back to the camp.

---- ---- ---- ----

Mallorn laughed at the twins' story as the three elves sat near the small fire while Elrohir told Mallorn another story about one of their pranks on Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel.

'You know, Elrohir, if I had played that prank in Mirkwood, Adar would have punished me severely.' he chuckled. 'He would have made me regret even thinking of it.'

'Of course, King Thranduil would not have allowed such childish behavior in his court, Mallorn,' Elladan said, smiling slightly. 'Even Ada does not approve on releasing jumping frogs all over the house.'

Mallorn laughed softly. 'I wish, though, that I could do it one day. I'd love to see Aredhel's expression if he found a frog in his bed…that of course, would be a misfortune for Lady Tarawiel as well.'

The three elves laughed softly at that thought. Elrohir looked at Mallorn and smiled to himself; he was glad to be near the golden-haired elf.

Mallorn wasn't as beautiful as Legolas. In fact, he was more like his father in appearance but he was much different on the inside. Mallorn was so caring, loving and gentle. He was so different from his father and older brother, except maybe when he was angry…In that time, no one in their right state of mind would like to be near him…and that was a trait that passed to Thranduil's three sons…

Elrohir sighed, remembering when he met Mallorn for the first time. He, his parents, and his brother were visiting Mirkwood after its queen's death.

FLASHBACK

_Elrohir roamed aimlessly around the large gardens. His father was in King Thranduil's throne room, consoling the Elven King for his loss. He, his mother and Elladan had gone with Aredhel, King Thranduil's oldest son, to see the baby Prince, Legolas. After seeing the little Prince, Elrohir asked the older Prince if he could have a walk in the gardens. Aredhel forced a sad smile and nodded his agreement. Now Elrohir was walking through the gardens, amazed at their beauty and size._

_Suddenly, his sensitive ears caught the sound of soft sobbing coming from behind a rosebush. Curious, Elrohir followed the soft sound until he saw an elf around his age hugging his knees to his chest, burying his face between them and crying heartily._

_Sensing his presence, the elf looked up and Elrohir felt butterflies dancing in his stomach. The elf's face was a young image of King Thranduil's. However, the two streams of tears at the sides of his face made him look so beautiful. His eyes were glassy blue and his pale cheeks were rosy from crying. _

_Elrohir swallowed at he stared, unable to say a word, at who he supposed was King Thranduil's second son, Mallorn._

'_Who are you?' Mallorn asked, wiping his tears away._

'_I'm Elrohir,' Elrohir said, still looking at Mallorn, dumbstruck. 'Lord Elrond's son.'_

'_I'm Prince Mallorn, King Thranduil's second son,' Mallorn said, standing up._

'_It's an honor to meet you, Prince Mallorn,' Elrohir said, smiling slightly. 'Though I'd hoped that our meeting would have been in much happier times.'_

_Mallorn looked at him sadly before looking away. Elrohir saw a tear sliding slowly down the Prince's cheek and he reached out his hand to wipe the tear away. Mallorn looked back at him, confused._

'_I know that you are sad for losing your Nana,' Elrohir said. 'I don't know how I'd react myself if I lost my Nana one day…but your family is still with you, Mallorn; you can share your pain with them.' _

_Mallorn looked at Elrohir in surprise. Aredhel had told him not to cry in front of their father. He said that it would only make him sadder. So, Mallorn chose this isolated place to cry, so no one could hear him._

'_I can't.' he said. 'Aredhel said that I shouldn't cry in front of Ada so I don't make him sadder.' _

'_Then, I will be there for you.' Elrohir said. "If you need to talk, then I'll listen to you. You don't need to hide and cry all by yourself.'_

'_Why would you want to listen to me?' Mallorn asked finally._

_Elrohir smiled. 'Because I want to be your friend, Mallorn.' he said softly. 'You are the same age as my twin and I, so it is natural for us to be friends.'_

'_Oh,' Mallorn said. 'Will we be friends forever, then?'_

'_Yes,' Elrohir smiled. 'We will.'_

_Mallorn smiled slightly then turned his face away. Elrohir could see tears sliding down Mallorn's pale cheeks._

'_Do you miss her?' he asked in sympathy._

_Mallorn nodded._

'_You know,' Elrohir said. 'You have another reason for not crying or feeling sad.'_

_Mallorn looked at him in surprise. 'What is that?' he asked._

'_Your baby brother.' Elrohir said, smiling. 'Have you seen him yet?'_

_Mallorn nodded. 'Yes,' he said. 'I was standing in front of the door of Nana's room when she gave birth to him. I saw the healer getting out, holding him in her arms and handing him to Ada. He showed him to me and even let me carry him.' _

'_He is such a beautiful baby, isn't he?' Elrohir said, smiling._

'_Ada says that Legolas looks exactly like Nana…' Mallorn whispered._

_Elrohir smiled softly at Mallorn. 'So does my Nana. She had said that your brother is an image of her. You can remember your Nana every time you see Legolas or hold him.' _

'_Hannon lle, Elrohir, (Thank you, Elrohir,)' Mallorn said, returning Elrohir's smile. 'You have made me feel much better.' _

END OF FLASHBACK

Elrohir smiled dreamingly to himself. That day was the best day of his entire life. It was the day he met a new friend who soon turned to be the love of his life. He had fallen in love with Mallorn despite his wariness towards King Thranduil. Elrohir sighed dreamily, wondering if he would have a chance with Mallorn. The golden-haired elf hadn't shown any interest in males before and Elrohir doubted that he would return his feelings one day.

Mallorn and Elladan exchanged confused looks. At some point during their conversation, Elrohir had drifted away from them. Now he was sighing and smiling to himself without any known reason.

'Care to share with us your happy thoughts, brother?' Elladan asked, placing his arm around Elrohir's neck. Elrohir looked up at his brother and shrugged.

'It's nothing. I've just remembered something,' he said neutrally.

'Well, it seemed that it was a happy thought, considering that strange look on your face, Elrohir.' Mallorn said, looking at the dark-haired elf pointedly. Elrohir opened his mouth to answer when Legolas walked swiftly pass them to where his belongings were set. The Elven Prince's face held a strange expression; he was very troubled. The three elves looked worriedly at each other, for Legolas had passed them without even acknowledging their presence.

'I'll see what's wrong,' Mallorn said, as he stood and walked towards his brother. The twin exchanged worried looks. Soon, they saw Aragorn coming towards them from the same direction that Legolas had came from. Elladan called his foster brother.

"Do you know what's wrong with Legolas, Estel?" he asked as soon as the man sat near them.

Aragorn sighed and nodded. "We were talking near the horses when I tried to kiss him," the man said, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know what had gotten into me but I couldn't stop myself from leaning over him!"

"Did you kiss him then?" Elrohir asked slyly.

"No." Aragorn snapped. "I couldn't. I sensed his fear as I drew nearer and I think he felt my desire for him," he whispered the last sentence.

The two elves sighed, shaking their heads.

"Well," Elrohir breathed. "At least he felt glimmers of your true feelings towards him." This earned him a glare from Aragorn.

"It will take you a long time before you gather the courage to tell Legolas your true feelings, won't it?" Elladan sighed.

"Why can't you understand?" Aragorn snapped. "Legolas loved Haldir. I'm nothing but a friend to him. And now, I've destroyed everything between us because of my own weakness."

"No, you didn't," Elladan said calmly. "You are in love with him. One day, he will love you back. Why you can't see, Estel? Legolas is in need of your love. His heart is weary from grief. You only have to be patient."

"And don't forget," Elrohir said. "You have to confront Legolas with your true feelings one day. Don't worry; I'm sure that he will fall for you one day."

Elladan gave his twin a pointed look but Elrohir chose to ignore it.

Aragorn sighed deeply as he stared at the small fire, thinking of what his brothers had said. "Don't be so optimistic." he finally murmured.

Mallorn found Legolas preparing his place for sleeping. The odd expression hadn't left his brother's features; it was mixture of confusion, exhaustion and sadness.

'Legolas,' Mallorn said, placing one hand on Legolas' shoulder. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' Legolas answered flatly, as he continued to adjust his bedroll.

'You don't act oddly over nothing, Legolas.' Mallorn said, folding his arms in front of his chest. 'Now tell me what's wrong?'

Legolas sighed, sitting on his newly arranged bedroll.

'A small incident that happened between Aragorn and I, when I was talking to Laure,' he said.

'What happened?' Mallorn asked, sitting next to his brother. 'Your first quarrel?'

'No,' Legolas shook his head. 'We were talking, when suddenly Aragorn pulled me towards his body and leaned over me and—and I think he tried to kiss me.' Legolas whispered. 'I don't know why he did it but I was so afraid. I nearly yelled at him to snap him out of it.'

Mallorn raised an eyebrow. 'Trying to kiss you?' he asked slyly. 'Did he actually kiss you, then?'

'NO!' Legolas snapped.

'Then why you are so upset?' Mallorn grinned evilly. 'Are you upset because he **did not **kiss you?'

'MALLORN!' Legolas glared at his brother, feeling his anger rise inside his chest. 'I'm confused because he **actually** tried to kiss me. No one is allowed to kiss me after Haldir, let alone my best friend! I think I even felt him desiring me!'

'Haldir is no longer here, Legolas,' Mallorn snapped. 'When your mind will accept that fact? He's **dead**, Legolas. And in few days you will be in the same place where he died.' As soon as the words left his mouth, Mallorn bit his lips in regret.

Legolas looked away, trying to hide the hurt and tears that flashed in his eyes. So far, he had managed to ignore the fact that they were on their way to Rohan, the place where his heart had died. His hand rested on his belly, where Haldir's baby was growing.

'I'm sorry, Legolas.' Mallorn whispered, lifting his brother's face to meet his eyes. 'I didn't mean to hurt you.'

'I truly understand that Haldir is gone,' Legolas whispered. 'But my heart still trying to convince me that he will be back someday…and I have to stay faithful to him until then.'

Mallorn sighed deeply. 'Haldir would not have wanted you to live in grief and pain all your life, Legolas. He would have wanted you to love and live in happiness again.'

'But Aragorn is my friend.'

'He's also your husband, Legolas,' Mallorn said. 'Besides, the man does have some needs to be fulfilled, you know!'

'What do you mean?' Legolas looked at his brother, confused.

Mallorn smiled slyly. 'Come on, Legolas. You know that sometimes a man cannot fight his desires for long…'

'Are you saying that Aragorn **lusts **after me?' Legolas asked angrily. 'Does he see me as his desire-release now?'

'I didn't say that,' Mallorn said calmly. 'I was saying that the bond that you two share might be affecting his emotions, making him desire you. Besides you must not exclude the possibility that Aragorn may not see you only as a friend, Greenleaf.' With that, Mallorn stood and walked away, leaving his brother to think in peace.

'Not only as a friend?' Legolas whispered softly.

One week later, the couple and their friends reached the lands of Rohan. Legolas rode silently next to Aragorn all the way to Edoras.

After that night, Legolas acted as if nothing had happened. He kept his thoughts to himself and spoke only when he needed to. He tried to avoid being alone with the man as much as possible and keep a reasonable distance between them. Other than this, Legolas acted normally around Aragorn and they were acting like good friends once more.

Aragorn didn't mention that night again either. He talked and jested with Legolas as usual, trying to lift the elf's spirit as they drew nearer to Rohan.

"Welcome, my friends." King Éomer greeted them with a warm smile at the gates of the city. "It has been so long since we last met…"

Aragorn dismounted his horse and walked to his friend. "Well met, Éomer. Aye, it has been so long."

The two friends hugged each other tightly. Legolas dismounted from his horse and went to the two.

"Well met, King Éomer." he greeted the King with a nod.

King Éomer pulled away and looked at Legolas, smiling. "Legolas," he smiled. "It's nice to see you, my Elven friend." His eyes then traveled to the twins behind Legolas. "I see that Elladan and Elrohir are also present. How are you, my two good friends? It's an honor to have you as Edoras' guests."

"We are fine, good Éomer," Elladan bowed slightly. "The honor is ours."

Éomer's eyes then spotted a blond elf standing next to the twins and another dark-haired one behind them.

Aragorn followed Éomer's eyes and smiled.

"King Éomer," he said, gesturing to the two elves. "Let me introduce you to Prince Mallorn, Legolas' second eldest brother." Mallorn nodded his head. "And our healer from Rivendell, Dior of Daerleon." The healer bowed to the King.

King Éomer smiled at them. "Welcome, my friends. Please, follow me inside." With that, the King walked to the palace, followed by his men and guests.

"So, my friend," King Éomer said as they walked back. "To what do I owe your joyous visit to my lands? I remember the last time I asked you to visit, you excused yourself with your duties in Gondor."

Aragorn smiled warmly. "Actually, I am on my way to Gondor from Rivendell, carrying some joyous news with me."

"Indeed," King Éomer raised an eyebrow. "And what is this joyous news, my friend, if I'm allowed to know."

"Of course, you are." Aragorn put a hand on Éomer's shoulder. "In fact, I was going to invite you to visit Gondor and celebrate with us this happy occasion."

"You have provoked my curiosity, Elessar." Éomer said. "I would like to hear your happy news. However, first you and your company must have some rest. We will continue our conversation over dinner." With that, Éomer ordered some servants to escort the guests to the guest chambers when they reached the castle.

King Éomer raised an eyebrow as Aragorn and Legolas entered the dinning hall together, holding hands. He watched suspiciously, as Aragorn helped Legolas to his seat and then sat next to him. Éomer glanced at Mallorn to see his reaction but Legolas' brother seemed to not notice. His eyes then went to the twins, who were smirking slyly at the pair. Éomer stared back at Aragorn with thoughtful eyes. He knew that Aragorn was in love with Legolas; even he still couldn't quite understand how a male could love another male. However, since it was known among elves and Aragorn was raised by them, he didn't question his friend's preference. However, he also knew that Legolas was, and maybe still, in love with Haldir, who had died in Helm's Deep, a fact that kept Aragorn from confess his true feelings to the Mirkwood Prince. So why would the two acts as if they were a couple?

Was it possible that Aragorn had told Legolas his feelings and the elf accepted them?

Éomer looked at Legolas and frowned. The elf was so quiet and his features spoke only of deep pain and sadness. What was going on between the two?

Checking on his sister, Éomer sighed in defeat. The Lady of Rohan seemed not to notice anything except the mere presence of King Elessar.

Realizing that everyone was waiting for him to start dinner, Éomer clapped his hands, allowing the servants to serve dinner.

Once the plates were uncovered and the strong smell of the cooked meat filled his nose, Legolas felt nauseated. He tried to block the strong aroma but failed miserably; it was a horrible smell to his nose. Quickly, he pushed his seat back and stood.

"Legolas?" Aragorn looked at him with concern.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel well." Legolas said quietly. "I think I need some more rest. Please, enjoy your meal." With a small bow, he left the room. Aragorn looked at Mallorn, who stood from his seat, as well.

"I'll ask Dior to check on him. if you excuse me." With that, Mallorn left after his brother. A few moments later, he came back smirking.

"How is Legolas, Prince Mallorn?" Éomer asked.

"He is fine," Mallorn said in amusement. "Nothing to worry about…and please call me Mallorn."

"But he has to eat, Mallorn!" Aragorn said worriedly. "And where was Dior?"

"I have asked for some fruits to be taken to his room," Mallorn said. "And we still have some Lembas in our bags…he said that he couldn't stand the smell of the meat, that's why he left the room. When I summoned Dior from healing wing and informed him, he said that this is normal considering his condition…"

"His condition?" Éomer asked puzzled. "What condition?" He looked at Aragorn questionly. "I thought elves don't get ill!"

"They don't, my friend." Aragorn smiled softly. "I'll tell you about Legolas later. In the meantime, a celebration will be held soon in Minas Tirith and I'd be honored if you and your sister, Lady Éowyn, would attend."

"What the occasion, my Lord?" Lady Éowyn asked, smiling sweetly at Aragorn.

Aragorn smiled warmly at her. "My marriage, my lady," he said quietly.

CLACK

The fork in Lady Éowyn's hand dropped soundly on the ground. Everyone in the hall stared back at her.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking downwards.

"So," Éomer cleared his throat. "You are going to marry, my friend?"

"No, Éomer." Aragorn said as he looked at his friend, smiling. "I am married already…I had gotten married before the final battle, though I haven't announced it yet. Many reasons prevented me from announcing my marriage when it actually happened but now I have much stronger reasons to announce my marriage to my people."

"And may I ask to whom you are married, Elessar?" Éomer asked, though his mind had formed a guess.

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Aragorn said with a dreamy smile.

Éomer frowned. "You two have been married for four months but you haven't told anyone! Even your friends?!" he said, hurt was clear in his voice. Aragorn bit his lip, knowing that he had to come up with a lie. He hated lying to his friends but it was necessary.

"It's not like that, Éomer," he said calmly. "Everything happened very fast, actually. You are aware of the circumstances after Helm's Deep battle. There was a big chance that we would lose Legolas to grief. So, Elrond suggested that I bound to Legolas in order to save his soul. Also, the elven lords thought that a marriage between men and elves would strengthen the relation between all the free peoples and unite them under my flag in the battle, but since Arwen had decided to follow her kin to the grey heavens, Legolas was a perfect choice. We had joined the night prior to our march. No one knew except Lord Elrond, Gandalf and some Elven Lords. After my coronation, we feared that people would reject my rule if I was married to another male, so we decided to keep our marriage secret until I restored Gondor and proved myself to its people."

Éomer looked at Aragorn suspiciously; there was something in that story that didn't fit, however, he didn't press on the subject. Mallorn and the twins stared at Aragorn in disbelief.

/When and how did Aragorn come up with that story?/ the three elves wondered.

"Which reason was your true motive, Elessar?" Éomer asked. "To save his life from fading or politics?"

"Both of them, Éomer." Aragorn replied. "I didn't want Legolas to fade from grief but a large part of our marriage happened out of policy more than love." The King of Gondor sighed.

"So you admit that you love him?" Éomer said with a smirk.

"I have never denied that, my friend. I love Legolas with all my heart."

Lady Éowyn looked up at Aragorn with hurt shining in her eyes. Éomer watched his sister with sympathy. He knew that his sister admired Aragorn; however, the King's heart was not his own anymore. He had given it to Legolas before even he had met his sister.

Éomer sighed as he looked at Aragorn. "Congratulation then, Aragorn. I am happy to hear such news about you two. You both deserve happiness."

"Thank you, Éomer," Aragorn smiled softly. "I knew that you would understand and accept our marriage."

Éomer laughed softly. "I am familiar of the ways of elves, my dear friend. And I also knew of your secret admiring of our Elven friend." At that, Lady Éowyn looked at her brother confusedly. She couldn't understand how a male would fall in love with another male, let alone marry one, but Aragorn and Éomer were talking about it as if it was a common issue.

"You talked about reasons that prevented you from announcing your marriage and reasons that made you change your mind," Éomer said. "Mind sharing with them with me?"

"Well," Aragorn took a deep breath, knowing that he had to twist the truth a little bit. "As I said I was waiting to rebuild Gondor in full before I announced my marriage. However, during my last visit to Rivendell, I met Legolas there and he told me that he's pregnant with my child."

"Pregnant?" Éomer asked in disbelieve.

"How could that be possible?" Lady Éowyn asked darkly. She was fed up with this nonsense. She may accept that a male could love and marry another male. But to hear that a male was pregnant! They really went too far with this!

"Prince Legolas is a male!" she hissed. "How could a male get pregnant?"

"By magic, Milady." Mallorn answered calmly. "My kin had created a spell that could make an Elven male fertile. It was created when the number of the Elven newborns started to lessen. And since some elves had taken mates of their same gender, some wise elven mages set that spell on them to ensure that our kind does not go extinct."

Lady Éowyn looked at Mallorn in awe, trying to digest the new information. Éomer also looked surprised; this was new to him as well.

"So Legolas is carrying your child then, Aragorn?" Éomer looked at his friend. "He's carrying your heir?"

Aragorn smiled and nodded.

"Well, I don't know whether I should congratulate you or feel sorry for you, my friend." Éomer said. "The people of Gondor may not receive this news with welcoming."

"I know." Aragorn sighed. "However, I will not forsake Legolas and the baby just to please my people. I'm ready to fight the whole world if I have to for them." he said determinedly.

Éomer smiled. "Don't worry yourself over this very much my friend; I'm sure that you and Legolas will find a way to gain Gondor's people's approval."

"Thank you, Éomer." Aragorn smiled warmly.

"Well, this news surely deserves a celebration," Éomer said, raising his glass of wine. "A toast to the newly couple and their unborn child…May all the Gods grant them happiness and peace."

"Cheers…" Everyone raised their glasses except Lady Éowyn, who was silent for the rest of the night.

Legolas looked at the sleeping figure and sighed. After Éomer had learned that Aragorn and Legolas were married, he insisted on moving them into the same chambers…much to Legolas' discomfort. He and Aragorn had only slept in one bed for a handful of times, but he wasn't used yet to the presence of another person other than Haldir next to him. It still felt so strange…and…wrong.

Legolas sighed again and got out of the bed slowly, not wishing to wake Aragorn. He walked to window and looked at the dark sky of the night. They had been staying in Rohan for two days now under the excuse of resting after the long journey from Rivendell.

/On a night similar to this,/ Legolas thought, caressing his belly. /above these lands, I shared my bed with Haldir for the last time./ He sighed deeply and continued to stare at the sky.

Aragorn sighed, rolling his body to the other side of the bed; his hand reached to Legolas' side of the bed. Finding nothing but the cold sheets, Aragorn opened one eye to check on the elf next to him.

Confirming that Legolas wasn't in the bed, Aragorn rose and searched the room with his eyes. He found the beautiful elf standing by window, staring at the sky.

"Legolas?" Aragorn said, rising from his bed. Legolas turned to see Aragorn approaching him.

"What are you doing up at this hour of the night?" Aragorn asked as he came near his husband. "You should be resting."

"I couldn't sleep. So many things were in my mind." Legolas whispered softly, looking back outside the window. "When we are going to Gondor?"

"In three days at most. Why?" Aragorn frowned. There was something in Legolas' tone he didn't like.

"I want to visit Helm's Deep, Aragorn," Legolas said determinedly, looking straight into Aragorn's eyes.

Aragorn watched Legolas in disbelief. "What?" he asked abstractedly.

"I said I want to visit Helm's Deep, please," Legolas repeated quietly.

Aragorn frowned deeply. He hated when Legolas was in such depressing mood. The elf talked with cold and composed tone that didn't suit his carefree nature.

"May I know why?" Aragorn asked, in the same cold tone.

"I want to visit Haldir's memorial," Legolas whispered softly, looking down. "I want to face his death once and for all, before we reach Gondor."

Aragorn sighed deeply. He moved closer to his husband and put his hands on the elf's shoulders.

"Legolas, you don't have to do this," he whispered softly.

Legolas looked up at Aragorn; his tears were already flowing down his cheeks. "I want to do this, Aragorn. I need to do this," he lowered his gaze again. "Mallorn said that I have to face and accept Haldir's death. I need to go to Helm's Deep in order to prove to myself that I'm able to do it. Aragorn, I don't want to be hurt again. If I'm about to start a new life, I want it to be empty from any sorrows. I want to do it for my child's sake." At that point, Legolas threw himself into Aragorn's arms, sobbing. He cried until there were no more tears to shed.

Aragorn waited patiently until Legolas' crying ceased before pushing the elf gently away and lifting his chin with his finger.

"It's alright, Legolas," he whispered gently. "If that will make you feel better, then I won't object. I'll ask Éomer if we could go to Helm's Deep first thing in the morning, alright?" Legolas nodded. "However," Aragorn continued. "You must promise me that you won't stress yourself very much. Not only would you risk your baby's life with grief but also your own life. You must promise me that you'll try and get hold of your emotions, Alright?" Again, Legolas just nodded, not trusting his voice. Aragorn smiled warmly at his husband. "Come Legolas," he said softly, guiding the elf to the bed and tucking him in. "You need to rest."

Aragorn watched as Legolas slowly closed his eyes and derived to sleep before he closed his as well.

Everyone was surprised when at breakfast the next morning Aragorn asked Éomer about visiting Helm's Deep.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Legolas?" Mallorn asked his brother after Aragorn had explained to them that it was Legolas' request.

"Yes, Mallorn, I'm sure." Legolas said quietly. "I will be fine. Besides, I was hoping that you would accompany me." He forced a smile to his face. "I would like for you and the twins to see where we fought in that great battle."

"Of course; we would love to come with you to Helm's Deep, Legolas." Elladan said cheerfully. "I was hoping that we would be visiting that place. Helm's Deep has become a very famous place after the battle…I wish I was among the Elven army and didn't miss all the fun that night." At the last sentence, three pairs of eyes glared at Elladan while Legolas lowered his head, not wanting his pain to show in his eyes.

"There was no fun that night, Elladan." Aragorn hissed, glaring at his foster brother. "Many had died that night and many had suffered from their losses…so try and show some respect to those who bravely lost their lives that night." He placed a comfort hand on Legolas' shoulder.

Elladan looked apologetically at Legolas. "I'm sorry Legolas," he whispered. "I didn't mean to hu-"

"It's fine, Elladan," Legolas said as he looked at his friend with small smile. "I know you didn't."

"Well," Éomer said, clearing his throat. "I don't see why we shouldn't visit Helm's Deep. We can go there after we finish breakfast."

Éomer and his friends rode to Helm's Deep after breakfast. Through the road, Aragorn was explaining to Mallorn and the twins what happened during their journey while Legolas remained silent during the whole time.

"And Gimli kept explaining to Lady Éowyn about dwarf women all the way," Aragorn said. "I was having a hard time preventing myself from laughing. Then the funniest part arrived when Gimli fell from his horse and stood again saying _It's all right, it's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate! It was deliberate!_" Everyone laughed.

Legolas sighed, smiling slightly. "That stubborn dwarf." He whispered softly. "I really miss him and the time we spent together."

"We can invite him and the little hobbits once we reach Gondor, Legolas," Aragorn suggested. "Though I'm sure that lord Elrond has already sent messages to them informing them about our marriage."

Legolas nodded solemnly, thinking of his absent friends.

"Look, there is the cliff where I had fallen." Aragorn exclaimed, pointing to a near cliff. The twins and Mallorn dismounted and ran to it, looking down.

"Elbereth, Estel!" Elrohir exclaimed. "You sure are lucky to have survived such fall!"

Aragorn smiled at his brother, dismounting his horse and walking to the cliff. "I don't say that I'm not, Elrohir. Gimli made sure to remind me how lucky I was after that. What were his words again?" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, yes! _Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let us hope it lasts the night._" He said, mimicking the dwarf's voice. Everyone laughed in amusement.

"Come, we must reach Helm's Deep before sunset," Éomer said, nudging his horse forwards.

Near sunset, the five friends arrived at the gates of Helm's Deep.

Legolas stood in front of the gate, staring at it sadly. He took a deep breath before forcing his legs to move. Aragorn sensed Legolas' inner battle; the place held so many sad memories for the young elf. He walked to his husband's side and took his slender hand into his.

"Legolas, are you sure you can handle this?" he whispered softly.

Legolas looked at Aragorn and smiled at his friend's worried tone. "Aye, Aragorn. I'm fine."

The group walked through the damaged gates and walls, looking everywhere. Legolas released himself from Aragorn's grip and walked slowly to part of the fort, Aragorn and Mallorn at his feet.

Legolas walked until he reached a clear area where many stone memorials stood. He walked through the memorials, reading the names of the men and elves who had fought bravely that night and paid with their lives the price of Middle-Earth's freedom. Then, he reached a stone memorial that stood on its own, away from the rest. He knelt in front of it and ran his hand softly over the cold stone.

'Haldir o Lòrien (Haldir of Lòrien),' he read softly, tears falling down his cheeks. 'Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. Namárie. (Your heart is that of the lion. Farewell.)'

Legolas closed his eyes, memorizing the words in his heart. Aragorn and Mallorn watched him from a distance, giving him some privacy and keeping an eye on him at the same time. Legolas opened his eyes once again and looked at the memorial, smiling softly despite his tears.

'Mae govannen, A'maelamin (Well met, my beloved),' he whispered softly. 'I have come to tell you joyous news. Your love has proven to be stronger than the death that has taken you away from me.' His hand rested on his belly. 'The seed of our love is growing inside of my body…a proof of the love that we had shared between those walls. You will live forever with me, Haldir, in the image of our child. I'll never forget you, Melamin (My love). Namárie, Haldir.' With that, Legolas stood and walked back to Aragorn and Mallorn.

"Are you fine, Legolas?" Aragorn asked worriedly, as soon as Legolas neared them.

Legolas smiled and nodded his head. "We must go and join Éomer and the twins," he said softly, wiping the trace of his tears. "Are we going to spend the night here?" he asked as the trio walked back to join Éomer and the twins.

"I suppose so," Aragorn shrugged. "It's too dark to return to Edoras now."

"But where we are going to spend the night?" Mallorn asked. "The place is completely destroyed."

"Not the entire fortress is destroyed," Aragorn said. "The inner part of the fort is still intact. I'm sure that are some rooms suitable for spending the night. I'll ask Éomer about it, just to make sure."

Mallorn sighed as he stared at the night sky of Helm's Deep from the balcony of the bedchamber he shared with the twins. Even though he was very tired from today's trip, he still couldn't sleep. Since his conversation with Legolas, he had been thinking deeply about his feelings for Elrohir. They were very close friends, but his feelings, unlike Elrohir's, had never crossed the line of friendship.

What was he supposed to do?

How would he react if Elrohir confessed his feelings to him?

Mallorn sighed again, running one hand through his long blonde hair. Having a male lover had never crossed his mind before and now, knowing his kin's secret had increased his doubt about even considering it. His father would not be as forgivable with him as he was with Legolas if anything like Legolas' situation happened to them. However, he and Elrohir and could not stay like this forever, acting as if there was nothing between them. At some point, they had to talk about it and solve the matters between them.

It was a complicated situation.

'Mallorn,' Mallorn's musing was interrupted by Elrohir's voice. Looking behind, Mallorn saw his friend standing at the entrance of the balcony. 'Why aren't you sleeping?'

'I couldn't.' Mallorn replied with a deep sigh. 'There are lots of things that are occupying my mind.'

'What things?' Elrohir asked as he approached.

'Legolas' matter and other things.'

'I see.' Elrohir said. The two stayed in silence for awhile. Suddenly, Elrohir spoke.

'Mallorn,' he began. 'There is something I want to tell you.'

Mallorn felt his body tensed at this but then shook it away. 'What is it, Elrohir?' he asked softly.

'Mallorn,' Elrohir began nervously. 'We have been friends for a long time. I have always enjoyed your company and always looked forward to the day that I would visit you or you visit Rivendell…' Elrohir paused for a moment, gathering his courage before he continued. 'But as the years passed, that feeling of friendship turned to something more, something deeper than a simple friendship. It turned into love, Mallorn. I love you, not as a friend, but more. I'm deeply in love with you, Mallorn.'

Mallorn closed his eyes, not knowing what to say. He ran Elrohir's words through his mind, asking himself again how he felt about them.

Mistaking Mallorn's silence for rejection, Elrohir lowered his gaze. 'I'm sorry, Mallorn,' he said softly. 'I'm sorry I brought this up. I will never speak of this again. I will understand if you don't wish to talk to me again.' He strode to the entrance when he heard Mallorn's soft voice calling.

'Elrohir wait.'

He looked back and saw Mallorn walking to him. The two stood in front of each other, staring at one another in silence until blond elf spoke again.

'I'm greatly honored to have your love, Elrohir,' he said softly. 'I can't really describe how honored I am to know that you have given me such a precious gift as your heart…'

'But?' Elrohir continued softly.

'But I really don't know how I feel about it.' Mallorn sighed. 'I have never thought of taking a male lover before much less being your lover. Ummm…I don't love you that way. Besides, I think I'm starting to like Lady Éowyn.'

'Lady Éowyn?' Elrohir felt his heart twists in pain.

'Yes,' Mallorn looked away. 'She seems to be an extraordinary lady and in the few moments that we talked, she managed to have my attention.'

'I see.' Elrohir said softly.

'I'm sorry, Elrohir.' Mallorn whispered. 'I don't want to lose you as a friend, Elrohir. Your friendship is more precious to me than anything in this world.'

'Don't worry, Mallorn.' Elrohir whispered. 'Your friendship is precious to me too. I don't want to lose it either.' With that, he turned around and left.

_Legolas was standing in small clearing, golden trees with sliver leaves sang softly to the winds around him._

_Hearing a soft rustle behind him, he turned around and saw Haldir walking towards him. Legolas stood silently as the Marchwarden approached him and took him into his strong arms. Legolas felt Haldir's lips brushing softly against his and he closed his eyes as Haldir deepened the kiss._

_They pulled away and Legolas' stared into Haldir's jade eyes._

'_I'm dreaming…' Legolas whispered softly._

_Haldir smiled warmly. 'Then you must wake up, Legolas,' he replied, caressing Legolas' cheek._

_Legolas closed his eyes and crushed his lips into Haldir's, pouring all his love into the kiss. He pulled away and looked at Haldir._

'_I don't want to wake up,' he said. 'I want to stay here forever…with you.' He took Haldir's hand and placed it on his belly. 'With you and our child.'_

_Haldir smiled and held Legolas' hands and raised them to his lips._

'_You must wake up, Legolas,' he whispered. 'You cannot live in the past forever.'_

'_No!' Legolas said, tearing falling down his cheeks. 'I don't want to. I want to stay with you!'_

'_No, Legolas. You must wake up.' Haldir said, pulling away. 'You must move on with your life, Legolas.'_

'_NO!' Legolas cried, as Haldir's image started to fade slowly into the darkness. 'No, Haldir, please don't leave me!' He ran after the fading image but with no success. Haldir was fading and so were their surroundings, leaving Legolas in total darkness._

'_No, Haldir, please.'_

"Legolas!"

Legolas' eyes snapped open and saw a worried Aragorn looking over him. He pushed himself off the bed into a sitting a position.

"Aragorn?" he whispered softly. "What happened?"

"You were dreaming, Legolas," Aragorn said, brushing Legolas' tears away.

"I was dreaming??" Legolas whispered softly. He stared at Aragorn strangely before looking away. "Aye, I was dreaming," he whispered again. "And I have just waked up…"

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter Eight

Title: Reasons to Hope, Reasons to Live

Author: HanaHeart

Chapter: Eight

Summary: In the Battle of Helm's Deep, Haldir leaves Legolas with more than he bargained for

Beta Oliwiaroot

Warnings: Mpreg, Character Death (later)

Disclaimer: All of LOTR characters belong to the one and only Tolkein, except for any OCs.

Reasons to Hope, Reasons to Live

Chapter: Eight

The White Tower of Minas Tirith glowed with a pearly light under the golden rays of the sun. Legolas took a deep breath, trying to ease his nervousness as they neared the Capital of Gondor. He knew that in a few hours, Aragorn and he would face the Lords of Gondor's Court and the whole people behind them.

Aragorn glanced at Legolas. His husband was nervous; he could see that on his beautiful features.

/And he is right to feel so, / Aragorn mused.

The Lords of his court were the most prejudiced men he had ever met. During his short time of ruling, they made his life as a King a living hell; challenging, opposing and dissecting every single decision and order he made. And even though, some of the young Lords, such as his steward Faramir and some others believed and trusted him to lead the Kingdom, the older Lords saw him as nothing but a mere ranger from the North.

/Just like Denethor… / the king thought gloomily.

The sounds of horns snapped the man from his thoughts. He saw the large gates of the city opening, revealing Faramir with the company of some of the royal guards.

"My liege," Faramir bowed as his king dismounted his horse. "It's my greatest pleasure to see you home again safe and sound."

"I'm glad you are well, Faramir," Aragorn said. "I have brought some old friends with me as well." he said, gesturing to his company.

The young steward bowed in acknowledgement to the twins. "Lords Elladan and Elrohir, I hope that your last visit was such a joyous one that you have decided to honour us with your presence again."

"Well, that is one of our reasons for returning, Lord Faramir," Elladan smiled.

Faramir smiled politely at his King's foster brothers before he looked at Legolas.

"Prince Legolas," he said, bowing. "I haven't seen you since the coronation. I hope that you are intending to stay among us for a while."

Legolas smiled and nodded in acknowledgement to the young steward.

"Don't worry about that, Faramir." Aragorn said, putting his hand on the man's shoulder. "Legolas will stay amongst us longer than you think." Faramir looked at him in confusion but the king offered no further explanations. "This is Prince Mallorn, Faramir," the king said as he gestured to the elf that stood next to Legolas. "He is Legolas' brother. And the healer from Rivendell, Dior of Daerleon."

"Prince Mallorn." Faramir bowed in greeting to the blond prince.

"Well, let's enter the city," Aragorn said, pulling his horse. "There are some important matters I would like to discuss with you, Faramir."

"Certainly, my liege." Faramir said, nodding as they walked through the streets of the White City up to the castle.

Legolas looked around him as they walked, studying the city that he was about to rule by Aragorn's side.

The city was recovering from the war rather quickly, he noticed. Most of the destroyed buildings were half way rebuilt and the daily life seemed to be going as normal as possible. The people of Gondor stood at the sides of the roads, bowing to their King and gazing at his company with amazement and wonder.

Legolas smiled to himself. Even though these people saw elves during the war and at Aragorn's coronation, they never got close to one before and still the sight of any elf drew their attention and questions. Some of them might think that the elves were sacred Gods worth worshiping. Others might think them bewitched creatures that must be avoided. Legolas shivered at that thought.

How would the Lords of Gondor receive the news of his marriage to Aragorn?

How would they react to the news of his pregnancy?

What would he and his child's fate be like in the City of Men?

"Married?" Faramir asked, shocked. "You and Prince Legolas are married?"

"Indeed." Aragorn replied. "We were married before the final battle for the reasons I've told you about and now, Legolas is pregnant with my child."

Faramir stared at his king sitting in front of him with complete shock and disbelief, unable to say a word. "Honestly, your Majesty, do you really think that I would believe such (a) story? With all due respect, but your story is unbelievable. You two are both _males_**. **You can't marry each other and certainly, Prince Legolas _cannot_ be pregnant. It's impossible."

"No, it isn't." Aragon said. "I know it may sound this way but it's not. Such marriage is known among Elves—"

"You are not an elf, Aragorn," Faramir interrupted. "You are a human, and marrying another male is_unknown_ among humans."

"You forget that I have been raised by elves, Faramir." Aragorn said firmly. "And I have learned their ways in life."

"You aren't living among them now." Faramir reasoned. "The old Lords will definitely not approve of this. They might even use it (to) dethrone you, Aragorn."

"I don't care, Faramir." Aragorn snapped. "I will not forsake my husband and child just to please some old men. And as for the throne, you know very well that I didn't ask for it. They were the ones who needed a King to unite them under his rule. I was content with my life as a ranger, but I had accepted my birthright to prevent the race of men and Middle-Earth from falling into Sauron's darkness. They should be grateful that I have accepted to lead them. I love Legolas. I'm married to him, and the child he bears is mine. It's their problem if they don't understand or accept this union." Aragorn's face turned into a deep shade of red from fury. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. "Besides, by this marriage I'm offering them a strong alliance with one of the most powerful Kingdoms in Middle-Earth and with the race of Elves."

Faramir sighed deeply, shaking his head. He was surely positive that the older Lords would not understand or accept this marriage. They would reject it completely without any second thought. That, of course, would result in another confrontation between them and Aragorn. Not to mention that they could use it as an excuse to question Aragorn's capability of ruling. The younger lords might be more understanding and tolerating to the ways of the other races of Middle-Earth but the whole pregnancy would shake them terribly. How could a male become pregnant?

"How could Legolas be… err… pregnant?" he asked quietly.

"By a fertility spell." Aragorn replied. "The elves had created a spell that enables elven males to bear children. Gandalf had cast this spell on Legolas when we were bound."

"And when did he get pregnant?"

"He's entering his fourth month, I suppose."

Faramir sighed. This turn of events wasn't pleasant at all. Humans were already paranoid of the rest of Middle-Earth races as it was. The mention of elves combined with spells and wizards was bound to raise a riot of fear and distrust in the hearts of Gondor's people.

Faramir took a deep breath before looking up at Aragorn. "I will be honest with you, Aragorn. I don't think that any of the lords will accept this situation. Some lords may tolerate the habits of the other races but I don't know how they will react when their King is the one who's adapting them. Prince Legolas is a noble and fine person and I respect him very much. However, I can't say that I agree with what you both have done without telling anybody."

"Can't you at least be happy for us, Faramir?" Aragorn said softly.

"My King," Faramir said with a small smile. "If this is where your happiness lies then I cannot do anything but support you and be happy for you."

Aragorn smiled gratefully at his friend and steward.

"Anyway, we have a lot to do. First, I think we should keep this between us until we inform the lords and an official announcement is made… then, I suggest that we prepare for a union ceremony."

"A union ceremony? Why? We are already married." Aragorn asked.

"Then how are you planning to announce your marriage to the public?"

"Well, I thought of holding a small reception."

"No," Faramir said. "In order to, at least, make it easy on the lords; I suggest you have a human union ceremony and exchange vows in front of them. Besides, it would be a good way to announce the news to the public."

"Alright," Aragorn sighed.

"And of course," Faramir said, pacing in front of Aragorn and planning. "The news of Legolas' pregnancy must be announced as well; with a proper explanation of course."

"Alright." Aragorn nodded. He doubted that these arrangements would please Legolas but they were obligated to do them.

"Is he worth it, Aragorn?" Faramir asked for the last time, looking deeply into Aragorn's grey eyes.

"Worth dying for," Aragorn replied sincerely.

Faramir smiled slightly. "Fine then. You must catch up with your late paperwork, my King. And after that, we must discuss this with Prince Legolas before discussing it with the lords." With that, he excused himself and left Aragorn to his late paperwork.

Legolas sighed wistfully as he stared out of the window. After their arrival, he and Mallorn were taken to their assigned chambers and had been there since. Mallorn took on his shoulders to unpack their belongings while Legolas rested from their journey.

Legolas sighed again, He had spent a few hours within these stonewalls and he was starting to feel as though they were closing in on him, deriving him from the air he needed.

'What's wrong, Legolas?' the young prince looked up and saw Mallorn standing next to him.

Seeing anxiety filling his brother's blue eyes, Mallorn placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. 'Don't worry, Little Greenleaf. Everything _will_ be fine.'

'I'll believe that when I see it.' Legolas muttered gloomily. 'I am thinking about the days ahead, Mallorn. How those men who rule in Aragorn's court will treat us? The thought that they might harm my child has crossed my mind several times already.'

'Don't be ridiculous, Legolas. They can't harm you or your child. Remember, you are their King's spouse, whether they like it or not.' Mallorn reassured. 'They don't have a choice but to accept your marriage and your baby.'

'You don't know the men here, Mallorn.' Legolas shook his head. 'They are even more opinionated than Ada.'

Mallorn laughed loudly. 'Now I know that you are exaggerating. I can hardly imagine anyone more opinionated than the mighty King Thranduil.'

'They don't trust us, Mallorn.' Legolas said seriously. 'King Théoden questioned our intentions to aid Rohan prior to Helm's Deep. He was shocked when he saw Haldir with the Elven army standing in front of him. All men think that we are a bewitched race.'

'It sounds like something the dwarves would think of, not men.' Mallorn said, raising an eyebrow.

'Mallorn, I'm serious.' Legolas growled, glaring up at his brother. 'And don't say a word against the dwarves.'

'All right, don't be angry. I'm sorry.' Mallorn said calmly. 'Anyway, Legolas,' Mallorn held his brother's chin, locking their eyes together. 'You have to believe in your and Elessar's strength. I'm sure that you two will overcome any obstacle your marriage may face. I can't believe that after fighting many foul creatures in your lives, you two are afraid of some mortals.'

'Those mortals, my brother, are Gondor's Lords…'

'So? Elessar is Gondor's King and you are now his Prince Consort. You two are the rulers of Gondor.'

Legolas stared at his brother silently, running his words through his head. Then suddenly, his beautiful features turned into a frown and his eyes narrowed into thin slits as he looked at his brother thoughtfully.

'When did you become so wise and thoughtful?' he asked.

At that, Mallorn laughed out loud. 'You can't spend hundreds of years around Ada and Aredhel without taking something after them.'

Legolas laughed softly at that.

'This is what I always want to see and hear, little brother.' Mallorn smiled. 'Your smiling face and soft laugh.'

Legolas opened his mouth to say something when the two Sindarin elves heard a soft knock on the door.

Opening the door, Mallorn saw Faramir standing in front of him.

"Prince Mallorn," Faramir said, bowing slightly. "May I speak with Prince Legolas?"

"Of course." Mallorn said, stepping away. "Legolas, Lord Faramir wishes a word with you."

"Welcome, Lord Faramir." Legolas said as he smiled to the steward. The young elf walked from his previous spot in front of the window to a corner where two chairs were placed around a small table. "Please, have a seat. How may I help you?"

Merlin took his brother's place at the window, leaning his back on the wall as he listened warily at the current conversation.

"I humbly thank you for your kindness, your highness." Faramir said, sitting on the chair in front of Legolas. "His Majesty King Aragorn has informed me of your marriage and the child you both are expecting. Please, accept my sincere congratulations."

"Thank you, Lord Faramir. You are so kind." Legolas said quietly.

"Prince Legolas," Faramir began nervously. "It is unusual among our race that two males get married, and conceives a child. However, King Aragorn does not wish to forsake you nor his child and I totally support him in his actions. However, your marriage will not be accepted easily among our people, especially those who are in his majesty's court. Thus, I hope that you understand that and will be prepared to face the obstacles your marriage may face."

"I understand." Legolas said calmly. "Don't worry, Lord Faramir. I will be more than worthy of carrying Aragorn's name."

"I honestly believe that." The young steward sighed in relief. "However, I would like, if you permit, to introduce you to some of our royal customs."

"Lord Faramir, don't you think it is too early for such thing? Our marriage hasn't been announced yet."

"I know, your highness. However, it would be better if I introduce you to some of our customs now, so when the time comes and your marriage has been announced, you would be familiar with them in front of the lords."

"I see. In that case, you may start." Legolas said with a smile.

"First of all, your highness, I would advise you that we hold a public marriage."

"They are already married." Mallorn pointed out with little annoyance in his voice.

"I know, your highness. But what I'm suggesting is a marriage on our ways. King Elessar and Prince Legolas were married according to the Elven ways and most people here will not review it as a real marriage."

"It's alright, Lord Faramir." Legolas said. "I understand."

"Next, sire… once your marriage is announced, you will be a member of Gondor's Royal family, and as a member of Gondor's Royal family. You will have to cut your ties to your homeland."

"What do you mean by that?" Mallorn asked sharply. The human was starting to get into his nerves.

"Mallorn," Legolas said, giving his brother a stern look. "Let lord Faramir finishes."

"I beg your pardon, Prince Mallorn." Faramir bowed his head slightly to Mallorn, before looking back to Legolas. "I didn't mean any offence. However, it is a custom that when a Telcontar takes a foreign bride; the bride must give up any ties with their homeland, and adapt to our customs completely. This means that their wardrobe, jewels, and personal belongings must be Gondorian. Their allegiance and loyalty must be to Gondor only."

"I totally understand you, Lord Faramir." Legolas said quietly, before Mallorn could say a word." As I said before, I will be more than worthy of carrying Aragorn's name."

"Thank you for your kind understanding, my prince. Now, if you will excuse me, I must leave. Tomorrow, I'll summon the royal tailor, the shoe and the jewellery makers…" With that, Faramir stood up and left.

'Are you seriously going to follow all those stupid customs?' Mallorn snapped as soon as the door was shut. He was surprised at Legolas' quietness.

'Aye.'

'Legolas, what happened to you? He's asking you to sever all your ties to Mirkwood, your own family and your people?'

'Mirkwood is in my heart, Mallorn. No one can take it away.' Legolas said, looking at his brother sadly. 'As well as my family and people.'

'But he said…."

'What he said changes nothing. I'll never leave my true roots. As for my clothes, jewels and things… they don't prove anything. If I must wear Gondorian clothes and jewels, so what? It doesn't mean that I have abandoned my true roots." Legolas said, trying his best to fight back his tears. 'I'll always be Legolas Thranduiliôn.'

Unable to hold back anymore, Legolas burst into tears. Mallorn rushed to his brother and hugged him tightly.

'I'll talk to Aragorn. I'll make him stop this ridiculous thing.'

'No.' Legolas said, pulling away from his brother's embrace. 'Please, don't.'

'Legolas, you can't agree to something like this. This wasn't Adar's agreement with him.'

'Please, Mallorn. Aragorn had already done so much for me. I can't ask anything else from him. He has sacrificed a lot for me so far. I will do what Faramir asked me for Aragorn's sake.'

'Adar will not be pleased with this.'

'He mustn't know about this, neither must Aredhel.'

'Legolas…' Mallorn shook his head disapprovingly, then sighed in defeat. 'Alright, as you wish.'

'Thank you, Mallorn.' Legolas smiled sadly. 'I-I want to ask another favour of you.'

'Anything, little brother…'

'Umm…I want you to take my clothes and things back to Mirkwood with you when you return…' Silent tears rolled down Legolas' cheek as he spoke. 'I want you to take everything… save for Nana's Crown. I'd like you to keep it with you until we're done from the union ceremony, then I'll retrieve it from you. The rest of my things, I want them to be taken back with you when you go to Mirkwood, so I could use them if I visited Mirkwood someday.'

Not knowing what to say, Mallorn just hugged his brother in response.

'Aren't you going to tell me what's wrong with you?' Elladan asked his brother. The twins were in their chambers, playing a game of chess.

Since their trip to Helm's Deep, Elladan noticed that his twin was behaving differently. He was quiet and a little withdrawn from the rest, for one. In addition, he was avoiding Mallorn.

'I'm fine.' Elrohir said quietly as he made his move. There is nothing wrong with me.'

'Yes, there is.' Elladan said. 'You've been acting strangely since Helm's Deep. You don't joke, don't tease anyone, and you've been keeping yourself away from Mallorn as much as you can.'

Hearing the name of Mallorn, Elrohir tried his best not to react. Still, it was too hard to hear the name of the Prince or see him without feeling that painful tug in his heart.

Noticing how his brother's face darkened at the mention of Mallorn's name, Elladan sighed. 'It's about Mallorn, isn't it? What happened? Did you two fight?'

'I told him about my feelings towards him.' Elrohir said, after a long period of silence. 'We talked in Helm's Deep.'

'And?'

'He rejected me.' Elrohir looked up at his brother sadly. 'He wanted us to be just friends.'

Elladan sighed deeply.

'I don't want us to be friends, Elladan.' Elrohir continued. 'I want him to be my lover. It hurts me to pretend that my feelings mean nothing more than friendship. Not to mention that I'll have to watch him courting Lady Éowyn.'

'Lady Éowyn?' Elladan raised an eyebrow. 'That's a surprise. I can't imagine Mallorn falling for a human. This could be one of Mallorn's quick fascinations, you know.'

'Maybe.' Elrohir said apathetically.

'Listen Elrohir,' Elladan tried again. 'You know Mallorn better than I do. He probably will lose his interest in Lady Éowyn after sometime. So, don't lose your hope. If you truly want him, then don't give up trying to win him over."

'What if it wasn't one of his quick fascinations? What if he truly loves her?' Elrohir asked, looking at his brother with a hopeful yet frightened look in his eyes.

'Then, you have to forget him.'

Suddenly, the door of their chambers burst open and an enraged Mallorn entered the room.

'Do you know where can I find Elessar?' he asked heatedly. The twins exchanged confused looks before looking at the blond elf.

'He's probably at his study or at court.' Elladan replied. 'Why are you looking for him?'

Mallorn's frown sent shivers down the twins' spines.

'I have to talk to him.' the blond elf said. 'His steward came to Legolas' chambers earlier and informed him of some utterly ridiculous customs he had to follow as Gondor's Consort Prince.'

The two dark-haired elves exchanged puzzled looks before looking back at Mallorn.

'What customs?' Elrohir asked.

With a sigh, Mallorn pulled a chair and sat with the twins, explaining what happened with Faramir earlier.

'What did Legolas say to all of this?' Elrohir asked.

'He agreed to everything Faramir said.' The blond elf retorted. 'I still can't believe how calm he was.'

'You have to excuse Faramir, Mallorn.' Elladan said. 'Like our elders, traditions and customs hold great meanings to the race of men.'

'I don't recall Aredhel forcing lady Tarawiel to cut her ties with Imladris when they wed.' Mallorn said darkly.

Elladan chuckled. 'I'm sure he didn't. Nevertheless, when Legolas got married to Aragorn, he agreed to be part of Aragorn's life. He's bound to make some sacrifices.'

Mallorn looked at the older twin, still unconvinced. However, he knew that raising a riot about it would not make anything easy on his brother.

Elladan smiled as he noticed how different emotions played in Mallorn's blue eyes until they seemed to settle on what it looked like conviction.

'Where is Legolas now?' Elladan asked.

'Sleeping.' Mallorn replied. 'He was tired and since the sun had set already, I told him to go to bed.'

**Mirkwood**

Aredhel sighed as he continued to review some paperwork. He was lost in his work that he didn't notice as the door opened and Lady Tarawiel appeared.

'My lord,' she said. 'It seems that you have lost track of time.'

Aredhel looked up and smiled warmly. 'Is that true?'

'Certainly.' Tarawiel said with a smile, as she approached him. 'The sun had set, the wind had calmed down, the birds and animals had gone to their homes, yet, you, my lord, hadn't returned to my chambers.'

Aredhel chuckled. 'Forgive me, Melamin. I still have to go through these petitions.'

The raven-haired elf frowned at her husband. Aredhel was burying himself with work as usual.

'Aredhel,' she said with a warning tone, turning around the desk and standing in front of her husband.

Sighing in defeat, Aredhel put the papers away before standing up. 'Please, pardon me, my lady. I humbly seek your forgiveness for my insolent mistake.'

'Unless you come with me now, I will never forgive you for all eternity.'

'When my lady orders me to go with her, I have to humbly obey.' Aredhel pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her passionately, before the two left the study.

'What have you done all day?' Aredhel asked as they walked to their chambers.

'Nothing much.' The she-elf replied casually. 'After breakfast, I practiced archery in the fields then I visited the stables to check on the horse. Later in the afternoon, I went to town with Lady Hithaer to visit the families of the soldiers who lost their lives in the last Orcs attack."

'Lady Hithaer? How is she faring?'

'She's doing fine.' Tarawiel said. 'As fine as anyone with unrequited love.'

'Tarawiel, we've talked about this thousands of times.' Aredhel said with a disapproving tone.

'I cannot stay idle while someone as lovely as Lady Hithaer suffers needlessly.' Tarawiel said in an equally disapproving tone. 'I don't know why your Adar keeps denying the love that is blooming between the two of them.'

'Ever since Naneth's death, Adar had devoted himself for us. When he had realized that there were some feelings started to blossom between him and Lady Hithaer, he felt that he was betraying Naneth's memory and us.'

'This is so cruel, Aredhel. Lady Hithaer is hurting very much. They have been in love for what? 1000 years?'

'Yes, but what can we do? Adar will not marry Lady Hithaer.'

'Even if you inform him of your approval? Aredhel, maybe what's stopping him is his fear that you may oppose his marriage?'

'Tarawiel, if Adar wanted to remarry, he will with or without our approval. What's stopping Adar from marrying lady Hithaer is his feelings that he's betraying Naneth.'

'Aredhel, he's not betraying her. Your Naneth would never want him to suffer like this.'

'You have my sincere wish of luck in convincing him.' Tarawiel just frowned at her husband's indifferent response.

**Gondor**

The next morning, an urgent meeting was held between King Elessar and the lord of his court.

"Your Majesty, you cannot be serious." One of the lords objected firmly. "Married to an elf? And a male at that?"

"It's not in my nature to jest about something such as this, Lord Bonirun." Aragorn said darkly. "Prince Legolas and I are bound in marriage."

"He's a _male_, your Majesty." Lord Bonirun remarked as if his King wasn't aware if that little fact.

"So? Elves are much more comfortable in these matters. They don't see any problem with such a situation."

"But as far I can see, my liege," another Lord said, sneering. "We aren't elves, and neither you are."

"Well, Lord Mortardur," Aragorn said, feeling his anger rising in his chest. "You seem to forget that I was raised by elves and I'm fine with their ways."

"But that doesn't mean that we have to accept their ways in our own kingdom," Lord Mortardur said; the other Lords nodded in agreement.

"I'm not asking for your permission on my marriage, Lord Mortardur." Aragorn glared at the said lord. "I'm merely informing of you of it. And as your liege, you are obliged to accept whatever I command you to accept, be it another race's culture or the one I chose as my mate."

Anger flashed through Lord Mortardur's brown eyes briefly but the young lord was able to suppress it.

"You need heirs, My Lord," Lord Addrimyr tried again. "Surely the elf cannot provide you with that."

"Maybe the elf has other ways of conceiving too," Lord Mortardur snorted.

/Oh, Eru! / Faramir thought. /Now the doors of hell will open! /

"That elf has a name, my lords," Aragorn hissed angrily. "He is Prince Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood and Prince Consort of Gondor. And yes, Lord Mortardur," he growled as he glared at the Lord. "Elves do have a way to allow males to conceive. In fact, Prince Legolas is already four months pregnant with my child." That earned loud gasps from everyone except Faramir.

"How could it be?" another lord asked.

"He became pregnant due to an Elven spell," Aragorn explained. "The ancient elves had created a fertility spell to allow Elven males to bear children after the Elven births had decreased rapidly."

"Elven sorcery…" Lord Mortardur scoffed under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Aragorn clutched his hands into tight fists as he regarded the lord angrily. Lord Mortardur was one of the lords in his court that challenged his authority at every chance they got, not for the good of Gondor as they had constantly claimed but because they weren't pleased with the idea of a king that would take their privileges. Aragorn knew that the young brown-haired lord looked down him like many others, and regarded him as a mere ranger, not worthy of Gondor's crown, not to mention the fact that he was raised by the elves; a race most people considered to be bewitching.

"My Lords," he finally said. "My marriage to Prince Legolas was to unite men and elves together to fight the darkness that threatened our lands. This union will continue through this marriage. As I said before, I'm merely informing you of this marriage and Legolas' position in this Kingdom from now on. I'm not going to forsake my husband and the child he bears under any circumstances. If you weren't able to accept this simple fact, then, please say so and I'll see what I can do to make sure that you stay as far away as possible from it. Do I make myself clear?" he asked calmly, but the Lords got the hidden threat behind his polite words. Everyone remained silent.

It was obvious to everybody that Aragorn would not back off, so arguing with him openly would do them no good.

Receiving no reply, Aragorn smiled in satisfaction before turning his attention to his steward. "Faramir, I want you to take care of everything that concerns the union ceremony party… and I want you to prepare the royal announcement for the public."

"Yes, my Lord," Faramir bowed slightly.

Aragorn then turned to the Lords again. "I believe this meeting has come to its end, my Lords. You may go now." With that, all the Lords left the room, some mumbling under their breaths.

"They are angry, Aragorn," Faramir whispered softly.

"They can't do anything, Faramir," Aragorn said solemnly, staring at the closed door where the Lords had exited. "However, I want you to make sure that no objections or protests against the marriage reaches Legolas' ears. He's in no shape to deal with disturbing news right now."

"Yes, Aragorn."

"Also, I would like you to keep an eye on Lord Mortardur."

"Do you have any doubt in his loyalty, Aragorn?" Faramir asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, Faramir. It's just that I don't like him." Aragorn whispered softly. Sighing deeply, he turned to Faramir. "Go and arrange everything, Faramir."

With that, Faramir nodded and left the room.

Legolas groaned as he heard someone knocking on his chamber door. He was sleeping rather late since he couldn't get a moment of peaceful sleep last night. Sharing a bed with Mallorn had proven to be a huge mistake since the older elf was practically fighting with an unseen foe during his sleep. Every moment of the night, Legolas would be snapped from his sleep as an arm or leg made a painful contact with his body while the owner of the offending limb was blissfully dreaming and mumbling in his sleep. Sharing a bed with Aragorn was more restful. The man barely moved during sleep.

Legolas really pitied all of the maidens who had the displeasure of sharing a bed with his brother.

Another knock snapped Legolas from his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he asked softly.

'My Prince,' Dior's voice called from behind the door. 'May I enter? I'd like to examine you, if you may allow.'

'A moment, please.' The young prince rose from his bed and rushed to the bathroom where he freshened up. Returning to the room, Legolas allowed the elven healer to enter.

Dior entered the room and closed the door behind him.

'It won't take long, your highness," he said, smiling warmly at Legolas as he approached. 'I just want to see how your body is developing and ask you a few questions.'

Legolas nodded and lay on the bed for the healer to examine him. Dior lifted up Legolas robes and covered his lower body with the blanket, leaving his belly and chest exposed. He pressed his hands gently on Legolas' belly, examining its development.

'Your belly seems to grow normally, my Prince,' he said, smiling softly. 'Have you experienced any pain or felt anything unusual lately?'

'No,' Legolas said. 'But my chest sometimes hurts me, especially if touched. It has become very sensitive.'

'That's normal, your highness,' Dior said, as his hands moved upwards to examine Legolas' chest. Legolas hissed softly as the hands touched his sensitive flesh.

'It's growing slowly, I can see,' Dior mused. 'It will continue to enlarge as it fills with milk.'

'How large?' Legolas asked, frowning. 'They won't be very large, will they? I mean, my breasts will not actually show, will they?'

'Well, no, your highness.' Dior laughed softly. 'Your chest will grow just enough to allow your baby to be able to feed, but it won't be the size of a maiden's, if that is what you meant.'

Legolas sighed. 'Thank you. That's a relief.'

The healer smiled at the young prince. 'That is all, my prince."

'Thank you, Dior,' Legolas said, lowering his robes again and rising up.

'How is your morning sickness, now?' Dior asked.

'It stopped days ago,' Legolas answered. 'But I still cannot stand the smell of meat and some other kinds of food.'

'That's understandable,' Dior said, nodding. 'How about your appetite? Do you eat well?'

'Well, I eat as much as I can,' Legolas said, looking guilty. 'But not on a regular basis. I can't stand the mere thought of food sometimes.'

'That's not good, my Prince,' Dior said, shaking his head. 'You must eat for the sake of your unborn child.'

'How; if I've just told you that I can't stand the smell of the food?' Legolas snapped.

'Calm down, your highness,' Dior said. 'It's not good for you to be upset or angry. As for your appetite, tell me what kinds of food you can't stand and I'll make sure that they won't be in your meal. Other than this, you must eat.'

'Fine,' Legolas said, pouting.

'Then I will leave you, your highness.' With that, Dior bowed and left the room. Legolas sighed before rising up. He changed his clothes then left the room in search of his brother.

The people fled in panic as three riders rode through the streets of Minas Tirith with tremendous speed.

Mallorn yelled in excitement as he and the twins raced through town on their horses. After breakfast, the blond elf asked the twins to go for a ride, feeling smothered by the stoned walls. However, as they mounted their horses, Elrohir wondered who was a better rider, which led to the current race across town.

The three elves raced until they reached the gates. Once they were out of the city and into the open lands, the three pulled their horses into a stop.

'That's was marvellous.' Mallorn exclaimed between his breaths. 'Did you see how those humans ran out of our way in fright?'

'Even elves would run out of the way in fright if three mad riders sprinted through the streets.' Elladan commented, trying to catch his breath as well.

'I second that.' Elrohir remarked with a laugh.

'I don't think Elessar would be pleased if he knew about it, though.' Elladan said as the three threw themselves onto the green grass.

'Nor would Adar or Aredhel,' Mallorn stated. 'But that never stopped me from misbehaving.'

The twins could only laugh in response.

Mallorn took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and listened to the nature around him. The smell of the open air, the morning dew and green grass felt so different and refreshing from the smell of dammed cold stones of the castle; and for a moment, the Mirkwood elf truly felt pity for his younger brother to have to live within them.

'I can't understand how the humans prefer cold stone walls to this.' He said to no one in particular. 'Don't they feel any difficulty to breathe in those closed walls?'

'Humans don't feel safe in the open lands.' Elrohir replied. 'They prefer closed spaces, instead.'

'It's their loss.' Mallorn said, opening his eyes and sitting up. 'Nature is far more enjoyable than their closed houses.'

Elladan laughed. 'I'm sure Legolas shares your opinion, Mallorn.'

'Of course, he does.' The blond elf said in a frisky tone. 'He couldn't stand to stay within the Mirkwood Palace for more than a handful of days.'

'I'd like to see how he would cope living in Minas Tirith for a long time, though.' Elladan mused.

'He'll find a way to amuse himself, I'm sure.' Mallorn replied. The twins exchanged surprised looks. It sounded to them that Mallorn wasn't worried about his brother.

'You sound as if you don't care about Legolas, Mallorn.' Elrohir couldn't hold himself.

The blond elf gave his friend a strange look; strange lights sparked in his eyes before looking away.

'It might sound strange,' Mallorn said softly. 'But despite what Ada wants to believe, I know that Legolas is strong enough to withstand any obstacle if he set his mind on. Thus, I believe that he will be fine at the end.'

Elladan and Elrohir looked at their friend then at each other and smiled.

'Well, it would be better if we return,' Mallorn said as he stood up. 'Adar will kill me if he knew that I have left Legolas by himself for a long time.'

Laughing, the twins stood up and followed Mallorn to their horses.

Legolas sighed deeply as he sat alone on a stone bench in the gardens of Gondor's castle. His marriage to Aragorn finally was announced to the Lords and became official. The Prince wondered what the coming days had in store for him and his child. Aragorn was confident that no one would dare to object, but Legolas was afraid of what the lords could do to him in secret if not in public. The blond elf looked around him, wondering where his brother and the twins were. He hadn't seen them since he woke up; they were properly enjoying their time here, while he had to sit alone and worry himself to death.

Legolas was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to sense his husband approaching until he was next to him.

"So what happened?" Legolas asked quietly, looking away from the man who sat next to him.

"They are having some difficulties accepting our marriage, Legolas," Aragorn said honestly. "But I made it clear that I would not sever our bond under any circumstances. They only need some time to get used to this."

Legolas sighed deeply. "I guess that is the only option I have now," he whispered softly. "And what about the union ceremony party and the public announcement?"

"Faramir is taking care of all that." Aragorn replied. He remained silent for a moment before saying. "We have to send invitations to the lords and ladies of Middle-Earth."

Legolas gave him a calculating look before looking away. "And the fellowship?" he asked softly.

"Don't you want them to be present?"

"I do." The blond elf replied. "But…" his voice trailed off.

"But?"

"I don't wish to lie to them, Aragorn." Legolas looked deeply into the man's eyes. "As our friends, they should know the truth."

Aragorn ran Legolas' words in his mind. In his heart, he had wished that Legolas would never mention the true reasons for their marriage to anyone. The King hoped that with time, Legolas would accept their marriage as a bond of love between them and Aragorn wished that everyone would regard their marriage the same. He wished that their friends would acknowledge his and Legolas' union as one born out of love…

'Legolas,' the man finally said in Elvish. 'I know that you wish to tell our friends the truth, however, it would defy the purpose of our marriage. To have so many people know the truth might hold some risks. As much as I wish to never lie to our friends, we are forced to do so.'

Legolas just nodded in response, seemed to have been convinced.

"Is that why you lied to Éomer?" the blond elf asked mischievously. "Mallorn told me about your story of our marriage. I didn't know that you are a good liar, Aragorn."

Aragorn laughed. "It wasn't totally my idea," he replied. "Lord Glorfindel made the most of it after Ada advised me to say that we were married during that period so no one would suspect your pregnancy."

"But Elven babies have to stay one year in their parent's womb, Aragorn," Legolas informed. "If you measure from the time you have told everyone, then I would deliver the baby after nine months only."

"You are forgetting that the baby is supposed to be mine, Legolas," Aragorn said, smiling softly. "Which means that it supposed to be half-human too, and human babies stay only nine months in their mothers' womb."

"Oh," Legolas whispered. "I see."

"Don't worry about this, Legolas." Aragorn smiled. "The men here know little about elves, anyway. No one will suspect anything." His hand moved towards Legolas' and squeezed it gently. "Everything will be all right, Legolas. I promise."

Legolas looked up into Aragorn's eyes and smiled slightly. "I hope so, Estel," he said softly.

"Now, what do you think about a walk in the gardens with me?" the King said, standing up and extending a hand to his husband. "I'm positive that you will like it; it's not like Rivendell or Lothlórien but it's quite beautiful during this time of the year."

Legolas smiled slightly as he took Aragorn's hand. "I'd love to have a tour around your castle's gardens, King Elessar."

*Two days later in the Shire*

"Frodo! Frodo!" Pippin screamed at the top of his lungs, waving a piece parchment in the air. Many hobbits hurdled out his way as he ran through the roads of the shire heading to Bag End; his cousin Merry in tow.

"Pip, let me see it!" yelled the older hobbit at his cousin.

Reaching Bag End, the young hobbit just stormed the house only to find Frodo and Sam sitting at the table, drinking tea.

"Frodo!" exclaimed Pippin breathlessly. "A letter came to us from Gondor. Look," he said, presenting the letter to them. "To Mr. Frodo Baggins, Mr. Samwise Gamgee, Mr. Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Mr. Peregrin Took."

Taking the letter from his cousin, Frodo checked the seal. "It is indeed from Gondor." He mused. "I wonder what is it."

"Read it, Master Frodo," Sam said.

Nodding, the young hobbit broke the seal and started to read.

**It is with great pleasure that**

**King Elessar of Gondor**

**And**

**Prince Legolas of Mirkwood**

**request the honor of thy kind and noble presence at the joyous revelry of their auspicious union ceremony at The White Castle in Minas Tirith, on the third week of the upcoming month.**

The four hobbits stared at each other with surprise.

"Aragorn and Legolas are getting married?" Sam finally asked disbelievingly.

"That's what the invitation stated." Frodo said. It wasn't as much of a surprise to him, though. During their quest, the young hobbit caught Aragorn stealing glances at Legolas when he thought no one was looking. At first, the dark-hair hobbit thought nothing of it, but as they progressed, he noticed the pain and longing in the ranger's eyes, especially after meeting Haldir in Lothlórien.

"But doesn't Legolas loves that other elf, what's his name? Haldir!" Pippin asked, already halfway devouring the basket of cakes.

"He died, Pip." Merry pointed out.

"Well," Frodo said. "King Elessar and Legolas are our friends and we must share their happiness with them."

"We're going to Gondor!" Merry exclaimed happily.

Lady Tarawiel rushed through the corridors of Mirkwood's Palace; a bright smile was shinning her face.

'My lord,' she said as she entered Thranduil's study. 'A message from Gondor.'

Thranduil and Aredhel looked up questionably at the Noldor lady as she exclaimed.

'I just came from the pigeonry. An invitation of King Elessar and Prince Legolas' union was sent from Gondor.' The excitement and happiness in her voice were clear as the sun in the middle of the sky.

A pained look flashed through Thranduil's eyes but he managed to suppress it before anyone noticed.

'That's indeed good news.' He managed to say in an even tone.

'But they are already married, Adar.' Aredhel stated, an edge of anger tinted his tone.

The ancient Elven King smiled at his son. 'Elessar is simply trying to make his people accept his marriage to Legolas by holding a formal union ceremony. I suggest that you and Tarawiel attend it in my name.'

'Aren't you going as well, my lord?' Tarawiel asked.

'No,' Thranduil shook his head. 'I'd prefer not.' With that, the old king left the study.

Tarawiel looked at her husband, wanting to say something. But, Aredhel stopped with a wave of his hand as he followed his father out. At that moment, Tarawiel felt a spell of dizziness washing over her. Holding the edge of the deck, she steadied herself until it went away.

Tarawiel blinked several times; one hand cautiously placed above her abdomen.

She couldn't possibly be… Tarawiel felt her heart beat faster in anticipation. Releasing a small laugh, the she-elf left the study as well.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter Nine

Title: Reasons to Hope, Reasons to Live

Author: HanaHeart

Chapter: Nine

Summary: In the Battle of Helm's Deep, Haldir leaves Legolas with more than he bargained for.

Beta Oliwiaroot

Warnings: Mpreg, Character Death (later)

Disclaimer: All of LOTR characters belong to the one and only Tolkein, except for any OCs.

Reasons to Hope, Reasons to Live

Chapter Nine

Three weeks later, Legolas sat in front of the vanity mirror as Mallorn combed his golden hair. It was the day of his and Aragorn union ceremony yet the blond elf was anything but happy. In addition to the fact that he had always hated formal festivities, he was always wary of this particular one. The ceremony would be held at the centre of the White City, where they would be surrounded by Gondor's people.

True, the people of Gondor hadn't objected at the idea of their King marrying an Elven male. But that didn't mean that they had none. It could be possible that none dared to show any. The Lords of the court showed their disagreement away from the King's eyes and ears by sending hating and disapproving glares at Legolas, his brother, and the twins. Albeit not all of them, a handful of young Lords tried to get to know their future ruler and befriend him, which made Legolas feel a little bit more comfortable around them.

Legolas sighed deeply.

Mallorn, on the other hand, seemed to be having an enjoyable time, humming to himself as he prepared his brother. He had always loved royal celebrations and festivals. To him, they meant dancing, listening to music, and courting maidens to his heart's content.

Hearing Legolas' sigh, Mallorn's smile turned into a deep frown.

'What troubles you, Legolas?' he asked. 'Today is your wedding, yet, you're not as happy as you should be.'

Legolas allowed another sigh to escape his lips. 'I don't wish to go through with it,' he said.

'I still can't understand why you are so upset about it,' Mallorn said, shrugging. 'You will only exchange some vows and rings.'

'Aye, in the middle of Minas Tirith, where every single human will be present; anything could happen during the ceremony.'

Mallorn blinked, still unable to catch what Legolas meant.

'What would happen?' he asked. 'The people of Gondor have not shown any objection to your wedding as you had feared earlier. I think they took the news very well.'

'That's what makes me worry. Humans don't take such news very well.' Legolas frowned. 'I had expected them to oppose the marriage, show some anger, disapproval, or any kind of disagreement! But they didn't. No, the news of their happiness that their King had finally found a mate and that his heir was on its way has filled my ears for the past month.'

'You were expecting the people to oppose your marriage but they didn't, so where is the problem?' Mallorn said, sighing.

'I don't know.' Legolas took a deep breath. 'I just hate it when things don't happen the way I expect them to.'

/I wonder where you have acquired that from… / Mallorn thought, smirking to himself.

'I hated all those glances I have received from some of the Lords after the announcement,' Legolas continued. 'They spoke of hatred, disgust and distrust. I'm afraid that beneath that apparent calm lays a hidden anger and hatred.'

'You are just being paranoid, Greenleaf,' Mallorn said, smiling. 'Everything will go just fine.'

Legolas was about to reply when they heard some knocks on the door.

Granting the knocker an entrance, Legolas smiled widely as Lady Tarawiel appeared from behind the door. If there was some good that came from this binding ceremony, it was because the reunion of the most important people in Legolas' life. King Éomer and his sister were the first ones to arrive to Gondor, followed by the little hobbits and Gimli two weeks ago, while, his brother and his beautiful wife had arrived from Mirkwood one week ago, bearing his father's congratulations.

'Everyone is waiting for you, my prince.' Mirkwood's Crown Princess declared cheerfully as she approached her two brothers-in-law. 'Aren't you ready yet?'

'He is.' Mallorn replied, placing the brush in his hand on the table.

'Then, stand up, little Greenleaf and let me have a look at you.' Said the elven princess.

With a sigh, Legolas stood up, facing his brother and his sister-in-law.

Tarawiel's eyes sparkled in adoration as she gazed upon the young Prince. Legolas looked stunning in his gondorian clothes; he was wearing a royal blue tunic with long sleeves and silver laces, silver shirt, black leggings and black boots. His hair was left loose except for a small braid at the back. A plain silver circlet adored his forehead.

Yet, something was missing in Tarawiel's opinion.

'Aren't you going to wear your naneth's crown, Legolas?' she inquired.

Legolas shook his head in response. 'I'll be crowned as the Prince Consort after the ceremony. I'm to be given my own Gondor crown.'

'Tarawiel, where is Aredhel?' Mallorn asked.

'He was still muttering under his breath about troublesome younger brothers as I left our chambers.' The she-elf replied with a laugh. The two young princes of Mirkwood joined her.

'We must hurry now.' Tarawiel said, clapping her hands. 'All of them are waiting for us.' Smiling, the two princes along with her left the chambers.

At the center of Minas Tirith, a large stage was set up. A large white model of Gondor's Tree was set in the background. Faramir and the council members were waiting on the stage for the couple to arrive, while the rest of the Lords and Gondor's guests were waiting on each side of the stage. Also, every available space was filled with Gondorian soldiers and members of the public.

The people cheered loudly as the royal couple, followed by their families, and closed friends, arrived in a grand procession surrounded by the royal guards.

Then Aragorn took Legolas' hand, leading him up to the stage to Faramir. As soon as they reached the young steward, the two knelt.

"People of Gondor," Faramir addressed the public. "We are gathered here to celebrate the wedding of our beloved king, King Elessar to his highness Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." The public cheered loudly and Legolas fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"And although their highnesses have been married for five months," Faramir continued after the cheering ceased. "They are here today to renew their vows to each other in front of you all." Another wave of cheers rose. "Your highnesses," Faramir said, gesturing to the couple. The two rose and faced each other.

"King Elessar," Faramir began. "If you please."

Aragorn took Legolas' hands in his and looked deeply into the elf's eyes.

"I, King Elessar Telcontar of Gondor take thee, Prince Legolas Thranduiliôn of Mirkwood, to be my husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better – for worse, for richer – for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and respect, 'til death do us part, and thereto I pledge thee my faith." He took his ring, the Ring of Barahir, off and slipped it onto Legolas' finger. "With this ring, I thee wed and pledge thee my troth and all my love."

Legolas stared at the ring in amazement, then looked up at Aragorn in pure surprise. Aragorn just smiled back warmly.

"Prince Legolas," Faramir said. "If you please."

Taking a deep breath, Legolas focused into the man's eyes.

"I, Prince Legolas Thranduiliôn of Mirkwood," he began. "Take thee, King Elessar Telcontar of Gondor, to be my husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better – for worse, for richer – for poorer, in sickness and in health, to cherish, and respect, 'til…" A cold shiver ran through Legolas' body as he came to realize what he was about to say. Images of Haldir's dead body flashed in front of his eyes. All the pain and hurt he had felt in the past rushed into his mind and soul.

Aragorn and Faramir exchanged worried looks as they saw Legolas' face turned into a frightened shade of white and heard his shallow fast breathing.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked in concern.

Snapping from his momentary reverie, Legolas collected his self-control and looked at his husband.

"'Til death do us part, and thereto I pledge thee my faith," he continued in a rather broken tone, then took off a ring made of golden leaves and slipped it onto Aragorn's finger. "With this ring I thee wed, and pledge thee my troth."

The crowd cheered loudly as the two sealed their vows with a kiss. After breaking from the kiss, the two faced Faramir again; beside him was a boy holding a silver crown on a dark blue velvet cushion. Legolas observed the crown for a moment; it was made of a rather thick silver with Gondor's symbol on the front; a silver tree and seven diamond stars. The tree trunk was so long that Legolas assumed it would reach his forehead.

"Prince Legolas," Faramir addressed Legolas, who knelt in front of him. "Are you aware of your duties and obligations as Prince Consort of Gondor?"

"I am," Legolas replied quietly.

"Do you promise to fulfill them, to be honest and loyal to Gondor's Crown, to serve and treat Gondor's people with kindness and reverence?"

"I do," Legolas said in a broken voice. A tear slid unnoticed down his cheek as he heard Faramir reminding him again of his duties. He felt as if from this moment on, all his connections to Mirkwood would be broken forever.

"By the authority invested in me, I announce you, Prince Legolas Telcontar, Prince Consort of Gondor." Faramir took the small crown and placed it on Legolas' head.

Silently, Legolas stood up and faced the crowd, who were cheering at their rulers.

After the ceremony, Aragorn and Legolas were escorted by their families, friends, lords of the court and the royal guards back to the castle where a feast was held in the dance hall in the honor of the royal couple.

Éomer smiled slightly as he watched Aragorn and Legolas talking to some lords. Somehow, seeing the two of them married filled him with satisfaction. He was the first human who ever knew the true nature of Aragorn's feelings towards Legolas. Everyone in Rohan and Gondor had mistaken his love for strong friendship. And although Éomer was surprised, he realized exactly how strong and true Aragorn's love was.

FLASHBACK

Éomer entered the balcony, trying to relax his mind after the day's battle. The young prince of Rohan sighed, feeling his body throbbing with pain. After the battle they had fought in the morning, he didn't have a chance to rest his body. Burying the dead, moving the injured, burning the Orcs and Urik-Hai's bodies and helping to repair the fort had taken most of his time, not to mention, discussing Rohan's next move with the lords.

Éomer closed his eyes, allowing the cool breeze of the night to caress his face. When he opened his eyes, he noticed the outline of a figure sitting by itself on a bench in the gardens. Éomer frowned, wondering whom it would be.

Driven by his curiosity, Éomer rushed through the corridors, heading to the gardens.

In the gardens, he found Aragorn sitting alone on the bench, lost deeply in his thoughts.

"Lord Aragorn," he said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Oh, Lord Éomer," Aragorn said, nodding his head in greeting.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?" Éomer asked, sitting next to Aragorn on the bench.

"Elves find consolation in nature. Trees, winds, birds, even the moon shares them their sorrows and joys. I suppose I have taken after them. Sitting in the gardens soothes me very much."

"I see." Éomer said. "Speaking of elves, how is your elven friend doing? I have seen how he mourned the death of one of his kin after the battle. He looked so heartbroken."

"Yes, he is." The raven-haired man said softly, before sighing. "He is trying to hide it as best as he could, but I know that Haldir's death was something he had never imagined."

"They must've been very close friends, for him to grief in such way in front of everybody."

"Closer than anyone could imagine…" Aragorn murmured softly to himself.

Éomer looked surprised at Aragorn's remark, then an idea flashed in his mind.

"They were lovers." it was more like a statement than a question.

Aragorn snapped his head, staring at Éomer with great shock not knowing what to say. He never meant his comment to be heard by the Rohirrim prince. In addition, he knew that humans didn't condone love between two males. God knows what King Théoden or his cortege would do if word of Legolas and Haldir's relationship spread.

"They were, weren't they?" Éomer said in amazement, noticing the startled look in the other man's eyes. "I have heard rumors of the elves taking other males as their mates but I have never seen it before, not even when I visited some Elven regions."

"Yes, they were," Aragorn said with a sigh. "Haldir was Legolas' first and only love. They had been in love for 500 years, ever since they had first met in Lothlórien."

Éomer watched the man next to him carefully, noticing the wistful tone in his voice. It was as if speaking of Legolas' love life hurt Isildur's heir very much, not only out of sympathy but rather, out of…

/Could it be? / Éomer thought. /Could it be that Aragorn is also in love with Legolas? /

"Aragorn," he asked quietly. "Are you in love with Legolas?"

Aragorn's eyes widened as he stared at the man in surprise at the sudden question. For the second time, the blond man had managed to make him completely speechless. Aragorn wondered what Éomer would think of him now; surely, he would be repulsed and would go and inform his uncle. Aragorn cursed himself for letting his emotions show; now everything would fall apart because of him.

Éomer watched in amusement as different emotions flashed in Aragorn's eyes. The man looked like a child caught stealing some sweets and was afraid of the punishment.

"You **are** in love with him," Éomer whispered in a-matter-of-fact.

"Éomer," Aragorn stood up as he said carefully. "I know that you may not approve of my feelings but this has nothing to do with what we are going through these days. Please, don't blend my personal matters with Gondor or this war. Besides, I swear I haven't acted upon my feelings within these walls. Legolas doesn't even know about them. I haven't done anything to shame your uncle's court." He looked at the man desperately.

Éomer fought the urge to chuckle upon hearing Aragorn's anxious words.

"There is no need to worry, Aragorn," he said. "As I said, I know that elves take other males as their mates; and as for your feelings towards Legolas, they are a bit shocking but as I have learned, you've been living with the elves your whole life. Thus, it's understandable that you may think and act like them." Éomer stood up and put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "And I know that you are a man of honor; you would not do anything to shame my uncle's court."

Aragorn smiled sadly at Éomer. "Thank you," he said, sitting back. "But nevertheless, this matter shouldn't be told to any soul."

"I agree; my uncle and his men will never understand your feelings; thus, you have my word that I will keep my knowledge secret," Éomer said, nodding as he sat back. He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Are you going to tell Legolas about your feelings?"

Aragorn looked at Éomer then shook his head. "No, I can't. I respect their love. They are both my friends and I can't risk their friendship by revealing my feelings."

"But Legolas' lover has died," Éomer said. "I understand that an elf could die from a broken heart, correct?" Aragorn nodded in response. "It would be too early to show your love but will you not consider telling him in the future?"

"One can only love once, Éomer," Aragorn said. "And once an elf gives his heart, it would be forever. Legolas will never love me the way he loved Haldir. I will always be nothing more than his friend."

"You are wrong, my friend," Éomer said. "No one can love only once. Love is in our soul. It's in our nature. It comes with companionship and friendship. You may like someone at the first sight but you don't love them unless you know them. And Legolas may not love you the way he loved Haldir, but if he knew how much you love him, I'm sure that his heart would see you as more than just a friend. Believe me; if you give him your love and warmth, his heart will welcome it and return it."

Aragorn stared at Éomer, seemingly considering his words.

Éomer smiled and put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Come on, my friend," he said. "Let's go back inside. It's late and we must have some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

END OF FLASHBACK

Éomer's smile widened. Now, Aragorn was officially married to Legolas, the one he loved, and it was for everyone to know. It surprised him how the lords of Gondor had accepted this marriage. But then again, they do not have much power to oppose their king, especially someone as stubborn as Isildur's heir.

Éowyn stood alone in one corner, drinking some red wine and glancing at Aragorn and Legolas wistfully. Aragorn looked so handsome in his dark-blue royal attire and his royal silver Crown.

The Lady sighed deeply. It was not fair, in her opinion, for Aragorn to marry a male. He should marry a queen, a noble woman that would give him all her love and comfort, support him, and help him rule his kingdom.

"May I join you, my lady?" a soft voice said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up and saw Mallorn standing beside her, smiling.

"Prince Mallorn," she said, forcing a smile upon her face. "Of course, you may."

"I noticed that you are standing by yourself," he said. "A beautiful lady, such as you, shouldn't be staying alone pondering."

Éowyn raised an eyebrow, wondering what Mallorn was after.

"What do you mean, my lord?" she asked, regarding the blond elf sceptically.

Mallorn shrugged, smiling warmly at her, and then turned his gaze towards the crowd in the hall. Éowyn followed his gaze and frowned deeply when she realized that he was watching the newlyweds.

"They fit each other, don't they?" Mallorn's voice cut through her ears.

"I don't understand how a male could fall in love with another male," she whispered softly.

"Not many humans understand it either," he said. "But it is a normal thing among our race. Legolas was in love with Haldir for 500 years. Haldir was his first love."

"What about you, my lord?" she asked, looking at him. "Have you ever been in love with a male?"

"No," Mallorn shook his head, smiling. "All my life I have courted Elven females from Mirkwood and Lothlórien but I never thought of taking a male lover. It never crossed my mind."

"Why? If this was a common thing among elves, then why hasn't it crossed your mind?"

"I really don't have a good answer to this question, Milady," Mallorn replied. "It just happened that I haven't fallen in love with another male."

"Oh," Éowyn whispered, returning her attention to the center of the hall, where some Lords and Ladies were dancing.

"How about a dance, Milady?" Mallorn offered his hand, bowing slightly.

"Why not?" Éowyn said, smiling and taking Mallorn's hand as the two headed to the dance floor.

Unknown to them, three pairs of eyes were watching them attentively.

Elrohir gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold himself from marching to the pair and snatching Mallorn away from Lady Éowyn. The mere sight of the two together flamed a fire in his heart. Unable to bear it anymore, Elrohir left the hall, heading for the privacy of his chambers.

Faramir watched with sadness as Mallorn and Éowyn danced. It seemed to him that they were enjoying their conversation together, and the fact that they had danced after confirmed his suspicions.

Faramir sighed deeply. He had admired Lady Éowyn ever since he had seen her in Gondor. Her courage, beauty, and strong personality were things he had never experienced in a woman before. He had wished to have her attention one day but now, with Prince Mallorn courting her, all Faramir's hopes were fading.

He knew that if Prince Mallorn wished to court Lady Éowyn, he would not have a chance. The Lady was a princess of Rohan after all and her mate must to be of the same status as hers.

Tarawiel smiled to herself as she eyed her brother-in-law dancing with a human maiden. Earlier, she had noticed how he hovered around the said lady as soon as the reception began.

'It seems that Mallorn found another love interest.' She sang-song merrily to the elf standing next to her.

'What?' Aredhel asked, turning his attention to the dance floor. He frowned deeply, noticing his brother dancing with the Rohirrim princess.

'By the Valar! Not him as well.' He muttered grouchily.

'Honestly, Aredhel,' Tarawiel said. 'I do not understand your preservation against your brothers having mortal mates. Even your Adar isn't that difficult.'

The Crown Prince of Mirkwood just raised a dark eyebrow at his wife.

'Now, aren't you going to ask me for a dance?'

Smiling, Aredhel extended his hand in response before leading his wife onto the dance floor.

Legolas sighed deeply as he listened, or rather pretended to listen, to Aragorn's conversation with one of his advisors. He was feeling rather tired after the morning's events and the banquet after it. Plus, the heavy crown he wore was hurting his head a lot. He wondered how Aragorn could wear his much bigger crown with such ease. Legolas closed his eyes, fighting the dizziness that plagued him suddenly. He shook his head slightly and opened his eyes again, trying to focus on the conversation around him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked, he saw Aragorn staring at him with concern shining in his eyes.

'Do you feel well, Legolas?' he asked in Elvish.

Legolas smiled and nodded. 'Yes,' he answered. 'I'm a little weary; but I'll be fine.'

'Are you sure?' Aragorn asked, regarding him suspiciously. 'You aren't trying to hide anything, are you?'

Legolas raised a questioned eyebrow at Aragorn. 'What would I try to hide?'

'I don't know. You tell me,' Aragorn said. 'I can sense your discomfort, Legolas; so hiding your feelings will do you no good. Besides, it's not healthy for you to stress yourself very much.'

Legolas rolled his eyes. 'I'm fine,' he said stubbornly and turned his attention to the dance floor.

He watched as Aredhel danced with his wife, and Mallorn danced with Lady Éowyn while having what seemed to be an interesting conversation with her.

"It seems that Mallorn is enjoying my sister's company." Éomer said, approaching the couple.

"It seems so," Legolas said, smiling. "Though I must warn you, Éomer, Mallorn has courted half of the Elven maidens in Mirkwood and Lothlórien combined."

Éomer laughed softly. "I'd like to see how he is going to court my sister. Éowyn is not an easy woman to impress."

"And his brother is not an easy elf to surrender," Aragorn said. "Mallorn is King Thranduil's son. Nothing can prevent him from reaching his goals."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or a complaint, King Elessar?" Legolas asked dryly.

Aragorn cleared his throat, looking as innocently as he could. Éomer chuckled softly at his friends.

"Now, you two," he said as if he was talking to two fighting children. "You can't quarrel on your wedding day and certainly not in front of your guests."

Aragorn and Legolas laughed before turning their attention to the dancing circle.

"However," Legolas said. "What Aragorn said is true. If my brother has set his mind on something, he will not stop until he achieves it."

"Only your brother, Legolas?" Éomer asked teasingly. "I still remember a certain elf who insisted on following Aragorn through the Paths of the Dead along with a certain dwarf."

"What can I do about the dwarf's stubbornness?" Legolas asked innocently, cautiously watching for Gimli, not wishing the dwarf to walk in and hear him. "He was the one who insisted on following us."

"And what about you, Greenleaf?" Aragorn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, did you honestly expect me to let you have all the fun for yourself?" the blond elf said with a smirk.

"No, I had not," Aragorn smirked. "And I know better than to argue with one of King Thranduil's sons, especially his beloved Greenleaf."

Legolas rolled his eyes at Aragorn's remark, earning chuckles from the two men. Suddenly, another wave of dizziness hit him and his body swayed slightly. Fortunately, Aragorn sensed it and held him tightly before his legs gave out.

"Legolas, what happened?" Aragorn asked in concern.

"I don't know," Legolas said weakly. "I don't feel well. I feel dizzy."

"You better sit then, Legolas," Éomer said. "It will do you no good to wear yourself out."

"No, we better leave now," Aragorn said, supporting his husband.

"But Aragorn-" Legolas tried to protest, but Aragorn cut him off.

"No, Legolas." he said sternly. "You need to rest. I know that you have been restless for the last month. Now, you are going to have some real rest." He turned to address Éomer. "Éomer, will you please look after Legolas while I go and inform Faramir that we are leaving?"

"Of course, Aragorn," Éomer said in amusement, noticing Legolas' frown.

"I'm not a child." Legolas said under his breath, when Aragorn was far away.

"No, you aren't," Éomer said amusedly. "You are much worse."

Legolas glared at Éomer, which made the man chuckle.

"My Lords and Ladies," Faramir said, as Aragorn and Legolas stood beside him. "Their Majesties would like to wish you a pleasant night and excuse themselves."

All the Lords and Ladies stood in a row as they congratulated the couple once more and wished them a good night.

This process had taken nearly hour and a half and Legolas was having a serious problem fighting his fatigue. He sighed in relief as the last Lord finished greeting them, and was about to move when suddenly two strong arms scooped him up.

He gasped in surprise and look up to see Aragorn smiling at him. Loud applauses were heard coming from the Lords and soft laughs from the Ladies.

Legolas glared at Aragorn as the man marched out of the ballroom and walked down the long corridors heading to a long staircase at the end of it.

Legolas wanted to free himself from Aragorn's grip but after a few futile attempts, he gave up. So, he allowed his husband to carry him. Aragorn strode through another corridor until they reached a large set of doors that was watched by two guards. The guards stood at attention and opened the doors for the couple.

Legolas looked around in amazement as they entered a large living room. The room's decorations were luxurious and fancy. The room was rich with blue and silver colours; the furniture was made of dark brown wood, blue silk cushions with silver lacings and trims on large couches, three small tables, paintings of the kings of old hung on the walls, and there was a small bookcase in one of the four walls. A huge fireplace was built on one side, framed with silver. Next to the fireplace, a small doorway seemed to be leading to the balcony.

At the other end of the room were two identical wooden doors next to each other and another smaller door was at the far corner of the wall. Aragorn crossed the room to one of the three doors and pushed it with his foot revealing the bedchamber. The bedchamber was as luxurious and large as the living room was.

Like the living room, the bedroom was also rich in blue and silver. There was a wall-size closet and dressing table next to the room's door. At the left side was a door that led to the balcony next to a fireplace. At the center of the front wall, there was a big four-poster bed covered with blue and silver silk sheets and covers and there were large blue velvet curtains drawn at its four corners. On the right wall, there were two wooden doors; one looked exactly like the room's door while the second was a smaller and more to the corner of the wall. There was also a small sitting area at one corner with small cabinet of books and drinks on that side.

Aragorn strode to the bed and laid Legolas gently on it.

"There you are." He said as he took Legolas' crown off the elf's head and placing it on the nightstand.

"King Elessar," Legolas said in annoyance as he sat up on the bed. "Explain yourself. Why did you do that?"

Aragorn chuckled as he took off his crown and placed it next to Legolas'. "It is a tradition among men that a man carries his new wife to their bed in their first night." Aragorn said. "Besides, you were extremely tired. I didn't think that you would have been able to walk all the way here."

Legolas frowned at Aragorn before his look changed into a curious one. "A tradition, you say? For newlyweds? I swear you humans have the strangest traditions I have ever heard of."

Aragorn chuckled. "You haven't seen anything yet," he said. "There are a lot of things you have to learn about us, Legolas… we have certain traditions for everything and anything."

"I'd like to learn them, then," Legolas said. "As the Prince Consort of Gondor, it would be an embarrassment not to know your traditions."

"Not now, Legolas," Aragorn said, sitting on the bed next to his husband. "We came here so you can get some rest. Tomorrow, however, you will start your duties as Gondor's Prince Consort and I'm sure that Faramir will bore you with our traditions and customs."

Legolas laughed before looking around him again. "Your chambers are certainly luxurious. Where do the other two doors I saw outside lead to?"

"One is my personal study…" Aragorn said. "The other is another bedchamber."

Legolas blinked. "Another bedchamber? Why? Do you sleep in two bedchambers?"

"No," Aragorn laughed. "The other chamber is for the kings' spouses. Most marriages were for political reasons. Most of them didn't even tolerate their spouses, so they slept in different bedchambers."

"What is the point of marrying them, if they didn't even tolerate them?"

"I told you, political reasons. They only meet when they want to consummate their marriage, then each one sleeps in their own chamber."

"We are married for political reasons." Legolas said quietly, looking at him pointedly. "Should I have to sleep in the other chamber?"

Aragorn looked at Legolas then looked away. "You could, if you wanted. However, it wouldn't look well if you slept in a different chamber in our first night here." Aragorn said in a low voice before looking back at Legolas. "It would be better if you started to sleep in the other chamber after at least two weeks."

Legolas sighed deeply as he lay back on the bed. He stared back at Aragorn for a while, before sitting up again and getting off the bed.

"Show me your study." Legolas said as he walked to the door.

Getting out of their bedroom, Aragorn led Legolas to his study.

Unlike the living and the bedroom, the study was simple. There were three wall-sized bookcases where many books were arranged, a huge wooden light-brown desk in the middle. A small fireplace was built between the bookcases and there were some chairs here and there.

Legolas' eyes wandered amazedly at the books, scanning their titles. There were lots of books about every subject; History, magic, legends, healing, languages and other subjects.

"Do you like it?" Aragorn asked.

"Aye," Legolas replied. "It's not as big as Ada's or Lord Elrond's but the books look very interesting. They will keep me occupied."

"I'm glad to hear that." Aragorn smiled. It was well known to Aragorn that Legolas has a wide curiosity for everything, especially books. "There is a royal Library, located on the next wing. It is much bigger than this."

"I'll make sure to visit it later, King Elessar." Legolas said with a smile. He looked around the study once more before looking at Aragorn. "I want to see the second bedchamber." He said as he left the study. Sighing, Aragorn followed his husband.

The second bedchamber looked exactly like Aragorn's bedchamber except it was in reverse.

Aragorn stood silently at the entrance, watching Legolas regarding the place.

"So, this door leads directly to your bedroom?" the blond elf asked.

Aragorn nodded in response.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep." Legolas said quietly as he walked to the joined door and entered their bedroom.

Shaking his head, Aragorn followed him; an amused smile was slowly forming on his lips.

To be continued…

A/N: Read and Review, Please...


	11. Chapter Ten

Title: Reasons to Hope, Reasons to Live

Author: HanaHeart

Chapter: Ten

Summary: In the Battle of Helm's Deep, Haldir leaves Legolas with more than he bargained for.

Beta Oliwiaroot

Warnings: Mpreg, Character Death (later)

Disclaimer: All of LOTR characters belong to the one and only Tolkein, except for any OCs.  
- - - - - -

The next morning, Aredhel woke up to find Tarawiel's side empty. Rising up, the blond elf looked around the room for his wife but to no avail. The Mirkwood Crown Princess was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the door of the chambers opened and a very excited Tarawiel entered.

'Good morning, Aredhel.' She said, smiling broadly as she sat on the bed.

'Where have you been?' Aredhel asked; an angry tone tainted his voice.

'I went for a walk.' Tarawiel replied innocently. 'Am I not allowed to?'

'Not alone in the castle of men.' Aredhel replied, crossing his arms.

The she-elf frowned deeply. 'Then rest assured I wasn't alone. I met Elladan out of the Guests' wing and he graciously escorted me. Now, it's time to get up, Melamin.' She said, standing up. 'You know we should join King Elessar and Legolas on their first day after their wedding.'

Aredhel sighed as he got up. Tarawiel laughed to herself, watching as her husband made his way to the bathroom with a scowl on his face.

She knew that Aredhel still hadn't got used to the idea of Legolas marrying a mortal, and what made things worse was that Mallorn seemed to be enamored with one. Thinking of Mallorn, Tarawiel remembered her conversation with Elladan earlier, as she sat back on the bed. The young lord had shared the most interesting news about Elrohir's feelings towards her brother-in-law. The older son of Lord Elrond had asked her to help him in bringing the two together. A request the spirited Princess of Mirkwood couldn't refuse.

Tarawiel was suddenly snapped from her thoughts as dizziness washed over her, reminding her that she still had something to tell her husband.

When Aredhel emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready to go, the she-elf jumped up and ran to him, taking him into her arms.

'Aredhel,' she said softly into his ear. 'I have something I need to tell you.'

Frowning, Aredhel pulled away and stared at his wife suspiciously.

Tarawiel smiled sweetly. 'The Valar has blessed us. I'm with child.'

Aredhel's body tensed as he stared at her disbelievingly.

'What?' he whispered.

'I'm carrying your child, my lord.' Tarawiel repeated. 'The healers back home had confirmed it before we left. I didn't wish for this to outshine Legolas' wedding, thus, I waited until now to tell you.'

Aredhel stared at her for a while before suddenly scooping Tarawiel off her feet and captured her lips into a deep kiss.  
- - - - - -

"Legolas, Legolas," Aragorn tried as he sat on the edge of the bed, trying to wake up the blond elf.

Legolas' eyelids slowly fluttered before moaning and pulling the covers over his head. This was his first chance to a decent sleep after a month of sharing a bed with Mallorn, and Legolas was going to seize it.

"Legolas," Aragorn persisted. "Your brothers, the twins and the rest of our friends are waiting for us. I told you that they would be having breakfast with us."

"Alright, I'm awake. I'm awake." Legolas mumbled as he forcefully pulled himself up. Aragorn chuckled as he stood up, giving way for his husband.

Legolas only managed to lower one foot on the floor when he suddenly froze. The Elven Prince sat back on the bed with a look of wonder gracing his face. He blinked as he marveled at the extraordinary sensation that suddenly filled his body as well as his soul.

Aragorn frowned, sensing Legolas' bewilderment through their bond. The mixture of emotions that surged in him started to frighten him.

"Legolas?" he asked.

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered, giving his husband an amazed look. " The baby just kicked."

Aragorn felt his body tense before a wide smile graced his face. He rushed to Legolas' side.

"Really?" he breathed.

Legolas nodded, his blue eyes brightly twinkling with joy. Taking his husband's hand, Legolas placed it on his stomach. Aragorn inhaled sharply as he felt a soft quivering under his hand.

"Legolas, it's amazing." He said, looking lovingly at his husband.

"She's talking to me, Aragorn." Legolas whispered. Joyous tears pooled in his eyes as he listened to his child's voice.

"She?"

Legolas nodded. The slightest motions caused his unshed tears to slide down his cheeks.

"I'm being blessed with a daughter, Aragorn." He whispered.

"We are." Aragorn corrected softly.

Legolas smiled at his husband. He could clearly feel Aragorn growing-attachment to his child. His friend and husband had already considered his unborn child as his own, and, that for some reason had pleased Legolas greatly.

"I better go and get ready." The blond elf said suddenly, standing up. "We don't wish to be late for our breakfast with our families and friends, do we?"

"No, we don't." Aragorn replied with amusement.  
- - - - - -

The breakfast was a delightful affair that Legolas found himself enjoying very much, especially after that amazing experience he had endured in the morning. The elven prince also discovered that that little incident had opened his appetite greatly. He couldn't remember a time where he had eaten so much at a meal.

"Your appetite today surely would rival that of a hobbit, Laddie." Gimli remarked amusedly as he observed the elf next to him.

Legolas blushed as he picked yet another piece of honeyed bread.

"It's to be expected, Gimli." Aragorn replied. "Besides, it is a huge improvement on his eating habits."

"I agree." Mallorn remarked. "Even back in Mirkwood, Legolas had always been eating less than average."

"Will you all, please, stop discussing my eating habits?" Gondor's Prince Consort said in annoyance. "I am fully aware what my body needs and therefore I eat as much as it needs."

"Would you like to have some of my eggs, Legolas?" Pippin asked innocently, having listened to the ongoing conversation.

Legolas' face became red with embarrassment as everyone present laughed in amusement.  
- - - - - -

'Melamin,' Tarawiel whispered into Aredhel's ear as the laughs subsided. 'Would you like to announce our joyous news, or would you prefer me to do it?'

Aredhel looked at his wife, smiling fondly. Noticing the excited glimmer in her eyes, he placed one hand on her cheek. 'You do it, Lirimaer [Lovely one].'

Nodding, Tarawiel stood up, gaining everyone's attention.

"My lords and ladies," she begun. "I'd like to congratulate King Elessar and Prince Legolas on their happy union and wish that the tree of their love never wither for all eternity. And I'd like to share with you all, a joyous news." She looked at her husband, smiling before looking up at her audience. "In seven months, the Valar will bless Aredhel and me with a child of our own."

"Tarawiel, that's wonderful." Legolas couldn't help but to exclaim happily, jumping from his seat and rushing to his sister-in-law. He hugged the dark-hair princes tightly as happy tears slid down his cheeks. He knew how much his brother and his wife longed for a child. He also knew how much they grieved after Tarawiel's miscarriage.

'Congratulation, sister.' He whispered softly in Elvish. 'I'm so happy for you.'

'Hannon lle, Legolas [Thank you, Legolas]' Tarawiel replied fondly.

'Congratulation, brother.' Legolas addressed Aredhel.

'Hannon lle, Legolas [Thank you, Legolas]'

Congratulations poured from everyone as Legolas returned to his seat. "I've noticed that Lady Tarawiel is the complete opposite of your brother." Aragorn whispered to him. "Yet, the two seemed perfect for each other."

"Aye." Legolas replied. "Tarawiel has an amazing way to deal with Aredhel's solemn nature."

"Indeed. She's rather on the cheerful side. When I first saw her, her face seemed awfully familiar. I felt that I have seen her before."

"You've probably seen her younger sister." Legolas said. "She's Elladan's betrothed."

"Really?"

Legolas nodded, eyeing, with great pleasure, as his brother and his wife received their friends' best wishes.  
- - - - - -

After breakfast Legolas and the rest went to his and Aragorn's living room while Aragorn, Faramir and Éomer excused themselves.

Tarawiel was fondly listening to one of Merry and Pippin's tales when her eyes met up with Elladan. Smiling knowingly, she excused herself from the young hobbits' company and walked towards Éowyn, who was talking to Gimli.

"If you would excuse me, Master Dwarf," she addressed Gimli politely. "I'd like to have a word with Lady Éowyn."

"Certainly, my lady." Gimli said courtly, feeling himself infatuated by the Elven Princess, not really understanding why he always seemed to lose himself in front of elven females. "I think I'll see what Legolas is up to."

As soon as Gimli was away, Tarawiel faced Éowyn. "My lady," she began. "It seems that we are the only females present in the company of males. And I'd be honored if you would walk with me in the gardens and give me a chance to be acquainted with you."

"Of course, my lady." Éowyn replied. "It would be my pleasure." With that, the two princesses left the royal chambers.  
- - - - - -

Elladan smiled as he watched Tarawiel taking Éowyn away. Leaning closer to his twin, he whispered. 'It's your chance now, Elrohir.'

'What?' Elrohir asked in confusion.

'Lady Éowyn has left with Lady Tarawiel. Mallorn is all by himself. You two should go for a ride.'

Elrohir blinked before a smile formed on his lips.

'Thank you, Elladan.'  
- - - - - -

Mallorn frowned deeply as he watched the two ladies leave. He was waiting for his chance to talk to Lady Éowyn but then his sister-in-law came and took her away.

He was about to follow them when Elrohir came, asking him for a ride. Sighing, Mallorn agreed.  
- - - - - -

The two elves rode through the streets of the city, surrounded by the people's curious gazes.

'Well, here is something common in humans and elves,' Mallorn commented, enjoying the attention he and Elrohir were receiving. 'The public can't keep their eyes off the royalty.'

'They are staring at us, because we're elves not because we're royalty.' Elrohir remarked.

'The same thing.' Mallorn chuckled. 'The point is we are the center of their attention.'

'You are enjoying this, aren't you?' Elrohir asked, chuckling.

'Who wouldn't?' Mallorn replied slyly. 'In Mirkwood, I feel happy when Adar arranges for a visit to the villages of the Kingdom or a big party to celebrate a public event. It's so much fun being the center of everyone's attention.'

'Well, your little brother doesn't agree with you,' Elrohir said. 'He always complains about all the attention he receives.'

Mallorn laughed softly. 'Not only does Legolas think that way but Aredhel does, as well. Legolas has spent most of his life free from his duties as a Prince, preferring to stay close to nature and enjoying his freedom. He hates to be restricted to any rules or customs. While Aredhel spent most of his life as the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, preferring to spend his time in politics, martial arts, horsemanship and lecturing me at every chance. I have never seen him enjoying a party or a hunting trip. He has never seen them as times of fun; instead, he always wears that boring serious mask of his and acts according to protocols. He never puts his boring mask down except sometimes with Legolas and when my father isn't present.' Mallorn paused for a moment, sighing deeply before he continued. 'I was pleased when I learned about Lady Tarawiel. I had hoped that she might be able to get him out of his seriousness a little. His tight expression had loosened a little after their marriage.'

'That might not please your Adar, though,' Elrohir commented.

'I doubt it,' Mallorn sniggered. 'Adar was pleased to hear that Aredhel found someone special like Lady Tarawiel. In his opinion, she is a fine wife and queen for Aredhel and brought more joy to his empty life.'

'Well, that's a pleasant thing to hear,' Elrohir said quietly. ' Mallorn, I'm not giving up on my feelings.' He said softly after a few moments of silence. 'I love you.'

Mallorn halted his horse and stared at the elf next to him. 'Elrohir, I thought we've already—'

'I'm not giving up.' Elrohir interrupted; a determined expression on his face. 'I saw you courting with Lady Éowyn and I couldn't stand it. I want you to give me a chance to win your heart.'

Mallorn let go a long sigh. 'Alright.' He whispered finally. 'I will give you a chance.'  
- - - - - -

Aragorn sighed in relief as he was finally freed from all his kingly duties. He strode as quickly as he could, heading towards his chambers. He hadn't seen Legolas for the whole day, and it was supposed to be their first day after their wedding. He was so eager to see his husband, he barely acknowledged the two guards who stood at the entrance of their Royal chambers.

"Legolas," he greeted as he entered the living room and saw his blond husband. The king was relieved to see his husband all by himself. Their friends apparently grew tired of waiting for his return and decided to retire for the night. Legolas now was sitting on a couch, wearing nothing but a plain creamy shirt and brown leggings and his feet were bare.

"Good evening, Aragorn." The blond elf greeted, putting down the book he was reading on the couch.

After taking off his crown, Aragorn threw himself on the couch beside his husband sighing tiredly.

"Rough day?" Legolas asked, gaining a nod in response. "Did you have dinner?"

"No," Aragorn replied. "Have you?"

"Yes, I had." Legolas said. "But I don't mind having a second dinner."

"Gimli is right. Your appetite today would rival that of a hobbit." Aragorn jested, earning a glare from the blond elf. "But, it is to be expected." He mused. "After all, you are entering your eighth month now, am I correct?"

"Yes, Son of Arathorn." Legolas replied, still annoyed with his husband's remark. He stood up and went to summon a servant.

After dinner, Legolas was about to go to their bedroom when Aragorn stopped him.

"I have something I want you to see," the man said as he stood up. Legolas watched in confusion as Aragorn walked to the small bookcase and gently pushed a book on one of the shelves. To Legolas' surprise, the wall behind the unlit fireplace moved revealing a hidden passage behind it.

"Come with me, Legolas." Aragorn extended his hand, gesturing for his husband to follow.

Legolas frowned as he approached the secret passage, noting how dark it was.

"Aragorn, you know that I hate dark places, especially tunnels and mines." He said pointedly.

Aragorn chuckled in response. "Don't worry, Greenleaf. You'll only have to endure the darkness a bit. But the reward will be worth it."

Legolas stared at his husband for a while before nodding his agreement. He allowed his husband to lead him down the dark tunnel.

"This is a secret passage that goes all the way to the outside of the city." Aragorn explained as they descended a staircase. "It was made for the royal family to escape in case of a danger reaching inside of the castle."

Reaching the first level of the stairs, Legolas watched as Aragorn pulled the torch hanging on the wall, opening yet another secret door.

Legolas gasped as Aragorn guided him into an exquisite garden. The Elven prince's eyes darted in every direction taking in the sight of the golden trees of Lothlórien and the silver trees of Rivendell.

'Lirima! [Lovely!]' Legolas breathed in Elvish.

"This part of the gardens is a little isolated from the rest. I didn't show you this part of the garden the other day." Aragorn's voice brought him back from his short trance. "I wanted to surprise you."

"It's wonderful." Legolas remarked.

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond were so gracious to gift me with those trees when I was crowned." Aragorn said. "I often come here when I need to clear my head, and now, it is yours, Legolas." He took Legolas' hands into his, locking their eyes together. "As my wedding gift to you."

Legolas stared into Aragorn's eyes, feeling strange warmth spread through his soul. For some time, he had been feeling some growing attraction to the man. It frightened him how his feelings were starting to turn. He was supposed to be in love with Haldir, adding to that, he had no claim on Aragorn's heart.

"A wedding gift, you say?" He spoke suddenly, snapping himself from his thoughts. "But I haven't brought you anything." He admitted shamefully.

"You've already given me a priceless gift, Legolas." Aragorn whispered softly, slowly pulling his husband close to him. Last night, the king had made a vital decision as he lay next to the blond elf. He was going to win Legolas' heart, no matter what happened. He would make sure that their marriage wouldn't be a false one for long. Slowly but steadily, he closed the gap between their faces and met Legolas' lips into a soft kiss.  
- - - - - -

In another garden in a big mansion, not so far away from the castle, Lord Mortardur paced angrily. Their king had yet made another decision regarding his so-called husband, giving him privileges as same as the king.

The lords hadn't even gotten over their abhorrence over the marriage that was forced upon them.

"He thinks that he can actually rule by himself and shove us aside." Lord Mortardur growled. "And his elven warlock wanders around the castle with his magic growing inside of him as if he truly owns it." Lord Mortardur let out an angry huff. He was counting that the lords and people would not allow such marriage. He was counting on them to start a protest against this marriage, but they didn't. If any of them had any objection, they kept it to themselves. The lord huffed heatedly. The thought of questioning the Prince's loyalty or his child's legitimacy had crossed the lord's mind several times but he knew better than to confront the king directly. It was in his authority to take the Lord off of the council and Mortardur had worked hard to be one of the Council's lords and he wasn't going to stay still and watch, as his power would be stripped away. However, he didn't know how.

"If only the three of them would disappear from this world. " Mortardur growled.

"Perhaps you could make them disappear yourself?" a low voice came from the shadows.

"Who said that?" Mortardur demanded, pulling out his dagger from between the folds of his robes.

"Calm down, mortal." The voice replied. "I came here to offer you some assistance in getting rid of your elven Prince Consort."

"Show yourself." The lord demanded, still holding up his dagger. "Or else, I'll call the guards."

A soft snort was heard.

"You humans breath so loud, I could've shot you in the dark. Your guards will be dead before they even reach you."

"You speak so bold, but you are afraid of showing yourself."

Mortardur heard a soft sigh before a lean hooded figure merged from between the shadows.

"Who are you?"

The figure lifted his hood and Mortardur gasped, noticing the tips of pointed ears that showed between silver strands of hair.

"You're an elf."

"Aren't you the observant one? You may call me Shadow." The mysterious blond elf said as he eased himself into a nearby bench.

"Shadow isn't your real name, is it?"

"It isn't." Shadow replied casually. "But knowing my name won't add anything to you, Lord Mortardur."

"You know my name, yet, I don't know yours." Mortardur said. "Wouldn't that be a disadvantage to me?"

"You argue too much, mortal." Shadow hissed. "I can help you to dispose of Prince Legolas and his spawn, without anyone suspecting anything. But if you weren't interested, then I shall leave."

"If you are an elf, why do you wish to assist me in getting rid of the Prince Consort?"

"Legolas is an elven prince. He shouldn't have gotten himself bounded to a human." Shadow said. "I'll help you dispose of the child he carries, then I'll take him away from here."

Mortardur felt a smirk forming on his lips. "You lust for him." it was more of a statement than a question.

"That's not for you to care about, mortal." Shadow said, reaching for something between the folds of his tunic. Taking a small leather pouch, he gracefully threw it to the man. "Make sure that you put a small portion of this powder into Prince Legolas' drink once a day in the coming months."

"And?"

"This drug will slowly but surely kill the child he carries, by the end of his term, he will surely give birth to a dead child."

"I see."

"Make sure that you only add a small portion of it once a day, or else someone is bound to discover it."

"Alright." Mortardur said, hiding the pouch into his robe. Lifting his head, the young lord was surprised to find his mysterious ally vanished.

To be continued…  
- - - - - -

A/N: well, finally some action. Any guesses on the mysterious shadow? I gave a fair big hint *winks*

Read and Review, please :)


	12. Chapter Eleven

Title: Reasons to Hope, Reasons to Live

Chapter: Eleven

Beta Oliwiaroot

Warnings: Mpreg, Character Death (later)

Disclaimer: All of LOTR characters belong to the one and only Tolkein, except for any OCs.

A/N: Okay, I practically went through labour in order to finish this chapter. I hope you like it. And just to clarify something, Legolas is in his tenth month but looks like a seven-month pregnant in human standers since elven pregnancy takes a whole year.

(2) Special thanks to a friend of mine who helped with the birth part.

(3) In my other fic "Chains of Gold", I've decided to spare the life of one of Rivendell's dwellers, but I haven't decided which one. So, I'm taking your votes on who would live; your options are Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, or Erestor. (neither Elrond nor Estel is an option), sorry…  
===

Days and weeks passed eventless on the royal couple for a while as they found themselves falling into a consistent pattern of living. Most of their days, they would attend to official affairs and meetings, and then when finding the time, they would have a small walk in the gardens with their friends. However, as Legolas' pregnancy progressed into his tenth month, the blond elf found himself becoming more graceless and everything seemed to exhaust him so fast. Soon, he stopped attending royal affairs and spent most of his time in his chambers or in the company of his brother, the twins, and the members of the fellowship, while Aragorn attended to his royal duties with the Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel, who had arrived a month after the wedding.

Legolas' day would usually begin in the late morning. After breakfast, he would take occasional walks in his private garden. Lunch and dinner were mostly held in his private chambers now, since having to appear for official arrangements was becoming pure torture on his swollen body.

Legolas sighed contentedly as he gazed down at the sight of the gardens beneath the living room's balcony. Winter had arrived weeks ago and the lands were all covered with white snow, yet the climate held a slight warmth to it as if it was still reluctant to let go. The sun shone brightly in the sky, although it was now positioned slightly more to the west. A cool breeze softly stroke against Legolas' face as he stood there; one hand caressing his growing belly gently.

A laugh escaped him when he suddenly felt his baby giving him a slight kick.

'Yes, little one,' he whispered. 'It is a beautiful day, indeed.'

It was a rare moment of peace that Legolas was determined to enjoy.

The blond Prince took a deep breath as his mind drifted away. Two months had passed since he was crowned as Gondor's Prince Consort and many things had changed since. After the wedding, Legolas found himself trapped with many sudden obligations. He had never thought that being the Prince Concert would hold many responsibilities. All he wanted was to be left in peace but due to Aragorn's decision to grant him the same privileges as that of the King's, Legolas found himself obliged to attend meetings and official affairs in court. At first, he tried not to interfere much, but after an incident that took place at one meeting, only three days after their wedding, Gondor's Prince Consort decided not to remain silent.

FLASHBACK

Legolas fought the urge to roll his eyes as he listened to the continuous arguments of the council's lords. It was useless, in his opinion, since they couldn't listen to what the other had to say while they all keep talking at the same time. The blond elf truly came to appreciate Aragorn's unlimited patience.

Soon, the yells subsided as they finally decided to move on, much to his relief.

"What's next, Faramir?" the king asked his steward.

"The restoration of Ithilien."

"Yes," Aragorn nodded, before looking at the lords. "My lords, the restoration of Ithilien is a very important matter. Legolas had suggested asking the woodelves for help. They would—"

"I fail to see the reason why we should ask the elves for help." Lord Mortardur interrupted, shooting Legolas an undignified look before continuing. "I, as well as most of the lords, am not eager to allow _other_ races to take over our lands."

"HOW DARE YOU!" everyone nearly jumped from their seats when Legolas' hand made a hard contact with the wooden table as he stood up, glaring at Mortardur.

Aragorn was about to calm down the enraged elf but Legolas' angry tone made him decided otherwise.

"I have never witness such disrespect from a subject towards their ruler in my entire life." The blond elf hissed. "Not only that you have rudely interrupted your king while he was speaking, your implication that Elessar would surrender part of his kingdom to others could be considered as act of rebellion." Legolas breathed heavily as the fire of his anger blazed anew. "I have suggested to lend Gondor the help of the woodelves in hope to create a place when elves and men can live together in harmony. I wanted the elven race to contribute in restoring Gondor's formal glory." Legolas glared at the stunned lords. "When Aragorn and I first joined, I had expressed my wish to never interfere with Gondor's ruling, because I knew that Aragorn is more than worthy to lead his people to prosperity. I had never imagined though, that his own people didn't have the same faith in their king; a king who risked his life more than once for the sake of Middle-Earth, a king that led his troops into victory at the Black-Gates of Mordor." Legolas took a deep breath before continuing. "Every step that Aragorn had taken was for the benefit of his people, yet you," he glared at Mortardur. "dare to imply otherwise. I—"

"Legolas," Aragorn interrupted him quietly. "that's enough."

The blond elf gave his husband a pointed look before lowering his gaze and sitting down.

A small smile forced itself on the king's lips as a distant memory of a similar situation flashed in his mind.

END OF FLASHBACK

After that meeting, Legolas took more active role in his husband's court. He wasn't going to allow some prejudged mortal men to prevent his husband from achieving the glory he was meant to have.

The blond elf was greatly pleased when the restoration of Ithilien began shortly after. His father had welcomed the idea and sent some elven convoys to Gondor. Faramir, Mallorn, and Elrohir were assigned to carry out the process of supervising the settlement of the wood.

Thinking of Mallorn, Legolas smiled to himself. Elrohir surprised them all when he announced that Mallorn and he were lovers. At first, Legolas had his doubts but Mallorn seemed to be doing fine with his relationship with Elrohir. He wasn't madly in love with the dark-haired elf, Legolas observed, and they fought a lot, but in the end, they seemed to get along fine with each other.

Legolas sighed again, thinking of his own relation. After that kiss in the garden, his husband didn't try anything so direct. Yet, Aragorn was more than generous with small gestures of care and affection he bestowed on him even when they were alone.

Legolas was confused with his husband's sudden behaviour. He had always believed that Aragorn's heart belonged to someone else, so why he was behaving like this. Propping Aragorn's feelings through their bond proved futile as the man guarded his emotions very well.

As for his own feelings, Legolas was even more confused. He wasn't sure how he felt about the man anymore. He was—

'Legolas.' The prince's thoughts were cut by Elladan's voice calling. 'Legolas, where are you?'

'I'm here, Elladan.' Legolas replied as he exited the balcony.

'Brooding again?' Elladan asked. 'Estel thought you might be doing that, so he sent me to fetch you.'

'Where is Aragorn?' Legolas asked.

'He just finished a meeting with his lords,' Elladan replied. 'We decided to enjoy a small picnic in the gardens since today's weather wasn't so cold. Aragorn told me to fetch you while he informed the halflings and Gimli.'

'I see.' Legolas said with a smile. 'Allow me a few moments to change first.' Without waiting for a reply, the elven prince headed to his bedroom.  
===

Legolas frowned as he stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror. The shirt, tunic, and leggings he chose to wear weren't comfortable. They all pressed tightly against his growing abdomen. Sighing, the blond elf walked back to his wardrobe and took out a light blue robe. He wasn't very fond of wearing robes in general. They restricted his movements very much, but due to his current state, he was forced to wear them and nothing else. After changing into the robes, Legolas proceeded to comb his hair. Since he hadn't left his chambers today, Legolas left his hair fall freely without its customary braids. He wondered, as he looked into the mirror, if he would just leave it as it was or braid it instead.

'Legolas,' Elladan impatiently called him. 'Aragorn and the others are waiting for us.'

Sighing, Legolas decided to leave his hair unbraided and just hold it off his face with a small silver circlet.  
===

When Legolas and Elladan arrived to the gardens, they found Aragorn and fellowship members had already settled down and the halflings had already started eating from the food basket in front of them, Gimli was smoking his pipe while Aragorn stared into the nothingness, seemingly enjoying the view of the gardens.

"We're here." Elladan announced as the two approached.

Aragorn held his breath as he saw his husband in front of him. Legolas had never looked so beautiful, except perhaps, at their weddings. The light blue robes the elf wore and the golden tresses that fell freely to his waist, combined with the effects that the snow and sun created around them added an ethereal glow to him. The king found himself unable to swallow at the sight of his beautiful husband.

"Legolas!" the halflings exclaimed happily as the blond prince sat next to them, while Elladan sat next to Aragorn.

"Good day, friends." Legolas greeted, smiling at his little friends. "Enjoying your lunch?"

"Definitely." Pippin replied. "Do you want some? The cooks had prepared such delicious sandwiches of different flavours."

"Yes, I'd like some." Legolas said, accepting the one Pippin gave him. "Would you like some, Aragorn?" he looked at his husband. He was surprised that the man hadn't acknowledged his or Elladan's presence so far. But, seeing how Aragorn was startled when he spoke to him, Legolas concluded that the man wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"Yes, of course." Aragorn mumbled softly, taking a sandwich from the basket.

Watching the man eating, Legolas pondered on his previous thoughts about his husband. To be honest with himself, Legolas knew that he was starting to care for the man in a matter that was more than a friend. They had been married for five months and during that time, Aragorn had been the most loving, caring, and understanding person, he had ever known. Not that it was something strange for the man, but as Legolas' companion, he had been the very considerate and sympathetic; not to mention, the fact he had bravely defended him and his child in front of the Gondorian lords. Legolas found himself wondering if Mallorn's words were turning into truth, and he indeed was starting to fall in love with the man.

Legolas snapped from his thoughts when suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his belly. Looking down, the elf found Pippin and Merry running their hands on his stomach.

"Hey, I felt it." Pippin yelled in triumph as the baby kicked his hand away. "I felt the babe's kick."

"I felt it as well." Merry said, smiling broadly.

Legolas couldn't help but to laugh at the hobbits' antics. "Would you like to feel the babe as well, Frodo and Sam?" he asked the two hobbits.

"No, I'd hate to make you uncomfortable, Legolas." Sam replied with a slight blush, while Frodo nodded his agreement with Sam.

"When will you give birth to the child, Legolas?" Pippin asked.

"It's still rather early, Pippin." Legolas replied.

"Has your daughter told you her name yet, Legolas?" Elladan asked.

The hobbits and the dwarf stared at the dark-haired elf before looking back at Legolas.

"Your child speaks to you, Legolas?" Merry asked in wonder.

"Aye," Aragorn replied, deciding to take part in the going conversation. "Elven mothers share a special bond with their children. They hear their voices when they are in their wombs. And when they are born, they could feel their children's emotions. That's how Legolas knew he's carrying a girl."

The hobbits blinked, trying to digest the information.

"And the children name themselves?" Frodo asked.

"They tell us of the name they desire for themselves." Legolas replied. "However, my daughter hadn't named herself yet."

Silence reigned over the company as they enjoyed the nature around them for a while, before Legolas spoke again, addressing his husband. "I forgot to ask, Aragorn. How was the meeting?"

"You were surely missed at the meeting, Legolas. I could've used one of your outbursts today." The King replied.

"Was is that bad?"

Aragorn nodded.

Legolas gave his husband an apologetic smile. "Any news from Ithilien?" he asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "Not of yet, but I think Elrohir and Mallorn will return soon."

"That's if Mallorn hasn't killed Elrohir yet." Elladan remarked jestingly.

"Elladan," Legolas gave the dark-haired elf a stern look. "Don't say another word against my brother."

"I'm merely pointing the obvious, Legolas." Elladan said innocently. "Haven't you noticed how they always fight with each other over nothing. It is bound that either of them will kill the other at the end."

"I suppose it's better than having Aredhel killing them both." Legolas found himself saying.

"He wouldn't have the time to deal with them." Elladan smirked slyly. "I think his hands are full now, dealing with Carameril [Red Rose]."

"Your intended is in Mirkwood?" the blond prince asked.

Elladan nodded.

Legolas blinked before bursting into laughter. Puzzled Aragorn, Gimli, and halflings stared at the blond elf before looking at Elladan for explanation.

"Mallorn reacted the same way when I told him." Elladan said with a shrug. "But he never explained why."

"That's because you don't know what happens in Mirkwood when your betrothed visits her sister." Legolas said as his laughter ceased.

"So, Carameril is a little attached to her sister." Elladan exclaimed with a little annoyance. "It's only natural that she feels jealous of Aredhel."

"Only a little?" Legolas said, raising an eyebrow. Turning to his husband, Legolas explained. "Lady Carameril dislikes Aredhel because in her opinion he had taken her sister away from her. She never fails to show her dislike to him whenever they are in the same place. But when she visits Mirkwood, it becomes more than a display of resentment. She actually forces Aredhel to sleep in another room while she shares the room with lady Tarawiel."

"Really?" Elladan exclaimed, while Aragorn gave his husband an amused look.

"I think that Aredhel would like to hear about the adjacent rooms you have in Gondor, Aragorn." Legolas remarked.

"Indeed."

"I just hope that they won't stress Tarawiel much, though."

"Umm…Legolas?" Pippin spoke. The hobbits were listening to the conversation, feeling rather left out since the two elves and Aragorn were talking about personal matters.

"Yes, Pippin?" the blond elf asked.

"Would you, please, sing for us?" the young hobbit looked at him pleadingly.

"Oh, Pip, I haven't sung in a long time…"

"Please, Legolas. Sing for us." Merry backed his cousin.

"Yes, Legolas, sing, please." The two other hobbits joined their friends in their request. Legolas looked at Aragorn and Elladan, seeking their help but the two merely smiled at him.

"Alright," Legolas sighed in defeat.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas began to sing. His sweet voice rang through the gardens, lush with life, enchanting all the living creatures that heard it.

Suddenly his song was replaced by a pained gasp as a sharp pain ran through his body. He winced his child started to kick restlessly and vigorously against his stomach.

"Legolas, what's wrong?" Aragorn sprang to his feet and rushed to his husband's side while the rest formed a circle around him.

Legolas bit his lower lip as the pain came as a few waves before it disappeared completely.

"I'm fine." He said, looking up at his husband. "It's gone."

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Legolas replied honestly. "I've been having these pains for a while now and the child would start kicking violently before everything disappears suddenly as if it never were."

"Did you consult Dior about it?"

Legolas nodded. "He said some could experience such thing s during their pregnancy."

"May be Adar should look at him, Aragorn?" Elladan suggested.

"Yes." Aragorn said, still unconvinced.

"I'm fine, Aragorn." Legolas reassured him, smiling. "My daughter hadn't said anything to me. It could be just as Dior said."

"Can't you heal him, strider?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, Sam." The man shook his head. "Pregnancy is beyond my expertises, however, Lord Elrond would be a perfect healer to consult."

"There is no need, Aragorn." Legolas protested. "Dior told me it's normal."

"Don't be stubborn, elf." Gimli huffed annoyed.

"Besides, a second opinion won't hurt." Aragorn said. "You, on the meantime, will go and rest in your bed."

"I'm not a child, Elessar." Legolas said stubbornly. " And you're not confining me to my bed."

"You're not in a position to argue, Greenleaf." The King of men stated, raising a dark eyebrow.

Legolas was about to retort when a servant came running, informing that the Lords Mallorn and Elrohir had returned from Ithilien.

"Now that your brother is here, Legolas, maybe I should let him confine you to your bed." Aragorn said in triumph.

Legolas just glared at him.

"Elladan, go ask Lord Elrond to come to our chambers," Aragorn said as he stood up. "Gimli, make sure that Legolas makes it to his bed while I attend to Mallorn and Elrohir." With that, the king left, confidant that his husband would go straight to his bed.  
===

Unknown to them, a shadow had been watching the royal couple and their friends from afar. He had carefully chosen his hiding place as to stay away from the elves' senses but still close enough to eavesdrop. A smirk lit up his face as everyone left the gardens, heading back to the castle.

'Soon, Prince Legolas. Your songs will be only for my ears to hear.' He whispered to himself. '_Soon_…'  
===

Two days later, Legolas burst from his bed with the need to relieve himself. He stumbled, half asleep, towards the bathroom and barely managed to get undressed. Letting out a sigh, he rubbed his eyes slowly trying to wake up.

/This is so futile,/ he sighed sleepily.

Every morning, it was the same pattern. It felt like he had a full bladder, but he only delivered a few drops. After washing and redressing, Gondor's Prince Consort walked back to the bedchamber and returned to his bed. His husband apparently had already left their chambers to attend his kingly duties, but he didn't mind being left alone. Slowly, he stretched and felt his daughter wake up as well; kicking downwards and making him wince in pain. Getting up, Legolas struggled to change his clothes into his daily robes.

It was time to start his day.

Summoning a servant, he asked quietly for his breakfast before walking to stand by the window, looking out. The day seemed to be turning out lovely and he looked forward to having a little walk after breakfast.

As the servant returned, he smiled, seeing the appetizing display of a few dishes, just the right size for him to not lose his appetite. He sat down and started to eat some eggs and bread and drink a cold glass of milk that had a faint taste of strawberries. It was quite delicious. He would have liked another glass but thought of having to visit the bathroom too often was enough for him to not call the servant once more. When he had finished, he got up and put on an over-robe, readying himself for his little walk.

Since he had no desire to see anyone in his way, he went to the living room and opened the secret passage that led him to the elven garden. Opening the door, Legolas stepped out into the sun. He inhaled the fresh air of the morning, feeling a bit hot and sweaty. It wasn't unusual, but his heart rate had increased and he panted a bit, which made him uneasy.

Shaking his head, he continued his way down a specific path in the garden he loved so much. Many things had changed since he was here a few days ago and he enjoyed the little changes. The snow was still covering the ground and was glowing under the warm rays of the sun. The wind was calm and slightly warm to his skin, unlike two days ago.

He was passing a bench when suddenly; he had to grab the iron handle because a wave of dizziness invaded his sense, followed by pain … sharp pain!

It was the same pain that had been invading him for the past two months. Legolas waited for the pain to pass as usual, but much to his distress, the pain only got worse. Frantically, he looked around but there was no one else in the garden. No one usually came to this part of the garden, not since Aragorn had specifically consigned this part for his husband's use only.

'AH ! ... ah...by Elbereth...this is... . aw...just typical,' he breathed with much difficulty only to moan even louder as a new wave of pain was unleashed through his body. Feeling the baby's protesting kicks, his stress level went sky high.

'Don't worry, little sweetheart...' he whispered, placing a reassuring hand on his belly. 'We will be fine...just... fi ...' He began shaking and didn't know if he wanted to stand, sit, or lie down. The intensity of the pain almost froze his ability to think. His eyes widened when a thought passed through his mind.

/No, It must not. / he thought, terrified at the prospect of the birth already taking place. /It is much too soon … Too early ! /

Legolas tried to move back towards the secret door but he had to stop every minute as the stabbing pain sent new attacks, leaving him out of breath.

"Some...body...s-some…" He couldn't even call for help. He was tired and completely alone. He tried to rest against a large tree, but his useless legs couldn't support him, and he slid down to the ground, resting on shaking knees.

/Oh no...Oh, ...this is not happening.../ He collapsed completely on the ground. /Please no! Oh, Valar ! / He panted, tears streaming down his cheeks. /I am giving birth. There is no way back. / He sobbed softly. /Please, / he prayed to all the powers above. /Don't let my baby die. Please, allow my baby to be born as mercifully as possible. / It was a fragile hope he clung onto.

Legolas suddenly screamed as the pain returned in full force, feeling some fluids oozing between his thighs. He felt as if his insides were tearing apart.

He turned on his back, looking up towards the sun, which had moved. He must have been lying on the ground for at least an hour.

The blond elf turned his head, barely able to breathe. Everything happened in slow motion; even his screams. Every contraction seemed to last forever and nothing happened. He waited for his body to work for him, but nothing happened.

He tried hard to reach out to Aragorn, but he felt only tremors and then nothing. It was as if the bond between them had been cut.

"Aragorn..." he whispered, sobbing. 'Please hear me.' If there was ever a time in his relationship with Aragorn where he had needed him the most, this was it. 'Saes!'  
===

Aragorn was at a meeting with Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel, and his council when suddenly he stopped talking. Everyone stared at him questioningly as the King of Gondor seemingly lost himself into a trance.

"Estel?" Glorfindel inquired.

"Strange," Aragorn spoke more to himself than to the present. "I...I thought I felt pain. It's as if...I felt Legolas is trying to reach out to me. He's in deep pain." Aragorn's breathing increased as he spoke the last sentence.

"Where could he be at this time of the day?" Glorfindel asked in panic, standing up.

"Perhaps in his chambers?" Faramir suggested. "I don't remember seeing him anywhere today."

Aragorn stood up quickly and stormed out of the meeting room, followed by the elven lords and Faramir. The group set off in a hurry only to find the Prince's chambers empty. Aragorn, very terrified by now, sprang past the others trying to locate his love somewhere else. He tried the royal library but Legolas wasn't there either. The king tried to use his bond with his husband to locate him but the intense pain surging through the bond was fogging his senses. There was one last place Aragorn could think of…

In the halls, they ran into Mallorn, the twins, and the rest of the fellowship, who were quickly informed of the distress. They divided into four parties and went to look for the missing Prince in the different parts of the castle. Hopefully, the search would now be more effective.

Aragorn, followed by Elrond and Glorfindel, stopped in the courtyard and concentrated on the faint beacon of Legolas' calls for help, praying to the Valar to reach his husband on time.  
===

Legolas drifted in and out of consciousness while the excruciating pain increased and in the end, he just stared blindly into nothingness.

Nothing seemed to matter now.

He had lost even the ability to scream his pain. He hardly registered when he was finally found by Aragorn and his search party.  
===

When Aragorn and his company reached the elven garden, they were greeted with the sight of Legolas sprawled on the cold snow, drenched in sweat and his breathing was fast and shallow.

"Legolas!" Aragorn kneeled beside his husband, but no sound came out of the blond elf. Legolas' eyes were blank and unfocused.

Elrond immediately stripped the Sindarin of his clothing, noticing the stains of blood on the white robes. The Elven lord was shocked at Legolas' condition; he quickly reached between Legolas' legs and found that he hadn't opened enough to deliver the child yet.

"We must get him inside immediately," Elrond said. "He's in labour."

Covering Legolas with the over-robe, Aragorn lifted his frail husband into his arms and carried him to the royal chambers through the secret passage.

Their friends were already waiting in the royal living room when Aragorn arrived carrying Legolas in his arms. All of them were shocked to see Legolas in such condition.

Once in their bedroom, Aragorn arranged his love as comfortably as possible on the bed and sat beside him, while the rest stood around the bed.

In the meantime, Glorfindel hurried to summon Dior while Elrond rushed to his chamber to fetch his tools, ordering for water and clean towels to be delivered. On his arrival, the elven lord shooed everybody except Aragorn out of the room.

Dior came rushing inside the room shortly after and confirmed Legolas' condition; the blond elf was indeed in labour. The two Elven healers both agreed that Legolas was in no condition to push the baby through the newly formed birth canal at this point. He was still in the phase of dilating contractions. Second-stage labour pains were still not due; at least, until he had opened sufficiently. However, the two healers noticed something else.

Elrond and Dior looked worriedly at each other.

/Why was Legolas so weak?/ They both wondered.

At this stage, he shouldn't already be this exhausted. Looking closely at him, Dior noticed Legolas' bluish lips. Following a hunch, he sniffed at his breath and glanced silently at Elrond, who frowned. Then he studied Legolas' eyes and saw the evidence; Legolas had been drugged.

'Something is wrong,' he said.

'We know that already!' Aragorn snapped.

'No, no, no - not the birth, which is obvious; I mean with his highness. I think he's been drugged,' Dior exclaimed.

Aragorn felt anger rise inside of him. Drugged?

Who would do this to his beautiful husband?

"It's impossible!" he exclaimed.

It seemed unfeasible to him that anyone would even think about harming the Elf! His Elf … His husband … _His beloved_.

He looked at the pitiful sight of his pained life-companion.

Someone apparently had!

"Search the room for anything suspicious." Elrond said. "We'll take care of Legolas."

Aragorn quickly searched the room, noticing the remains of Legolas' breakfast, and among them was the glass of milk. Dior came to him and they both noticed the strange colour in the remains of the milk that had turned the substance purple.

'He's in danger, my Lord,' Dior addressed Elrond in alarm, handing him the glass. 'We must get the child out immediately or we'll lose them both.'

Studying the glass, Elrond nodded, radiating calmness. He had a good speculation on the nature of the drug that had been used.

Aragorn watched as his father started to disinfect a few instruments that the king didn't even want to know their purpose.

"Can you save them?" he asked in a small voice. He looked down, knowing how stupid his question must have sounded. Of course, Elrond was going to save his family if it was possible; but he was so scared, his insides felt like a knot of pain.

Legolas watched them through half-lidded eyes. He saw and heard everything around him, but the sights and the words held no meaning. He was numb to the futile contractions; they somehow seemed normal to him. If anything changed now, he knew he couldn't handle it. If he were to die, now, he couldn't care less really and the fact that he was having his child was becoming surreal as well. It was as if the birth was separated from the pain. He didn't care. All that mattered was the pain. This was the only thing that kept him conscious.

Elrond shared a look with Dior, once more thinking the same thing. Both of them recognized the drug and knew exactly its effects.

In Legolas' case, the drug would prevent the dilating contractions to work normally, and thus trapping the baby in the birth canal. There was no chance for Legolas to give birth naturally now.

As if confirming the healers' suspicions, unclear fluids washed down Legolas' thighs all of a sudden, much earlier than they should.

There was only one option now. Elrond and Dior knew it. Without the amniotic fluids, the baby had to be born quickly as the unclear colour indicated how seriously stressed the baby's condition was.

Glancing at the streams of sweat running down the young Elf's face, Elrond swallowed visibly. He would have to work fast but he wasn't sure how much pain Legolas could take at this point. Looking at the small knife in his hands, he closed his eyes. Having to inflict this kind of pain on top of what the Sindarin Elf had been through already was cruel to even think about; but now Legolas' life depended upon it.

The drug coursing through Legolas' body right now would neutralize any pain-relievers Elrond could master. The young prince would have to experience the *chiurgery with nothing to aid him but the relievers his own body produced.

In a monotone voice, he commanded Aragorn to step onto the bed and gather Legolas in his arms, literally pinning him down by his wrists.

Aragorn stared at his father in fear, his grey eyes shining in confusion. His mind was still in the progress of absorbing what was happening around him. The fact that his love was in labour at this early time hadn't fully sunk in just yet.

Elrond shook his head at his foster son, murmuring softly, "I'm sorry, Aragorn, but it's the only way."

Silently, Aragorn did as his father ordered. He rested Legolas' head on his chest and held the elf's hands tightly from behind, strapping him firmly between his legs.

When Legolas was stripped completely, the sight of his naked belly caused Aragorn to groan in terror. Somehow, he only now realized that this could be the last moments he'd ever share with his husband. The thoughts of losing Legolas threatened to consume him so he forced them away. He allowed himself to stretch out one hand and touch Legolas' stomach, feeling the contours of the baby's head under his trembling palms. He gritted his teeth and concentrated on the task. He had to believe the child was still alive. Aragorn's eyes filled with tears as his grip unconsciously tightened around Legolas' body.

"Legolas…" he whispered softly into his husband's ear.

Legolas stared stiffly into Elrond's eyes. Luckily, his stomach was too big for him to see what happened to his nether region. He blinked a few times when he noticed Dior standing beside him and began washing his skin.

Legolas closed his eyes, preventing his tears from falling. It was over … he could feel it. He could feel his end approaching with every wave of pain. He was going to die. But before he did, he had to make sure … he had to make sure that his child lived. His and Haldir's child had to live.

"Aragorn," he heaved with difficultly, looking up at his husband. "If anything … happens … to me, will you … take care … of … my baby?"

"Don't say anything, Legolas," Aragorn said, trying his hardest to remain calm and collected. "You need to save your strength."

"Aragorn, promise me...that you'll...take care of...my baby;" Legolas whispered as he fought another wave of contraction. "Promise me...that you'll take care...of my baby...after my death."

"No," Aragorn snapped. "You will not die, Legolas. I will not allow it."

"Promise me, Aragorn," Legolas insisted. "Please, promise me that you'll take...care of my baby after...my death. That you will...love her as if...she was truly your own."

"I promise you, Legolas," Aragorn whispered as he finally allowed his tears to fall. "I promise you that I'll take care of you both… you and your child. I will not let you die in my arms, Legolas. Do you hear that? I will not let you die. I will not lose you. _I will not lose you!_ " He breathed in despair, holding his husband tightly against his chest.

For a brief moment, Legolas' thoughts were distracted from the pain. Aragorn's powerful emotions surged through their bond and Legolas was overwhelmed with strong emotions of grief, anxiety, anger, concern and … and … _love_.

Legolas' eyes widened in surprise as he stared up at his husband. It was the first time that Legolas felt such powerful emotion from Aragorn. It was so strong, so pure, so true…

All those thoughts were lost when he, without warning, lost his breath as a new type of pain was added to his misery as a blade cut through the layers of tissue to reach the baby inside. He couldn't even pass out. Something was keeping him conscious and alert. He threw his head back into Aragorn's chest and screamed uncontrollably, tears streaming from his tightly shuteyes.

"ARAGORN!" he cried as he tried to wriggle away. 'NO! It hurts. It hurts...I cannot stand it... SAES! Estel... Saes...'. His exhausted hands crushed Aragorn's with renewed strength he didn't even know he had left. An additional cut was added deeper and, terrified, he realized someone had their hand inside of him…inside the center of his hurting.

'No,' he whimpered weakly as he tried to escape from the surreal feeling of the alien ministrations in his body only to meet Aragorn's strong hands and legs keeping him firmly in place. His screams were heard all over the castle.

Aragorn cried freely now for the cruelty done to his love that caused the birth to take place before its time. The sheer thought of what Elrond had done was close to making him break down. But still he had to look, and seeing Dior's blood-covered hands inside Legolas' body had him close to passing out.

Shortly after, Dior removed a bloody lump and ran to the bathroom to tend the baby, immediately clearing her airways.

Aragorn gasped desperately. "What is happening now?" he asked, looking frantically from Legolas to Elrond to the bathroom. He was desperate for some answers to what was happening, but had to trust that the healers knew what they were doing.

Legolas was close to cramping and Elrond worked as fast as he could to stop the blood. He felt a desperate urge to curse loudly and yell in rage at what he had to do to Legolas now. Again, the drug prevented Legolas' blood from clotting satisfactory so Elrond would have to cauterize the incision or the Elf would bleed to death.

Legolas' semi-inflated stomach gave him visual access to Elrond's hands now. Seeing the hot iron the Lord of Imladris held in his hands had him, despite the pain, buck in protest in his husbands' arms, screaming. Aragorn bit his lip; trying to prevent himself from screaming, in the meanwhile trying to hold Legolas in his place while Elrond disinfected the wound.

As the stench of burned flesh reached his nostrils, Legolas finally passed out.

Taking this opportunity, Elrond cleaned the wound with some salves and bandaged it as fast as he could before Legolas regained his consciousness.

Suddenly, tiny cries of an infant reached everybody's ears and Legolas' eyes shot open, staring wildly into Aragorn's.

'Is...That...?' he heaved with the last resources he had left and this time he sank into a deep, much needed healing sleep.

Aragorn gasped, trying to collect himself. His tears were streaming down his face uncontrollably. Everything had happened so fast. He looked down at his unconscious husband and fought the urge to scream in despair. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Elrond looking at him in sympathy.

"It's over now, Aragorn," the old Lord whispered soothingly. "Legolas and his baby are safe now. They have been saved."

"Why?" Aragorn whispered. "It was too early. Why did it happen?"

"We will talk about this later, Aragorn," Elrond said softly. "Legolas needs to rest, and so do you."

"Rest?" Aragorn almost snapped at his father for his suggestion. "Do you think after all this; I'll be able to rest?"

"You must, Aragorn," Elrond said calmly. "For Legolas and the baby's sake, you must. You must be strong for them. Legolas will need all the support he can get after what has happened, especially from you. Now, perhaps, if we move Legolas to a cleaner bed?"

Taking several deep breaths, Aragorn finally calmed down. He looked up at his foster father and nodded his head. Dislodging himself from his unconscious husband, Aragon got off the bed and gently lifted Legolas up. The King carried the blond elf to the next bedroom where he laid him down and covered him with the heavy blankets before sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.

Meanwhile, Elrond took the opportunity and picked up the cup the contained the drugged milk. He poured the liquid into an empty vial before slipping it into the folds of his robes and returning the cup to its original place.

At that moment, Dior came in, carrying a towelled bundle in his arms.

Aragorn looked hungrily at the tiny body in Dior's arms as the healer and his foster father entered the chamber he was in.

'Your daughter, my lord.' Dior said softly, handing his charge to Aragorn, who took the tiny body into his arms. A small smile appeared on his face at the sight of beautiful elfling in his hands before closing his eyes as he hugged the precious thing gently to his chest. Tears seeped through his closed eyelashes as he felt that gorgeous feeling of fatherhood filling his soul.

Elrond watched his foster son with a warm smile on his face. If he had any doubts about Aragorn's happiness with Legolas, they had all vanished now.

"Aragorn," he spoke softly. The man looked up at him questioningly. "Stay by Legolas' side, my son. Do not leave him, no matter what happens." Aragorn just nodded before returning his attention to the little bundle of joy in his arms.

Elrond looked at Dior and mentioned to the healer to follow him outside. As they passed it, Elrond made certain that the door that linked the two bedrooms was firmly locked from this side.

'Dior,' Elrond addressed the healer, as the two were about to leave the room. 'Mention nothing about the drug to anyone, do you understand? I don't want anyone to suspect that we've discovered the poison.'

'As you wish, my lord.' With that, the two healers left the room.  
===

The situation in the living room wasn't any better from the bedroom. The hobbits sat on the ground crying profusely, fearing for Legolas' life while Gimli sat in one corner with an expression of overwhelming grief on his face; his eyes were glued on the royal bedroom's door. Faramir was standing near the main entrance of the chambers, tapping one foot nervously.

Elladan and Elrohir were sitting on either side of Mallorn, trying miserably to calm the blond elf and prevent him from bursting into the bedroom every time they heard Legolas' screams. Not that Mallorn could've done that. Glorfindel was leaning against the door of the bedroom with his arms crossed in front his chest, daring anyone to even try and get near the door.

Then dead silence befell the place suddenly, which was even more terrifying to everyone.

"Legolas is not dying, is he?" Pippin asked Merry with teary eyes.

"No, he's not." Merry replied sharply. "He's an elf and elves don't die."

Pippin stared back at the door, still unconvinced.

Nine pairs of eyes stared at the closed doors, waiting for either Dior or Lord Elrond to come out but none of them did. The fellowship, along with Faramir, Glorfindel, Mallorn, and the twins were surprised when the two healers came out from the second bedroom instead.

'Lord Elrond,' Mallorn breathed as he stood up. 'Legolas—'

"The Valar has blessed Aragorn and Legolas with a beautiful little princess." Elrond said with a smile. "Both of them are doing well."

Happy cheers were sounded from the young hobbits upon hearing the joyful news. Mallorn's tears of joy streamed uncontrollably as he took Elrohir into a tight hug. Gimli and Faramir exchanged happy smiles.

"Can we see them now?" Pippin asked excitedly. The other three hobbits looked at Elrond with eagerness in their huge eyes.

"I'm afraid not, Master Took." Elrond shook his head. "Legolas is resting after his painful ordeal. Perhaps you can visit them later."

"I'm his brother," Mallorn said demandingly. "I wish to see him now."

"No, Mallorn." Elrond said firmly. "Legolas needs to rest. You'll see him when he's well-rested."

Mallorn wanted to protest but the stern look in Elrond's eyes was enough to silence him.

"Now," the ancient lord spoke. "Lord Faramir, if you please, a servant must be summoned to clean up the bedroom. And of course, an official announcement must be made concerning the birth of the young princess."

"Of course, my lord." Faramir said with a bow before turning around and leaving.

'If you will excuse me, my lord.' Dior said. 'I'll go gather my tools.' With that, the healer hurried back to Aragorn's bedroom as Elrond shooed the rest out of the Royal Wing.

Glorfindel walked to Elrond. 'What has happened to Legolas, my lord?' he asked quietly as soon as Dior left.

Elrond informed the blond lord of the situation. There wasn't any use of hiding anything from him. The blond elf must have at least formed a speculation of what had occurred. Besides, they would surely need the Balrog's slayer's help later.

Glorfindel felt his blood boil in anger. He had suspected as much, seeing the wretched state Legolas was in when they found him. Yet, having his suspicions of a foul play confirmed had enraged the elf beyond words. To use such a cowardly way to take the life of an innocent soul…

'What about Legolas?' Glorfindel found himself asking. 'Are you sure whoever done this wasn't trying to kill Legolas as well?'

Elrond blinked, staring the blond elf in surprise. Now that Glorfindel had mentioned it, Elrond found it strange as he thought of the drug used. Legolas wasn't meant to die, he realized.

'No.' he replied in astonishment. 'Whoever done this, wasn't targeting Legolas.' Shaking his head, Elrond sighed. 'It's no use to discuss such matter now. We'll discuss it later with Elessar. Right now, it's best to leave the three of them in peace.'

Glorfindel nodded. 'I'll stand guard here.' He assured. Smiling, Elrond clasped his shoulder.

'I shall inform the guards not to admit anyone here unless you permit it.' Elrond said before turning around and leaving.

As soon as his lord left, Glorfindel allowed himself to smile slightly as he glanced back at the closed doors of the bedroom where Legolas and Aragorn were.

Making his way to the room, Glorfindel didn't deny himself the small happiness that rose in his chest for his friends' joyous event. Gently, he opened the door and peered inside. The sight that met his eyes made his smile widen. Next to Legolas, a dozing Aragorn was half lying on the large bed, his hands wrapped protectively around the small white bundle in his lap.

'May the Valar keep you safe for all eternity.' The blond lord whispered softly before closing the door.

*Chiurgery: an old term for surgery

To be continued…

*hides under her bed*


	13. Chapter Twelve

Reasons to Hope, Reasons to Live

Chapter: Twelve

A/N: Another chapter...hope you like it.

Aragorn gazed absent-mindedly at the horizon as he leant against the railing of the balcony of his bedchamber. The sun was already setting, colouring the sky with streaks of orange and purple, yet the king's mind was far away from acknowledging its beauty. He sighed deeply. He was still brooding over the events that took place just the day before.

Legolas' dramatic premature labour and the healers' discovery of the drugging had been weighing heavily on his mind. But what disturbed the king more were the matters that were revealed to him afterwards.

FLASHBACK

Aragorn's eyes snapped open as he felt someone pulling something from underneath his hands. The King was surprised to see Glorfindel standing in front of him with the baby in his arms.

'I thought of relieving you from the baby so you can sleep more comfortably.' The blond elf explained. 'I'm sorry if I disturbed you.'

'No need to apologize,' Aragorn said, shaking his head. 'How long have I been sleeping?'

'An hour.' Replied the elven lord.

'I think I've rested enough,' Aragorn glanced at the elf sleeping next to him and sighed. 'He has been through an excruciating experience.' He remarked.

'Aye, but with your help, it will pass.' Glorfindel said. 'Now if you aren't planning to return to sleep, then will you please clear the bed?'

Aragorn raised a dark eyebrow at the lord.

'Honestly, Elessar, the babe needs her rest.' Glorfindel chastised. 'and until a more suitable accommodation is prepared, this room along with this bed belong to your daughter now.'

The king laughed amusedly. 'It was too early, we haven't prepared a suitable wardrobe or even ordered a crib to be made.'

'There will be plenty of time for that,' the blond elf assured.

Smiling, the king got off the bed. He watched fondly as the elven lord placed the baby on the bed and surrounded her with some pillows and cushions. Then the two left the two sleeping elves in peace, making sure that the door was securely locked after them.

'I wish to speak to my Adar.' Aragorn said.

'Indeed.' Glorfindel said. 'There are so many issues needed to be discussed.'

'You know?' the man asked.

'I had my suspicions at the beginning, Elrond confirmed them before he left.'

Aragorn just nodded. 'May you please call him?'

'Certainly.' With that, the blond elf left the room.

A few moments later, Aragorn was in his private study with both Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel.

"I need to know everything, Ada." He spoke as the three sat on couches surrounding a small table.

Elrond sighed before taking out a small vial full with a purplish liquid and placing it on the table. 'This is the milk that was in Legolas' cup.' He spoke in Elvish. 'The purple substance is a drug called Lútha îdh [Enchanted repose].'

Aragorn blanched, recognizing the name almost immediately. However, his initial fear turned into rage as his mind registered the purpose of the drug.

"Who would dare to do such thing!" the King exclaimed in anger as he stood up and started to pace; fury and rage were evident in his eyes.

He knew the drug quite well. It was one of the few poisons in Middle-Earth that could affect the elves. Rare as it was, though, not everyone knew about it or came across it. Aragorn's mind worked quickly trying to count those how wanted to harm Legolas' child and had some knowledge of elven remedies but found none.

The two elven lords watched as the man paced, waiting for his anger to subside. Soon enough, Aragorn ceased his pacing and looked at them.

'Who do you think has done it?' he asked.

'We don't have a clue.' Glorfindel replied. 'But rest assured that we will find them. In the meanwhile, there are some matters that needed to be addressed.'

'What matters?' the man asked as he returned to his previous seat.

Elrond cleared his throat before he spoke. 'Estel, as you well know, even the smallest quantity of Lútha îdh will cause an immediate miscarriage in the earliest stages of elven pregnancy. However, since Legolas' pregnancy was in its late stages, it would've needed some considerable amount of the drug to cause such a violent reaction.'

'Isn't this enough dosage?' the man asked, gesturing to the small vial.

'Not quite.' Elrond replied. 'The purple colour does indicate a high quantity of the drug but not the sufficient amount for the drug to interfere with the process of a natural birth.'

'What are you saying?' Aragorn whispered darkly, feeling the fire of his anger rousing once more.

'We fear that Legolas has been given the drug for a while now, in small insignificant amounts, perhaps, to avoid detection.' Glorfindel replied, noticing the rage that swept through the king's grey eyes.

Elrond nodded in agreement. 'When he had taken a larger amount of the drug, his natural healing abilities tried to counteract the drug but since the drug was already coursing in his blood, the interaction between the two factors was disastrous.'

By now, Aragorn's body was shaking violently with unspeakable fury and his eyes revealing the fire that was blazing inside of him.

'Calm yourself down, Elessar.' Glorfindel advised.

'How can I calm myself when you're telling me that my husband has been drugged for the Valar knows how long!' the King was seething.

'Anger will not let you know who did it.' Glorfindel retorted. 'Do you think that we're not upset about this treachery? Both of us are _furious_ at what had been done to an elven Prince, who is also the son of a very close friend. But blind anger _never_ solved anything.'

Aragorn took several deep breaths in an attempt to tame his anger. The blond lord was right, blind anger never solved anything.

'I'm sorry.' The man whispered. 'I should've controlled my anger. As you said, Anger will not lead us to the culprits, whom we all should be working to find as soon as possible, and at any rate, I'm grateful to Lord Elrond for saving Legolas and my child. They are safe now and that's all that matters.'

The two elves exchanged worried glances.

'What?' Aragorn asked, noticing their uncomfortable expressions.

'Aragorn,' Elrond said, carefully. 'Legolas wasn't in danger at all. The drug was meant to dispose of his child…' the dark-haired elf allowed his voice to trail off, not knowing how to break the news to his son.

'And?' Aragorn hissed, feeling a dreading shadow looming over his soul.

'And, I fear that she isn't out of danger yet.' Elrond supplied.

'What do you mean?'

Elrond closed his eyes briefly and sighed. He had been considering all the consequences of Legolas' incident and some of the conclusions he came by were more gruesome than others. One of them was this.

'If Legolas indeed had been given the drug for a period of time now,' he began slowly. 'Then I fear that it would still have its lethal effects on the babe, even after her birth.'

Aragorn did not dare to move or make a sound as he stared silently at the Elven Lord. His mind simply refused to understand his father's implications.

'Aragorn,' Elrond tried again. 'You know how Lútha îdh affects the body and without the strong elven immunity, a long exposure to the drug will surely lead to eventual death. Elven babies develop their immunity after six months after their birth. There is a huge chance that Legolas' child will—'

'No!' Aragorn exclaimed, standing up. 'Don't say it.' he glared at his foster father, tears were slowly forming in his grey eyes.

'I'm sorry, Estel.' Elrond said, shaking his head. 'But we must consider every possibility. If Legolas' daughter lived past those six months, then I can positively say that there is no danger on her life.'

The King slumped down on the couch, as his breath became shallow and silent tears slid down his cheeks.

_Six months_?

Did Elrond truly expect them to live _six months _in absolute worry? Fretting every time their little girl made a sound, or cried, or even hiccupped?

He might as well ask them to wait a year or one hundred years.

'You have the gift to see what will come to pass.' The King whispered, looking pointedly at his father. 'One year, that's all I'm asking. Just look into the future and tell me if she would be with us in one year.'

'I'm sorry, Aragorn. I can't.'

'You can't, or you won't?' Aragorn asked darkly.

'I can't.' Elrond said wistfully.

The King just nodded. 'I would appreciate it,' he said. 'If you don't mention a thing to Legolas when he wakes up. You must not tell him of anything about the drug or his child's fate.'

'Is it wise to keep such a thing from him?' Glorfindel questioned.

'He has been through a lot,' Aragorn breathed. 'I don't want his happiness with his child to be ruined by apprehension and fear. She _will_ be fine and we _will_ track and catch the assassins quietly and discreetly.'

The two lords nodded in affirmation.

'There is another matter, though.' Glorfindel said. 'We must question the servants who were responsible for Legolas' meals as soon as possible.'

'You take care of it, Lord Glorfindel.' Aragorn whispered. 'I can't trust myself if I had to question them myself.'

'Alright, I will.' The blond lord replied. 'But in order to avoid such an incident from happening again I suggest that we request some elven servants from Ithilien to come and cook and serve meals for the royal family, and they have to be someone in a position of great trust.'

'Elves?'

'Aye,' Glorfindel replied. 'Who would be more loyal to Legolas than his own subjects from Mirkwood?'

END OF FLASHBACK

And so it was done.

As soon they had finished their meeting, Lord Glorfindel had sent an urgent message by pigeon to Ithilien, requesting some elven staff to serve Legolas. The elves had arrived in the morning, accompanied by an elven lady called Gwîneth, whom Lord Glorfindel charged with taking care of the little princess.

Also, the blond elf issued a stern order to the guards standing at royal chamber doors to not allow anyone to enter the chambers without a direct permission from Aragorn or himself, regardless of the visitor's identity. The King and Prince were not to be disturbed, no matter what was the reason; an order that Aragorn was very grateful for. He didn't wish to see anyone or deal with anything until his nerves were settled again. So, he remained in his chambers for the whole day, waiting for his husband to wake up.

'My lord,' the soft voice of Gwîneth snapped Aragorn from his thoughts.

'Yes, lady Gwîneth?' he asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

'A lord Faramir is asking for an audience with you,' she replied. 'He has been asking since this morning but I'd dismissed him every time. However, now he's saying that he won't leave until he's granted an audience.'

Aragorn let out a small laugh. 'It's all right. You may allow him to enter.'

With a slight bow, the lady left.

Taking a deep breath, Aragorn exited the balcony as well. He walked to the bed, checking on his sleeping husband. After lady Gwîneth's arrival, Aragorn moved Legolas to their bedchambers, where Lord Elrond re-dressed his bandages and was dressed in a clean nightshirt.

The King leant down and planted a soft kiss on the elf's forehead before leaving the bedchamber.

Faramir jumped up from his seat as soon as the King exited the bedchamber.

"Aragorn," he exclaimed. "I've been trying to see you all day but you've never left your chambers since yesterday and those guards won't let me in. Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel provided no explanation and the elves who came from Ithilien—"

"They came under my orders, Faramir." Aragorn said as he sat down mentioning for the other man to do the same. "And as for the guards, I didn't wish to see anyone or deal with anything just yet."

"Why?"

Aragorn inhaled deeply. "I'm still unhinged after yesterday's incident." He admitted to his friend. "Legolas hadn't woken up yet either, and I don't wish for him to wake up and not find me by his side."

"How is he?"

"He's fine, according to my father. I just wish that he would wake up."

"The lords of the council have been tormenting me since yesterday with their questions and inquiries about what had happened to the Prince Consort." Faramir said. "Some already believed that he's dead."

"That's exactly what they're hoping for, I'm sure." Aragorn remarked darkly under his breath, but loud enough for the young steward to hear.

Faramir let out a defeated sigh. While agreeing with his king that _some_ of the lords wished Legolas out of Gondor, the son of Denethor wished that Aragorn wouldn't always assume the worst about all of them.

"They are worried, Aragorn." He reasoned. "You left in haste after declaring that Legolas, who was carrying the heir to Gondor's throne, was in deep pain. Then hours later, they got the news that he had given birth, two months earlier than scheduled, without an apparent reason. Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel offered no explanation; the kitchen staff was replaced with elves from Ithilien and everyone was banned from seeing you for almost two days. Personally, I don't blame them for assuming the worst."

Aragorn let out a frustrated sigh as he stood up and walked to the fireplace. He didn't wish to deal with this right now. He didn't know how long he could withhold the anger he was feeling since yesterday.

"Aragorn," he heard Faramir saying. "You must at least give me something to tell the lords. An accident such as—"

"It wasn't an accident." Aragorn snapped, turning to face the young steward. "What happened to Legolas was not by any means an accident."

Faramir paled upon hearing his king's declaration. "You mean…" the blond man couldn't even bring himself to complete the sentence.

"Yes, Faramir." The king hissed. "Legolas had a premature delivery because he was poisoned. Whoever did it wanted to get rid of the child and Legolas in one blow." Feeling frustrated, the raven-haired man turned around, slamming his fist against the porcelain mantel of the fireplace.

"Whom do you suspect?" Faramir asked; a dreadful feeling was slowly filling his soul.

"No one yet." Aragorn replied, taking a deep breath. "The drug used isn't a usual poison. Whoever done this must have a familiarity with elven herbs. I can't think of anyone who possess such knowledge in Gondor."

Still the young steward couldn't shake the uneasy fear in his soul away. He wondered if he would press his king for more information, but one look at the other man convinced him otherwise. Aragorn didn't need unnecessary prying at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, the blond man stood and walked to his king. "Aragorn," he said softly. "I swear on my honor, not only as your steward but as your friend, that whoever done such thing will be brought to justice. I promise you, my friend."

Aragorn looked back at the blond man, offering him a small smile of gratitude. He placed his hand on the man's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "Thank you, Faramir." He said. "Legolas and I are in desperate need for loyal friends more than anything else."

Faramir smiled back reassuringly.

Suddenly, the two men heard an agonized cry coming from the bedchamber.

A soft moan escaped his mouth as he slowly started to regain his consciousness. His whole body ached as if he had been fighting an army of orcs all day long. His muscles agonizingly protested as he turned to one side. When, unconsciously, his hand rubbed against his stomach, Legolas' eyes snapped open in panic.

"Aragorn!" he cried frantically, jolting up, tears of fear started streaming down his cheeks. "Aragorn!"

"Legolas, what's wrong?" Aragorn rushed quickly to his husband's side.

"My child!" Legolas cried frenziedly as memories of his past ordeal came back to him. "What happened to my child?"

"Legolas, calm down," Aragorn assured his distraught husband, taking him into his arms. 'Calm down. Your child is fine. I promise. She's fine. She's fine.' He repeated in Elvish soothingly as he pressed Legolas to his chest.

Slowly, Legolas calmed down as his husband's words sunk in. He pulled away, looking directly into the man's grey eyes. "She's-she's fine?"

Aragorn nodded, smiling warmly.

"I want to see her." Legolas whispered, looking around the room.

"She's in the next room with her nursemaid." The man provided.

"Nursemaid?" the elf asked.

Aragorn just smiled before getting up and heading to the next room.

Moments later, he merged, carrying a royal-blue bundle in his arms.

Legolas' ears perked and his hands clutched the blankets in anticipation as he fought the urge to jump and snatch his daughter from Aragorn's arms. He instinctively elevated his body slightly, trying to glimpse at the little babe.

Standing next to the bed, Aragorn lowered his charge into Legolas' waiting arms.

Legolas inhaled sharply as he held the little body of his daughter in his arms. He stared at her in awe for a moment, before extending a shaky hand and touched her delicate face. Gently, he traced with his fingers his daughter's soft cheeks, her tiny pointy ears, her pale blond hair, her adorable nose and her rosy little mouth. A gasp escaped his mouth when suddenly she opened her eyes, revealing the most beautiful turquoise eyes he had ever seen.

Eagerly, he unwrapped the velvet blanket, drinking in the sight of her tiny body. He smiled fondly as he counted her tiny fingers and toes.

Tears of joy trickled down his cheeks as he slowly lifted her, hugging her to his heart.

'My Little Jewel.' He whispered as he felt her tiny heart beating against his.

Aragorn smiled as he watched Legolas worshiping his little daughter. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed in his life. A pang of pain hit him, though, remembering Elrond's words about baby's possible fate. Shaking his head, the King of Men vowed that he would not allow such a thing to occur. Legolas' daughter was going to live a long happy life, no matter what.

"Legolas," he said, sitting at the edge of the bed. The blond elf looked up at him as if he had just noticed his presence. "Lord Elrond told me that he wished to see you as soon as you woke up." He said. "I suppose he wants to examine you."

"Oh," Legolas said. "All right, then." He smiled, turning his attention back to his daughter. He didn't want to leave his little girl just yet, but he knew that he had to go through this. Lord Elrond was a devoted healer and would certainly want to make sure that his patient was in good shape after such a painful ordeal. Plus, Legolas was feeling a stinging searing pain in his abdomen.

"Lady Gwîneth," he heard Aragorn calling. Looking up in confusion, Legolas was surprised when the door to the adjacent bedroom opened and an elven maiden entered.

'Gwîneth?' he exclaimed. 'Man ceridh hí? [What are you doing here?]'

'Mae g'ovannen, Ernil Legolas. [Well met, Prince Legolas.]' Gwîneth greeted curtsying. 'Gwannas lû and. [It has been too long.]'

"You knew each other?" Aragorn asked as the blonde she-elf walked over to their bed.

"Gwîneth's mother was my mother's best friend and lady-in-waiting." Legolas explained. "Gwîneth was raised up with us in Mirkwood's Palace. She's the same age as Mallorn."

"Indeed." She said with a smile. "My mother was also the un-appointed head of Prince Legolas' nursemaids," She reminded humorously, making the blond Prince flush in embarrassment. "He was quite a handful as an elfling. He had, under Mallorn's guidance of course, wreaked havoc all over the Palace."

Aragorn chuckled, noticing how the tips of his husband's ears turned into a deep shade of red.

"You haven't answered my question, Gwîneth." Legolas spoke, trying hard to hide his obvious discomfiture. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by the orders of Lord Glorfindel from Ithilien to take care of your daughter." She replied.

Legolas blinked in confusion, looking at the elven maid before looking at Aragorn.

"You were unconscious for almost two days, Legolas. And we would've needed someone to take care of the child eventually." Aragorn explained. "Lord Glorfindel suggested that we acquire one of the elven maidens who reside in Ithilien to take care of our little princess."

"I had arrived to Ithilien few days ago," Gwîneth added. "and when I heard that you needed someone to take care of your child, I couldn't think of anyone more suitable than myself for the task."

Legolas stared at the two in front of him as his mind slowly registered what was said to him.

"Two days?" he finally asked. "I was unconscious for two days?"

"Almost two days. But you are fine, now." Aragorn reassured. "Lady Gwîneth, would you please inform one of the guards to summon Lord Elrond?"

"Of course, my lord." With a small bow, the maiden left the two.

Faramir stood at the door when Aragorn rushed to comfort his husband. A wave of guilt washed over him as he witnessed Legolas' distressed state, feeling like an intruder for having to see such a scene. During the past three months he had always seen the elven Prince in a quiet and composed demeanor, something the young steward had always believed to be a nature to all elves. But seeing the elegant Prince in such state was more than he could bear…

Shaking his head, Faramir decided to leave the royal couple in peace, highly doubting that he would be missed. He left the Royal Wing and walked through the long corridors of the castle, trying to clear his head. The information that his King had disclosed to him was indeed horrifying.

Someone tried to kill Gondor's Prince Consort and his unborn child.

Although, his king hadn't said it clearly, the steward knew that the suspicion would primarily fall upon the lords and ladies of Gondor before anyone else.

Faramir sighed.

There were almost one hundred lords and ladies who had the consent to attend the court and the formal occasions; twenty of them formed the council of advisors.

Finding a nearby bench, the blond man sat down as his mind pondered on the matter at hand.

Legolas' relation with the lords was rather peculiar. For those who only attended the court, the blond elf was merely their King's spouse. They didn't have a direct contact with him so it was hard to figure the nature of their feelings towards him. None of them had showed an open enmity, but that didn't mean they hadn't any.

Faramir knew that some of the lords hadn't accepted their King's choice of a spouse until now.

The lords of the council were another story.

Legolas had built a rather good relationship with most of the council's lords during the last two months.

At the beginning, the blond Prince seemed uninterested but after his outburst during the third meeting, Legolas' behaviour changed completely. He started to participate in the lords' debates, suggesting the best course of actions regarding the problems that faced them as the kingdom slowly pulled itself from the years of regression. Not only that, Legolas' diplomatic interactions with the lords had gained him their trust, if not their friendship. The steward was enormously impressed on how the Prince dealt with the lords, leading them courteously to see his point-of-view when they had a disagreement. The blond Prince's attitude was faraway different from their King's. Aragorn had a tendency to treat the lords like a group of rangers. He would usually listen to their arguments thoroughly before giving them orders in the most commanding voice that accept no disputes. Whereas, Legolas would skillfully lead them to see matters the way he was, making it look as if it was their opinion all along.

This attitude gained him the lords' enthusiasm to collaborate with him…well, most of the lords, at least. Faramir reminded himself.

There were still some who refused to even acknowledge the blond elf as a ruler of Gondor. But to think that they would resort to…

Faramir shook his head in dismissal. He couldn't imagine the scandal that would result if the poisoning attempt were indeed carried out by one of Gondor's lords…not to mention, the consequences of it on Gondor's relation with all the Elven realms.

"Lord Faramir," the steward was snapped from his thoughts upon hearing his name. Looking up, he saw Lord Herumacil, one of the council's lords, standing in front of him. "I'm glad to run into you. I heard that you went the Royal wing."

Faramir nodded in affirmation.

"Have you seen the King or the Prince Consort?"

"I've seen the King." Faramir said as he stood up. "Prince Legolas is fine as well as the little Princess." He assured as the two walked together.

"What had happened to the Consort, Faramir?"

The steward sighed deeply. He wasn't in a position to disclose what the King had told him in a moment of confidence.

"I'm not sure." he said. "None of them said anything to me."

Herumacil grabbed his arm and pulled him into a corner.

"There have been some rumors," the lord whispered seriously. "A servant was summoned to clean the King's chambers after the birth and there were some gossips about sheets full of blood amongst the servants."

"I've seen the Prince wake up, Lord Herumacil." Faramir guaranteed. "And I'm sure that Lord Elrond is examining him as we speak. I'm certain that the King will make an announcement regarding what happened by tomorrow. But for now, let us allow them some peace."

The other lord just nodded in response.

Elrohir sighed deeply as he continued to watch his lover sulking in one corner of the room. It had been like this since his father refused to allow Mallorn to see Legolas the day before. The blond elf was too furious when they left. The dark-haired elf winced, remembering how Mallorn took a vase and slammed it against the wall when they reached their chambers, before occupying the same corner he was in right now, and started to sulk.

Elrohir had never seen that side of Mallorn before. The blond elf was always smiling and cheerful, until they came here. Elrohir mused.

It seemed that Mallorn's concern over Legolas brought out a darker side of him.

'I can't take it anymore!' Mallorn suddenly exclaimed, snapping the Noldor from his thoughts.

'Meleth,' Elrohir said quietly, reminding himself to stay calm. 'We've already been to Aragorn's chambers and we were turned away. So unless we were asked to go there, we won't be able to enter those rooms; even the fellowship members weren't allowed to enter.'

Mallorn frowned deeply. 'I'm not a member of the fellowship. I'm Legolas' older brother, for Elbereth's sake. I can't believe that I'm not allowed to see him.'

'He's fine.' Elrohir soothed. 'Don't you trust Adar's healing abilities?'

'That's not the point. I just want to see my baby brother and my niece.'

'Patience, Meleth, Patience.'

Elrond frowned deeply at the elf lying on the bed, noting the bloodstains on Legolas' nightshirt. Lifting the shirt, he saw that the bandages beneath were also stained.

"Have you moved abruptly, Legolas?" the ancient elf asked.

"Yes." Legolas replied guiltily. "When I first woke up, I noticed that my belly was flat. I panicked and sat up suddenly."

Elrond sighed as he proceeded to change Legolas' bandages. "Please, next time refrain from any sudden moves until your wound is fully healed." He advised.

Aragorn, who was sitting at one corner and holding his daughter, stood up and walked over. "the wound haven't healed yet?" he asked, taking a look at his husband. A frown graced his face, noticing the still open wound along the elf's abdomen.

"Legolas' healing abilities are slowed because of the pregnancy." Elrond explained as he finished his work. "From the look of the wound, I suppose it would be completely healed in five days; and I expect you to remain in bed during that period, Legolas." He shot the blond elf a pointed look at which Legolas just blinked.

"Don't worry, father. I'll make sure of that, even I have to tie him down." Aragorn reassured.

"Give me my daughter." Legolas said cheekily, ignoring the man's remark, as he gently sat up before extending his arms to his husband.

"Have you named her?" Elrond asked.

Aragorn exchanged a warm smile with the blond elf.

"Míreth [Jewel/Treasure]." Legolas replied. "Her name is Míreth."

Elrond smiled. "Your brother and friends had been worried about you and your child. Do you think you can handle a visit from them?"

"Of course." Legolas replied happily. "I can't wait for them to see my Míreth."

Elrond nodded before looking at Legolas thoughtfully. "Have you eaten anything?"

Legolas shook his head in response.

"Then you should eat something before meeting your friends and maybe you could try and feed your child as well."

Legolas blushed at the lord's suggestion. The truth was he didn't know how but didn't wish the Lord to know that.

"You should try, Legolas. It is good for the child. It would help her body to develop immunity." Elrond said, noting the blond elf's reluctance.

"Yes. Well…" Legolas' voice trailed off.

"Yes?" Elrond asked.

"I don't know how." Legolas whispered so soft that even elven ears could've missed it, lowering his head.

Elrond chuckled. "Perhaps, Lady Gwîneth would be of assistance, then. Aragorn, would please call her?"

Nodding, the man rushed to call the elven lady. A moment later, the king returned with the elven maiden, who was informed of the situation. With a smile, the she-elf instructed her prince on how to hold his daughter during nursing.

Legolas looked up, noticing how Elrond and Aragorn stared at him expectedly. They weren't going to watch him while he nursed his daughter, were they?

Noticing Legolas' discomfort, Elrond cleared his throat. "Aragorn, let's leave Legolas and lady Gwîneth alone."

As soon as they were in living room, Aragorn asked, looking straight into Elrond's eyes. "Ada, is Legolas' slowed healing due to his pregnancy or the drug?" he simply had to know.

The ancient lord let out a deep breath before replying. "Mainly because of his pregnancy but I wouldn't dismiss the idea of the drug having an effect on Legolas' body."

Aragorn closed his eyes briefly as he sighed before opening them again. He walked to a chair at one corner and sunk into it.

"Don't think too much, Estel." He heard the elven lord saying. "As I had said before there is no danger on Legolas' life now."

"Only on Míreth's." the man choked. Looking up at the ancient lord, he found himself saying. "Isn't there any antidote at all?" desperation was evident in his voice.

The elven lord shook his head in response. There wasn't any antidote because the drug wasn't a poison per se. It was simply a substance that induced miscarriages. Its effects on infant babies were simply because they lack the immunity to naturalize them. Elrond was certain that his son was well aware of this, yet his newly found fatherly instincts were desperately trying to cling into any possible hope.

"Aragorn," the lord of Rivendell said quietly. "There is a fair chance that Míreth will survive. Don't lose your hope, my son."

Aragorn looked anything but convinced. His grey eyes spoke of great pain and despair.

"Don't worry yourself over this matter, now." The lord said, walking to his son and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "If it will ease your mind, I'll remain here until Míreth is out of danger."

"Thank you, Ada." The man looked at his father with gratitude.

"Now, I'll order for some food to be delivered here; make sure that Legolas eats it all." Elrond said. "Then, your friends can visit."

Aragorn smiled, nodding his head.

Gwîneth smiled in amusement as she watched her Prince surrounded by his friends. It was truly a weird yet pleasant sight to watch as different races gathered around Legolas' bed, all doting the little princess. Not to mention, the antics of the little halflings and the hilarious teasing that went on between her Prince and his dwarven friend.

The elven maiden was surprised earlier when four hobbits accompanied by a dwarf rushed into the royal chambers, requesting to see the prince.

True, King Elessar had informed her that their friends would be visiting Legolas shortly after the prince had finished eating and changed into fresh clothes, but she had never imagined that their friends were hobbits and a dwarf. Nevertheless, she had showed them to the resting prince. Two of the hobbits rushed to him as soon as they entered the bedchambers and jumped into the bed, occupying each of the prince's side before starting to fuss over the infant in his arms, virtually preventing anyone else from having as much as a glance at her.

Lord Elladan and Faramir came in afterwards and simply stood at the foot of the bed, smiling amusedly.

The King, Gwîneth noted, leaned on the wall next to the bed, watching his husband and friends with a warm a smile on his face. The King of Men was passionately in love with her prince, she had observed since the first moments of her arrival. Every action and every glance of him was full with adoration and affection.

The elven maiden found herself smiling in satisfaction. After Legolas' return from the war, she was, like his family members, extremely worried about him. Then suddenly, the news of his secret marriage and pregnancy, odd as they were, raised hope in her heart that he might not be lost just yet. And now, seeing how his human husband adored Legolas made her enormously delighted and contented.

"Legolas," Pippin's voice brought her back from her short reverie.

"Three days ago, you've said that it was too early for you to deliver the baby."

"I know, Pip." Legolas replied. "But it seems that Míreth was very eager to meet you all that she decided to come out earlier than expected."

The young hobbit smiled broadly, seemingly pleased with the answer.

"I was extremely eager to meet you as well, little one." He cooed over the blonde elfling.

"But now that Legolas had given birth," Merry chipped in. "We'll be returning to the Shire sooner than we planned to."

"Really?" Legolas looked up questioningly at Frodo and Sam, who nodded in affirmation.

"We had agreed to stay here until you've given birth." Frodo explained. "After all, we don't want to overstay our welcome."

"You'll never overstay your welcome, Frodo." Aragorn said. "You can stay here permanently if you wish."

"Thank you, Strider." Sam replied. "But we really should return to the Shire. After all, my fiancée is waiting my return."

"Yes," Merry teased. "After so many years of admiring Rosie from afar, Sam finally got the courage to admit his love for her. It seemed as if Sam was waiting to go on a quest outside of the Shire, so that he can finally have the courage to confess his love to her." Everyone laughed as Sam blushed at Merry's declaration.

"Umm…Why doesn't Míreth look anything like Aragorn?" The laughter stopped at Pippins' question.

Legolas stared at the young hobbit, taken aback at the sudden question. He, then, looked at his husband, seeking his help.

"Thank the Valar that she doesn't look like me." Aragorn replied, clearing his throat. "I don't think she would be a pretty girl then."

Everyone laughed at the light joke, but Pippin wasn't convinced yet.

"But she hasn't taken _anything_ from you." He insisted. "She took her blond hair, pointy ears and fair skin from Legolas. Her eyes are different shades of blue from Legolas' eyes, yet, not like yours."

"Mallorn's eyes are different shades of blue than mine." Legolas replied. "as well as Aredhel. Yet, we are brothers from the same father and mother."

Pippin frowned, still unsatisfied with the answer.

"Speaking of Mallorn," Gwîneth decided to interfere. "I haven't seen him since my arrival. I thought you said that he's on his way here, Lord Elladan?" she looked at the dark-haired elf.

Elladan shrugged. "That's what he had told me when I informed him that Legolas is awake and expecting us."

Gwîneth raised a questioning eyebrow. "Maybe I should go and see what has detained him then. If you all will excuse me." Without waiting for a reply, the elven lady bowed and left the room. The two elves present tensed as they watched her leave, praying that nothing drastic would happen when she met up with Mallorn and Elrohir.

Mallorn and Elrohir were actually standing at the door, arguing with the guards who refused to allow them entry without permission.

"I'm Prince's Legolas' brother," Mallorn growled. "Move out of my way, human, or I'll separate your head from the rest of your body with my bare hands."

The guard was about to retort when one of the doors behind him opened, revealing Lady Gwîneth.

'Gwîneth? Is that you?' Mallorn asked, totally shocked at the sight of the elven lady.

Gwîneth smiled at the question but said nothing. She politely informed the guards that the two elves were expected before re-entering the room followed by Mallorn and Elrohir.

'Gwîneth?' Mallorn asked. 'Man ceridh hí? [What are you doing here?]'

'Legolas had asked the same question upon seeing me.' The she-elf remarked with a laugh as the three crossed the living room. 'Is my presence here really that surprising?'

'Well, yes.' Mallorn replied; a broad smile graced his face. 'But it's a pleasant surprise, I assure you.'

Gwîneth smiled shyly, before turning her attention to the dark-haired elf next to Mallorn.

'Lord Elrohir, it's a pleasure to meet you again.' She said, curtsying.

'Like wise, lady Gwîneth.' Elrohir replied, forcing a smile on his face. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable upon seeing the blonde maiden. Due to the circumstances of her upbringing, she was acquainted with the twin lords of Rivendell. However, Elrohir was apprehensive about her presence because of her former affiliation with Mallorn. The dark-haired elf was aware that Mallorn and Gwîneth had been former lovers in the past…around 100 years ago. Many had expected them to wed eventually, but the two decided abruptly to relinquish their affair.

A slight fear rose in Elrohir's heart as he watched Mallorn stare at Gwîneth with an unreadable expression.

'So, Gwîneth,' Mallorn asked as they stood in front of the bedroom. 'What brings you to Gondor?'

'I'm here as your niece's nursemaid.' She replied. 'It's quite peculiar, don't you think? Like mother, like daughter.'

'I wouldn't say that.' Mallorn said with a laugh. 'You will be more like an aunt to Legolas' daughter than a nursemaid.'

'That's quite flattering, Prince Mallorn.' The she-elf said coyly.

Unable to hear more, Elrohir nudged Mallorn slightly. 'We're supposed to go and see Legolas and _your _niece, Mallorn.' He almost hissed. 'You two can catch up with each other later.'

'Oh, yes.' Mallorn said nervously. 'I'll see you later, Gwîneth.' With that, the two elves entered the main bedchamber, leaving the elven maiden standing alone.

With a tired sigh, Legolas leant back on the pillows behind him as his whole body throbbed with pain. Their friends had long gone and Gwîneth had taken little Míreth, after she was fed, to the next room.

"Tired, Legolas?" his husband asked as he half-laid next to him.

"Aye, my body is still sore." The blond elf admitted. "And I have forgotten how Merry and Pippin's company could be draining."

Aragorn laughed. "You've been through a painful ordeal and barely been able to rest adequately for your body to heal."

Legolas just nodded, looking away from his husband. Thinking of what had happened, the blond elf pondered more on the matter. He had asked Lord Elrond earlier as why he had given birth two months prematurely, but the answer that the elven Lord provided wasn't convincing. The Lord had said that it could be due to the overwhelming stress, but Legolas wasn't in any kind of stress lately. He had purposely stopped attending official meetings and affairs as to not stress his body and he had been eating very well too.

"Aragorn," the prince spoke. "Do you think that Lord Elrond was correct in his assumption that I've given birth due to overwhelming stress?"

"Of course." Aragorn replied; his voice betraying nothing of the sudden dread that filled his heart at his husband's sudden question. "What else would it be?"

"I don't know." Legolas said, looking straight into Aragorn's eyes. "I wasn't stressed when it happened. And I have been resting and eating well."

"You forgot, Legolas, that during the first seven months of your pregnancy, you were very stressed. In fact, you've only started relaxing after our wedding…our second wedding, that is." The man said the last sentence with mocked annoyance.

Legolas laughed, feeling a little bit foolish at his previous worries. Aragorn was correct. He had gone through a lot of stress during the first months of his pregnancy, so that's must be it.

As his laughs died down, his eyes lingered on his husband's smiling face. Thinking of his labour had also brought back the memory of a particular moment during the ordeal where Aragorn's strong emotions had rushed strong and vibrant through him, emotions that spoke of strong of love and affection.

Legolas looked away, feeling mystified and puzzled. The amount of love that surged through their bond at that precise moment wasn't anything like his own developing feelings towards the man. They were much stronger and more solid. They felt as if Aragorn had them for years. Legolas' eyes widened at that thought. Could it be that Aragorn had been in love with _him_ all along?

Could it be that the elf that Aragorn had claimed to love and had forsaken his attachment to the Evenstar for, was in reality him?

"Brooding again, Legolas?" the blond elf nearly jumped as Aragorn's voice cut through his thoughts. "This is indeed a bad habit of yours, Legolas." The man jested. "Pray tell, what are you thinking about now?"

"Aragorn," Legolas spoke with a low voice, looking directly into the man's grey eyes. "Are you in love with me?"

Aragorn's jaw dropped open at the sudden and unexpected question. His heart beat faster and his throat suddenly became dry as he stared wide-eyed at the blond elf. Letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, the man sat up on the edge of bed, giving his back to his husband.

"How-how did you know?" he asked quietly, not bothering to deny it. The tone in which Legolas had asked his question told Aragorn that the blond elf wasn't inquiring, rather he was merely confirming a high possible suspicion.

"I felt your emotions." The man's body tensed at the reply and the casual tone that coloured it.

Legolas sighed, looking ahead into the nothingness as he continued his answer. "Your emotions filled my heart at that moment when you held me tightly to your chest as Lord Elrond delivered Míreth. I only got to ponder upon them now, though. They were strong and deep." He turned his eyes to his husband's back. "How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Since our first meeting." Aragorn replied sincerely. "You took my heart the moment I laid my eyes on you and every moment I spent within your presence only deepened my love for you."

"But you didn't tell me?"

"How could I?" the man replied with a low scoff, closing his eyes, feeling suddenly drained. "You were in love with Haldir. Both of you were my friends. I couldn't but, to love you from afar, knowing that you'll never be mine. I couldn't be with you, yet I couldn't break free. Not even Arwen's love could free me."

Legolas stared at Aragorn's back, a mixture of feelings collided in his heart. He knew too well the pain of losing a beloved, however, he couldn't imagine how Aragorn must have felt as he was forced to watch him and Haldir together. The blond Prince felt sympathy towards the man and guilt for causing him such agony.

"Why didn't you say something afterwards?" he found himself asking.

Aragorn turned around, looking at him pointedly. "What difference would it have made?" he asked bitterly. "You've been too drowned in your grief to notice anything; had it not been for the war, you would've followed Haldir into the halls of Mandos immediately after Helm's Deep. And after the coronation, you left Minas Tirith without saying a word. I hadn't seen you until your arrival to Rivendell, bearing the news of your pregnancy."

Legolas bit his lower lip, as he looked away, unable to bear Aragorn's gentle indictments.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish." He found himself whispering.

"You weren't selfish, Legolas." Aragorn said as he slowly climbed back on the bed. Moving closer to the blond elf, the man gently cupped his chin with one hand, encouraging the elf to look at him. "You weren't selfish at all."

"Why did you marry me, Aragorn?"

"Because I didn't wish you to die." The man replied, still staring straightly into Legolas' deep-ocean blue eyes. "Having to abort Haldir's child would've killed you for certain. I couldn't allow that to happen, no matter what. I didn't dare to hope that one day you would come to love me but knowing that I could bring some joy and hope into the your life again was all the motivation I needed to take such step."

Legolas stared into his husband's grey eyes, marveling at the deep love and deep pain that displayed in them. He couldn't imagine the amount of selflessness that one man could demonstrate. While he had, on more than one occasion, reminded everyone around him that he was in love with Haldir and would remain loyal to his memory for eternity, Aragorn had nobly married him just to allow him to keep the child that was fathered by another.

"Aragorn," he whispered, looking away. "I'm—I'm forever in your debt for what've you done. I—"

"Don't say that, Legolas." Cut off Aragorn. "I'm not as selfless as you might think, for I had dared to think that one day you would see more than a friend." The man let out a frustrated sigh as he ran one hand through his hair. "I—I had hoped that you would fall in love with—"

"I am."

Aragorn's body tensed at the soft whisper. His hands clutched the silken sheets underneath them as he fought the impulse to look at the blond elf. He couldn't have heard what he thought he had heard, could he?

Suddenly, he felt a soft hand brushing against his and he looked up at his husband who was looking at him with warmth filling his eyes.

"I am in love with you, Aragorn." Legolas whispered again. "It's not as deep as I had felt towards Haldir," the elf breathed with a small amount of guilt. "But I know that I'm starting to fall in love with you."

Aragorn felt as if his heart would stop any moment from the overwhelming joy that suddenly engulfed it. Legolas' shy declaration was something he hadn't expected. True, it wasn't a declaration of an undying love but it was more than the man had hoped for. Slowly, he closed the gap between them and took Legolas' red lips into a deep kiss.

Mortardur paced fretfully in front of the fireplace in his living room, trying to think of a way to deal with the current turn of events. His tired expression and the dark lines under his eyes indicated that he hadn't had a good rest for a while.

"What should we do now?" he nearly barked at the lonely figure that stood in the shadows at one corner of the room.

"Nothing." Shadow replied.

"Nothing?" Mortardur spat. "The Prince Consort had given birth in what seemed to be a rather violent way, more elves were summoned to the city, no one is allowed into the royal chambers without the King's consent, that elf lord is roaming around the castle questioning everyone, and no one is willing to explain anything and you tell that we should do nothing!"

Shadow scoffed in annoyance. It wasn't his fault that everything went downhill all of a sudden. If those humans weren't able to follow few simple instructions, how could it be his fault?

"Everything was going perfectly as planned." He informed the lord. "Until your servants put the wrong dose into Legolas' drink, which reminds me, they should be disposed of as quickly as possible."

"I've already taken care of that." The young lord huffed. "No one will ever know what happened to them."

"Good."

"But what of the Prince and his daughter now?"

"We wait." Shadow replied. "Thanks to your servants' exploit, our hands are tied for the time being. Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel must be suspecting a foul play, considering the sudden measures they've taken. We can't do anything rash, least someone links us to the incident."

"By Aulë," Mortardur breathed. "The king will raise an uproar because of this."

"Naturally." Shadow commented as he walked to the distressed lord. "But fear not. As long as you keep your mouth shut, nothing will happen."

"Are you giving up on the Prince?"

"Never." Shadow replied. "I _will _have Legolas eventually. He should've been mine long time ago and I'll be damned if l will allow another to snatch him away from me."

To be continued…

A/N: to kill or not to kill? that's the question

Please, read and Review...


End file.
